Changing Side
by Bright Granger
Summary: Esse deveria ser o ano letivo mais normal de sua vida, porém Hogwarts parece nunca ser normal quando Draco Malfoy está envolvido. O que fazer quando seu melhor amigo pode se transformar no seu pior inimigo? DMxHG
1. Capítulo I Come back down

Capítulo I – Come back down

_**I hope that you can find your way back**_

_**(**Eu espero que você possa encontrar seu caminho de volta**)**_

_**To the place where you belong**_

_**(**Para o lugar de onde você pertence**)**_

Hermione Jane Granger, uma das alunas mais inteligentes da historia de Hogwarts, já viveu muita coisa na sua passagem pela escola de magia e bruxaria inglesa. Era uma menina determinada, companheira, adoradora dos regulamentos (mesmo que nem sempre os cumprisse), protetora, uma Grifinória em sua excelência. Depois de sete longos anos lutando ao lado de Harry e Ron por um mundo de paz e igualdade entre sangues-puros e nascidos trouxas, Hermione via em seu último ano de escola uma chance de ter um ano tranqüilo, livre de confusões e conflitos. Apenas a idéia de se dedicar mais aos estudos fazia com que ela se tornasse a garota mais bem humorada que os amigos conheciam. Tudo bem que Ronald Weasley já não era mais um simples amigo, o "namorico" dos dois já caminhava para algo mais sério e oficial à medida que as férias – tão merecidas férias – corriam na toca, que se encontrava em estado muitíssimo melhor desde que o Sr. Weasley tinha sido promovido por seus serviços prestados durante a guerra.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, um dos alunos mais inteligentes da historia de Hogwarts, já viveu muita coisa na sua passagem pela escola de magia e bruxaria inglesa. Era um menino arrogante, metido, prepotente, cheio de princípios falsos, acostumado a mandar, sempre tentando achar uma maneira de se dar bem, um sonserino em sua excelência. Depois de sete longos anos que passou apenas vendo a guerra de fora, espreitando e perturbando Harry e seus amigos, Draco teve sua chance de fazer parte do exercito do mal de Voldemort, chance que ele não aproveitou como devia, porque no fim era apenas um adolescente que não teve uma educação adequada, mas que mesmo assim não era um assassino. A idéia de ter que voltar para Hogwarts para concluir seus estudos o assustava, teria que encarar a todos; Os sonserinos o acusariam de traidor, os Grifinórios iriam rir de sua covardia em desistir. Se não tivesse sendo obrigado pelas circunstancias (o julgamento de seu pai e a quase loucura de sua mãe), jamais voltaria aquele lugar.

Hogwarts, ah Hogwarts. O melhor lugar de todo o mundo, a segunda casa de muitos, a única de mais outros tantos. Sua beleza medieval se esplandecia pelos seus terrenos agora verdes e bonitos, as águas calmas e negras do lago, ali paradas como um grande espelho, sua floresta que guardava grandes segredos, cada pedacinho de Hogwarts trazia para seus alunos memórias impossíveis de serem apagadas. Memórias tristes e alegres, memórias que iam com ele onde quer que estivessem. Voltar era confortante, era ter a certeza que tudo estava em paz, era ter a certeza que a vida tinha sido renovada, e que agora uma nova era tinha começado, uma era que seria construída com paz e igualdade.

Mcgonagall esperava os primeiranistas na escada para o salão principal, como fazia todos os anos, mesmo que agora fosse diretora, era uma função da qual sempre gostara, ver todos aqueles rostos ansiosos e preocupados, alguns até envergonhados, era para ela a confirmação de que tudo poderia correr bem aquele ano. Os alunos dos outros anos iam até a escola em carruagens comandadas por tresálios, que para alguns ainda eram invisíveis. Hermione descera do expresso de Hogwarts animada, não deixando de sorrir um minuto sequer, puxando o namorado pela mão e cumprimentando todos que passavam. Por outro lado Rony tinha uma expressão de total e completo desanimo.

- Não sei por que tanta alegria, nós deveríamos ser liberados de voltar aqui, afinal só estão vivos graças a nós – Rony reclamava para Harry que apenas olhava o amigo com uma cara de interrogativa ao ouvir tantos "nós".

- Rony não seja assim, voltar aqui para concluir os estudos é muito importante, afinal queremos ter bons empregos não é mesmo? – Hermione falava animada, olhando para o namorado que apenas revirava os olhos.

- Como se alguém fosse negar emprego pra gente depois de tudo que _nós_ fizemos. – Rony cortou a namorada com um selinho e voltou a caminhar até a última carruagem que ainda se mantinha parada.

Ao subirem, se depararam com Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbotton, já sentados ao lado de Draco Malfoy, que mantinha sua comum careta de desgosto ao ver que mais quatro pessoas haviam embarcado; Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione, a castanha sendo obrigada a sentar em frente ao loiro, que encarava o sorriso dela com uma expressão de duvida. A carruagem partiu, sacolejando os passageiros pela precária estrada de terra, Luna e Neville batiam um papo animado, sendo assistidos por Rony, enquanto Harry e Gina apenas se olhavam apaixonados. Hermione e Malfoy que estavam meio perdidos vez ou outra se olhavam, desviando o olhar rapidamente cada vez que isso acontecia.

- Como vai Malfoy? – Hermione falou com uma voz baixa e quase não foi ouvida pelo loiro, que a olhou de lado. Ficou em silencio sem responder, apenas olhando Hermione que o encarava de volta, como se tivesse tido uma alucinação e esperasse uma confirmação de que ela tinha mesmo falado com ele – Eu perguntei como você vai! – Ela insistiu na pergunta o encarando apreensiva.

- Está mesmo falando comigo Granger? O que é isso? Tomou whisky de fogo escondido na viagem e agora está tendo alucinações? – Draco estreitou o olhar para Hermione fazendo a garota corar violentamente, se encolhendo no assento da carruagem, e sem querer chamando a atenção de Rony para os dois – Ou agora que a guerra acabou você está pensando que somos "amigos" de alguma maneira? Por favor, você ainda é a mesma sujeitinha de sempre, e eu continuo sentindo nojo de você – Quando terminou de falar Draco deu uma ultima olhada com asco para Hermione antes de saltar da carruagem que havia parado nos portões de Hogwarts, foi caminhando em passos decididos sem olhar para trás, mas ainda podia ouvir os gritos de Rony que provavelmente estava sendo segurado para não voar por cima dele.

Hermione se manteve calada durante todo o tempo, ouvindo sem responder as perguntas e insinuações de Rony até que chegaram ao salão principal tomando seus lugares na mesa da Grifinória, acompanharam os alunos passando pelo chapéu seletor e logo após veio o discurso de Mcgonagall, que teve um tom diferente dos que tinham os discursos de Dumbledore.

"Queridos alunos, mais um ano letivo se inicia em Hogwarts, que passou por grandes provações nos últimos anos, tendo sempre se mantido forte, e mesmo que as forças externas fossem poderosas, nós resistimos, lutamos até o fim, perdemos grandes amigos no caminho até a vitória, mas tenho certeza que todos que no deixaram por lutarem para um mundo melhor para vocês, sempre serão lembrados como heróis que sempre foram, heróis que merecem todo o reconhecimento dessa entidade e de qualquer outra do mundo bruxo. Não é porque o mal foi vencido uma vez que quer dizer que ele não exista mais, pelo contrário enquanto existir o bem haverá o mal, esse é o equilíbrio do mundo, é a vida e sua forma inexplicável"

A mulher pigarreou baixinho antes de continuar, todos ali prestando toda atenção nas palavras da velha bruxa.

"O que podemos fazer é impedir que o mal ganhe proporções tão grandes dentro de nós mesmos que tenhamos que atingir outras pessoas para aliviar esse peso. É preciso aprender a controlar as vontades e impulsos que _todos_ nós possuímos, é preciso que tenhamos inteligência para seguir em equilíbrio. Um dos caminhos mais fáceis para atingir esse equilíbrio é a cooperação, entre alunos e professores, entre alunos e alunos. As diferenças sempre irão existir, porque afinal não somos iguais, mas a diferença é muitas vezes, o que nós une, é algo que temos em comum com aquele que não tem qualquer semelhança conosco. Aprender a conviver com o diferente, respeitando suas formas e ações é o primeiro passo para manter a paz que tanto nos custou conseguir. Aqui em Hogwarts, sempre aprendemos que a justiça e a igualdade é sempre o caminho para um mundo de paz, e que esse ano seja o melhor anos dos últimos tempos, e que quando ele acabar, tenhamos a concretização de que a paz pode ser estabelecida e que possamos respirar com tranqüilidade, que nosso futuro estará garantido. Boa sorte para todos, e bom apetite."

Minerva dera um sorriso carinhoso em meio a suas rugas profundas, e com um estalo a comida surgira em fartura sobre a mesa, encantando todos, até mesmo aqueles que já tinham se acostumado com o ritual.

Assim que a professora tomou seu lugar à mesa, sentando-se no lugar que era de Dumbledore, Rony se virou para a namorada, enquanto pegava uma coxa de peru para devorar.

- O que tinha em mente? Conversar com Malfoy? Agora quer ser amiga daquela cobra? – Rony falava com a boca cheia de comida, olhando para a namorada que parecia se irritar profundamente com os modos do ruivo.

- Eu estava sendo _educada_, uma coisa que você ainda precisa aprender Ronald – Ela apertou o olhar, e se levantou da mesa, deixando o namorado atônito e de boca aberta. Rony se virou para Harry e Gina que pareciam mais interessados na comida do que se meter na discussão do casal.

Hermione andava irritada pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts, quando uma voz rouca e arranhada a chamou, a castanha se virou rapidamente, dando de cara com Filch, o velho zelador corria atrás dela pelo corredor, arrastando suas botas barulhentas. Hermione teve vontade de rir da figura caricata que era o velho, mas segurou seu impulso caminhando de encontro a ele.

- Sim, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela sorria docemente para o velho que de perto era mais caricato ainda, mas que não correspondeu o sorriso, e manteve sua carranca mal humorada.

- A diretora deseja ver a senhorita em seu escritório depois do jantar, é para estar lá – Sem esperar a confirmação ou qualquer resposta de Hermione, Filch deu meia volta, voltando a correr pelo corredor, indo à outra direção, fazendo barulho com suas botas. A castanha ficou parada no corredor, dividida entre voltar para o salão e comer algo até acabar o jantar, ou ir até a porta da sala de Mcgonagall e esperá-la. Optou por esperar na porta do escritório, não queria ter que ouvir as reclamações do namorado, que nos últimos tempos estava sendo completamente irritante e insuportável, sempre reclamando de tudo e de todos, ela só queria que o ano fosse bom, mas pela pequena amostra que tivera, sentia que o ano ia ser mais complicado do que derrotar um Basilísco.

Caminhou em passos preguiçosos até encontrar a gárgula de pedra que guardava a porta da diretoria, ficou apenas admirando a estatua enquanto aguardava a diretora, depois de longos minutos observando então desistiu de esperar uma resposta da estatua que não parecia inclinada a se mexer. Caminhou até uma das grandes janelas que dava vista para o lago dos sereianos e ficou admirando o reflexo da lua no espelho d'água. Encostou os cotovelos no parapeito, ficando com o corpo inclinado, abriu uma das folhas da janela, deixando a brisa sacudir seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos se perdendo no carinho que a brisa fazia em seu rosto, se esquecendo por momentos onde estava e qual era seu nome

Nem se quer reparou que seu momento íntimo com o vento era observado por um loiro sonserino que se mantinha a alguns metros de distância dela, encostado de braços cruzados na parede fria. Sem saber o motivo pelo qual observava, Draco se manteve parado, admirando a pureza e sutileza daquele momento que Hermione vivia, e sem saber o motivo quis ir até ela e xingá-la, culpá-la por tudo de ruim que ele estava vivendo, e fazer com que a paz que ela transparecia sumisse, queria ferir a garota, fazer com que ela sofresse e pagasse por ele sofrer, queria descontar suas frustrações, queria socá-la, queria destruí-la. Queria apenas fazer com que o sorriso dela desaparecesse. Porque a felicidade de Hermione lhe era tão ofensiva afinal? Talvez por que ela não merecesse ser feliz, _ele_ merecia, _ele_ podia ser feliz, ele nascera pra isso, para ser grande e poderoso, para poder ter tudo que sempre quis, para ser o maior dos maiores, era um sangue-puro, era direito de nascença ser feliz, mas _ela _era mais feliz do que ele, _ela_ tinha amigos e vitórias, tinha notas exemplares,_ ela_ era alegre e sorria, e isso tudo era como uma facada no peito de Draco que sofria por invejá-la tanto assim.

Os pensamentos dos dois foram interrompidos por barulhos de salto no piso de pedra, que se tornavam mais altos à medida que a diretora se aproximava do casal. Draco logo desviou sua atenção para o som dos passos, logo vendo a mulher se aproximar calmamente, ela sorria pra ele, mas não foi correspondida, já esperava essa reação e por isso não se abalou. Hermione ainda se mantinha alheia ao mundo, quando a voz da diretora soou em seus ouvidos a fazendo erguer o corpo e ficar ereta, sorriu ao se virar e encarar a mestre, sorriso que desapareceu ao perceber que Draco Malfoy também estava presente.

- Vamos esperar que os outros cheguem para entrarmos – os dois jovens nem ao menos pareceram ouvir, estavam com os olhares presos um no outro, travando uma batalha silenciosa que nem mesmo eles saberiam dizer o motivo, ou as armas que usavam, mas não saiam do empate, uma vez que nenhum dos dois desviava o olhar, vez ou outra apertando os olhos, para tentar entender o que passava na cabeça do rival, logo o corredor se encheu de vozes exaltadas, que aumentavam de volume cada vez mais, logo os dois quebraram o contato visual, se virando para o motivo do barulho.

Seis cabeças surgiram, três de cada lado do corredor, discutindo e proferindo xingamentos, Hermione poderia jurar que vira uma das cabeleiras ruivas empunhando a varinha, ela não sabia se dava risada ou se repreendia os amigos, assim que percebeu de quem se tratava. Olhou para a diretora, que parecia escandalizada com o comportamento. Draco encarava tudo parecendo muito entediado, já voltando a se recostar na parede de pedras. Logo o grupo chegou Harry, Gina, Rony. Acompanhados de Emilia Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, e Mark Stravinsky um russo que também pertencia a Sonserina. Os oito formavam um circulo em volta da diretora, ficando os sonserinos de um lado e os grifinórios de outro. A velha olhou a todos e deu as costas sem falar nada, sussurrou uma senha que fez a gárgula criar vida e saltar para o lado, mostrando a porta, que a diretora abriu entrando em seguida, sendo acompanhada pelos demais.

Os oito convidados se sentaram em cadeiras dispostas em um semicírculo, a diretora sentou-se atrás de sua grande mesa de madeira, ficou por alguns momentos observando os alunos que se mantinham calados. Ela pigarreou antes de começar a falar.

- Boa noite a todos, - ninguém respondeu – eu gostaria de propor algo a vocês, que são os alunos que melhor representam suas casas. Mas antes de tudo eu sugiro que pensem bem antes de recusar minha proposta. Como devem ter ouvido no meu discurso de abertura, esse ano marca a reconstrução da escola, que agora carrega a _união_ como uma das colunas principais de disciplina. Todos aqui sabem que entre a Grifinória e a Sonserina existe uma rivalidade que vem desde a época dos fundadores, mas sei que isso não é novidade aqui. – Ela dera uma risadinha – No meu e no ver dos demais professores, essa rivalidade tem que terminar, e para isso eu sugiro que os principais representantes se entendam. Quero que se tornem _amigos_ – De repente Pansy Parkinson começou a gargalhar alto, chamando a atenção de todos para ela, a diretora enrugou mais a testa a encarando – Posso saber qual a piada? - A menina imediatamente se calou, olhando para todos que por dentro gostariam de ter soltado a mesma gargalhada que ela, mas o juízo tinha falado mais alto.

- Com licença professora – Hermione erguia a mão a cima da cabeça, chamando a atenção para si – Se eu entendi, quer que nós nos tornemos amigos deles – Apontou para os três sonserinos – Perdoe a petulância, mas não seria meio impossível e artificial?

A professora deu um sorrisinho antes de responder – Nós imaginamos muitas possibilidades de fazer isso dar certo e eu vejo que só não se gostam porque não se conhecem direito. Isso cria tabus e preconceitos, eu não estou dizendo que irão se tornar grandes companheiros, eu nem mesmo sei se vai ter o resultado esperado, mas no meu ponto de vista temos que tentar, se nunca se derem uma chance não irão descobrir se podem ou não conviver em paz. – Ela se levantou indo para o centro do semicírculo de cadeiras, andando de um lado a outro, observando cada um deles – Vocês que sempre se detestaram seriam um exemplo para os demais, e para dar uma motivação extra, se conseguirem realizar as tarefas que serão passadas a vocês ganharão pontos extras para suas casas e notas melhores nos boletins.

Ao ouvir a menção de ser compensada com pontos e notas o rosto de Hermione se iluminou em um sorriso e Draco pareceu mais interessado na proposta da professora, os demais permaneceram no mesmo estado de irritação e tédio. Rony resolveu falar em nome de _todos_.

- Com todo respeito diretora, eu acho que falo por todos quando digo que essa idéia é impossível, nós jamais iríamos conviver com eles, isso é ridículo – A parte do "com todo respeito" tinha sido apenas uma citação, já que ele não usou nenhum pouco de respeito em sua entonação de voz. – Acho que todos aqui discordam disso não é? Então... estamos liberados?

- Eu tinha imaginado que isso iria acontecer, por isso resolvi dar a vocês um tempo para pensar no assunto - Mcgonagall voltou para sua mesa e sentou-se olhando para todos, que pareciam pensativos e divididos – Agora podem ir e na sexta-feira voltem para uma resposta definitiva. – Sendo assim todos os alunos se levantaram e saíram em fila para fora da sala.

Hermione nem se quer olhou para os lados e fez seu caminho até o salão comunal da Grifinória, sendo seguida pelos amigos e o namorado, que ainda se demoraram comprando uma briga com os sonserinos, durante o caminho, Rony falava, quase gritando, que jamais iria aceitar isso, que não passava de algo ridículo e que jamais iria aceitar se misturar com eles. A castanha já não agüentava mais as reclamações do namorado, finalmente explodiu com ele.

- Sabe, você se diz muito inteligente e capaz, mas nem se quer prestou atenção nas vantagens que isso vai trazer – Ele abriu a boca pra retrucá-la, mas ela o cortou – E não me venha com "não tem vantagens se juntar com cobras", porque você nem tem argumentos para isso, ou não se tocou que é o ultimo ano e que nossos exames vão ser mais difíceis, e que nós últimos sete anos perdemos tantos pontos para Grifinória, que se não fosse a idiotice de Dumbledore em nos compensar por loucuras estaríamos todos os anos em ultimo lugar. Então Ronald, eu sugiro que considere a idéia, porque eu não estou muito afim de bancar sua professora esse ano – Dizendo isso ela se virou dizendo a senha para a mulher gorda e entrando no salão comunal já vazio, subiu rápido para seu quarto e não falou com mais ninguém.

No dia seguinte, Hermione estava quase arrependida de ter brigado daquela forma com Ron, mas era orgulhosa e não pretendia pedir desculpas, principalmente porque tinha certeza que estava certa. Desceu para o salão comunal e encontrou Harry e Rony, o namorado a olhou com uma expressão apreensiva no rosto, a castanha sorriu fracamente e disse um "oi meninos" passando por eles e saindo pelo buraco do retrato. Caminhou pelos corredores, sozinha e pensativa, estava se sentindo estranhamente vazia de repente, como se todas suas esperanças tivessem abandonado seu corpo de uma só vez... Ela sabia que os sonserinos provavelmente iriam recusar a proposta e que se tivesse muita, mas muita sorte mesmo a professora Mcgonagall iria lhe dar dez pontos por se voluntariar. Respirou pesadamente já passando pela porta do salão do principal que borbulhava de alunos. Procurou seu lugar habitual na mesa da Grifinória e começou a comer seu café da manha, levantou os olhos quando sentiu algo a observar assim que encontrou seu espião, sentiu sua espinha gelar. Draco Malfoy mantinha um olhar penetrante e muito sério em sua direção, sem saber direito o que fazer ela desviou o olhar para sua refeição, tendo a certeza de que ele ainda a observava. Logo os amigos chegaram para comer e Hermione tentava fingir que não tinha acontecido nada, e quando voltou a procurar o olhar de Draco ele não estava mais em seu lugar ou em qualquer outro daquele salão.

- O que você tem Hermione? – Gina perguntara enquanto se servia de suco de abobora – Anda tão estranha ultimamente, o que aconteceu com sua animação? – antes de responder a melhor amiga, Hermione olhou para Harry e Rony que pareciam ansiosos por sua resposta.

- Acho que acabei criando expectativas demais para esse ano, mas no fim das contas eu acho que vai ser apenas um ano normal e sem graça como vocês previam – Ela dera um sorriso triste e voltara sua atenção para sua comida.

- Não fale assim Mione, nós podemos dar um jeito das coisas melhorarem. O ano está apenas começando – Harry abraçara Gina pelos ombros e dera um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha – Então... Vamos ou não participar do projeto com os sonserinos?

- Nunca, eu prefiro enfrentar uma aranha gigante sete vezes do que me juntar a eles – Rony fizera uma careta de desgosto logo depois encarando a namorada, que não parecia muito surpresa com sua resposta.

- Sabe, eu só quero que esse ano seja um ano tranqüilo e que passe rápido, quero aproveitar cada pedacinho de Hogwarts e evitar o máximo de obrigações que eu conseguir – Harry disse em uma expressão sonhadora quase digna de Luna Lovegood. Gina dera uma risadinha logo concordando com o namorado.

No fundo Hermione entendia o posicionamento dos amigos, mas para ela se formar com louvor era muito importante, já tinha sofrido demais nos últimos tempos, tendo sempre que deixar seu objetivo principal – os estudos – de lado, para se meter em buracos e armadilhas como Harry e Rony. Não que se arrependesse de ter lutado, pelo contrário tinha muito orgulho da ajuda que conseguiu dar a Harry, mas ela ainda tinha sonhos e como todo mundo queria muito poder realizá-los, mesmo que isso significasse algum sacrifício.

Draco andava pelos corredores, totalmente revoltado e irritado, se encontrasse alguém a sua frente provavelmente mataria sem pensar. O que ele tinha na cabeça afinal? Ficar secando a sangue-ruim e deixar que ela percebesse isso. Não era muito culpa dele afinal, ela tinha que chamar sua atenção. Quem mandara ela entrar sozinha pelo salão principal? Onde estavam os idiotas que sempre a seguiam? Porque diabos ela tinha que incomodá-lo tanto? Era só uma sangue-ruim metida que achava que podia tudo, que podia desafiá-lo, ridícula, nojenta, imunda. Draco deu um soco forte em uma das portas de madeira. Puxou o ar pelos pulmões e resolveu ir logo pra sala de aula.

Durante aquele dia Rony arrumou uma maneira de se desculpar com a namorada, lhe trouxe um buquê de rosas vermelhas que ele mesmo havia conjurado. Hermione não teve como resistir a isso, e em seu intimo tinha gostado mais do fato de Rony ter conseguido conjurar algo do que ter recebido flores dele. Poderia ser um rolo de papel higiênico e ela ainda estaria radiante. Durante um dos intervalos de aulas os dois se refugiaram em um corredor vazio para namorar, Rony tinha seu jeito um tanto atirado e impulsivo, enquanto Hermione se mantinha na retranca. Sempre impedindo o namorado de avançar os limites.

Rony beijava os lábios macios de Hermione com pressa, sugando todo o ar que ela respirava, deixando a garota tonta, enquanto a empurrava na parede fria e apertava de leve um de seus braços, o beijo dele é desesperado e muitas vezes Hermione se sentia como uma boneca sem reação, não tinha tempo de reagir. O namorado a beijava como se isso fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo e particularmente ela não era grande fã dessa atitude, se sentia quase acuada, desprotegida, como se ele de repente fosse avançar descontrolado sobre ela e a atacar como um leão faminto. A mão de Rony desceu pela lateral do corpo de Hermione atingindo sua coxa, a garota levou um susto, e teve que reunir forças para empurrar o namorado quando sentiu a mão dele ir subindo por sua perna levando consigo a saia do uniforme. O ruivo olhou surpreso para ela quando sentiu o corpo ser empurrado para trás.

- O que foi amor? – ele voltou a se aproximar dela devagar, enquanto Hermione ainda estava encostada na parede, respirando ofegante. – Vem cá – Ele a chamou, quase colando os corpos novamente, mas Hermione voltou a afastá-lo.

- Sabe que eu não gosto quando faz assim – Ela disse já recuperando o ar e se afastando dele em passos largos. Virou o corredor e começou a correr se sentindo estranhamente incomodada, como se tivesse sido atacada por um estranho, era horrível estar com uma pessoa com quem não se sentia a vontade para deixar que ele a fizesse carinhos e mostrasse o quanto gostava dele, porque ela sabia que ele a amava de verdade, que os sentimentos _dele_ eram puros e verdadeiros, era nessa verdade que se segurava para seguir com seu relacionamento.

A semana corria extremamente rápida e quando se deu conta já era quinta-feira, no outro dia teria que dar sua resposta para Mcgonagall, já tinha tomado sua decisão, iria realmente participar do trabalho, queria as recompensas e não importava com quem teria que trabalhar, desde que não fosse com _ele_ estaria feliz de ter que engolir a Parkinson. Ela e Rony estavam estranhos desde o episodio que ela correra dele, mas ela fingia muito mal que estava tudo bem entre os dois. Hermione cumpria sua ronda noturna pelo castelo que ultimamente andava calmo e sem alunos fujões. Já estava quase terminando quando ouviu passos vindos de um corredor atrás de si. Virou-se voltando para verificar de quem se tratava, levou um susto quando deu de cara com Draco Malfoy. O garoto estava com o uniforme todo despojado, a camisa branca com três botões abertos, as mãos nos bolsos os cabelos um pouco bagunçados, mas ainda assim perfeitamente lisos e platinados. Ele parou sua caminhada quando percebeu Hermione parada ao fim do corredor. Logo a castanha deu meia volta, andando para a Grifinória como se não tivesse visto ninguém.

- Hei Granger, - Draco a chamou com a voz alta que ecoou no corredor vazio – está fugindo de mim? – Ele dera uma gargalhada baixa quando percebeu os passos da garota cessarem, se aproximou devagar, cuidando para manter uma distancia segura entre os dois – Eu quero falar com você.

- Eu tenho horários a cumprir, o que você quer? – ela se virou de braços cruzados para ele e sentiu um incomodo em seu estomago ao ver como ele parecia bonito sob a luz fraca dos archotes – Anda, eu não tenho a noite toda – Ela bufou tentando transparecer tédio.

- Sobre essa coisa da Mcgonagall, você vai participar? – Ele usou uma voz desconhecida por ela, ele parecia contrariado e curioso ao mesmo tempo, como se para ele falar com ela nesse nível fosse quase um pecado imperdoável – É que você me pareceu interessada.

- Sim, eu me interessei, vou mesmo me oferecer para participar, quero uns créditos extras. – Ela olhava analítica para ele, tentando ler os pensamentos por trás daquela expressão indefinida e estranhamente anormal de Draco.

- Como se precisasse de créditos extras, já estava formada desde o primeiro ano – Se ouvisse isso de qualquer outra pessoa Hermione iria dar risada e fingir uma irritação, mas isso vindo dele jamais poderia ser considerado um elogio, ou um contorno de tal. Sua voz ao dizer essas palavras eram carregadas de sarcasmo e uma ponta de inveja.

- Vai participar também Malfoy? – Ela perguntou depois de um breve silencio, em que eles se analisavam, Draco a olhou de soslaio e deu seu habitual sorriso sarcástico, do qual Hermione já estava começando a sentir saudades.

- Como se isso fosse da sua conta – Ele passou por ela dando uma breve gargalhada, quando finalmente estava emparelhado com ela sussurrou baixinho – _sangue-ruim_.

Na mente de Hermione surgiram milhões de respostas e xingamentos, sem contar na lista de feitiços assassinos ou perigosos que ela pareceu lembrar para acabar com Draco Malfoy, mas ela não respondeu ou se quer se mexeu, apena ficou parada, perplexa demais para ter alguma reação. "_Ridículo_, _completamente_ _irritante_, _idiota_... _Eu_ _poderia_ _matá_-_lo_ _pelo_ _simples_ _prazer_ _de_ _ver_ _aquela_ _cara_ _branca_ _dele_ _se_ _retorcendo_ _de_ _dor_". Ficou mais alguns momentos parada naquele corredor até que seus pés – quase automaticamente – fizeram o caminho de volta para a Grifinória.

Draco acordara muitíssimo irritado nessa fria manhã de sexta-feira, ao se olhar no espelho reparou que se nos últimos tempos passava a maior parte do tempo sempre irritado e os períodos de calmaria interna eram apenas passageiros. Perguntava-se de onde viria tanta raiva, e a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente foi "_Granger... essa sangue-ruim maldita, queria eu poder matá-la só para ver sua cara nojenta se retorcendo de dor"_. O loiro dera um jeito nos cabelos sorrindo irônico para seu reflexo no espelho _"Está precisando de sexo Draco, isso é falta"_, dera uma breve gargalhada e saiu a caminho do salão principal.

Hermione teve certeza que seu dia ia ser péssimo a partir do momento que se levantou da cama e bateu o dedo mindinho no pé da cama. Foi até o banheiro e agradeceu mentalmente que seu cabelo estava no mínimo descente, o que era raro, geralmente perdia vinte minutos do seu dia tentando abaixar sua _juba_, depois de terminar seu ritual matinal, desceu para o Salão Principal, mas não teve tempo de chegar até a porta, Draco Malfoy atrasara seu caminho.

- Nossa péssima maneira de começar o dia, encontrar a Granger na minha frente – Ele dera uma gargalhada sarcástica e ela, respirou fundo tentando manter a calma – Eu tenho reparado que anda muito tempo sozinha por ai, o que aconteceu com seus amiguinhos? Finalmente perceberam que você é mesmo nojenta e insuportável e resolveram te largar de lado? – Ele se aproximara meio passo e algumas pessoas já assistiam a cena – Quase tenho pena de você Granger, nem mesmo seu namorado suporta sua companhia.

Antes de responder Hermione deixou escorregar um sorrisinho no canto de seus lábios – Então isso quer dizer que você tem reparado em mim? Achei que eu era uma sujeitinha nojenta e sem graça, quem diria que _você_ um sonserino de sangue-puro poderia reparar em mim. – Ele abriu a boca, tentando rebater a acusação, mas ela foi mais rápida na hora de responder – E quanto a ter pena, você é único ser digno de pena que eu vejo por aqui, onde estão os _seus_ amigos? Ah claro, me lembrei que não sobrou nenhum, nem mesmo os sonserinos da sua laia te suportam, ninguém quer você por perto, ninguém gosta de você, você é desprezível. – Ela finalizou, o olhar apertado e o peito um pouco arfante, sentia que as palavras tinham doído nele e sem saber por que tinham doído nela mesma. Tinham sido palavras terríveis, humilhantes, ela queria pedir desculpas, e a contrariedade que sentiu fez seus olhos arderem ao se encherem de lágrimas.

Draco ouviu tudo aquilo sentindo o peito explodir, ela tinha razão, _ela tinha razão_, ele não era nada, nada além de um covarde fracassado e agora todos ao redor tinham ouvido aquilo, vindo da pessoa que ele mais odiava no mundo. Sua confusão logo se tornou raiva e tinha vontade de matar, pegou sua varinha no bolso da calça, mas parou o movimento antes de mirar para Hermione que essa hora, já tinha deixado uma pequena lágrima escorrer no canto de seu olho esquerdo. Ele apenas olhou mais contrariado e confuso para ela antes de se virar e ir embora, sem olhar para trás.

Hermione engoliu seco e entrou no salão principal, se juntando aos amigos que a invadiram com perguntas sobre o que tinha acontecido, ela respondeu um simples "O de sempre, Malfoy..." que pelo seu tom fez os amigos se calarem. A castanha passou o resto do dia quieta, sentindo remorso e culpa por ter sido tão cruel quanto ele poderia ser com ela. Agir daquela forma não era se mostrar mais forte, era se tornar tão fraca quanto ele, que ofendia as pessoas apenas para se sentir mais forte e seguro, ela definitivamente não era esse tipo de pessoa, mas pedir desculpas a ele não era uma das opções viáveis.

Logo após o jantar os oito alunos que foram selecionados pela diretora se encaminharam para a grande sala, na qual já eram aguardados pela velha bruxa, os oito se sentaram novamente em um semicírculo e Minerva começou a falar.

- Vejo que todos estão aqui, agradeço a presença, - Ela sorria gentilmente, o que para Hermione era algo extremamente estranho, afinal a diretora sempre fora séria e carrancuda – Eu gostaria de ter a resposta de vocês, quem irá se voluntariar para participar das atividades conjuntas?

Um breve silencio se formou até que um par de mãos se levantou ao mesmo tempo Draco e Hermione ergueram as mãos. Em seguida se encararam muito surpresos, por terem sido os únicos. A diretora olhou os demais alunos como se esperasse que de repente todos fossem erguer os braços, mas o que viu foi apenas os jovens abaixarem a cabeça. Ela dera um breve suspiro e apertou um dos dedos nas têmporas. Voltou o olhar para Hermione e depois para Draco, dando um breve sorriso.

- Foram menos do que eu esperava, mas creio que se tratando dos mais inteligentes da escola irão fazer uma boa dupla – Ela se levantou da cadeira, indo parar na frente dos alunos – Os demais estão dispensados, boa noite. – Rony olhou para a namorada com um olhar quase suplicante, mas a castanha apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, não iria voltar atrás na decisão. Assim que a sala se esvaziou a diretora voltou a se sentar em sua mesa e começou a falar – Bom já que estão dispostos a colaborar, serão responsáveis por um projeto esse ano. O projeto em si é simples, mas exige a colaboração e o trabalho em equipe dos dois. Eu tinha alguns projetos em mente, mas como são os mais inteligentes, vão coordenar um grupo de atividades extracurriculares. O que irá acontecer nesse grupo passa a ser responsabilidade de vocês dois, que tem de me apresentar um projeto até o final da semana que vem. As atividades podem ser variadas, contanto que acrescentem algo aos alunos que se mostrarem dispostos a participar. Podem usar toda a criatividade que tiverem. Se o clube for um sucesso serão devidamente recompensados como lhes foi prometido, mas se os alunos reprovarem os dois sofrerão leves punições. O mais importante nisso tudo é que para obterem algum sucesso terão que trabalhar em conjunto como uma verdadeira equipe. E isso que tenho para lhes dizer, por hora estão dispensados. - Ela se manteve em silencio, tentando decifrar as expressões imparciais dos dois, que ainda se mantiveram calados, - Estão de acordo?

- Sim – Hermione dissera timidamente, se levantando da cadeira encarando a diretora com um leve sorriso, a mulher olhou sua melhor aluna com orgulho e meneou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem – Draco se levantou mais bruscamente, nem se quer encarando a diretora, já se virando-se em direção a porta – Posso ir? – Sem nem ao menos esperar a resposta já tinha aberto a porta e pegava seu caminho em direção ao salão comunal.

Hermione desejara boa noite para a diretora e fora embora, ainda procurando Draco pelos corredores, o encontrou andando preguiçosamente ali por perto e se aproximou, os sapatos fazendo barulho no chão frio. O loiro parou os passos e se virou para ela, sabendo de quem se tratava antes mesmo de se virar.

- Malfoy... – Ela começara bem baixinho, respirou fundo antes de continuar – Quando podemos começar a trabalhar? – Ela parou a alguns metros dele, sem querer se aproximar mais e sem encarar as íris cinzas e penetrantes que ele tinha, de alguma forma o olhar de Draco a enfraquecia.

- Granger, sua falta de ter o que fazer é totalmente ridícula, - Ele deu as costas já dando pequenos passos – amanha é sábado e eu não vou perder meu dia livre para ficar com você, quando eu tiver vontade te mando uma coruja. – Ele bocejara alto, virando a cabeça para encará-la e dera um sorriso irônico – Péssima noite Sangue-ruim.

Hermione novamente ficou sem reação, totalmente perdida com a petulância e chatice dele. Seus instintos assassinos voltaram mais fortes, mas ela se controlou dando passos apressados de volta para o salão comunal. Dormiu muito mal a noite e ao amanhecer agradeceu não ter que acordar cedo para estudar...

_Continua..._

**Nota da autora.**

**Nossa, acho que dessa vez eu me superei, tanto no tamanho do capitulo, quanto na quantidade de descrições, acho que ainda falta algo, mas como eu costumo pensar "**_**we keep's getting better**_**". O que eu mais gostei nessa historia é que eu não pensei no que viria em seguida, ela fluiu naturalmente enquanto eu escrevia. E ver que eu ainda posso escrever uma historia sobre esses dois é algo que realmente me acalma, eu estava com uma espécie de bloqueio, onde uma idéia não surgia nunca. Então comecei a descrever os dois personagens e a fic foi escrita por si só. Talvez não seja a mais original das historias, mas eu acredito que ela vá fluir para algo bem legal. Demorei quase uma semana para terminar esse, fui escrevendo com calma, por isso talvez eu demore para postar o próximo, vou deixar a historia ter seu próprio tempo, sem pressa, porque eu quero ter um compromisso com a qualidade e não com o tempo. Escrever historias com quatro páginas é fácil, revisamos por cima e postamos, mas fazer todos os detalhes aparecerem é complicado e eu entendo a demora das minhas autoras favoritas, e caso eu demore eu peço que entendam também. Agradeço a todos que tenham lido. Música do começo e titulo do capitulo** Lifehouse – Come back down** Um beijo e deixem reviews.**

**Bright Granger.**


	2. Capitulo II Through these times

Capitulo II – Through these times

_**Why can I look you in the eyes**__**…  
(**__Por que eu posso olhar nos seus olhos__**)  
And know you see through me**__**?  
(**__E saber que você está vendo através de mim?__**)  
S**__**o I try to look away  
(**__então vou tentar olhar ao redor__**)**_

Hermione decidira que iria mudar definitivamente seu estado de espírito em relação às atuais circunstâncias, estava quase começando a aceitar a idéia de ter que trabalhar em equipe com Malfoy, e inutilmente tentava ignorar a chatice sem fim do namorado, que insistia em tentar fazê-la desistir do projeto. Até então Hermione estava irredutível, mas sua paciência que não era muito grande começava a se esgotar e ela previa uma grande discussão entre os dois se ele não desse uma trégua. Ela estava acomodada em uma das poltronas do salão comunal, lendo um livro muito antigo sobre poções do humor, estava mesmo precisando manter a calma e quem sabe o livro pudesse ajudar, Rony sentara-se no sofá ao seu lado e ficou calado apenas analisando a garota, que passou a ignorá-lo tentando se concentrar na leitura.

- Ei, sobre o que está lendo? – Rony disse fingindo interesse – É algo sobre esse novo projeto com o Malfoy? – Seu tom quase descontraído não enganou Hermione, nem enganaria qualquer pessoa por mais ingênua que fosse.

- É um livro de poções de humor. – Hermione disse virando a capa do livro para o ruivo e depois voltando a se acomodar na cadeira para continuar a ler.

- E tem a ver com o Malfoy? – ele perguntou receoso e tentando não causar uma inflamação na namorada, que suspirou baixinho, fechando o livro e voltando toda a sua atenção para ele.

- Não Ron, tem a ver comigo mesma, sabe às vezes acho que sou... Hum, explosiva demais, não acha? – Ela dera um sorriso maroto e o namorado a olhara desconfiado, quase entendendo a indireta em seu tom de voz – Não se preocupe Rony, eu sei que às vezes posso exagerar na dose e acabo fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. Só que eu resolvi mudar, por isso vou procurar uma poção que me ajude com meu mau humor. – ela dera outro sorriso maroto e Rony se calara, Hermione voltou a sua atenção ao grosso livro de poções e podia ver que Rony tinha uma expressão perdida no rosto.

Não demorou muito e Harry descera do dormitório masculino para se juntar ao casal, os dois meninos batiam um papo animado sobre quadribol quando Gina apontara no topo das escadas do dormitório feminino, descendo depressa para se interar a conversa dos garotos. Hermione desejou mentalmente que eles se calassem para que ela pudesse voltar a ler seu adorado livro. Não demorou muito para que Rony lhe desse a notícia.

- Mione, não vai nem acreditar; Harry conseguiu agendar o campo para o fim de semana todo, isso quer dizer que vamos poder treinar bastante – Hermione discretamente abaixou o livro de seu rosto e olhou para os três com cara de "whatever" o namorado continuou com seu sorriso aberto – Você se importa de ficar sozinha? – Ele parecia apreensivo ao perguntar, no entanto Hermione apenas parecia ter recebido uma ótima noticia, ia ter um tempo de paz. Era tudo que ela queria no momento.

- Não... Claro que _não_, fiquem à vontade. Se precisarem de mim, eu vou até lá torcer por vocês – Ela sorria solidaria e logo os três subiram para pegar seus equipamentos de treino.

Não demorou muito tempo até que Hermione estivesse totalmente entediada, já tinha terminado de ler o livro sobre "_poções do humor_" e como não entendia nada de quadribol, aquilo que assistia à quase três horas eram apenas borrões escarlates que cortavam o ar em alta velocidade. Ela não parava de se perguntar como é que alguém poderia achar graça em algo como aquilo. Já tinha perdido a paciência e saiu das arquibancadas e foi dar uma volta no castelo.

Draco acordara muito animado nessa manhã, a última coisa que lhe restava depois de tudo isso era o quadribol, sentia-se orgulhoso de poder dizer que poderia continuar no time por sua própria competência, já que tinha passado muito tempo treinando para ser um apanhador muito bom. Podendo facilmente esmagar Harry Potter em uma partida. Fora até os jardins depois de sua refeição matutina e encontrou seu time completamente desanimado sentados em um banco de pedra.

- O que está acontecendo aqui afinal? Porque ainda estão parados? Vamos para o campo, precisamos treinar se quisermos vencer o Potter – Draco olhava a todos com descrença, e ao terminar de falar bateu palmas algumas vezes na tentativa de entusiasmar os companheiros de time, que olhavam para o loiro com a mesma expressão de desanimo.

- Não podemos, Potter-retardado reservou o campo pelo final de semana todo, nem se quer podemos entrar lá – Um dos jogadores se levantou de seu lugar e olhou para Draco quase esperançoso, queria ouvir algo de bom do capitão.

Alguns longos minutos passaram-se antes de Draco responder, ele tentava usar seu cérebro para criar uma estratégia. Nada lhe veio à cabeça além de treinos noturnos, olhou para os companheiros novamente e tinha certeza que a idéia seria infeliz. Sonserinos não perderiam o final de semana de sol e folga para dormir durante o dia e treinar quadribol de noite.

- Bom, treinos noturnos estão fora de questão... Então aproveitem a folga para vadiar por ai, mais tarde nos reunimos no salão comunal para repassar o esquema tático e eu vou reservar o campo para nós no próximo final de semana, e se quiserem podem treinar quando tiverem um tempo livre – Os companheiros se levantaram de seus lugares e cumprimentaram Draco, que pela primeira vez aquele ano se sentiu aceito em algum grupo da escola. Ele conteve um sorriso e quase todos já tinham partido quando foi ouvida uma voz irritante. Draco só queria poder aparatar para outro lugar naquele momento.

- Malfoy? Precisamos conversar – Hermione se aproximou do grupo de sonserinos devagar, e anunciou o que estava fazendo ali, porque tinha a séria impressão de que todos eles a enfeitiçariam se ela não declarasse logo a razão de tal aproximação. – Malfoy? Eu estou te chamando. – Ela foi obrigada a repetir quando o loiro pareceu ignorar seus chamados e sua presença. Logo todos os outros garotos tinham saído dos arredores, lançando um olhar de incredulidade, para Draco e Hermione.

- O que você quer? – Ele disse de forma seca, se virando cautelosamente para a castanha com os punhos cerrados de raiva, os olhos dele vibravam de tanto ódio que sentia ao olhar Hermione, que franziu as sobrancelhas e deu um meio passo para traz involuntariamente. – Essa merda de ano já começou da pior maneira possível: com você no meu caminho, e agora que eu acho algo em que posso me dar bem você aparece e estraga tudo, pelo simples fato de existir. – Draco se aproximava lentamente da garota enquanto proferia as palavras com tanta raiva e, lentidão que Hermione se viu obrigada a recuar a cada aproximação dele. – O QUE VOCÊ QUER GRANGER? – Ele repetiu em um grito quando a garota nada lhe respondeu, ficando apena imóvel de tanta perplexidade.

- Eu... Eu... ér, eu vim aqui pra falar do nosso trabalho, mas creio que cheguei em péssima hora, falamos depois? – Hermione que geralmente não tinha problemas em ser grosseira com Malfoy se sentiu tão intimidada que queria se afastar dele o mais rápido possível. Deu as costas para o loiro e começou a caminhar rapidamente, quando sentiu seu braço ser puxado com força para trás, Hermione sentiu o corpo se desequilibrar ao ser virada de frente para ele que agora segurava com força seus dois braços – Me solta... Está me machucando – Hermione disse em uma voz falhada e meio desesperada

- Não queria conversar Granger? Agora vamos conversar – Grosseiramente Malfoy arrastou Hermione até o banco de pedra e a sentou como se fosse uma criança mau criada, ficou parado em sua frente de braços cruzados e cara fechada enquanto observava a castanha massagear os braços que ele havia prendido – Vai garota eu já perdi tempo demais com você, fala logo.

- Eu... Eu tive uma idéia sobre o trabalho, acho que poderíamos ensinar algo diferente aos alunos, uma aula que não temos aqui em Hogwarts, música, teatro, dança, algo assim... O que acha? – Hermione jamais tinha se sentido ameaçada como naquele momento e a expressão séria e parada de Draco a fazia tremer levemente, ele ficou calado tempo demais e a Castanha não agüentou – O que acha?

- Hum, é uma boa idéia, pensou nisso sozinha Granger? Não sabia que tinha capacidade de criação, eu tinha certeza que sua capacidade se limitava a decorar os livros da biblioteca – Draco deu um meio sorriso sarcástico e descruzou os braços, passando as mãos em seus cabelos de uma forma charmosa – Agora desenvolva melhor essa idéia – o Loiro já começou a se afastar em passos lentos quando se virou para Hermione que ainda estava sentada e disse - Ah e quando quiser falar comigo, não faça isso em público, me mande uma coruja.

Hermione ficou parada vendo Malfoy se afastar lentamente até desaparecer de vista. Ainda perplexa a garota voltou até o campo de quadribol onde ficou esperando os amigos e o namorado. Quando eles finalmente pararam o treino para almoçar Hermione já não sentia fome, mas sim uma sensação estranha no estomago, era como se milhões de borboletas voassem dentro de si em todas as direções querendo sair. Sempre ouviu dizer que sentir borboletas no estomago era uma sensação boa, mas o que sentia agora estava bem longe de algo bom. Agradeceu mentalmente a Merlin pela distração dos amigos que nem se quer reparam que ela mal tinha tocado em seu prato de comida. Depois de mais uma hora de descanso os amigos voltariam ao treinamento, ainda um pouco tonta Hermione deu uma desculpa esfarrapada e se livrou deles indo diretamente para a biblioteca, seu refugio secreto (não tão secreto, uma vez que todos sabiam que poderiam a encontrar lá) e confortável.

A castanha escolheu um grosso livro para ler, o titulo se tratava da influencia do Sol no humor das pessoas, tudo bem que essa historia de humor estava incomodando Hermione nos últimos dias, mas ela realmente gostaria de entender o comportamento humano em certas situações afinal era a única maneira de tentar manter a boa convivência com seu namorado e com sua consciência. Talvez depois de Hogwarts tentasse a carreira de psicóloga, adoraria analisar grandes bruxos problemáticos. Embalada em pensamentos e no silencio da biblioteca Hermione acabou pegando no sono, com o corpo mal ajeitado, na poltrona verde e puída.

Depois te der ficado um bom tempo escondido nas arquibancadas espionando o treino da Grifinória, Draco resolveu que ia achar um modo produtivo de aproveitar seu dia de folga, como já não tinha amigos (ou melhor, escravos) ele teve que se virar sozinho mesmo, andou pelos corredores enfeitiçando e assustando alguns alunos do primeiro ano até que a brincadeira já tinha perdido a graça, estar sozinho era ruim, mesmo que contasse boas piadas ninguém iria estar lá para ouvir, um de seus amigos estava morto e o outro tinha enlouquecido, paciente de guerra no St Mungus. Pansy Parkinson o evitava de todas as maneiras, Zabini tinha se mudado para outro país com sua mãe. Os outros sonserinos que restaram preferiam não se misturar com um covarde que não cumpriu sua missão. Talvez depois de Hogwarts ele se tornasse ministro da magia para ter seu respeito de volta.

Após sua caminhada quase sem fim pelo castelo, Draco de deparou com as grandes portas de madeira escura da biblioteca, já que não tinha outra opção no momento iria ler algo de interessante, talvez táticas de quadribol. Após passar pelo olhar de censura de Madame Pince o Loiro correu os olhos pelas prateleiras até achar um livro que falava sobre seu esporte favorito, procurou um lugar mais afastado para evitar ser interrompido e se deparou com uma cena intrigante.

Hermione Granger estava deitada em uma das poltronas, a cabeça apoiada no encosto do móvel, as pernas penduradas no braço da mesma. Era uma cena que merecia uma foto, as grandes ondas de cabelo castanho caiam por cima de seu ombro e suas costas, em seu rosto a franja quase lhe cobria os olhos fechados, sobre o peito um grosso livro com o qual ela estava abraçada. Draco se deteve olhando Hermione por longos minutos, ela parecia uma criança e isso sempre irritara o loiro. Esse jeitinho de menina mimada, que pede tudo para a mãe e que se não consegue chora, esse maldito jeito de menininha do papai, princesinha. Detestava como ela parecia inocente, frágil, _delicada_. E ao mesmo tempo sabia que tudo aquilo não passava de impressão visual, porque ela era uma irritante, uma desequilibrada, barraqueira, teimosa e muitas vezes grosseira. Sem nem ao menos perceber Draco se aproximou da poltrona onde Hermione dormia calmamente, o loiro observou as expressões calmas da castanha bem de perto, podendo sentir seu hálito doce em cada suspiro mais forte que ela dava. Meio entorpecido com a cena Draco, que mantinha seus olhos presos na boca de Hermione, não percebeu quando a mesma abriu os olhos.

Hermione tinha aberto apenas uma pequena fresta nos olhos quando um perfume masculino e diferente invadiu seus sonhos, seu subconsciente queria saber da onde vinha aquele perfume, a primeira coisa que seus olhos embaçados enxergaram era uma figura muito branca e loira que estava com o rosto inclinado sobre o seu, o perfume do mesmo invadia suas narinas como facas cortantes que tiravam seu sentindo, ela estava entorpecida pelo calor que sentia do corpo dele próximo ao seu. Prendeu a respiração tentando não chamar a atenção da figura que ela ainda não tinha identificado, ou talvez fingisse não identificar.

Ele deveria estar louco, mas queria beijar aqueles lábios rosados e carnudos, o cheiro era tão bom, tão atraente, tão acolhedor, ele queria beijá-la, _foda_-_se_ que se tratava da Granger, ele não beijava uma garota há tanto tempo e ela estava ali com a boca pronta para ser beijada. Se tivesse sorte ela não iria acordar e ele poderia fugir sem ser visto pela mesma. Com a língua umedeceu seus próprios lábios que estavam secos de ansiedade, respirou mais pesadamente fechou os olhos sem ter coragem de olhar para os dela e com um movimento lento começou a aproximar sua boca à dela. Quando quase podia sentir o gosto dos lábios uma voz o assustou e ele recuou

- Malfoy? – Hermione disse e meio segundo depois o loiro havia se afastado, andando para trás sem olhar o caminho para finalmente cair sentado na poltrona que estava em frente a ela. ainda assustada e sem entender o que estava acontecendo, a castanha sentou-se corretamente na poltrona, passando a mão pela franja tirando a dos olhos ainda um pouco embaçados, quando finalmente voltou seu olhar para o outro viu uma cena engraçada, ele estava perplexo, olhando fixamente para o rosto dela com os olhos cinza um pouco arregalados. – O que você estava fazendo? – Hermione perguntou ainda confusa.

Ele pigarreou e balançou a cabeça desviando o olhar do rosto dela antes de responder – Eu estava tentando te acordar, temos trabalho a fazer e aqui não é lugar de dormir, ou a Grifinória está tão falida que seus alunos têm que dormir pelo castelo por falta de cama? – Seu tom ferino e grosseiro não atingiu Hermione que se manteve séria, ela tinha certeza que se não tivesse dito algo Malfoy a teria beijado.

- Mesmo? E como pretendia me despertar? – Hermione disse ameaçadora, fechando o livro que ainda estava aberto e jogado em seu colo, com força, logo após ajeitou a saia e a blusa que estavam tortas.

- Eu já tinha te chamado, te sacudido, estava pensando em _aquamenti_, mas a velha idiota que cuida desse lugar provavelmente me mataria se me pegasse, então estava considerando te dar um tapa na cara – Ele disse se divertindo sozinho com as próprias bobagens. Como ela não deu risada e pela sua expressão provavelmente diria uma coisa que o acusaria, Draco resolveu falar antes de ouvir – O que faz aqui dormindo? Afinal hoje é nosso dia de folga e em dias de folga, garotas comprometidas ficam com os namorados.

- Rony está treinando esse final de semana e eu não gosto de quadribol, na verdade detesto quadribol – Hermione ainda sonolenta falava mais com ela mesma do que com Malfoy que parecia ter adorado a resposta que ouvira.

- Deve ser triste... Ser trocada por bolas e vassouras - O tom de voz malicioso na voz dele fez Hermione finalmente despertar do seu estado de sonolência. A castanha bufou alto e se jogou no encosto da cadeira tentando imaginar uma forma de acordar pior do que esta.

- O que você quer aqui afinal? – Hermione o encarava com uma expressão mau humorada enquanto brincava com um cacho de seu cabelo, ele ficou analisando o movimento dos dedos que se enrolavam no cabelo castanho e pareceu hipnotizado – MALFOY! – Ela dera um grito e ele voltou seu olhar para o rosto dela – Qual é o seu problema?

- Então... O que acha de aulas de comportamento social? – Draco cruzou uma das pernas deixando a canela apoiada do joelho da outra perna e sorrio para Hermione, que parecia estranhar a sugestão.

- Como assim? Quer dar aulas de etiqueta? Nossa... Que gracinha – Com uma gargalhada a castanha fez a expressão dele antes relaxada se tornar totalmente enrijecida e irritada.

- Acho que esse lance de guerra fez você perder a noção do perigo não é Granger? – dessa vez a voz dele era dura e fria como sua expressão e ele parecia prestes a enfeitiçá-la quando continuou a falar – Na minha sugestão iríamos, ensinar os alunos a serem populares, para os garotos eu ensinaria como ser "pegador" e você _tentaria_ ensinar como ser "desejada". – Ele terminou sua breve explicação com uma piscadela.

- Eu não vou ensinar aos alunos como serem fúteis e vazios. Malfoy – Hermione tinha uma expressão de incredulidade e dera uma risada sarcástica, voltando brincar com o cabelo, como se tudo aquilo fosse uma perca total de tempo.

- Achei que fosse mais esperta Granger, mas acho que minhas teorias sobre sua inteligência parecem estar certas. Não serão pessoas vazias ou fúteis, serão felizes, sabe quantas pessoas com baixa estima tem nesse castelo? Eu andei observando e vi vários casos praticamente perdidos, como você, por exemplo – Ela ameaçou jogar nele uma almofada e ele riu levantando as mãos – Estou falando que isso melhoraria a qualidade de vida, nós só iríamos tratar de casos complicados, eu consigo convencer a Mcgonagall, então está faltando você.

- Ok, vou pensar na sua proposta, eu não tenho nada melhor mesmo, por mim nem faria nada disso, principalmente com você quando eu resolver eu _te mando uma coruja_ – Ela dera um sorriso forçado e se levantou da poltrona, passou por ele devagar, mas voltou dois passos para trás e se inclinou, usando o braço da poltrona como apoio até seu rosto estar na altura do dele e disse com um tom sarcástico – E da próxima vez que tentar me acordar não banque o príncipe encantado porque eu não sou a Bela Adormecida.

Draco esperou ela se afastar o suficiente dele antes de respirar outra vez, ele fizera isso com tanta força que achou que seu pulmão iria sair pelo seu nariz. O que ele estava pensando afinal? Beijar a Granger? A GRANGER? Porque ele não se jogava da torre de astronomia em tributo a Dumbledore, seria menos deplorável do que beijar a sangue-ruim.

Sem explicação o humor de Hermione estava renovado e quando encontrou os amigos na mesa de jantar estava animada e contente, fazendo piadas com Gina e rindo das bobagens de Rony e Harry, os amigos perceberam a repentina mudança e Harry fez a pergunta que todos estavam querendo fazer no caminho do salão comunal da Grifinória

- Alguma novidade boa Hermione? Você me parece tão feliz – Harry envolveu Gina pela cintura com um dos braços e puxando a namorada para mais perto continuou sua caminhada, Hermione sorriu com a pergunta quase que involuntariamente, talvez ela soubesse o motivo de sua alegria, era o quase beijo que ganhou de Malfoy, mas jamais admitira isso nem para os amigos ou para ela mesma.

- Acho que passei uma tarde tranqüila na biblioteca e isso deixou meu humor renovado, era isso que eu precisava Harry um pouco de tranqüilidade – Ela sorriu sincera e alegre e todos pareceram aliviados de repente, afinal conviver com o furacão Hermione não era fácil.

Na manhã seguinte Hermione acordou cedo, se vestiu para o dia de calor que imitava o dia anterior e foi para o corujal, mandar uma coruja para Malfoy dizendo para ele a encontrar depois do café da manha na biblioteca.

"_Malfoy,_

_Me encontre na biblioteca depois do café,_

_No mesmo lugar que ontem. Já decidi sobre o trabalho._

_Hermione Granger." _

Ela rabiscou em um pergaminho rapidamente quando chegou. O lugar estava forrado de corujas, que piavam sem parar, fez um pequeno rolinho e com um barbante amarrou na pata de uma coruja amarela que tinha lindos olhos de cor âmbar. Fez um leve carinho no bico da mesma antes de indicar o caminho das masmorras.

Hermione voltou em passos lentos e preguiçosos para o castelo, vendo de longe Canino do lado de fora da cabana de Hagrid. E uns bichos estranhos que não identificou. Passou pelas estufas olhando as plantas que cresciam até que finalmente chegou ao castelo, Hermione ficou passeando pelos corredores até voltar ao salão principal onde encontrou Rony muito preocupado

- Onde estava tão cedo? – O namorado perguntou antes mesmo que ela pudesse tomar seu lugar ao lado dele na mesa.

- Bom dia pra você também Ronald. – Ela se aproximou do ruivo e lhe deu um selinho rápido, voltou os olhares para Harry e Gina que fingiam muito mau não prestar atenção na briga que provavelmente viria – Harry, Gina, bom dia também – Os dois deram sorrisos amarelos em resposta – Eu estava passeando Rony, acordei cedo e não quis ficar na cama. Só isso – Não era totalmente mentira, talvez omitir o fato de que estava no corujal marcando encontros com Malfoy não precisava ser citado.

- Ah sim, passeando. – Rony não pareceu contente com a resposta de Hermione, na verdade estranhou não ter ouvido algo como "não é da sua conta, ou vai me proibir de andar sozinha agora?" – Me conte Hermione como vai o tal trabalho com o Malfoy? – Hermione não se abalou com a pergunta e se virou para o namorado tentando manter a calma.

- Está indo lento Rony, eu tenho uma reunião com ele hoje, acho que vamos chegar a um consenso sobre o tema – Rony torceu o nariz com a resposta e se preparava para perguntar mais detalhes quando a namorada o interrompeu – Não pergunte, eu não posso responder nada sobre isso ainda, pedido da Mcgonagall, vai ter que esperar amor. – Ela dera outro selinho no namorado que dessa vez segurou seu rosto demorando mais no beijo – Eu tenho que ir, sabe me livrar logo disso. Até mais tarde.

Malfoy ainda estava sonhando quando ouviu um barulho irritante de batidas em sua janela o acordarem, ele abriu uma fresta nos olhos e viu que se tratava de uma coruja da torre, sem querer acreditar no que via ele fechou os olhos para voltar a dormir, mas como as batidas não pararam e se tornaram mais insistentes ele resolveu abrir a janela e pegar o pergaminho da pata da coruja, sem nem agradecer com um carinho Draco fechou a janela novamente. Quase fazendo a pobre coruja despencar do parapeito de pedra. Sabendo do que se tratava o pergaminho ele relutou instantes antes de resolver abrir e ver o que a _sangue-ruim_ queria dele essa hora da manha de domingo. Sentou-se na cama e desenrolou o papelzinho, leu as frases curtas e imperativas que nem davam margem a uma possível negativa dele e sorriu, sorriu sem nem saber por que, talvez fosse uma daquelas situações onde se sorri de nervosismo, ou ele estava sorrindo porque era melhor do que chorar, ou em uma hipótese insana e muito improvável ele tinha achado a caligrafia dela bonita.

Levantou-se muito devagar para tomar seu banho, enquanto sentia a água escorrer por seu corpo aquecendo cada poro arrepiado de sua pele muito branca, Draco se mantinha absorto em pensamentos. Pensava nesse começo de ano letivo, em seu relacionamento com os colegas sonserinos, em como sentia falta dos velhos tempos onde ele dominava as pessoas facilmente apenas ao soletrar seu sobrenome. Entre seus muitos pensamentos reparou que tudo nesse ano terminava em Granger para ele. O namorado e o melhor amigo _dela_ estavam atrapalhando seu trabalho como capitão do time de quadribol. _Ela_ fazia dupla com ele no trabalho do ano. Justamente o ano que poderia decidir o resto de sua vida ter a Granger como ponto final jamais seria algo bom. Já revoltado com o que sua cabeça previa para os próximos meses Draco terminou seu banho e se vestiu para ir tomar seu café da manha. Talvez a ocasião não necessitasse tanto capricho na hora de se arrumar, mas sem saber o motivo Draco fez questão de estar irresistível.

Assim que chegou ao salão principal Draco viu algo que embrulhou seu estômago, Hermione estava debruçada em cima de Rony dando beijos e conversando toda carinhosa com ele, Malfoy sentiu algo estranho, algo que jamais tinha sentido em toda sua vida. Como se ver os dois juntos fosse quase uma ofensa a ele, talvez porque Rony e Hermione nunca tivessem sido um casal exibicionista essa era a primeira vez que via os dois juntos dessa maneira. Será que isso era ciúme? Draco Malfoy estava com ciúmes? Porque motivos ele sentiria isso pela _sangue-ruim_? Nenhum, ele era Draco Malfoy e isso só poderia ser efeito colateral da comida dos elfos. Depois de uma batalha que ele travava em sua cabeça sentou-se para comer e evitou ao máximo olhar pra o outro lado do salão, quando já tinha terminado sua refeição ele avistou a castanha se dirigindo sozinha para fora do grande salão. Ele se demorou mais alguns instantes antes de se levantar e segui-la a caminho da biblioteca.

Rony estava inquieto desde o momento que viu Draco sair do salão e pegar o mesmo caminho que sua namorada. Daria tudo para ser uma mosca e poder ver o que ia acontecer entre aqueles dois, não que não confiasse em Hermione, sabia que ela jamais abriria espaço para Malfoy, mas Rony sabia que _ele_ não era confiável. Já tinha ouvido pelo menos dez conselhos de Harry e Gina que insistiam para que ele não fosse até lá. Contrariando o amigo e a irmã Rony foi atrás de Hermione na biblioteca.

Hermione estava sentada na mesma poltrona puída do dia anterior, não demorou muito tempo para que o mesmo cheiro que a tinha despertado invadisse o ambiente, antes mesmo de poder ver Malfoy. Quando ele finalmente apareceu saído do vão entre duas grandes prateleiras ela se surpreendeu com sua aparência, ele usava uma camiseta preta um pouco justa que marcava seu corpo levemente. Uma calça _jeans_ também escura e um tênis, tudo contrastando furiosamente com sua pele muito branca, seus cabelos estavam penteados de forma oscilante entre o arrumado e o bagunçado. Ele estava encantador, e ela se perguntou como é que não tinha reparado nele antes.

- Sabe garota, eu entendo perfeitamente que sua vida é um lixo, um desastre, uma perca total de ar respirado, mas me acordar as sete da manha de domingo para falar de assuntos do colégio é demais, até mesmo pra você. – Enquanto proferia seu habitual repertorio de xingamentos Draco se aproximou mais tomando seu lugar na poltrona de frente a dela.

- Eu duvido muito que você tem algo a fazer, ou algum lugar pra ir agora ou qualquer hora do seu dia vazio, mas acho que já te disse tudo que acho de você em outra ocasião não é mesmo? – Hermione já tinha se esquecido do encanto que ele exercia pela aparência no momento em que ele abriu a boca e começou a falar.

- E se me recordo muito bem Granger aquelas palavras doeram muito mais em você do que em mim, quem terminou chorando? Você tem muito que aprender sobre ofender as pessoas, não consegue nem humilhar alguém sem chorar. – Tentando manter a pose de despojado Draco sorriu de lado como costumava fazer e ficou aguardando a resposta da Castanha que ficou congelada ao saber que ele tinha visto aquela lágrima escorrer por seu rosto.

- Duvido que, aprender a humilhar pessoas seja algo construtivo para a minha vida, eu deixo isso para pessoas sem moral como você Malfoy que se auto-afirmam humilhando os outros, eu não preciso de nada disso. – Cada palavra tinha sido dita com muita firmeza e os dois se encararam profundamente por alguns instantes antes de ela prosseguir – Bom não é por isso que eu vim até aqui hoje. Eu pensei bem na sua proposta e acho que podemos fazer algo bom. Não envolvendo sexo é claro, estava pensando em ajudar mesmo as pessoas com essa questão de auto-estima, mudar vidas ajudar quem precisa de ajuda, isso seria ótimo. Eu sei o quanto é difícil ser julgada pela aparência, e quanto às pessoas sofrem por conta disso. – Enquanto falava Hermione abaixou a cabeça ficando com uma expressão muito triste no rosto, até que foi obrigada a olhar para frente ao ouvir a gargalhada de Draco que não parava mais de rir

- Sério Granger eu estava quase chorando aqui, como sua historia de vida é tocante – Ele falava e ria muito alto, tentando puxar ar para os pulmões enquanto Hermione sentia o rosto queimar de vergonha – "Eu sei o quando é difícil ser julgada pela aparência" Oh Merlin que vida cruel – Draco imitava a voz de Hermione em um falso drama quando uma batida fez os dois voltarem as atenções para uma das prateleiras.

Rony estava escondido entre duas prateleiras ouvindo a conversa dos dois, não se agüentando mais de raiva ele simplesmente dera um soco na madeira que fez um estrondo alto chamando atenção. Hermione olhava o namorado sem acreditar que ele a estava espionando e Draco se manteve sério e um tanto curioso no olhar que lançava a Rony.

- Rony? O que faz aqui? – Hermione se levantou e o namorado se aproximou dela em passos rápidos, a envolveu pela cintura em um abraço protetor e encarou Malfoy, que apenas sorriu irônico para os dois.

- Eu vim cuidar para que esse idiota não faça nada com você – Rony tinha as orelhas vermelhas e o punho cerrado, já pronto para saltar em Malfoy e socá-lo até a morte. Seu olhar não voltou para a Namorada que ainda estava presa em um de seus braços, mas pela respiração dela tinha certeza de que estava tão furiosa quanto ele nesse momento.

- Que linda essa cena – Draco dissera se levantando da poltrona e encarando os dois com cara de nojo – Eu achei que você fosse uma pessoa séria Granger, mas já percebi que não! Esse trabalho é importante pelo menos para mim, e se você quer transformar tudo isso em uma palhaçada com seu namoradinho pobretão isso é problema seu, eu vou embora e avisarei a Mcgonagall que farei tudo sozinho – Depois de manter o olhar firme em Hermione o rapaz se afastou dos dois já se preparando para ir embora quando a voz da castanha o fez parar.

- Espera Malfoy! – Quando percebeu que o loiro tinha parado, ela respirou fundo e se soltou do braço de Rony que a apertava pela cintura. – Escuta aqui Ronald Weasley, eu não quero nem saber o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui, muito menos quero saber o motivo pelo qual vai me defender. Eu já enfrentei mais perigos nessa vida do que um velho de 75 anos. Então acho melhor você sair da minha frente agora ou será você quem vai precisar de proteção e eu te garanto que nem a ordem da fênix seria capaz de te proteger. – Hermione tinha o peito arfante e apontava o dedo para ele de forma acusadora enquanto proferia as palavras bem devagar e se aproximava dele em passos lentos.

- Eu posso aceitar muita coisa, posso agüentar seu mau-humor, sua chatice e suas irritações Hermione, mas eu não vou aceitar que fale assim comigo na frente dessa coisa, acho que fez sua escolha agora e eu não quero mais ver você – Antes mesmo de esperar uma resposta de Hermione, Rony se afastou rapidamente e entrou pelas prateleiras de livros, esbarrando em Malfoy pelo caminho.

Assim que o "namorado" tinha saído de vista a castanha se jogou na poltrona ficando atônita com o tom de voz que ele havia usado, jamais tinha visto Rony agir daquela forma ou falar com ela assim. Estava se sentindo muito culpada, mas ao mesmo tempo tentava se justificar repetindo mentalmente que ele era o responsável por tudo isso. Enquanto sua cabeça trabalha em uma velocidade incrível a procura de uma solução para a burrada que tinha acabado de fazer ouviu uma risada, ou melhor, uma gargalhada. Respirou pesadamente já sabendo do que se tratava.

- Acho que não vai mais querer fazer o trabalho não é? Deveria correr atrás do trasgo que chama de namorado – Draco ria se divertindo com a cena toda, voltou a ocupar a mesma poltrona que antes e ficou apenas observando Hermione.

- Deixa isso pra lá, vamos trabalhar, temos muito o que fazer. – Hermione secou uma lágrima no canto dos olhos antes que ela caísse pelo seu rosto e encarou Malfoy com uma expressão séria, ele abriu a boca e ela sabia que seria outra de suas colocações infelizes – E quanto a você, guarde suas piadinhas de péssimo gosto para outra hora, precisamos fazer isso logo.

Malfoy ainda ficou rindo por mais uns momentos até que a graça do acontecido tinha passado, os dois se concentraram no projeto. Hermione tinha elaborado um plano de ajuda para os alunos, que consistia em quatro etapas, a primeira seria uma transformação psicológica para dar apoio às mudanças que viriam; a segunda seria uma mudança nas atitudes; a terceira seria mudança na aparência; a quarta seria uma conclusão dos próprios alunos, analisando o que havia mudando em suas vidas.

Quando terminaram o esboço do projeto já estava quase na hora do almoço e resolveram que já estava bom por hoje, Hermione estava surpreendida com a capacidade de Draco em formular projeto e arquitetar estratégias, sorriu sozinha imaginando que ele tinha aprendido suas técnicas com comensais da morte. Já Draco estava surpreso com a seriedade com a qual Hermione fazia suas coisas e sua organização. Ao se despedirem na porta da biblioteca os dois tinham a certeza de que faziam uma boa dupla quando não estava brigando.

- Quando podemos terminar isso? Eu quero me livrar disso logo e no próximo fim de semana eu tenho treino de quadribol e não vou estar disponível – Draco se sentia incomodado por ter que falar com ela cordialmente sem ter que ofender, ele procurava um motivo para xingá-la.

- Não sei, acho que quarta feira não tenho as duas ultimas aulas, poderíamos voltar aqui e fazer os últimos ajustes antes de entregar o projeto – Hermione evitava encará-lo e brincava com suas unhas enquanto falava. – Pode ser?

- Tanto faz, me manda uma coruja eu já vou ter esquecido disso até lá – Draco deu as costas para Hermione e tomou seu caminho até os jardins do colégio segurando a vontade de olhar para trás e ver se ela estava o olhando, apressou os passo até estar em uma distancia segura dela.

Hermione sentiu novamente as borboletas em seu estomago e um forte enjôo ao se lembrar de que tinha brigado com Rony, e que logo mais teria que encarar o namorado na hora do almoço, abraçou seus livros contra o peito e foi caminhando devagar pelos corredores de pedra enquanto pensava em uma forma de concertar o que tinha feito, por mais orgulhosa que fosse ela sabia que tinha agido de forma errada com ele, não poderia falar com ele naquele tom na frente do pior inimigo _dele_. Por mais que pensasse nada tirava de sua cabeça que tinha perdido Rony e o que mais a incomodou é que isso não era tão horrível de sentir quanto ela imaginou que seria.

**N.A: Bom, outro capitulo... Demorei para terminar, mas como eu já tinha dito antes eu não tenho intenção de me apressar, quero fazer tudo com calma e no tempo certo. Esse tempo pode ser uma semana, ou um mês. Por isso agradeço quem está lendo, esse capitulo ficou pronto hoje graças aos elogios de duas meninas muito lindas e fofas, Natasha e Melissa. Agradeço os elogios que recebi das duas, foi um ótimo incentivo. Naty te amo menina s2.**

**Sobre os acontecidos, Hermione pegou pesado com o Rony mesmo e Malfoy está ficando confuso com a aproximação entre ele e a nossa pequena Grifinória. Curiosos para saber onde isso vai dar? Aguarde o próximo. Beijos pessoal, e feliz 2O1O para todos.**

**Bri. **


	3. Capitulo III Sick Cycle Carousel

Capitulo III – Sick cycle Carousel

_**I never thought I'd end up here**_**  
(**_Eu nunca imaginei que terminaria por aqui_**)**_**  
Never thought I'd be standing where I am**_**  
(**_Nunca imaginei que estaria parado aonde estou_**)**_**  
I guess I kind of thought it would be easier than this**_**  
(**_Eu acho que pensei que seria mais fácil que isso_**)**_**  
I guess I was wrong… Now one more time**_**  
(**_Eu acho que estava errado... Mais uma vez_**)**

Passava da meia noite e Hermione não conseguia dormir, estava sentada no parapeito da janela do seu dormitório. Lá fora o céu estava estrelado e iluminado por uma grande lua prateada. A castanha estava sem sono e sua cabeça parecia tão cheia de pensamentos que ela tinha certeza de que iria explodir a qualquer momento. Sua confusão vinha diretamente do fato de não conseguir se entregar aos sentimentos em relação a Rony, tudo com ele era quase mecânico, automático, programado. Desde as demonstrações de carinho, ou as frases carinhosas e, toda vez que a relação entre eles saía dos parâmetros que ela havia criado em sua cabeça ficava assim, confusa, atordoada. A sua única certeza era que gostava de Rony e queria que ele fosse feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que a felicidade dele estava longe da dela. O que faria então? Terminaria com ele? Em algum lugar dentro da sua cabeça bagunçada ela tinha suas justificativas para não o fazer. Afinal ele era de uma boa família, era um rapaz respeitador, sabia ser educado quando precisava e sempre a tinha amado, mesmo quando ela ainda era um "patinho feio". Tudo isso não se encaixava na descrição que ela tinha de amor, mas se encaixava no que era _certo_ e Hermione era uma menina que gostava de fazer as coisas _certas_.

Quando conseguiu criar coragem para levantar do parapeito faltava uma hora para seu despertador tocar, era segunda-feira, dia letivo. Resolveu se adiantar e foi tomar seu banho, que foi mais demorado que o costume, ela lavou os cabelos e o corpo lentamente, aproveitando a sensação de água quente relaxante. Vestiu a saia, a camisa branca do uniforme e os sapatos. Pegou seu material do dia todo para não ter que voltar ao dormitório mais tarde e saiu. Observou do alto da escada o salão comunal vazio exceto por um ruivo que estava sentado em frente à lareira com um olhar perdido. Hermione sentiu um frio incomodo na barriga e seu coração se apertou no peito. Ela engoliu seco, respirou fundo e desceu até ele.

Rony estava tão perdido nos próprios pensamentos que não notou quando Hermione se aproximou dele e sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá onde ele estava. Quando virou a cabeça para encará-la sentiu uma raiva súbita tomar conta de seu corpo. Ela estava linda, iluminada por aquela luz fraca do fogo da lareira, percebeu que ela tinha saído do banho a pouco, pois seus cabelos estavam molhados e cheiro de perfume e limpeza. Ficou calado apenas a olhando com uma expressão impassível no rosto.

- Ron... – Ela começou bem baixinho na esperança de acalmá-lo – Eu queria te pedir desculpas pela maneira como falei com você no outro dia, eu acho que fiquei nervosa por estar me espionando e acabei passando dos limites... – Não teve tempo de terminar de falar porque Rony havia se levantado e estava saindo pelo buraco do retrato como se Hermione não existisse. A castanha ficou sentada sem entender a atitude dele. Ponderou a idéia de segui-lo, mas sentiu como se seu corpo pesasse uma tonelada e ficou sentada sozinha até que Harry e Gina desceram e a acompanharam ao salão principal.

Os dois dias que se seguiram não foram diferentes daquela segunda-feira. Hermione tentou por várias vezes conversar com Rony, mas tudo que conseguia era ser ignorada. Ela dormia pouco durante a noite e passava o dia cochilando pelo castelo. Sua aparência era digna de pena. Ela mal comia, e não prestava a atenção em nada, ficava sempre com aquele olhar perdido e calada. Hermione calada era algo muito raro de se ver. Nem mesmo a tentativa de Gina de animá-la deu certo, a ruiva iniciou uma discussão sobre a libertação dos Elfos domésticos e nem assim a amiga reagiu.

Já era quarta-feira estavam no horário de almoço, os quatro amigos sentados na mesa da Grifinória, ninguém ousava falar, o clima entre eles era tão tenso que era até difícil respirar. Foi então que Harry resolveu acabar logo com isso.

- Rony, vem comigo precisamos conversar – Harry se levantou de seu lugar e encarou o amigo de forma séria e decidida. A principio Rony pareceu contrariado, mas percebeu que o amigo estava falando sério e o acompanhou.

Assim que os dois saíram Gina pigarreou alto para chamar atenção de Hermione que respondeu com um olhar meio desconfiado. A ruiva deu seu habitual sorriso sapeca e segurou a mão da amiga que estava sobre a mesa.

- Mione eu estou preocupada com você, sabe que eu não me meto na sua relação com meu irmão, mas eu realmente estou _preocupada_. – Gina falava baixo para não chamar a atenção das fofoqueiras – Ele nos contou o que houve e me desculpe falar, mas você pegou meio pesado não acha? Tudo bem que meu irmão não é um santo e que a versão que ele nos contou, onde ele era o cavaleiro prateado, Malfoy o lobo mau e você a princesa que de repente virou dragão é um pouco forçada – Ela parou de falar e deu uma risada baixinha, Hermione não resistiu e riu junto com ela. Gina se animou com o sorriso que via e resolveu perguntar – Quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- Ah Gina, você sabe que seu irmão é um ciumento. Eu deveria esperar que ele me seguisse aquele dia, mas não que ele fosse ficar me espionando sabe? Eu me senti uma traidora, ou uma garota idiota que não sabe nem se defender sozinha. Quando eu vi que ele estava ali ameaçando o Malfoy e me abraçando como se eu fosse mesmo uma idiota, meu sangue subiu. – Ela respirou fundo, antes de continuar seu relato – Eu assumo que errei Gina, eu não deveria ter falado tudo aquilo que falei, muito menos na frente _dele_, mas eu já tentei pedir desculpas pelo menos umas vinte vezes e ele continua a me ignorar, sabe eu to me esforçando muito pra engolir o orgulho, mas ele não me ajuda.

Gina lançou um olhar solidário a amiga e sorriu fracamente, ela entendia o que Hermione passava, afinal convivia com Rony desde que nasceu, sabia que quando ele empacava, era muito difícil fazê-lo andar novamente. Naquele momento ela esperava que Harry pudesse convencê-lo de conversar com Hermione.

Harry tinha arrastado Rony até os jardins, os dois se sentaram em um dos vários bancos que havia espalhados por lá. Até que Harry começou a falar.

- Rony eu estou preocupado com você, sabe que eu não me meto na sua relação com a Mione, mas eu realmente estou _preocupado._ – Ele tinha certeza que essa frase que havia ensaiado com Gina surtiria um grande efeito – Eu sei que ela pegou pesado com você e tal, mas sabe isso já tem quatro dias e ela está tentando se redimir. Por acaso já deu uma olhada nela esses dias? Ela está péssima e você sabe que pode resolver isso com uma conversa – Harry tinha a voz meio debochada, sabia que falar sério com Rony não adiantava, era melhor uma abordagem mais casual – Quer um conselho de amigo? De _melhor amigo_! Fale com ela, e fale logo ou ela vai desistir de você.

Harry se levantou e deu um leve tapa no ombro de Rony que ficou sentando no mesmo lugar, considerando as palavras do amigo e a chance de perder Hermione para sempre. Seu estomago deu uma volta e ele achou melhor seguir o conselho de Harry e ir conversar com a namorada. Se é que ela ainda era sua namorada. Ele decidiu resolver isso logo, ainda tinham um tempo antes das aulas, seria o bastante para conversar com ela. Levantou-se e quando já estava perto da entrada do salão, viu Hermione sair de lá apressada.

Assim que Gina se levantou para ir se encontrar com Harry, Hermione ficou brincando com a comida que estava em seu prato. Pensando no que iria fazer no resto do dia e se lembrou que era quarta-feira, ou seja, tinha os dois últimos tempos livres, iria poder dormir um pouco e tentar relaxar desses dias ruins. Foi então que se lembrou, tinha que terminar o trabalho com Malfoy. Outra vez sentiu o desanimo tomar conta do seu corpo, se ela não se lembrava imagina ele. Teria que mandar uma coruja. Olhou rapidamente o relógio de pulso, faltavam quinze minutos para sua aula. Levantou-se e conferiu que Draco não estava por ali antes de ir até o corujal. Passou pelos alunos, que se amontoavam na porta, rapidamente. Quando chegou ao seu destino, rabiscou um bilhete e soltou a coruja.

Durantes as duas outras aulas Rony tentou conversar com a namorada, mas todas suas tentativas falharam e ele nem ao menos consegui chegar perto dela. Quando o seu ultimo tempo já tinha terminado Hermione foi ao dormitório, guardar seus livros e pegar o trabalho que ia fazer com Malfoy. Nem se quer prestou a atenção que Rony tinha tentado falar com ela, estava tão apressada, queria terminar logo sua tarefa e descansar. Foi até a biblioteca e quando chegou a porta, viu Malfoy surgindo na outra extremidade do corredor, respirou aliviada, pelo menos ele viria ajudá-la. Porém uma voz a chamou e Hermione se virou já sabendo de quem se tratava.

- Mione – Rony a chamou parando atrás dela, a menos de um metro de distância – Eu... Queria é... Conversar com você. Podemos? – Até ele terminar sua frase, Draco já estava parado ao lado deles e olhava curioso a situação.

- Conversar? – Hermione disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, tentando achar motivos para se animar, ela sabia que assim os dois iriam se acertar, mas algo dentro dela não acha que isso seria algo tão bom assim – Podemos, tudo bem. -Antes de sair andando com Rony, Hermione ouviu a voz irritante e fria de Malfoy a suas costas.

- Você quer dizer depois que terminar o trabalho não é? – Ele cruzou os braços e encarou a costas da castanha, olhou para Rony e ele estava com as orelhas muito vermelhas, no rosto uma expressão de raiva. Como Hermione apenas se virou para ele e não disse nada ele insistiu – Granger?

- Rony, agora eu não posso conversar, eu tenho que terminar o trabalho, mas podemos nos falar depois que eu acabar, eu te procuro no salão comunal – Ela disse calmamente, com uma falsa esperança de que ele iria entender sua situação, apenas pelo olhar que ele a lançou, ela teve certeza de que ele não iria compreender.

- Depois? Depois eu não vou poder falar com você Hermione, já que está ocupada demais com seu novo _amiguinho_ eu não vou te interromper – Rony abriu os braços em uma pose agressiva. – Muito bom saber que você prefere passar seu tempo com ele do que comigo, eu nem sei mais porque te chamo de namorada. Até outro dia _Granger_. – Ele deu as costas para os dois e saiu apressado do campo de visão dos dois, mesmo assim Draco e Hermione escutaram o barulho de coisas explodindo.

- Nossa, como é esquentado esse seu namoradinho ein? – Draco dera uma risada alta e Hermione se virou para ele com uma expressão de raiva – Não me olha assim, eu não fiz nada. Que culpa tenho eu de que seu namorado acha que você não vai resistir a mim. Tudo bem que ele tem razão de me considerar irresistível... – Draco se assustou quando a porta da biblioteca se abriu e Hermione entrou, sem nem responder a sua ofensa. Ele deu outra gargalhada e a seguiu até uma das mesas onde iriam trabalhar.

Passaram mais tempo fazendo o trabalho do que as duas aulas que tinham combinado. Metade do tempo discutiam e a outra metade conseguiam trabalhar em equipe, Draco sempre com suas citações infames. Hermione tentava manter a calma, mas quase sempre cedia as provocações dele e então começavam a discutir.

- Acho que devemos fazer tudo em verde e prata, afinal são as cores mais bonitas – Malfoy apontou sua varinha para o cartaz que já estava terminado e só faltava colorir. Hermione abaixou a varinha dele com a mão e lançou um sorriso irônico. Draco a encarou com uma expressão de nojo.

- Nem pensar, vai ser tudo em vermelho e dourado, afinal a Mcgonagall era diretora da Grifinória ela vai preferir que seja assim – Hermione abriu a boca para dizer seu feitiço e Draco a interrompeu, os dois ficaram discutindo sobre cor até que ao mesmo tempo lançaram seus feitiços no papel, as quatro cores tinham se misturado, o prata envolvendo o dourado e o vermelho contornando o verde, quando viram o resultado ficaram espantados, os dois se encararam meio envergonhados, não imaginavam que poderiam ter um resultado tão bom ao trabalhar em equipe.

- Acho que terminamos, agora é entregar e eu tento convencer a velha de que a _minha_ idéia é boa. – Draco se espreguiçou e começou a reunir suas coisas, Hermione ficou parada, olhando e relendo o trabalho já pronto – Granger, posso te perguntar uma coisa? – A voz dele estava estranha como alguns dias atrás, curiosa, sem todo o sarcasmo de sempre, e ele parecia engasgado ao perguntar. Hermione se virou para ele, deixando o quadril apoiado na mesa, apenas acenou que "sim" com a cabeça – Porque você namora um idiota como o Weasley?

- Não acho que isso seja da sua conta Malfoy, mas se é quer mesmo saber eu te falo, talvez eu namore o Ron porque eu _gosto_ dele, eu até compreendo que não entenda isso, porque _gostar_ deve ser algo impossível para alguém como você - Nem mesmo ela entendeu porque tinha se irritado tanto com a pergunta, se gostava mesmo de Rony era só responder. Não havia motivos para uma pergunta lhe causar tanto incomodo.

- Você _gosta_ dele? – Draco começou a gargalhar, pegou suas coisas e antes de sair da biblioteca completou – Se acha que eu não sei o que são sentimentos, deveria prestar mais atenção em você mesma. Se você gostar mesmo do Weasley, eu sou a chapeuzinho vermelho.

Hermione não respondeu a insinuação que Malfoy tinha feito, depois de terminar de arrumar suas coisas ela conferiu o relógio e percebeu que já estava na hora do jantar. Não queria encontrar Rony agora e por isso achou melhor caminhar e esfriar a cabeça. Andou vagarosamente pelos corredores até que finalmente chegou ao salão comunal da Grifinória, todos seus amigos estavam lá, incluindo Rony e Lilá Brown, Hermione não acreditou quando viu a garota sentada ao lado de **seu** namorado. Quando deixou a sua bolsa na poltrona Gina se manifestou

- Mione, o que aconteceu com você? Não te vimos no jantar, está tudo bem? – A ruiva brincava de bagunçar os cabelos já bagunçados de Harry, enquanto o moreno fazia cócegas em sua barriga, Hermione deu um sorriso fraco, sua cabeça ainda rodando.

- Eu estava ocupada fazendo o trabalho e depois fui dar uma volta, acho que perdi a noção do tempo – Sua voz estava abatida, Hermione sentou no braço da poltrona e voltou a encarar Rony e Lilá que pareciam conversar sobre algo muito engraçado, pois os dois não paravam de rir

- Claro Gina, ela estava ocupadinha com o seu novo melhor amigo, Malfoy. – Rony disse em um tom alto chamando a atenção de muitos que estavam ali – Hermione agora passa o tempo dela brincando de casinha com ele, esqueceu quem são os amigos e agora se mistura com as cobras. – Enquanto ouvia as ofensas a castanha sentia a cabeça doer com a vontade de chorar.

- Então é verdade o que andam dizendo por ai? Que a Hermione e o Malfoy têm se enroscado pelos corredores? – Lilá Brown tinha se pronunciado, seu tom invejoso e venenoso, Hermione já podia ouvir os cochichos dos outros alunos em volta. – Acho que quando me trocou por essa ai _Uon-Uon_ fez um péssimo negócio.

Hermione sentiu seu mundo desabar quando viu Rony dizer que concordava com ela. Tudo a sua volta pareceu rodar de repente, ela queria matar cada um naquele salão, xingar e gritar com todos, mas não tinha forças nem para se defender. Viu como sua visão periférica Gina se levantar e gritar algo que ela não entendeu. Queria morrer, só queria morrer. Seus olhos ardiam pelas lágrimas que queriam cair, ouvia muitos ruídos, mas nenhum deles fazia sentindo, quando percebeu seus pés a tinham levado para fora daquele lugar, assim que sentiu o ar que vinha das janelas batendo em seu rosto, Hermione começou a correr, entrou em uma das passagens secretas e desceu vários lances de escada indo parar no primeiro andar.

Enquanto corria as lágrimas se libertaram de seus olhos e corriam por sua face, ela estava sem ar e suas pernas começavam a doer, mesmo assim ela tinha a impressão de que se parasse iria cair, tudo aquilo era tão injusto, doía demais ouvir aquelas palavras _dele_. Jamais esperava ser ofendida daquela forma em publico, não por _ele_. Nem se quer sabia onde estava, mas não parava de correr até que esbarrou em algo, ou alguém. Seu corpo pendeu para trás com o impacto, mas foi impedida de cair por um braço que a segurou. Hermione não conseguia respirar direito, tinha o peito arfante e suas lágrimas não paravam de escorrer por seu rosto.

Draco tinha ido treinar quadribol, como fazia todas as noites que podia. Ficou quase uma hora voando atrás de um pomo de ouro, tentando criar táticas para encontrá-lo mais facilmente. Quando terminou seu treino, reuniu seu equipamento e andou de volta ao castelo, o caminho estava escuro como era de costume ele nem se quer percebeu quando alguém se aproximou dele correndo, quando se deu conta tinham esbarrado de frente com ele fazendo seu corpo cambalear para trás, mas ainda assim teve tempo de segurar a pessoa e voltar a uma posição de equilíbrio. Ele queria perguntar quem era, mas ao ouvir o choro e perceber o desespero da garota Draco apenas se calou e esperou que ela se acalmar um pouco.

Hermione queria se soltar da pessoa que a segurava, mas não tinha forças, seu choro não se acalmava e ela agarrou aquilo que acreditava ser a camisa do rapaz, puxava com tanta força que tinha certeza que iria rasgar o tecido. Ela tentou dizer algo em meio aos soluços e sua voz não saiu. Draco sentiu aquele hálito doce novamente, os dois estavam tão próximos e ele teve certeza de que era Hermione quem estava em seus braços, chorando desesperada. Com a mão que estava livre ele segurou a castanha pela nuca e com o corpo dela preso em seus braços ele não pode mais se controlar. As bocas se aproximaram lentamente até que se uniram em um beijo confuso. Hermione não entendia o que acontecia, estava zonza e foi surpreendida quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus.

Os lábios se encaixaram como se fossem feitos sob medida um para o outro, Hermione ficou parada, suas lágrimas ainda correndo e dessa vez molhando o rosto dele também. Draco roçou seus lábios nos dela, fazendo Hermione se arrepiar por inteiro, as mãos dele seguravam seu cabelo de forma firme. Quando ela finalmente fechou os olhos, o beijo se tornou mais intenso, as línguas se tocaram de forma lenta e carinhosa, fazendo os dois tremerem levemente, e quanto mais Draco sentia o gosto de Hermione, mais ele a pressionava contra si fazendo o beijo se tornar ousado, quente. Sem conseguir se conter Hermione segurou com firmeza nos ombros dele, fazendo suas unhas encravarem levemente na pele dele que estava coberta apenas pela camisa do uniforme.

Hermione nunca tinha se sentindo assim, tão completa. O beijo a consumia e ela sentia cada pelo de seu corpo arrepiado pela intensidade da boca dele colada com a sua. Seu corpo todo tremeu fortemente quando Draco deu uma leve mordida em seu lábio, sabia que a essa distancia ele podia sentir seu coração pulando dentro do peito. Se pudesse ficaria ali para o resto de sua vida

Draco nem se quer sabia o que estava fazendo, mas beijá-la era tão necessário. Não entendeu como, mas sua boca conhecia a dela era e tão fácil estar ali sentindo o gosto doce que ela tinha, suas mãos apertavam levemente a cintura de Hermione, até que sua mão pode tocar na pele macia e muito quente que ela tinha, era como gelo e fogo se encostando, o frio e o quente se misturando, tornando tudo _morno_.

Quando foi necessário respirar as bocas se separaram e a castanha sentiu os joelhos falharem, mas ele não a deixou cair suportando todo o peso dela em seus braços. Ainda com os olhos fechados e as respirações ofegantes os dois continuaram abraçados, até que os braços dele que a envolviam afrouxaram, deixando ela se afastar uns centímetros, os dois se encararam ofegantes, vermelhos pelo calor do beijo.

Hermione começou a se afastar, sem dar as costas para ele até estar iluminada pelas luzes do castelo que deram a ele a visão de seu rosto, manchado pelas lágrimas e sua boca a qual ele tinha beijado muito vermelha e enxada, entreaberta deixando a respiração ofegante passar. Antes que ele pudesse piscar ela já estava correndo outra vez. Dessa vez para longe dele. Assim que entrou no salão comunal a castanha foi abordada por Gina e encarada com certa pena por Rony que tinha uma expressão de arrependimento assim que viu o estado em que ela estava. Sem responder coisa alguma ela correu para o dormitório.

No dia seguinte Hermione não quis se levantar para assistir suas aulas, ficou a manha toda deitada tentando entender aqueles últimos acontecimentos, por mais que pensasse não conseguia chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Porque Rony estava agindo assim? Porque Malfoy a tinha beijado? Porque beijá-lo era tão bom assim? Essa última pergunta era a mais atormentadora, queria esquecer aquele beijo, queria esquecer-se de sua vida, desde que chegou a Hogwarts, o melhor ano de todos tinha se tornado o _pior_ e ela nem tinha saído de setembro ainda.

Viu-se obrigada a sair da cama quando o relógio anunciou meio-dia. Criou coragem, tomou banho, vestiu-se e desceu para o salão principal, sabia que já esteve em dias melhores, mas tentava disfarçar sua expressão desanimada, com sorrisos. Quando chegou a mesa da Grifinória, encontrou Lilá Brown sentada no lugar que ela costumava ocupar, a garota falava alto, animada com Rony enquanto era encarada por Gina. Hermione teve que rir baixinho quando notou a cara de desprezo que a amiga tinha. Sentou ao lado de Harry que a abraçou de lado, dando um beijo em sua têmpora. Ah como adora Harry Potter, ele era o cara mais perfeito que ela conhecia se não o considerasse um irmão roubaria ele de Gina.

- Não te vi nas aulas da manhã, você está bem? – Harry perguntou baixinho e a namorada se inclinou para eles para ouvir a resposta. Infelizmente ele não perguntou tão baixo assim, Rony foi mais rápido em responder por ela.

- Eu aposto que ela estava com o Malfoy, agora eles não se desgrudam. Ou não percebeu que ele também não apareceu para ver as primeiras aulas? – Hermione só queria entender as atitudes de Rony, estava prestes a começar a chorar novamente, mas seu orgulho falou mais alto dessa vez. Encarou o ruivo que pareceu surpreso com a atitude.

- O que você tem a ver com isso mesmo? Eu já sei que você é um desocupado e que por isso tem necessidade de cuidar da vida alheia, mas me poupe desses comentários infelizes, **você** não acrescenta nada a minha vida, por tanto guarde suas suposições para quem quer ouvir. – Enquanto falava Hermione não desviou o olhar do rosto dele um segundo se quer, Rony engoliu seco e seu rosto se avermelhou

- Porque ficou tão nervosa assim Hermione? Quem não deve não teme – Lilá Brown tinha se intrometido na conversa, a castanha soltou um suspiro baixo e a encarou com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

- Três coisas pra você. Primeira: Pra você é **Granger**. Segunda: Esse é um assunto entre _pessoas_, ou seja, você não foi convidada. Terceiro: Ontem quando disse que o Rony tinha escolhido mal ao ficar comigo em vez de você, acho que tinha razão sabia? Só uma ridícula como você para agüentar um idiota como ele. – Gina e Harry começaram a rir ao seu lado e ela se levantou, ainda encarando os dois que não abriram a boca pra respondê-la. – Eu vejo vocês mais tarde, preciso ir.

Assim que saiu do salão principal Hermione respirou fundo, e sorriu sozinha, não sabia da onde tinha vindo a coragem para confrontar os dois, mas tinha certeza que depois dessa estava se sentindo muito, muito melhor. Apenas um detalhe não saia de sua cabeça. Malfoy também não havia assistido às primeiras aulas, ele estaria tão confuso quanto ela que não teve coragem de se levantar da cama?

Durante o resto do dia Hermione se empenhou para evitar qualquer aproximação com Malfoy, por mais ridículo que fosse essa atitude, afinal teriam que apresentar um trabalho juntos no dia seguinte. Infelizmente seu plano falhou durante a aula de Transfiguração, a única que tinham juntos aquele dia. Assim que o sinal tocou a professora chamou a atenção de Draco e Hermione, pedindo aos dois que ficassem na sala. Assim que todos os alunos tinham saído eles caminharam até a mesa onde a professora estava e esperaram ela falar. Mesmo estando lado a lado eles não ousaram se olhar.

- Olá meninos. Eu só queria saber como vai o trabalho, eu sei que tem pouco tempo para trabalhar nele, mas já conseguiram se adiantar para amanha? – A professora olhava os dois com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, suas rugas marcadas pela expressão que ela pouco usava.

- Sim professora, já está tudo pronto. Só está faltando apresentar. – Hermione parecia envergonhada ao ter que falar alto perto de Draco, mas sorriu para a diretora que parecia orgulhosa dos dois.

- Ótimo, aguardo vocês dois às oito da noite amanha. – Ela terminou de organizar suas coisas dentro de sua pasta e se levantou – Até amanha, boa tarde, Senhorita Granger, Senhor Malfoy. – Terminou seus comprimentos e saiu por uma porta a sua esquerda a deixando aberta quando passou.

Hermione continuou olhando para o lugar onde a diretora estava, sem se mexer, tomando cuidado para não respirar alto demais e chamar atenção dele. Draco por sua vez estava analisando a Castanha, notando o nervosismo na atitude dela, em seu interior ele temeu tanto esse encontro com ela, mas sabia que não poderia evitar, teria que trabalhar com ela, resolveria isso de seu jeito.

- Você está com algum problema _sangue-ruim_? – Draco perguntou dando uma risadinha sarcástica. Hermione sentiu seu rosto esquentar e virou-se para encará-lo. Pela cara de ódio que ela fez ele tinha certeza de que tinha conseguido o que queria – Está envergonhada? Sabe eu até que compreendo, ter me beijado como fez ontem a noite – Ele deu outra risada, dessa vez mais alta, fazendo Hermione queimar de raiva por dentro – Não se preocupe Granger, eu não vou contar para ninguém, veja isso como uma caridade da minha parte, mas sinto dizer que não vou poder repetir porque eu tenho uma reputação a zelar.

- Como? EU TE BEIJEI? EU? – Hermione tinha perdido o controle, apontava seu dedo indicador para o rosto dele, e se aproximou perigosamente, a outra mão cerrada pronta para repetir o soco que havia dado nele no terceiro ano. – Você, seu loiro de farmácia de subúrbio que me agarrou, me beijou a força. Se tentar fazer aquilo outra vez eu juro que arranco sua língua fora – Ela tinha o peito arfante, pois usava seu fôlego para gritar cada palavra que dizia.

- Ai Granger, não tem problema, eu entendo seu descontrole e do fundo do coração eu te perdôo, mas tente manter sua boca longe da minha, como eu disse eu tenho uma reputação – Draco tinha no rosto seu melhor sorriso canalha, depois de falar usou as mãos para jogar os cabelos platinados para trás.

- Reputação? Ninguém aqui gosta de você, já sei porque VOCÊ me beijou, foi porque ninguém mais quer ficar com o "Grande Draco Malfoy" e por isso se aproveitou de mim e enquanto eu chorava me agarrou e me beijou a força – Foi a vez dela dar risada, mordeu o lábio levemente tendo certeza de que havia vencido.

- Me aproveitei de você enquanto você chorava? Granger, para se aproveitar de você não é necessário que esteja chorando, isso eu faço a hora que eu quiser – O sorriso canalha tinha sido substituído por uma expressão de ódio, um ódio que brilhava nos olhos dele. O mesmo brilho que ela tinha visto quando o ofendeu outro dia.

Hermione sacou a varinha das vestes e apontou para ele, sem se intimidar com o olhar que ele sustentava – Anda Malfoy, sua varinha agora. – Assim que Draco empunhou a própria varinha Hermione sussurrou de forma quase inaudível – _Expelliarmus_ – Draco nem teve tempo de tentar um contra feitiço e sua varinha já estava voando para longe de sua mão, ele se viu indefeso e o olhar de Hermione não era dos mais amigáveis – Agora é hora de dançar - Com um movimento longo de sua varinha e dizendo a palavra _Tarantallegra_ um jato de luz saiu de sua varinha e atingiu os pés de Draco que começou a se mover em uma dança bizarra, mas que ele não conseguia parar. Hermione deu outra longa risada, pegou suas coisas e foi em direção a porta, mas antes de sair disse: - Tome cuidado com suas palavras, da próxima vez vai fazer coisa bem pior do que só dançar.

O resto da quinta-feira de Hermione foi como ela esperava, um lixo. Só poderia estar em seu inferno astral, nada do que ela fazia dava certo, queria que esse ano acabasse logo, desejava do fundo do coração estar livre de toda essa confusão e para piorar Malfoy tinha feito das suas outra vez, além de beijá-la a força ele tinha invertido tudo que tinha acontecido. Mais uma vez Hermione se sentiu uma idiota, como pode pensar que ele estava preocupado com ela, como pode imaginar que ele tinha tido alguma atitude de carinho, ele era incapaz de ser alguém generoso, preocupado, interessado. Draco Malfoy seria sempre Draco Malfoy.

Durante a sexta-feira Draco fez o que pode para não se encontrar com Hermione, detestava o jeito exibido que ela tinha, odiava o que ela tinha feito com ele no dia anterior, sentia raiva de ter que conviver com ela, se pudesse sumir com ela do mapa o faria com prazer. Porque Hermione era tão incomoda afinal? Porque a presença dela o causava essa náusea. Porque havia beijado essa menininha de sangue-ruim? Ele sabia por que tinha beijado Hermione, tinha feito isso por carência, por impulso, por vontade de beijar alguém, ela parecia tão indefesa e assustada. Mas já tinha tomado sua decisão esse beijo não iria se repetir.

Quando faltava meia hora para começar a apresentação Hermione se lembrou de algo que poderia ser útil em caso de emergência. Foi o mais rápido que pode para o banheiro feminino buscar sua solução. Estava quase atrasada quando dobrou o corredor que dava para a sala da diretora, Draco já estava lá batendo um dos pés no chão e de braços cruzados. Assim que viu Hermione ele sentiu uma grande fúria subir por seu corpo, se não precisasse dela a mataria.

- Você tem algum problema mental, ou só gosta de chamar atenção? – Draco disse baixinho, evitando que alguém os escutasse – Está quase atrasada. Se eu me prejudicar por sua causa Granger, eu juro que arranco essa coisa que você chama de cabelo.

- Cala a boca Malfoy eu sei o que eu faço, não estou atrasada, ainda tenho três minutos para repassar tudo que eu tenho que falar. Agora para de ser histérico, no final ainda vai ter que me agradecer. – Hermione respirava fundo, tentando recuperar seu fôlego enquanto sorria orgulhosa.

Um barulho chamou atenção dos dois, era a gárgula de pedra que saltou para o lado revelando a porta da diretoria, Hermione tomou a frente e caminhou até subir uma pequena escada que dava para a sala oval, nas paredes todos os antigos diretores olhavam para ela e Malfoy que não demorou a segui-la, os dois sentiram o coração bater forte quando viram que todos seus professores estavam lá também, apresentar um trabalho para Mcgonagall já era preocupante, mas apresentar um trabalho para todos os professores era _aterrorizante_.

Pela primeira vez ambos perceberam que teriam que se ajudar para obter um resultado positivo, como se conversassem pelo olhar, os dois combinaram que fariam o melhor que pudessem e se preciso trabalhariam em equipe. Hermione usou um feitiço para fazer os cartazes flutuarem na ordem em que seriam explicados. Draco encantou fadinhas brilhantes para que voassem em volta dos professores e de Hermione. Assim que todos estavam em silêncio Hermione começou a falar.

Ela se apresentou e começou a explicar o primeiro cartaz, tentou sem breve para não cansar os telespectadores. No primeiro cartaz Hermione explicou a historia sobre grupos seletivos, onde pessoas eram excluídas por sua aparência ou por sua posição social. No segundo cartaz ela explicou a importância da alto-estima para o bom desempenho na vida acadêmica e na vida pós-acadêmica. No seu ultimo cartaz Hermione mostrou as rivalidades e muitas vezes a violência que os "excluídos" sofriam. Todos os professores olharam interessados para a os cartazes e para a Castanha que mantinha sua apresentação sob controle.

Draco sorriu sem saber por que assim que ela terminou sua ultima frase, tinha que admitir ela era boa com argumentos. Hermione deu um passo para trás e seus cartazes a acompanharam, Draco tomou a posição que era dela e começou sua explicação. No primeiro cartaz tinha toda a explicação da primeira fase do projeto onde os alunos demonstrariam o que incomodava neles mesmo e o que gostariam de mudar. No segundo cartaz eles trabalhariam com a questão de atitude, Draco exemplificou dizendo que pessoas com baixa estima geralmente tinham dificuldade em se impor. No terceiro cartaz ele explicou a mudança de aparência que não seria radical, mas atenderia a necessidade dos alunos. Ele finalizou dizendo que a avaliação dos resultados seriam feitas pelos próprios alunos.

Pela expressão dos professores os dois notaram de que todos seus argumentos não tinham sido o suficiente para convencê-los. Hermione olhou para Malfoy que parecia sem saída. Foi então que ela tomou a frente novamente.

- Para finalizar eu tenho um exemplo para dar a vocês. Murta pode entrar – Hermione olhou para cima e a fantasma saiu da parede, sobrevoou os professores e parou entre Draco e Hermione. – Acho que todos vocês conhecem a historia da Murta não é? Bom ela se transformou em um fantasma depois de um episódio trágico com um Basilisco. Sua morte triste poderia ter sido evitada se Murta não sofresse de baixa estima, se tivessem prestado atenção de que ela era uma pessoa com sentimentos e que tinha muito mais a oferecer do que sua aparência... Infelizmente vivemos em um mundo onde a aparência é mais importante, eu e Malfoy não queremos que os alunos se tornem pessoas vazias e que só se importem com o que _parecem_ ser. Queremos que os alunos tenham a chance de serem ouvidos, que tenham a chance de serem vistos. – Seu discurso tinha prendido a atenção de todos e ela podia ouvir Murta chorando ao seu lado.

- Essa menina e seus amigos foram as primeiras pessoas que se importaram comigo, antes deles eu era apenas uma morta esquecida em um banheiro sujo e fedorento – A fantasma soluçava alto suas palavras enquanto encarava os professores – Deixem a menina ajudar as pessoas, não que elas mereçam, mas a menina iria conseguir – A Murta sorriu fracamente para Hermione e voltou a sobrevoar os professores antes de atravessar a parede e sumir.

Um silêncio se formou na sala, os professores trocaram olhares enquanto Draco e Hermione sentiam a ansiedade aumentar. A castanha já tinha estralado todos os dedos e começava a bater o pé no chão levemente, olhou para o lado e viu Malfoy mexendo nos cabelos e mordendo o canto dos lábios, ela sabia que ele também estava nervoso, mas precisava ser tão lindo e sedutor assim? Ficou observando o loiro até que os olhos cinza dele a surpreenderam, virou a cabeça tão rápido que sentiu seu pescoço estalar.

- A apresentação foi ótima, pelo que vimos e ouvimos tenho a certeza que trabalharam em equipe e esse era o objetivo principal do projeto. Primeiramente me surpreendi com o tema que escolheram e chegamos a pensar que não era uma boa idéia, mas chegamos a conclusão que o bem-estar dos alunos é mais importante do que um curso de artes ou música. Então se preparem para começar, foram aprovados – Mcgonagall disse muito séria e assim que terminou Hermione sorrio abertamente e suspirou aliviada, olhou para Draco que não chegou a sorrir, mas parecia alegre.

Todos os professores começaram a sair da sala da diretoria, mas antes cumprimentaram Draco e Hermione pelo excelente trabalho. Os dois pareciam tímidos diante os elogios que receberam. Quando terminaram de juntar suas coisas deram boa noite à diretora e saíram, descendo as escadas e chegando ao corredor por onde um vento muito frio passava. Hermione olhou para o céu por uma das janelas e novamente estava uma noite muito bonita, sem nuvens e cheia de estrelas que brilhavam. Teve uma grande vontade de sorrir e agradecer a _Deus_ por ter conseguido se sair bem no trabalho, era a primeira vez que algo dava certo para ela nesse ano tão ruim. Já havia se esquecido que Malfoy também estava lá, mas a voz dele fez seu momento bom sumir.

- Boa jogada Granger, usar a fantasma como exemplo. Poderia ter me avisado disso não é? Afinal esse trabalho é em _grupo_ – Draco tinha a voz tão séria que quase convenceu Hermione de que estava realmente ofendido. Ela se virou para encarar o sonserino, que apertou o olhar quando encontrou o dela.

- Grupo? Nós nunca seremos um _grupo_. Você não sabe nada de trabalho em equipe. Eu só estou nessa porque quero os pontos extras, nunca seremos amigos nem nada parecido com isso – Tinha se irritado, como ele era ridículo, nem agradeceu por _ela_ ter salvo a apresentação como poderia existir uma pessoa tão ridiculamente irritante como ele? Talvez isso fosse um dom algo que estivesse no sangue dele.

- Porque você não cala a boca _sangue-ruim_ – Draco se mostrou mais irritado do que Hermione, e o clima entre eles estava tenso, até que ele se aproximou um passo e a segurou com força em um dos braços, os dois ficaram ainda mais próximos e as respirações exaltadas batiam uma contra a outra.

- E se eu não calar? Vai fazer o que? Vai me beijar? – Hermione não desviou o olhar do rosto dele até terminar de falar, foi quando percebeu o que tinha dito e viu a expressão de raiva dele se transformar em uma de confusão, os dois desviaram o olhar. Ela tinha tocado no assunto proibido, mas porque esse assunto deveria ser proibido? Porque os dois eram inimigos ou porque ambos tinham gostado daquele beijo, gostado tanto que não paravam de pensar nele.

Um silêncio incomodo se formou entre os dois e Draco soltou o braço de Hermione, a castanha ficou parada no mesmo lugar como se ainda estivesse presa a ele. Os dois voltaram a se encarar e ele engoliu seco, seus olhos correram dos olhos para a boca rosada de Hermione. Queria entender porque ela era tão atraente a ele, porque não parava de pensar no gosto dos lábios dela. Novamente desejou poder matá-la para que ela saísse definitivamente dos seus pensamentos, mas seu corpo pensava e agia de forma diferente de sua cabeça e ele sabia que se ela não se afastasse a beijaria mais uma vez e cinco minutos depois quando sua cabeça voltasse ao comando de seu corpo ele estaria se odiando, desejando morrer e matar.

Hermione sentia como se seus sapatos estivessem colados ao chão de pedra daquele corredor gelado, tudo a sua volta parecia ter perdido o sentindo, ela queria se afastar daquele perfume inebriante. Queria correr para longe da frieza que o corpo dele transparecia, mas não podia porque a frieza dele era acolhedora. Temia ser beijada novamente e ao mesmo tempo desejava sentir os lábios dele e seu hálito de menta. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão e ela queria fechar os olhos e sumir, mas sabia o que iria acontecer se os fechasse. Seu mundo iria cair em espiral novamente e todos seus valores e crenças estariam estatelados ao chão antes que ela pudesse impedir, iria sentir culpa, raiva, medo, confusão, desconfiança, nojo, desejo, _paixão_, calor. E antes que pudesse evitar os olhos já estavam fechados. Sentiu o frio se aproximando e o hálito de menta tomando conta de seu nariz, faltava pouco agora e assim que sentisse o beijo dele novamente mandaria o mundo se _ferrar_ e aproveitaria cada segundo daquela loucura.

- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione – Uma voz assustada parou o casal antes que os lábios se encostassem, como em um salto Draco se afastou dois passos e Hermione virou a cabeça em direção a voz que ela sabia ser de Neville. O garoto muito alto se aproximou dos dois correndo pelo corredor, estava suado e parecia assustado com algo. Se não fosse comum ver fantasmas pelo castelo Hermione apostaria que ele tinha se deparado com um

- Neville o que foi? – A castanha caminhou em direção a ele dando as costa à Malfoy que não foi embora e ficou para ouvir o que estava acontecendo. Ela se aproximou mais quando ele parou de correr e se apoiou na parede do corredor, tentando recuperar o ar.

- É o Harry, ele caiu da vassoura durante o treino, e parece que foi grave. – O rosto redondo de Neville estava vermelho e sua respiração ofegante, antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase Hermione saiu em disparada em direção à ala hospitalar, o amigo a seguiu mesmo sem ter recuperado o fôlego e Draco foi atrás, sem nem saber o por que.

_Continua..._

**N.A: Bom esse aqui ficou mais ou menos, não é um dos meus preferidos, apesar de ter acontecido algo que eu adoro. Bom eu me critico muito em questão de escrita e acho que em algumas partes eu deixei a desejar. Acreditem eu tentei concertar, mas as vezes eu só preciso errar pra acertar depois. Espero que tenham gostado e tomara que mais pessoas leiam e comentem, faço tudo isso com muito carinho pra quem é fã do casal assim como eu. Obrigada Naty e Melissa pelos elogios, vocês são lindas. Música do começo **Lifehouse - Sick Cycle Carousel

**Naaaty te amo muito s2**

**Beijos Bri. **


	4. Capitulo Iv Spin

Capitulo IV – Spin

_**When the world keeps spinning round  
**_**(**_Quando o mundo continuar girando_**)**_**  
My world's upside down  
**_**(**_Meu mundo está de cabeça para baixo_**)**_**  
You and I wouldn't change a thing  
**_**(**_Você e eu não mudaríamos nada_**)**_**  
I've got nothing else to lose**_**  
(**_Eu não tenho nada mais a perder_**)**

Já estava sentada naquela cadeira há quase dois dias, suas pernas e coluna estavam doloridas assim como sua cabeça e seu estomago, naquele momento era difícil dizer onde não sentia dor. Queria noticias mais claras sobre o amigo, algo mais definitivo do que "_O Sr. Potter está se recuperando, seu quadro é grave, mas estável_" toda vez que madame Pomfrey aparecia para tentar expulsar, Hermione, Gina e Rony da porta da ala hospitalar, ela dizia a mesma coisa que no final não queria dizer nada, o que tinha acontecido com ele afinal? Cair da vassoura foi tão grave assim? Hermione sentiu um enjôo ao pensar no que poderia acontecer, mas eles dariam um jeito nisso não é? Eles eram bruxos e a medicina bruxa era muito avançada solucionavam quase tudo. _Quase tudo_.

Hermione olhou para o lado e viu Gina de olhos fechados, em seu rosto havia marcas de lágrimas. Deveria estar da mesma situação que ela, as roupas amarrotadas e uma palidez devido à fome que sentiam. Não quis olhar para Rony, mas não pode evitar e ao se virar viu que sua cabeça estava jogada de lado e seus cabelos ruivos caídos sobre os olhos, ele roncava baixinho. Sabia que não iria adiantar ficarem os três sentados ali, que ir descansar um pouco não faria mal pelo contrário iram se sentir melhor, mas sugerir isso era insanidade. Hermione não sairia dali por nada.

Já estava quase na hora do almoço e o estomago de Hermione roncou tão alto que despertou Rony de seu sono, o ruivo se virou para ela com uma cara de assustado, mas ela apenas desviou o olhar e reparou que Gina tinha um olhar perdido. Queria acabar com essa situação, queria bater na porta e gritar com aquela velha que não era boa em dar informações. Se o caso dele era tão estável assim porque não podíamos nem visitá-lo? Isso era irracional, quando percebeu Hermione já estava em pé, e tinha a mão cerrada em punho, estava pronta para dar um murro naquela porta quando muitas vozes começaram a surgir ao redor, e ao se virar pode ver algumas cabeças ruivas surgindo no corredor.

- Meus queridos, ah meus queridos, o que está acontecendo aqui? – A senhora Weasley se aproximou do grupo e Gina correu para abraçar a mãe, que acomodou a filha em seus braços e já começou a chorar de emoção. Hermione ainda estava abismada com a visita deles, seria o caso de Harry tão grave?

- Hermione, Rony, como está o Harry? – O Senhor Weasley se aproximou dos outros dois adolescentes e apoiou as mãos nos ombros deles, como Rony estava sonolento demais para responder, a castanha falou por ele

- Não temos noticias concretas, faz dois dias já eu estou começando a ficar preocupada, será que o senhor poderia conversar com ela? – Hermione tinha a voz chorosa e o senhor Weasley a olhou com carinho e disse que tentaria conversar com Madame Pomfrey.

Antes que ele tivesse a chance de bater na porta a diretora Mcgonagall chegou, sua expressão carrancuda estava lá novamente. Assim que se aproximou Hermione olhou para a mestra na esperança de que ele passasse alguma noticia sobre Harry, muito séria a diretora pediu que todos se sentassem e, quando já estavam acomodados ela começou a falar

- Todos sabem que quadribol é um jogo muitíssimo perigoso e o Sr. Potter não corre risco de vida, mas ainda está desacordado, ele sofreu muitos machucados e apesar de não ter consciência está agitado e por isso não podem visitá-lo, toda vez que ele escuta vozes se agita e como tem feridas profundas é melhor que ele fique calmo. – Como era de seu costume Mcgonagall passou a mão levando pequenos fios de cabelo grisalho para trás da orelha. Os cinco Weasley e Hermione ouviam atentamente cada palavra. – Alguma pergunta?

- Porque ele ainda não acordou? – Gui que tinha muitas cicatrizes espalhadas pelo rosto e mãos fitou com muita seriedade a diretora, tinha uma expressão de profunda preocupação, era natural afinal ele tinha visto o quanto Harry tinha lutado para sobreviver durante a guerra.

- O Sr. Potter sofreu uma pancada muito forte na cabeça. – Todos olharam assustados para a diretora que pediu calma com as mãos – Não se preocupem não ouve traumas no crânio apenas uma concussão, ele deve acordar logo. Tudo que peço a vocês é: que tenham calma e esperem até ele poder receber visitas, não há necessidade de ficarem de plantão aqui.

- Diretora nós não podemos nem vê-lo de longe? Só pra ver como ele está. – Gina que já estava chorando olhou para a diretora, a mulher engoliu seco ao ver o estado da menina ruiva, mas negou com a cabeça. Hermione ficou parada apenas observando a cena e quando parecia que a diretora não iria dizer mais nada ela se acomodou naquela cadeira dura na qual tinha passado os últimos dois dias e cruzou os braços.

- Vocês meninos, não vão ficar aqui até liberarem as visitas ao Harry tem que ir comer, amanha tem aula e eu não quero que fiquem plantados aqui, portanto moçinhos podem se levantar, ir tomar banho, fazer uma boa refeição e dormir bastante – A Sra. Weasley colocou as mãos na larga cintura e ordenou que os três fossem embora. Hermione cogitou a idéia de dizer que não era filha dela e por isso não iria obedecer, mas desistiu ao se lembrar o quanto ela ficaria magoada com isso. Os três obedeceram contrariados, mas obedeceram.

Hermione tinha tanto sono que enquanto tomava banho já se esforçava para continuar acordada. Terminou de se arrumar e deitou, dormiu o resto da tarde e o começo da noite de domingo. Quando despertou sentiu a fome rugindo em seu estomago, trocou de roupa e foi até o salão principal jantar. Encontrou Rony e Gina já sentados comendo, acenou para a amiga e sentou-se ao seu lado, os três comeram em silêncio absoluto, e ignoraram todas as perguntas sobre Harry, até porque não sabiam de quase nada.

Assim que terminaram a refeição, os três caminharam até a ala hospitalar, onde tomaram seus lugares nas cadeiras desconfortáveis. Hermione tinha quase certeza de que elas eram duras e frias propositalmente para que ninguém ficasse sentado ali por mais que vinte minutos. Não demorou, para que Madame Pomfrey aparecesse na porta da ala hospitalar, com sua expressão carrancuda e um jeito de que não acreditava que eles estavam ali novamente.

- Sinto dizer, mas não vão poder passar outra noite aqui, é proibido que fiquem fora dos salões comunais depois do toque de recolher, então queridos voltem amanha quando tiverem um intervalo de aulas e provavelmente já irão poder visitar o Sr. Potter. – Ela tentou ser doce e gentil, falhou totalmente, pois sua expressão de severidade era totalmente contrastante com seu tom de voz. Os três sabiam que não iam poder ficar ali e então trocaram olhares cúmplices e se levantaram sem falar nada.

Enquanto caminhava ao lado de Gina, Hermione relembrava cada momento que tinha passado com Harry, como ele era importante em sua vida, tantos anos e passando por coisas tão mais perigosas, não poderia ser um tombo de vassoura a pará-lo agora. Foi quando uma suposição bateu em sua cabeça como um balaço atinge um goleiro. Se estivesse lá poderia ter salvado Harry ou pelo menos aliviado sua queda, como Dumbledore fizera no quarto ano. Agora tudo fazia sentido, a culpa disso tudo era dela. A castanha sentiu os olhos arderem com as lágrimas que queria chorar, será que mais alguém estava pensando assim? Será que os amigos a estavam acusando pelas costas? Hermione engoliu seco e continuou andando sem dizer nada.

No outro dia as primeiras aulas da manha pareciam não passar, cada palavra do professor Bins era uma tortura e logo depois a animação do professor Slughorn na aula de poções era esmagadora. Será que ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Harry? Será que ele não se importava, ou será que também a culpava? Hermione queria ter um vira-tempo que funcionasse ao contrario para poder adiantar o tempo e ir direto a hora do almoço, sabia que não existia isso, mas desejou que existisse. Mesmo que Rony fosse a última pessoa com ela queria falar assim que tocou o sinal para irem comer ela o olhou e foi correspondida, os dois caminharam em silencio até a Ala hospitalar onde Gina já estava esperando.

Os três bateram na porta ao mesmo tempo e Madame Pomfrey abriu apenas uma fresta, o suficiente para verem a sua carranca mal-humorada. Os três a encararam, e ela abriu a porta para que entrassem, mas antes disso deu umas vinte recomendações, basicamente só podiam respirar e olhá-lo de longe. Gina foi a primeira a se aproximar, seguida de Rony e por ultimo Hermione. A castanha sentiu o peito apertar a ver Harry tão debilitado, seus braços estavam enfaixados e uma de suas pernas estava suspensa, deveria ter quebrado. Ao ver aquilo ela não pode deixar de sentir culpa, ela poderia ter evitado, se não estivesse ocupada com seu egoísmo, com sua vontade de ter notas boas, de ganhar pontos extras.

Não agüentando mais ver aquela cena Hermione sentiu lágrimas começarem a rolar por seu rosto, tentou ser silenciosa ao sair da sala, mas teve certeza de que os amigos a tinham ouvido. Novamente estava correndo pelo castelo, estava se tornando um hábito fazer isso, só faltava esbarrar com Malfoy novamente. Ela nem tinha terminado de pensar e esbarrou em alguém. Dessa vez tinha caído ao dar de encontro com o loiro, não teve nem vontade de se levantar e ficou sentada no lugar onde caiu.

- Granger? – Malfoy se abaixou até poder encarar o rosto dela e notou que ela chorava e soluçava alto, assim que se aproximou Hermione recuou e dobrou as pernas até abraçar os próprios joelhos – Você tem que parar de correr assim por ai, o que foi dessa vez? O Potter partiu dessa para uma melhor? – Draco dera uma risadinha ao terminar sua ultima pergunta, mas percebeu que tinha sido infeliz na indagação, pois Hermione emitiu um som muito parecido com um rugido. Alguns segundos se passaram e ela não respondia nem encarava Draco que começou a perder a paciência.

Antes que pudesse entender alguma coisa Hermione sentiu o braço ser puxado com força até ser obrigada a ficar em pé, ela tentou protestar puxando o braço com força das mãos dele, mas não obteve sucesso e começou a ser arrastada pelo corredor até chegar à biblioteca. Não estava acreditando que Draco Malfoy estava fazendo aquela cena ridícula de puxá-la pelo braço como ela fosse uma criança mau educada que estava indo para o castigo, ele só a soltou quando ela caiu sentada na poltrona velha da parte mais isolada da biblioteca. Draco sentou-se a sua frente e a encarou.

- Você é maluco? Porque me trouxe aqui? – Hermione massageava o braço levemente dolorido pela força que ele usou para arrastá-la pelo castelo, olhou pra Draco que parecia muito sério.

- Ah você abriu a boca, agora me diz, o que aconteceu Granger? – O loiro encarava Hermione como se saber o que estava acontecendo fosse um assunto de extrema importância para os dois.

- Porque eu diria? Porque isso seria da sua conta? – Hermione virou o rosto e fez um bico com os lábios, e como era de costume começou a enrolar uma mexa de cabelo com os dedos.

- Granger eu não tenho tempo pras suas idiotices, eu estou atrás de você há três dias. Temos um trabalho para fazer e você sumiu. Se estiver pensando que vou fazer tudo sozinho para você ganhar o crédito está muito enganada. – Draco parecia falar muito sério, mas não pareceu surtir efeito sobre Hermione.

- Tudo isso que está acontecendo com Harry é culpa desse trabalho idiota, se eu não estivesse ocupada perdendo meu tempo e sendo egoísta eu estaria lá e ele não teria caído daquela vassoura. – Hermione disse as palavras muito rápidas e sentiu o ar faltar no pulmão e os olhos arderem em lágrimas. – Acho bom você ir se acostumando com a idéia de ficar sem os créditos extras por que eu vou sair fora desse projeto ridículo. – Quando terminou de falar Draco começou a gargalhar.

- Sério e eu que achava que **eu** era egocêntrico – Sua risada se tornou tão alta que ele ouviu um grito de Madame Pince e teve que se conter – Teria evitado mesmo que ele caísse Granger? Sinceramente eu duvido até porque foi o Potter que provocou aquela queda. – Draco passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo e sorriu de lado.

- O que quer dizer com "Potter que provocou aquela queda"? – Hermione sentiu o coração batendo mais rápido, se isso fosse verdade porque nem Rony nem Gina tinham dito algo, tudo bem que eles estavam estranhos e não tinham dito nada sobre a queda, mas ela também não havia perguntado.

- Pobrezinha, seus amigos cabeça-de-fósforo não te contaram? Será que eu conto ou te deixo na curiosidade? – Malfoy sorriu abertamente, mas ao ver a expressão de Hermione ele continuou a falar – Pouco antes de cair ele começou a agir de forma estranha, ficou balançando a cabeça e começou a gritar, depois como se estivesse possuído deu um mergulho com a vassoura e antes de chegar ao chão se jogou. – Hermione arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o relato, sentiu novamente seu coração bater rápido. – Acho estranho ele não ter acordado ainda, pelo o que falaram minhas fontes a queda nem foi tão brusca assim e ele nem estava tão alto quando saltou, deve ter algo errado com ele.

A castanha não tinha palavras para rebater o relato de Draco, mas se perguntava por que seus amigos não tinham dito nada a ela, o que estava acontecendo com Harry afinal? Teve a sensação de tinha algo muito sério por trás dessa atitude esquisita do amigo, talvez alguma perturbação pós-guerra, porém Harry nunca tinha se mostrado traumatizado, pelo contrário sentia muito orgulho e felicidade por ter posto um fim nas maldades de Voldemort.

- Eu preciso ir agora – Hermione se levantou e nem encarou Draco, novamente estava chorando, se sentia confusa e queria ficar sozinha antes de confrontar Rony e Gina, não teve tempo de se afastar dele, pois ele voltou a segurar em seu braço

- E nosso trabalho? – Draco puxou Hermione para mais perto até ficarem a centímetros de distancia um do outro. Ele a encarou e notou que ela chorava, e sem entender por que quis abraçá-la e protegê-la, mas porque ela era tão atraente quando estava frágil? Porque essa maldita vontade de cuidar dela? Hermione levantou os olhos para encarar os dele, o cinza estava meio borrado por causa das lágrimas.

Os dois ficaram em silencio absoluto apenas analisando um ao outro, Hermione pensava em mil e uma coisas enquanto seus olhos analisavam os dele, pensou no beijo que deram, em Rony, em como tudo isso era loucura demais até para ela, e por ultimo pensou e Harry ali deitado naquela cama sem poder se mover e ainda tinha mais esse mistério sobre sua queda. Sentiu-se fraca e impotente como se mesmo depois de toda aquela luta algo ainda fosse capaz de acabar com a paz em sua vida, não pode se controlar e começou a chorar veementemente, abaixou a cabeça e sem saber o porque abraçou Draco pela cintura seu rosto se apoiando entre o ombro e o peitoral dele. Assim que foi correspondida no abraço começou a chorar mais.

Draco se assustou ao ser abraçado, mas ela era tão quente que não pode evitar em retribuir o abraço, uma de suas mãos foi até os cabelos macios dela e começaram um leve carinho enquanto a outra mão a envolvia pela cintura, trazendo a mais para perto dele. Ficaram longos minutos abraçados, até que Hermione se acalmasse, ela estava tão cansada que quase adormeceu no abraço frio que ele tinha, mas aquele frio era tão bom, era como se esfriasse suas emoções até se sentir anestesiada e calma.

Ele temia se mexer e estragar aquele momento, mas não pode evitar e andou de costas até sentar-se na poltrona felpuda, trouxe Hermione junto com ele a sentou em seu colo, apoiou os joelhos dela sobre o braço da poltrona a trouxe sua cabeça para junto de seu peito novamente, ficou acariciando seus cabelos. Sabia que esse era apenas um momento, e que assim que ele terminasse voltaria a ofendê-la e humilhá-la como sempre fazia, mas agora ele só queria esquecer o próprio nome e esquecer o sangue que corria morno, nas veias dela.

Embalada pelos carinhos e pelo perfume de Draco, Hermione adormeceu nos braços dele, só teve noção do que estava acontecendo quando acordou e não encontrou ninguém ao seu lado, a biblioteca estava muito silenciosa e ao olhar pela janela notou que já estava no final da tarde. Tinha pegado no sono e perdido todas as aulas depois do almoço. O que iria dizer aos professores? O que iria dizer aos amigos? O que iria dizer para o espelho quando ele perguntasse o que ela estava fazendo no colo de Draco Malfoy? Ela evitaria o espelho porque de todos a quem devia explicações, sua face refletida era a única para quem ela não poderia mentir e essa era uma verdade um tanto difícil de se explicar.

Hermione saiu da biblioteca e usou a varinha para desamarrotar as roupas e arrumar o cabelo, no meio do caminho uma coruja sobrevoou sua cabeça e deixou cair um bilhete, ao ler a Castanha se surpreendeu com o conteúdo assinado por Draco Malfoy _"Granger, eu disse a diretora que ficamos fazendo trabalho a tarde toda e por isso perdemos aula, já que isso é mentira e você ficou roncando eu sugiro que comecemos logo esse trabalho ou vamos estar ferrados, essa noite na biblioteca o lugar de sempre. Draco Malfoy_". Ela não queria mesmo visitar Harry e por isso dobrou o bilhete e continuou seu caminho até o salão principal, chegando lá encontrou Gina e Rony que questionaram onde ela havia passado a tarde. Para não mentir ela disse que estava cansada e pegou no sono na biblioteca, os irmãos a olharam com uma expressão de "como eu não pensei nisso também" e deram de ombros.

Quando os três terminaram o jantar foram direto para a Ala Hospitalar, mas antes de entrarem Hermione pediu que sentassem para conversar, os dois parecem confusos com o pedido, mas obedecera e ocuparam seus lugares naquelas cadeiras duras e frias e começaram a ouvir Hermione.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que a queda do Harry foi muito estranha, o que podem me dizer? – Hermione não podia evitar ser séria, sabia que se tinha algo acontecendo às únicas pessoas que poderiam lhe contar com detalhes eram os amigos. Gina engoliu seco e começou a chorar, Rony fez cara de perdido, mas pela primeira vez em muitos dias dirigiu a palavra a ex-namorada.

- Foi muito estranho em um minuto ele estava dando ordens e perseguindo o pomo e no outro ele começou a gritar coisas estranhas, como se tivesse alguém falando com ele, então ele começou a sentir algo parecido com dor na cabeça e sua vassoura perdeu o equilíbrio – Rony encarava Hermione que sentia o peito apertar a cada palavra relatada pelo ruivo. – Foi de repente ele mergulhou rapidamente com a vassoura e parecia que ia bater no chão, mas ai seu corpo deu um salto para o lado e ele rolou pelo chão, não deu tempo de ninguém reagir, foi... Foi... Bizarro.

Hermione analisou e repetiu as palavras que ele disse várias vezes em sua cabeça, procurando uma explicação para a atitude de Harry, em tudo que pensava nada fazia sentido, tudo era absurdo demais para ser real. Olhou os amigos que tinham no rosto uma expressão assustada e percebeu que a culpa que sentia era boba, se tinha acontecido daquela maneira não poderia ter evitado. Pensou em sugerir a eles que chamassem um psicólogo Bruxo, mas cogitar a idéia de que Harry estava enlouquecendo poderia ser uma ofensa, ficou calada e sentou-se ao lado de Gina e segurou a mão da amiga que ainda estava chorando. Ficaram ali por mais de vinte minutos até Madame Pomfrey liberar a visita.

A castanha se surpreendeu ao ver Harry acordado, o moreno abriu um sorriso ao ver os amigos, Gina se aproximou e beijou o namorado levemente e novamente começou a chorar. Bom quem não estava chorando ali? Até Rony que tentava disfarçar tinha lágrimas pregadas nos cílios. Harry tinha a voz fraca, mas parecia quase recuperado dos traumas na cabeça, Hermione se sentiu tentada a perguntar algo sobre a queda, mas preferiu ficar calada e aproveitar o momento, falariam disso mais tarde. Depois de quase uma hora de visita Madame Pince os expulsou da Ala hospitalar e assim que saíram encontraram Draco Malfoy em uma das cadeiras de espera.

- Granger eu estou começando a perder a pouca paciência que tenho. – O loiro se levantou e olhou diretamente para Hermione, ignorando a presença dos dois ruivos que pareceram muito irritados com a forma que ele falou. Rony já estava vermelho e pelo som de sua respiração, a castanha já percebeu que ele estava enfurecido.

- Estou morrendo de medo de você sabia?. – Hermione sorriu irônica e respirou fundo, se fosse esperta levaria o loiro para longe de Rony antes que tivesse mais uma pessoa para visitar na ala hospitalar. – Sabe como é, eu tenho memória seletiva, coisas insignificantes eu esqueço. Agora vamos antes que fique tarde demais. – Antes que ele pudesse responder Hermione passou por ele e o puxou para longe dos amigos.

Quando já estavam em outro corredor, Draco parou de andar e Hermione se virou para encará-lo. O loiro tinha uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto e ela se manteve calada esperando ele dizer algo. Como ele não se pronunciou ela continuou a caminhar e novamente parou ao notar que não era seguida por ele.

- Granger eu estou aqui parado me perguntando por que eu não te mato agora e acabo com a tortura que se tornou minha vida desde o momento que esse maldito trabalho começou. – ele caminhou pequenos passos para se aproximar dela. – Você acha que vou ficar te acobertando só porque seu amiguinho se jogou de uma vassoura em movimento? Está enganada ou me ajuda com essa porcaria de trabalhou ou vou dar um jeito de no final do ano ainda perder mais pontos do que pode recuperar.

- Olha Malfoy, eu realmente me esqueci e isso nunca acontece comigo, pode ficar tranqüilo que a mais interessada nesses pontos sou eu, então vou fazer questão de dar o melhor de mim para que ganhar mais pontos sozinha do que Sonserina. – Hermione sorriu de lado e Draco apertou o olhar - Agora vamos embora ou vai ficar ai me encarando?

Draco murmurou um "Eu te odeio sangue-ruim" que Hermione ignorou, os dois retomaram a caminhada até a biblioteca. Como da primeira vez em que trabalharam juntos os dois mais brigavam do que se entendiam. Draco era a favor de coagir os alunos a participarem do projeto, já Hermione achava melhor esperar que fossem voluntários. Chegaram a um meio termo depois de muita discussão e um frasco de tinta preta jogada sobre a roupa de Draco. Iram esperar os voluntários, mas iriam convidar os mais "precisados" pessoalmente para adiantar o trabalho.

- Acho que podemos fazer uma lista de com quem vamos falar pessoalmente, assim facilita nosso trabalho. – Hermione sentou e colocou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha, mas sua franja insistia em cair sobre os olhos castanhos.

- Você acha? Nossa Granger sua inteligência me assusta de tão imensa, sério você deveria pesquisar se não tem parentesco com Albert Einstein. – Draco estava irritado desde que Hermione jogara um frasco de tinta sobre sua roupa muito branca, se odiou por não ter seu próprio frasco para descontar nela, mas iria se vingar.

- Olha Malfoy eu já me desculpei pela tinta ok? – Hermione tentava segurar o riso, mas era quase impossível ao ver a cara que ele tinha. – Agora, por favor, me ajude um pouco, quem você acha que pode ser urgente?

- Você! Isso é fato. Porque se for pra servimos de exemplo você precisa ser mais apresentável Granger. – Draco tentou parecer sério enquanto falava, e Hermione se segurou para não atirar a tinta novamente sobre ele. Ela fingiu que não tinha ouvido e ele começou a gargalhar. –A verdade deve doer, mas tudo bem, já que não aceita minha ajuda eu sugiro o Longbotton.

- Neville? – Hermione olhou para Draco com os olhos muitos arregalados e ele fez uma expressão de incompreensão

- Não! Antonia Longbotton. É claro que é o Neville, Granger. – Hermione começou a gargalhar com a ironia dele e Draco tentou se conter, mas foi impossível e quando percebeu estava rindo junto com ela, depois de algumas gargalhadas os dois voltaram a falar sério – O cara precisa mesmo de ajuda, nunca deve ter beijado uma garota.

- Eu gosto do Neville, ele tem um estilo diferente e arrumado, não tem nada de errado com ele. – Hermione começou a desenhar flores no canto do pergaminho enquanto falava e Draco soltou um risinho pelo nariz.

- É claro que você gosta Granger, você é ex-namorada do Weasley. – Draco sorriu vitorioso e Hermione pediu paciência a Merlin para não jogar o tinteiro nele novamente, ou dessa vez devesse usar algo mais pontiagudo para machucar de verdade. – Ok, não quer o Longbotton, que tal aquela idiota com rabanetes pendurados?

- Luna Lovegood? – Hermione teve que rir dessa. – É impressão minha ou você está atacando meus amigos? Porque se for essa sua intenção pode ir parando com suas gracinhas Malfoy – Hermione tentou ser firme, mas ao cogitar a idéia de mudar o "estilo" de Luna Lovegood ela já sentia vontade de rir.

- Agora vai me culpar pela falta de estilo dos seus amigos? Procure um sonserino com problemas de auto-estima e ai nós poderemos discutir. – Draco fez uma bolinha de pergaminho e começou a jogá-la entre as mãos.

- Claro que não tem problemas de auto-estima, a maioria sofre de megalomania, ou psicopatia, ou algum transtorno psicológico que pode levá-los a cometer homicídio – Hermione sorria e continuava com seus desenhos, olhou rapidamente para Draco e viu que ele ainda brincava com a bolinha de papel.

- Falou a filha do Freud. – Ele dera outra risada e atirara a bolinha de papel na cabeça de Hermione que ficou muito zangada. – Agora parando com as idiotices, temos que decidir isso logo, já está tarde.

- Tudo bem, eu acho que podemos olhar melhor ao vivo, ainda estou em duvida de quem são as pessoas com baixa-estima. – Hermione se levantou e arrumou suas vestes, pegou a bolinha de papel e jogou na cara dele. – podemos fazer isso na quarta-feira, pois temos as duas ultimas aulas livres. Eu começo com os cartazes quando tiver um tempo e nos encontramos na quarta pode ser?

- Tanto faz Granger – Draco se levantou e se espreguiçou, juntou suas coisas e olhou Hermione que estava parada a menos de dois metros a sua frente, os dois se encararam por alguns instantes até que ele perguntou: - O que foi?

- Nada... – Hermione tinha tantas palavras para dizer, queria ter agradecido pelo apoio que ele tinha dado a ela mais cedo, queria ter dito que a conversa que eles tinham tido serviu para que ela se sentisse aliviada. Queria se desculpar por ter o tratado mau algumas vezes aquele ano, queria só dizer _obrigada_. Infelizmente sua língua parecia não colaborar e ela só conseguiu dizer um simples _"nada"_ e ver ele passar por ela e sumir entre as prateleiras.

Hermione se apressou para chegar logo ao salão comunal e não ser pega por Filch, quando finalmente chegou já não tinha mais ninguém lá além de Rony, o garoto parecia muito sério e ela temeu fazer barulho e acordá-lo daquele transe onde ele estava. Assim que chegou ao campo de visão dele, a castanha se assustou. Rony a encarou muito compenetrado e a fez para de andar naquele instante.

- Hermione... – Ele começou, a voz saiu engasgada deveria estar em silêncio há muito tempo. – Eu quero conversar com você. – Rony indicou o lugar ao seu lado no sofá vermelho, Hermione hesitou meio segundo antes de caminhar até ele e sentar-se também. – Quero me desculpar com você, por ter dito todas aquelas coisas, e por ter sido meio irracional, acho que às vezes meu ciúme fala mais alto do que meus outros sentimentos. Você me desculpa?

Sem saber o que pensar ou o que responder ela apenas o encarou de forma séria, e em sua cabeça milhões de idéia surgiram sem parar. Ela estava magoada, e essa demonstração de arrependimento dele era suficiente para ela se consolar, mas não sabia se queria voltar a namorar Rony, ele era um bom garoto, mas fazia tempo que seu coração sentia que o que havia entre eles não era amor, era carinho, cuidado, proteção. Tinha por Rony os mesmos sentimentos que tinha por Harry.

- Com isso você quer que nós... É, voltemos a namorar? – Hermione tentou ser cautelosa e sentiu o coração apertado no peito quando reparou na expressão dele que era isso que ele queria. – Olha Rony eu te desculpo e eu te entendo, mas eu acho que não seria uma boa idéia, nesse tempo que ficamos separados eu percebi que não te amo como achei que amava. Meus sentimentos por você são muito fortes, mas de uma maneira que só permite uma amizade entre nós dois, não quero e não posso mentir pra você Rony.

Passaram alguns minutos de silencio, Rony parecia pensativo e Hermione considerava se essa tinha sido mesmo a melhor escolha dizer tudo isso, poderia tentar se apaixonar por ele, já ouviu dizer que amor se constrói com o tempo. Rony deu um pequeno sorriso e Hermione temeu que ele fosse fazer uma tempestade.

- Tem algo a ver com o Malfoy? – Nos olhos dele ela pode ver que havia ódio, mas teve que pensar antes de responder, no fundo do seu coração não iria mentir para Rony, ela devia a verdade a ele, mas também não poderia contar que Draco a tinha beijado e que hoje mesmo havia adormecido nos braços dele. Diria tudo em relação aos seus sentimentos apenas isso.

- Malfoy não tem nada a ver com isso Rony, eu não estou trocando você por ele, meus sentimentos não mudaram depois desse trabalho, eu já vinha sentindo essa confusão sobre nós dois há algum tempo, o Malfoy foi apenas o motivo dessa briga entre nós, a única coisa pela qual ele pode ser responsabilizado é por existir e por você ter ciúmes dele. Não tenho nada com ele e não é minha intenção ter. – Hermione repetiu as palavras em sua cabeça e conferiu se tinha dito a verdade, talvez a primeira frase, mas isso não tinha importância, só queria ter a amizade e o respeito de Rony de volta.

- Eu acredito em você, mas quero um tempo pra pensar em tudo que me disse, e quanto a Lilá... – Ele encarou Hermione que parecia nervosa só de ouvir esse nome, mas fingiu um sorriso para que ele continuasse a falar – Eu agi errado em querer te fazer ciúmes, me desculpa ta bom?

- Tudo bem Rony, isso é passado, pode tomar o tempo que quiser para pensar, eu vou estar aqui sempre que precisar de uma amiga ok? – Hermione se aproximou e o abraçou, sem nem pensar Rony correspondeu ao abraço e a segurou com tanta força que ela sentiu o ar faltar. Os dois se separaram e Hermione se levantou para ir dormir, o ruivo disse que já iria subir também e ficou sozinho novamente no salão comunal.

No outro dia de manha Hermione acordou cedo junto com Gina e as duas se apressaram para ir ver Harry antes mesmo do café da manha, Rony surgiu na porta do quarto dos meninos e com uma cara de sono e os cabelos bagunçados avisou que iria ver o amigo mais tarde só. As duas saíram do salão comunal e viram os primeiros sinais do Sol pelas grandes janelas do castelo, ficaram boa parte do tempo caladas, até que Gina não se agüentou e perguntou a Hermione como estava sua vida.

- Então Gina, eu conversei com seu irmão ontem e fui muito sincera sobre meus sentimentos, eu acho que ele entendeu tudo que eu disse, vou dar um tempo a ele e ver se podemos voltar com a nossa antiga amizade. – Hermione olhava a amiga com uma expressão não muito animada no rosto.

- E o Malfoy? Porque não adianta me dizer que não tem nada acontecendo entre vocês, cada vez que se encontra com ele você volta totalmente avoada como se estivesse caminhando em nuvens. Quero saber de tudo Hermione Jane Granger.

- Escute aqui Ginevra Molly Weasley, - Gina fez uma careta ao ouvir seu nome completo - eu não fico avoada coisa nenhuma, deve ser enjôo por ter passado tanto tempo perto daquele sonserino, não tem nada acontecendo entre nós dois, apenas o trabalho, nada mais. – Era mentira, sentia-se mesmo avoada e atordoada depois de algum tempo com Malfoy

- Eu estou falando sério Hermione, - Gina segurou o braço da amiga fazendo ela parar de andar - nós somos amigas e você pode me contar qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido entre vocês dois, eu não vou te julgar, apesar de achar o Malfoy um péssimo pretendente, mas é uma escolha sua e eu te apoio hoje e sempre.

- Ok eu vou te contar – Hermione respirou fundo e olhou para a Gina sem saber por onde começar. – No dia que seu irmão me ofendeu no salão comunal, eu fiquei muito mau e sai correndo pelo castelo feito uma desesperada, até queria te agradecer porque tenho a impressão de que você me defendeu aquele dia. – Gina deu um sorriso maroto e fez sinal para a amiga prosseguir. – Eu acabei esbarrando no Malfoy logo na entrada dos jardins, ele me segurou e eu estava chorando muito, ai... Bom, ai ele me beijou e eu sai correndo.

- Beijos? Já aconteceram beijos e você não me contou? Traíra. – Gina dera uma risada divertida e Hermione estava muito vermelha de vergonha. – Não faz essa cara Hermione, isso é normal, mas me conta ele beija bem?

- Gina, em primeiro lugar não foram beijos, com "s" de plural, foi apenas um beijo e eu não sei dizer se era bom eu estava confusa eu nem se quer sei como foi aquilo. – Hermione puxou a ruiva pelo braço e voltaram a caminhar pelo castelo, as duas dando risadas e formulando teorias sobre garotos e beijos.

Pouco antes de chegarem à Ala Hospitalar as duas se assustaram com um barulho muito alto, de algo que parecia uma explosão. Ambas sacaram as varinhas e correram em direção ao som, qualquer pessoa normal iria correr para longe, mas as duas já estavam acostumadas com coisas do tipo. Assim que chegaram ao corredor que dava para a enfermaria puderam ver que o teto havia desabado, Madame Pomfrey tinha uma expressão de terror no rosto e Harry estava de olhos fechados, sentado em sua cama.

Quando se aproximaram mais, notaram que Harry parecia hipnotizado, pois tinha a varinha empunhada em direção ao buraco no teto, em seu rosto um sorriso muito incomum. Um sorriso tenebroso, maldoso, cheio de malicia. Hermione virou os olhos para cima e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, podia ver claramente a caveira com língua de cobra, e o nó da serpente se fechando, lá estava, verde e brilhante a marca negra de Voldemort brilhando junto com os primeiros sinais do dia que nascia.

_Continua..._

**NA: Esse ficou mais curto que os outros, mas queria desenrolar logo, no próximo serão vistas a mil faces de Draco Malfoy, vou explorar a mente confusa e complicada dele para tentar explicar as atitudes de carinho que ele tem com a Hermione. Fiquei com peninha do Rony, eu até que gosto dele, quando ele não está dando seus chiliques. KPOSAOPASKAPOK ' parei. Bom gente, é isso espero que tenham gostado e aprovado, deixem reviews que eu não escrevo sem elas. Obrigada Naty e Melissa pelos elogios vocês são demais. música do começo **Spin - Lifehouse **By the way todos os titulos serão músicas do Lifehouse, eles me inspiram muito. **

**PS. Não tenho beta-reader então me desculpem qualquer erro e quem quiser se canditadar, só me mandar uma review ou e-mail ok?  
**

**Naty te amo muito **

**Beijos, Bri. **


	5. Capitulo V Breathing

Capitulo V – Breathing

_**I'm looking past the shadows**_**  
(**_Estou olhando as sombras do passado_**)**_**  
In **__**my mind into the truth and I'm**_**  
(**_Na minha mente, na verdade eu estou_**)**_**  
Trying to identify t**__**he voices in my head**_**  
(**_Tentando identificar As vozes em minha cabeça__**)**_

O que a marca negra de Voldemort representava? Poderia representar muitas coisas, medo, um ataque, morte, comensais revoltados querendo vingança, mas a marca negra flutuando sobre os céus de Hogwarts era muito mais do que tudo isso era um pavor sem tamanho, quem seria capaz de conjurar aquilo? E porque o faria? Isso queria dizer o que afinal? Que Voldemort teria voltado a vida? Potter não era tão fantástico no fim das contas, se nem matar um velho decrépito ele conseguia, mas nesse caso Draco Malfoy não era tão diferente assim de Harry Potter, ele também teve sua chance de acabar com Dumbledore, mas faltou coragem. Não! Faltou _vontade_.

Assim que ele acordou naquela manhã de terça-feira teve uma grande surpresa o salão comunal da Sonserina que geralmente era vazio estava apinhado de alunos, todos pareciam muito agitados e preocupados, sussurrando pelos cantos, olhando uns aos outros com olhar acusador. Draco se aproximou de um aluno do segundo ano e lhe perguntou o motivo daquele estardalhaço. O menino muito assustado lhe respondeu que Pirraça, o fantasma do castelo, teria visto a marca negra voando sobre o teto da Ala Hospitalar, e Harry Potter estava morto.

Draco deixou o menino sair de perto dele e ficou pensativo, ajeitou a roupa do uniforme e se encaminhou para a saída do salão comunal, teve a impressão de que todos o olharam como de tivessem achado o responsável pelo atentado e pelo _assassinato_ de Harry Potter. Antes de sair Draco deu uma gargalhada, apesar da vontade não tinha cometido tal crime. Pirraça não era uma fonte confiável, iria atrás da Granger, tirar essa historia a limpo.

Durante o caminho até a Ala Hospitalar, Draco considerou a hipótese desta historia ser verdadeira, o que a volta de Voldemort iria significar em sua vida? Da última vez que ele apareceu tudo que restou foi destruição, medo, raiva. Ele sabia que mesmo que o Lord das trevas retornasse ele não venceria a guerra, e novamente todos aqueles que o apoiaram iriam ser mandados para a margem da convivência social. Jamais iria escolher esse caminho novamente, seria esperto. Não que fosse ficar ao lado do Potter, seria apenas neutro nisso tudo.

Quando chegou ao seu destino nada havia lá, além de uma grossa camada de poeira e uma porta fechada. Draco colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e olhou para o céu na esperança de ainda poder ver a marca negra pairando por lá, assim como o corredor o céu estava vazio, apenas o azul aguado matinal. Ele decidiu ir até a diretoria, tinha certeza de que suas respostas estariam lá.

Ao entrar no corredor que dava à diretoria Draco teve a certeza de que a historia de Pirraça era meio verdadeira, vozes exaltadas de professores discutiam a marca negra, quanto à morte de Harry nada tinha sido dito. O loiro se aproximou devagar até onde não poderia ser visto e apurou os ouvidos para escutar melhor o que eles falavam. Pode ver Hermione com uma expressão muito séria e Gina chorando agarrada com o irmão que parecia um morto vivo em meio aquela multidão que não parava de falar.

Draco estava tão compenetrado em entender o que acontecia que foi surpreendido pela mão enorme de Hagrid que o pegou pela camisa o suspendendo no ar, Draco deu gritos de protesto, mas o meio gigante não parecia escutá-lo, em passos largos ele se aproximou da porta da diretoria fazendo muito barulho. Todos voltaram sua atenção a ele e o sonserino pode ver no rosto de Hermione uma expressão de confusão.

- Olha diretora quem eu apanhei espiando nossa conversa – Hagrid balançou Draco que ainda estava preso em sua mão e o largou no chão, fazendo com que ele caísse sentado. – Aposto que veio conferir se o plano deu certo não é mesmo?

Todos pareciam muito contrariados com a presença de Draco, ele teria motivos e capacidade para conjurar uma marca negra, mas todos os indícios até agora apontavam para Harry como culpado. No entanto poderia ser também uma travessura de um sonserino rebelde. A diretora se aproximou do loiro que se levantou e ajeitou as vestes.

- O senhor tem algo que queria nos dizer? – Sua voz já possuía o tom de acusação que ela tentava evitar com a expressão no rosto. Draco quis rir, pois a professora era uma péssima atriz.

- Tenho, esse ogro que vocês chamam de guarda-caças deveria ser mantido em uma jaula, não circulando por ai. – Draco cruzou os braços e todos olharam pra ele com expressão de escândalo pelo comentário. Percebendo que não tinha começado direito ele pigarreou alto e continuo a falar – Eu sei que já devem estar pensando que fui eu quem conjurou a marca negra, mas não foi.

- Que engraçado Malfoy, porque ninguém aqui falou em marca negra, como você sabia? – Rony tinha saído de seu transe e agora parecia muito nervoso, como se tivesse se transformado em um bicho que estava pronto para voar na garganta de Draco.

- Pirraça, ele está gritando pelo castelo que conjuraram a marca negra e que o Potter está morto. Eu só vim saber que parte disso é verdade. – O loiro parecia não ter se afetado pela atitude de Rony e respondeu normalmente, a diretora parecia convencida, os outros ainda o acusavam com olhares. – Qual é? Eu não conjurei nada, eu estava dormindo e quando acordei o salão comunal estava cheio, eu vim descobrir o que aconteceu.

Um burburinho se formou quando todos os professores começaram a discutir o assunto ali mesmo. Draco teve vontade de gritar que ainda estava presente, pois a maioria o indicava como culpado. O loiro já estava atingindo seu nível máximo de irritação quando Gina deu um grito e interrompeu todas as vozes. Ao mesmo tempo todos os presentes olharam para ela. Que nesse momento parecia menor do que realmente era, seus olhos vermelhos acompanhando o tom de sua pele, a respiração ofegante, um nó se formou na garganta de Draco e ele sentiu pena.

- Não foi ele, vocês todos aqui sabem que não foi ele. – Gina, falou tão engasgado que sua voz demorou alguns instantes até ser decifrada por todos, Draco apertou o olhar em direção a garota e pode ver que ela sofria ao dizer essas palavras. Antes que alguém pudesse fazer algo ela empurrou quem estava a sua frente e saiu correndo pelo corredor. Não demorou a Rony e Hermione a seguirem. Draco não perdeu tempo e correu na mesma direção que eles.

Hermione tinha ficado para trás, ao que parecia ela estava cansada demais para continuar. Draco se aproveitou da distancia que tinha de Rony e da proximidade com Hermione para puxá-la até um canto vazio do castelo. Ela não protestou, o que causou um estranhamento no sonserino.

- O que aconteceu realmente Granger? – A castanha estava sentada em um dos parapeitos de pedra e olhava para ele com uma expressão de tristeza e confusão. Como ela permaneceu calada, Draco insistiu na pergunta. – Granger? O que aconteceu?

- Foi o Harry... Ele conjurou aquilo, eu e a Gina vimos, era como se fosse outra pessoa dentro do corpo dele, como se fosse o Harry estivesse possuído por alguém ou alguma coisa. – Hermione não encarava Draco ao contar o que aconteceu, e ele ficou mais intrigado ainda quando ela terminou de falar.

- Possuído? Eu nunca ouvi falar de feitiços assim. Isso é magia muito antiga, daquelas que ninguém mais pratica, porque ninguém tem esse conhecimento, eu não acredito nessa possibilidade. – Draco sentou ao lado de Hermione enquanto falava em voz alta suas conclusões e Hermione o olhou contrariada, já que sabia de tudo isso, mas mesmo assim não conseguia descartar essa hipótese. – Talvez ele esteja ficando louco, a pancada na cabeça pode ter afetado alguma coisa.

- Está preocupado Malfoy? – Hermione o interrompeu com a questão e imediatamente Draco a olhou nos olhos, repetindo a pergunta dentro de si mesmo várias vezes.

Sim, estava realmente preocupado, mas não com Harry Potter, ele não se importava nem um pouco que fosse com a segurança ou saúde dele. Afinal sua vida escolar tinha sido um lixo graças ao senhor maravilha. Sua preocupação vinha de outro lugar, vinha do fato de um possível retorno de Voldemort. E isso era o motivo de sua real preocupação. Dessa vez ele iria acabar com o velho pessoalmente e sem culpa ou arrependimentos.

- Não, não com Harry Potter pelo menos – Draco desviou o olhar da garota que ainda parecia querer ler sua mente sem usar feitiços.

- Então está preocupado com o que? – Hermione se levantou e ajeitou a roupa, parecendo um pouco irritada com a resposta que havia recebido de Draco. Como ela tinha essa capacidade, de se irritar por nada, ou quase nada. Ela realmente estava esperando que ele se importasse? Estava mais louca que o Potter então.

- Voldemort – Era só um nome, mas pode ver o medo nos olhos dela, e na atitude de se afastar meio passo, que aquele nome ainda tinha impacto sobre ela. E que se ela temia isso tanto quanto ele, isso era um sinal claro de que sua teoria poderia estar certa.

- Não diga besteiras, Voldemort está morto, todos nós vimos. – Hermione deu as costas e começou a se afastar de Draco, pelo jeito como ela caminhava, ele sabia que ela não acreditava naquilo que tinha acabado de dizer.

- Quando resolver parar de mentir para si mesma, me procure, eu estou interessado nessa historia. – Draco falou mais alto e ela parou de andar, olhou para ele por cima do ombro e por um instante ele teve a certeza de que ela correria para abraçá-lo, mas a garota só voltou a caminhar em outra direção.

As aulas daquele dia foram tão confusas quanto os professores que as davam. O castelo todo estava em pânico, e a historia sobre a marca negra tinha se espalhado como um rastilho de pólvora por entre os corredores de pedra. E parecia que cada vez mais algo colocava lenha nessa fogueira, assim como toda fofoca a verdade ia se distorcendo e até a hora do almoço já estavam mortos metades dos alunos e professores. Draco já estava farto de tanto falatório e resolveu se abrigar daquela bagunça indo até a parte mais longe do jardim, escolheu uma árvore e se sentou à sua sombra.

No meio de tantas coisas ele não conseguia focar seu pensamento em apenas uma. Toda vez que o nome Voldemort aparecia em sua mente, seu coração acelerava algumas batidas e ele procurava uma explicação. Não acreditava em posseção e achava pouco provável que tenha restado algo de Voldemort para possuir alguém. Talvez algo durante a luta possa ter transferido a alma do Lord das Trevas para o corpo de Harry e agora essa tal "parte" esteja conseguindo tomar conta do garoto Maravilha.

Já havia esgotado sua hora de almoço, mas ele não tinha intenção de voltar às aulas, e sabia que no meio daquela confusão nem notariam sua ausência, já que não tinha amigos, duvidava que alguém fosse sentir sua falta. Talvez a Granger sentisse, ou talvez em alguma parte dele houvesse o desejo de que ela sentisse sua falta, que procurasse a presença dele com o olhar, e ficasse preocupada ao não encontrar. Draco dera um pequeno sorriso ao ter esse pensamento e devagar fechou os olhos.

Porque a Granger? E onde é que estava todo o ódio que sentia por ela? Será que carência é assim tão forte que pode ser capaz de mudar um sentimento? Ele sempre acreditou que sentimentos não acabam apenas se transformam, mas no que o ódio que ele sentia havia se transformado? _Amor_... Ah não, amor era exagero, ele não amava _Hermione_, apenas tinha essa necessidade de irritá-la, de tirá-la do sério e ver seu rosto se transformar em algo diferente de tudo que ele já tinha visto. Ela era tão intensa em tudo que fazia, até seu olhar era penetrante, muitas vezes teve quase certeza de que ela pôde ler seus pensamentos.

Sangue-ruim, Granger, _Hermione_. Todas essas eram apenas uma. E todas essas eram capaz de mexer com sua cabeça de formas diferentes, a sangue-ruim era irritante, petulante, convencida, defensora do Potter e nojentinha. A Granger era sabe-tudo, prepotente, cheia de si, orgulhosa. E por último, mas não menos importante _Hermione_, a menina do beijo, do abraço, do carinho, a menina que se permitia chorar, que precisava de ajuda, aquela que aceitava um abraço do maior _inimigo_.

Draco havia adormecido pensando em Hermione, Granger, Sangue-ruim, e como essas três eram tão diferentes e tão atraentes, ao despertar se deu conta de já estava na hora do jantar, e ficar sumido assim por tanto tempo poderia levantar suspeitas. Apressou-se até chegar ao salão principal, como já esperava Granger e os amigos não estavam lá, deveriam estar chorando pelos cantos ou tentando arrumar uma explicação para a loucura de Potter. Fez sua refeição bem devagar e quando terminou teve a brilhante idéia de ir até a Ala Hospitalar e "conversar" com Harry Potter.

Já estava preparado para encontrar resistência na entrada da enfermaria, mas pelo contrário tudo estava quieto e solitário, apesar de ser muito suspeito Draco foi em frente e abriu à porta, Madame Pomfrey estava atarefada mexendo muitas poções que nem deu importância à presença de Malfoy, que se aproximou da cama de Harry. O menino estava de olhos abertos e encarava o teto com uma expressão indecifrável, uma que Draco nunca havia visto em seu rosto durante todos esses anos, era confusão, medo, _pavor_.

- Potter? – Assim que ouviu seu sobrenome pronunciado Harry virou a cabeça e se espantou ao ver Malfoy, que apenas dera um sorriso canalha que queria dizer "ora, ora quem está de novo todo enfaixado" – Eu quero saber o que aconteceu.

- Ah você quer saber? E o que te leva a pensar que eu vou te contar? – Harry encarava Draco com uma expressão irritada e em seus olhos podia se ver uma sombra se formando, o sonserino observou atentamente o semblante do grifinório e sorrio de lado.

- Acalme-se Potter, não vai querer que Voldemort tome conta de seu corpo outra vez não é mesmo? – Ao terminar de falar Draco percebeu o tom de pele de Harry esvaecer e sua tonalidade ficar tão pálida que se o grifinório desmaiasse não seria uma surpresa. Levou alguns instantes para o moreno se recuperar e voltar a olhar para o rosto de Malfoy que parecia satisfeito com tudo isso.

- Você está mais louco do que nunca Malfoy, de que lugar da sua mente doentia veio essa idéia? – Apesar da tentativa de ser firme, o tom de voz usado por Harry denunciava a verdade. Algo envolvendo Voldemort estava acontecendo e Draco com certeza iria descobrir o que era.

- Corta essa "Menino-que-sobreviveu" – O tom de desgosto na voz de Draco deixava claro o quando ele não suportava Harry – Seja lá o que aconteceu, você tem que pedir ajuda a essa cambada de bruxos que se sentem a cima da verdade, é a única forma de impedir que "Você-sabe-quem" retorne.

- Está preocupado com isso? Não vai querer seu mestre de volta? – Harry usou um tom de voz agressivo e se apoiou nos cotovelos, ficando mais ereto na cama - Ninguém precisa saber do que aconteceu aqui, eu sei que não vai se repetir, e se por acaso você comentar com alguém, eu juro que invento uma forma de por a culpa disso toda pro seu lado, agora some daqui Malfoy.

- Escuta bem o que eu vou te dizer Harry Potter – Draco se aproximou perigosamente, o dedo indicador apontado diretamente para o rosto de Harry, sua mandíbula cerrada e seus olhos dilatados – Se não fizer algo que acabe com isso, eu juro que mato você, mato com tanto prazer que nem culpa, eu iria sentir.

- Você pode repetir a última parte, por favor? Eu acho que não ouvi direito – Uma voz feminina interrompeu a conversa dos dois rapazes, Draco se virou já sabendo que se tratava de Hermione, e como sempre ele seria o vilão da historia. Ao encarar a castanha teve a certeza de que ela armaria um escândalo. – Some daqui Malfoy!

Draco olhou mais uma vez para Harry e passou por Hermione, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, saiu da Ala hospitalar e tomou um lento caminho pelos corredores. Não demorou muito para que passos apressados e _raivosos_ se aproximassem e era incrível como ele sabia o que ela estava sentindo apenas pelo som de seus sapatos batendo no chão. Desacelerou o passo até estar totalmente parado e esperou até que ela o encontrasse.

Assim que foi localizado pelo olhar ferino de Hermione, Draco esboçou um leve sorriso, ela parecia mesmo uma leoa, daquelas famintas e irritadas porque alguém mexeu com seus filhotes.

- Presta bem atenção Draco Lucius Malfoy, porque eu não pretendo repetir essa informação – Hermione tinha se postado a frente dele, mantendo entre os dois uma pequena distancia, mas perto o suficiente para que ele pudesse sentir o cheiro de morango que vinha de seu cabelo e pele – Se você ameaçar o Harry ou qualquer amigo meu novamente eu juro que eu mesma acabo com a sua raça enquanto você estiver dormindo.

- Muito improvável – disse ele depois de uma breve gargalhada – e muito feio também Granger, eu achei que vocês da Grifinória eram corajosos, matar alguém enquanto a pessoa está adormecida não é lá muito corajoso e nem digno – Draco dera outra gargalhada, e cada vez que seu sorriso se abria podia ver as expressões de ódio de Hermione ficarem cada vez mais aparentes. – Por acaso seu amiguinho te contou porque eu o estava ameaçando de morte?

- Não perguntei, mas duvido que qualquer que seja a sua razão não seria o bastante pra me convencer de que você estaria certo ao ameaçá-lo. – Hermione cruzou os braços e um de seus pés começou a bater levemente no chão, Draco tinha vontade de rir, ela era uma pessoa tão transparente, era impossível que disfarçasse qualquer que fosse sua emoção, algo a denunciaria, e nesse momento ela era culpada de ter perdido argumentos.

- Sabe, eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de falar sobre seu amiguinho irresponsável e idiota – seu pedido foi completamente ignorado por Hermione, que aumentou o tom de voz e de irritação, suas conclusões se tornaram ameaças, que por sua vez se tornaram juramentos, até que ela estava gritando a plenos pulmões maldições para as próximas vinte e cinco gerações de Malfoy's que viessem a nascer. O loiro ficou cada vez mais impaciente e ela estava cada vez mais enfurecida.

Então Draco se aproximou de forma rápida, segurando a castanha pelos cotovelos, impedindo seus braços de se estenderem. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes. Ela confusa, ele incisivo e determinado, ele a soltou e ela descruzou os braços, ele se afastou e ela apenas o encarou. – Granger, vai embora ou vou te beijar. – Hermione se surpreendeu com a constatação, sua testa se enrugou e ela não se moveu, alguns segundos de silencio e ela abriu a boca para retornar suas ofensas, quando foi surpreendida pelas mãos frias em volta de sua cintura, a prendendo em um abraço

Malfoy a envolveu de forma firme, uma de suas mãos apertavam as costas dela, mantendo os dois colados um no outro. Sua outra mão subiu rapidamente até a nuca da menina, que a esse momento já tinha os olhos fechados. Draco aproveitou a brecha que ela tinha dado e pressionou os lábios rosados e bonitos da menina com os seus. A principio ela se manteve rígida, mas quanto mais tempo as bocas se mantinham juntas, mais ele percebia que ela amolecia em seus braços, até seu aperto não ser mais necessário e ele passou apenas as segurá-la junto ao seu corpo.

Hermione respirava de forma tensa e ele percebia isso, parecia que os lábios dela não dariam passagem para um beijo mais intimo, usando sua esperteza, Draco afastou as bocas e abriu os olhos, como havia previsto a garota tinha aberto a boca para dizer algo. Aproveitando esse momento ele retomou o beijo, dessa vez tendo acesso toda boca de Hermione. O hálito doce dela invadiu suas narinas, fazendo seu desejo de beijá-la aumentar. A língua do sonserino começou a explorar cada pedacinho da língua da menina, que a essa altura, já era uma boneca de panos nos braços dele.

Quando se deu conta estava sendo abraçado pelo pescoço, e as mãos dela ensaiavam um carinho em seus cabelos lisos e platinados, Draco não sabia onde aquele beijo o levaria, mas o gosto da boca de Hermione era tentador, e o calor que ela emanava era tão reconfortante e excitante, que ele não podia evitar beijá-la mais e mais até que precisou respirar por um momento. Seus pulmões gritando por oxigênio e o resto de seu corpo implorando por mais daquele sabor que tinha Hermione. Assim que o beijo terminou os dois buscaram todo o ar que puderam, nenhum dos dois se atreveu a abrir os olhos, apenas continuaram abraçados, respirando o ar um do outro, e ficando entorpecidos pelos perfumes.

Alguns instantes se passaram e tudo que se ouvia naquele corredor era a respiração ofegante que aos poucos se acalmava. Ainda sem se mover, os dois tocaram os lábios de novo e, dessa vez por atitude dela, que ao terminar o ato se soltou dele, pegando impulso para se afastar do abraço onde estava presa e onde se prendia. O dois se encararam de forma tensa, suas respirações ofegantes, não parecia que ela iria correr, pelo contrário ele iria ficar. Ficar era ruim? Ele sabia que quando ela corria era mais fácil, o que ela queria?

- Porque você fez isso? – A voz dela era um tanto vacilante e Draco arregalou os olhos, não tinha uma resposta pra isso, nem pra dar a ela, nem para dar a ele mesmo, ele fugia daquela pergunta todos os momentos que passava sozinho sem ter algo para ocupar sua mente, mas ouvir da boca dela, a boca que ele tinha acabado de beijar, era de tirar o fôlego. Como ele não respondia, ela repetiu a questão – Porque você fez isso?

- Não sei – Não tinha outra resposta, ele não mentia, nem para ela, nem para ele. Ele realmente não sabia como explicar, era involuntário. Aquela boca implorava por um beijo e ele não poderia dizer não aquele apelo tão doce e quente, ela era sua fuga do mundo real, era o calor que aquecia sua alma, e ele desejou que ela corresse agora porque enfrentar os olhos castanhos dela era tarefa impossível.

- Não sabe? – Droga, que maldita teimosia, porque não correr agora? Porque essa necessidade de explicações, não havia necessidade de explicar coisa alguma, foi um impulso, um momento de fraqueza, de _loucura_. Tanto faz. Ele não tinha o que falar, mais que isso, ele não sabia o que falar.

- Adeus Granger – Dizer essas palavras pareceu simples, ele deu as costas e começou a caminhar, rezando, pedindo, _implorando_ para que ela não o seguisse. Parece que Deus realmente existe, pois Draco não ouviu passos atrás dos seus, agora era só ser rápido e logo estaria livre da pressão que as palavras dela o causaram. Maldita _Hermione_.

O dia posterior ao atentado da marca negra não foi mais calmo, pelo contrário foi terrivelmente mais agitado, a fofoca não parava de se espalhar e o caos estava quase saindo fora do controle da diretora, que durante o almoço fez um comunicado importante. Draco nem se quer deu ouvidos a o que ela dizia, ele sabia da verdade, a verdade que ela não iria dizer no discurso. Potter era culpado também, e ele imaginava um jeito de deixar todos saberem disso.

Seu olhar estava concentrado para o prato, a comida estava um tanto tostada e de aparência horrível, no mínimo os elfos estavam com medo também. Jamais colocaria aquela gororoba na boca, seus olhos se ergueram e de frente pra ele duas mesas distantes, estava Hermione, a castanha observava a comida e a cutucava com um garfo talvez pensando que o alimento ainda estava vivo. Evitar a Grifinória seria uma tarefa difícil, quase impossível, ainda mais que hoje tinham combinado de fazer o trabalho, será que ela iria aparecer?

O resto do dia passou para Draco de forma tão rápida que ele teve a impressão de estar sob o efeito de um _vira-tempo_. No horário marcado o sonserino se dirigiu até a biblioteca, seu coração começou a dar saltos quando ouviu o barulho de penas arranhando um pergaminho, o som vinha exatamente do lugar onde tinha marcado com Hermione. Talvez fingir que nada aconteceu ajudasse.

- Estou atrasado? – Draco falou um pouco alto anunciando sua presença, a castanha apenas ergueu os olhos do pergaminho e encarou o loiro, que apertou os olhos para ela.

- Não, eu estou adiantada. – o tom de indiferença na voz dela era um alivio, ela provavelmente não iria perguntar nada que não deveria ser respondido.

Draco sentou-se em uma poltrona e começou seu trabalho, os dois foram cordiais, aquela tarde, nenhuma ofensa ou ironia. Tudo que falavam um para o outro se tratava do trabalho, foi um tarde muito produtiva, nem tinha chegado a hora do jantar e eles já tinham a lista de quem seria abordado por eles, e os cartazes de inscrições estavam prontos. Quando percebeu que tinham terminado, Hermione juntou suas coisas e se preparou para ir embora.

- Quando vamos nos ver de novo? – Draco quis saber antes que ela deixasse a sala. Granger o encarou de forma séria, e colocou a franja atrás da orelha, deu um sorrisinho meio forçado e fez cara de pensativa, como ela continuou sem responder, Draco insistiu – Granger, eu estou falando com você!

- Não sei. – Hermione disse simplesmente antes de entrar por entre as prateleiras e sumir da vista dele. Draco ficou parado, perplexo levantou-se para segui-la. Segurou a pelo braço, fazendo como que ela o encarasse, a Grifinória manteve a expressão séria no rosto e puxou o braço para se livrar da mão dele – O Harry me contou tudo Malfoy, ele tem quase certeza que estava sob a influencia da _Imperius_, e eu tenho um forte palpite de que você foi responsável por isso.

- Nossa como você é inteligente Granger – Draco soltou uma gargalhada alta e no rosto dela uma expressão de surpresa se formou – Chegou a essa conclusão sozinha ou o Weasley te ajudou? – Outra gargalhada, ela respirou fundo – Eu sabia que o Potter era muitas coisas de ruim, mas mentiroso e falso essa é novidade.

- O único falso e mentiroso aqui é você Malfoy, - Hermione respondeu depressa, sua voz alterada e a respiração meio ofegante – eu te proíbo de falar assim dos meus amigos, alias eu proíbo que você se aproxime de qualquer um deles, e quero que me deixe em paz também, se não for pra falar do trabalho, não chegue mais perto de mim. – A essa altura ela tinha o peito arfante e o olhar pesado, suas mãos cerradas em punho, Draco a encarou não acreditando do que ouvia.

- Parabéns Granger, você chegou à conclusão certa outra vez, é minhas teorias sobre sua inteligência acabam de ser confirmadas – Ele a rodeou, indo parar atrás dela, imediatamente ela se virou para não o deixar tentar qualquer coisa – No dia que seu amiguinho for completamente possuído por Voldemort e você estiver em desespero, chorando e correndo por ai, me procure, vai ser um prazer ouvir você dizer que eu tinha razão em tudo desde o começo. Passar bem _Sangue-ruim._

Antes que ela pudesse responder qualquer coisa ele se afastou, a castanha continuou parada e pode ouvir o estrondo da porta batendo quando ele saiu da biblioteca. Draco andou até as masmorras e quebrou tudo que poderia ser quebrado no salão comunal da Sonserina, ele tinha uma certeza: ela ainda iria se arrepender daquilo.

_Continua... _

**N.A: Sim, esse capitulo demorou e mesmo assim ficou menor que a maioria, autora anda com uns problemas pessoais, e como minhas aulas já voltaram e eu estou estudando para um concurso ficou meio complicado de eu escrever. Desculpas em primeiro lugar. Em segundo lugar prometo ser mais constante nas atualizações. Terceiro lugar... Bom eu espero que gostem desse capitulo.**

**Quero agradecer a todos que comentam e elogiam vocês são a razão de eu escrever. Obrigada.**

**Naty amo você muito **

**Beijos, Bri. **


	6. Capitulo VI Good Enough

Capitulo VI – Good Enough

_**What do I have to **__**do?**_**  
(**_O que eu tenho que fazer?_**)**_**  
To **__**try to make you see**_**  
(**_Para tentar fazer você ver_**)**_**  
That this is who I am**_**  
(**_Que este é quem eu sou_**)**_**  
And it**__**'s all that I can be**_**  
(**_E isso é tudo que posso ser_**)**

Os ânimos na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts só estiveram exaltados assim, quando Sirius Black escapou de Azkaban, causando medo e pânico em todos os alunos, dessa vez a fofoca sobre a marca negra estava tão fora de controle, que a diretora Mcgonagall se viu obrigada a fazer um discurso de explicação, na realidade nem ela mesma sabia o que dizer. Como explicaria que: Harry Potter o herói do mundo bruxo, o garoto que servia de exemplo para muitos ali; era na verdade o responsável por conjurar a tal marca negra. Ainda que os motivos reais disso não tenham sido descobertos não havia dúvidas de que ele era responsável pelo ato. Durante o almoço daquela quinta-feira, a velha bruxa resolveu se pronunciar.

- Caros alunos, - Ela começou pigarreando e chamando a atenção de todos – eu gostaria de esclarecer alguns fatos recentes que ocorreram na nossa escola. Ao contrário do que andam dizendo por ai, o _incidente_ na ala hospitalar não resultou na morte de ninguém. – Dizer incidente, era mais fácil do que citar o fato novamente – Muito menos no retorno de _Vocês-sabem-quem_, a real causa do _incidente_ está sendo analisada pelos professores, porém o mais provável é que tenha sido uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto da parte de algum aluno. – Com o olhar a diretora buscou o rosto de todos os alunos, talvez na esperança de que encontrasse uma pista na expressão de algum deles. – Por tanto peço a todos que parem com as fofocas e histórias inventadas, qualquer novidade que for descoberta eu farei questão de que sejam avisados. Bom apetite a todos.

Assim que a professora encerrou o discurso Hermione mirou a mesa da Sonserina, olhando diretamente para Draco, o loiro retribuiu o olhar e os dois se encaram de forma tensa, até que Gina chamou a atenção da amiga e as duas saíram do salão principal em direção a Ala Hospitalar. Harry teria alta hoje.

Quatro dias se passaram desde a última vez que Draco e Hermione tinham se encontrado para resolver assuntos do trabalho, a castanha tinha desaparecido e o Sonserino resolveu procurá-la para cobrar uma postura mais séria da parte dela, como era domingo foi até o campo de quadribol, sabia que a Grifinória estaria treinando ali e provavelmente Hermione estaria nas arquibancadas com um grosso livro, fingindo muito mal que se divertia com aquilo, ela era do tipo de pessoa que não sabia fingir, alguma coisa sempre a delatava, um pé que batia o chão, a testa enrugada, os lábios encrespados. Como os _melhores amigos_ dela poderiam não perceber esses simples sinais? Afinal passaram os últimos sete anos ao lado dela, mesmo assim Draco tinha quase certeza de que eles não notariam o fato de ela detestar tudo aquilo.

Ao chegar ao campo de quadribol, viu Hermione do jeito que imaginou que veria, sentada em uma arquibancada, lendo um grosso livro, vez ou outra ela olhava para o jogo, vendo os vultos escarlates cortarem o céu, e acenava para Harry que parecia concentrado em achar o pomo de ouro. Assim que Draco se aproximou, a castanha fechou o livro, levantou-se e caminhou até ele o puxando pelo braço para fora do campo. Sem entender nada o loiro se deixou levar até que os dois estavam parados atrás das arquibancadas, o lugar estava deserto e provavelmente ninguém os veria ali.

- O que você quer aqui Malfoy? – Hermione cuidou para que uma distância segura entre os dois fosse mantida, ficando mais de dois metros dele. – Eu perguntei o que você quer aqui, você tem problemas auditivos? – Draco fez uma expressão contrariada, ainda sem responder nada – Sempre que eu te pergunto algo você fica com essa cara de babaca e não diz nada, tem mesmo problemas auditivos, ou só gosta de se fazer de idiota? – Ela dera uma risadinha irônica, já ele apertou o olhar ficando com raiva.

- Uau, sua incrível capacidade de ofender as pessoas até me deixou sem ar, parabéns Granger – Draco dera uma risada mais alta que a dela – O caso é, quando eu olho pra sua cara eu fico imaginando: "Como pode uma pessoa ser tão estranha, ridícula, sem graça, chata e irritante. Tudo isso em apenas um ser" Ai eu perco um pouco a linha de raciocínio... Me desculpe – Dessa vez a vitória estava estampada em seu sorriso, Hermione apenas bufou, cruzando os braços – Não foi para falar sobre seus muitos e variados defeitos que eu vim aqui. Eu quero saber quando nós vamos começar a trabalhar, eu tenho pressa em me livrar desse trabalho e de você.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, alguns passos tinham sido ouvidos, os dois procuraram entre as estruturas de madeira da arquibancada, mas não conseguiram achar os responsáveis pelos passos, não demorou muito para que Gina, Harry e Rony aparecerem, carregando suas vassouras. O moreno com uma pequena bolinha dourada em mãos, o treino tinha acabado.

- Esse cara está te incomodando Mione? – Harry se postou do lado da amiga, seu olhar era frio e penetrante, mirava Draco como se fosse arrancar sua cabeça apenas com a força do pensamento. Hermione se sentiu contrariada, detestava o fato de ser "protegida" pelos amigos, ela sabia lidar muito bem com Malfoy, não precisava de Harry ou qualquer outro ali.

- Tudo bem, ele só queria falar do trabalho – Hermione segurou o braço do amigo e deu um pequeno sorriso, entretanto Harry nem se quer retribuiu o olhar ou o sorriso, seus olhos mantinham-se presos em Draco, o loiro apenas parecia curioso com a forma que era encarado. – Depois do almoço Malfoy, vamos espalhar os cartazes e falar com as pessoas ok?

- Nossa Potter, que recuperação mais incrível a sua, já voltou a ocupar seu lugar de guarda-costas da Sangue-ruim, fico impressionado – Ao pronunciar a ofensa à Hermione, os dois garotos grifinórios se precipitaram, no impulso de bater em Malfoy, porém as duas meninas foram mais rápidas e seguraram os dois pelos braços. – O que aconteceu com você mesmo? Sua amiguinha me disse que você suspeita de _maldição Imperius_. Isso é bem engraçado não acha? Porque eu ainda tenho quase certeza de que se trata de um pedaço meio-morto, meio-vivo de uma _Horcruxe_.

Ao terminar sua frase os quatro grifinórios arregalaram os olhos, ficando perplexos demais para dizer alguma coisa, ou até mesmo para reagir. Harry por sua vez, deu uma risada alta, em um tom quase maligno, fazendo todos se espantar, o moreno se livrou da mão de Hermione que ainda segurava seu braço, e se aproximou de Draco, que não recuou nem um milímetro.

- E eu ainda tenho quase certeza de que foi você quem me enfeitiçou, agora fica por ai inventando mentiras para se livrar da sua culpa – Harry tirou a varinha do bolso e a mantinha apontada para o peito de Draco – Típica atitude de um sonserino covarde, afinal você nunca teve coragem para nada, vai ser sempre um fracassado, que nunca realizou nada em sua vida, porque sempre teve medo das conseqüências.

- Oh santo Potter, e agora usa toda sua coragem para mentir para os seus amados amiguinhos, - Draco dera uma risadinha, olhando para a varinha apontada para seu peito, sabia que estava em desvantagem, mas não poderia se calar agora tinha que expor Potter em frente aos amigos, quem sabe eles não tomariam uma atitude. – o que vai fazer quando Voldemort se apossar do seu corpo novamente? Sabia que ele detesta os Sangue-ruim? E se a Granger estiver por perto e você acabar matando-a o que vai dizer a todos? Que fui eu quem te enfeitiçou para que você fizesse isso?

Draco tinha conseguido, Harry tremia de ódio a cada palavra que ouvia, sua mão apertava a varinha com tanta força que seus dedos estavam esbranquiçados. Sua respiração estava pesada, enquanto os amigos pareciam nem mesmo respirar. As acusações de Malfoy tinham sido pesadas e, por mais que tentassem, não conseguiam deixar de acreditar pelo menos em alguma parte daquilo.

Foi em uma fração de segundo, Harry havia aberto a boca para dizer um feitiço quando Hermione se aproximou e abaixou sua varinha, antes que o pior acontecesse. E por um instante, quando encarou os olhos do amigo, pode ver que as pupilas do menino tinham se aberto em fendas, como os olhos de uma cobra, como os olhos de Voldemort. Assustada Hermione focou novamente os olhos verdes de Harry, mas eles estavam normais. Seu coração disparou no peito e encarou Draco, que parecia mais surpreso do que qualquer um com a atitude dela.

- Já chega Malfoy, eu não vou tolerar suas insinuações, cada vez que faz isso eu tenho mais certeza de que você é culpado. Agora suma da minha frente antes que **eu** faça uma besteira, não quero terminar em Azkaban por conta de um tipinho como você – Hermione se postou entre Harry e Malfoy, dizer aquilo tudo era difícil e fazia sua cabeça pesar de repente, mas sua função era defender o amigo, e faria isso, acreditaria em Harry Potter até que fosse provado o contrário.

- Se tem tanta certeza assim sua nojentinha, vai ter que provar antes de sair por ai abrindo sua boca imunda para falar comigo nesse tom – Draco pegara o braço de Hermione e a trouxera para perto, fazendo os narizes quase se tocarem, os demais observavam a cena perplexos demais para fazer alguma coisa – Nunca mais se dirija a mim nesses termos, ou vai se arrepender.

Draco largou o braço de Hermione, e se afastou dos quatro grifinórios, tomou o caminho de volta ao castelo, o peito arfante e pesado, a cabeça trabalhando rápido demais, o ódio rugindo em seu estomago revirado. Ah como queria matar Hermione Granger, como _detestava_ a maneira que ela tinha de falar, como era insuportável essa garota de sangue imundo. Granger. Hermione. Sangue-ruim. Ela tinha sido todas essas em questão de segundos, isso era atraente e irritante de uma forma que ele não poderia sustentar.

Assim que o almoço de domingo havia terminado, Hermione foi até Mcgonagall, a professora a recebeu em sua sala, que pelas lembranças da castanha estava exatamente igual ao que era nos tempos de Dumbledore. Assim que se sentou na cadeira oposta a grande cadeira de madeira e couro onde estava a diretora, Hermione perdeu a noção do que teria para falar, não sabia por onde começar, nunca tinha desistido de algo na vida, mesmo que estivesse difícil ela insistia, mas depois de hoje tinha certeza de que trabalhar com Draco Malfoy não era mais possível.

Antes que ela pudesse falar, um estalo foi ouvido na parte mais baixa da sala, as duas voltaram os olhares para o pequeno Elfo doméstico que apareceu, Hermione não pôde evitar sorrir, tinha verdadeira adoração por esses seres. A diretora deu um sorriso e perguntou ao Elfo o que ele queria. O bichinho olhou para a velha bruxa e lhe informou que havia problemas na cozinha. Mcgonagall pareceu contrariada em se levantar e sair andando, para a castanha ela parecia um tanto cansada. Afinal ser diretora não deveria ser fácil. Pedindo licença e dizendo que já voltava à diretora saiu da sala deixando a menina sozinha.

Nunca estivera sozinha naquele lugar, e tinha quase certeza de que nunca estaria. Com tantos quadros espalhados por todas as paredes sabia que não estava só. Com seu jeito curioso Hermione analisou muito dos diretores, a maioria deles fora simpático e sorriu para a menina, tirando um ou outro que pareciam ocupados demais para lhe retribuir uma gentileza. Seus olhos pararam ao encontrar o nariz torto, a barba prateada e os óculos de meia lua do diretor Dumbledore. Hermione sorriu abertamente e foi retribuída pelo quadro.

- Muitos pensamentos na cabeça senhorita Granger? – O velho da pintura a encarou por cima dos óculos e sorriu mais abertamente, Hermione se sentiu segura ao ouvir aquela voz, tinha tanta fé em Dumbledore, ele inspirava confiança.

- Muitos pensamentos confusos professor – Ela disse de forma simples e sincera, ainda admirando a figura do bruxo.

- Eu sempre achei que o conhecimento estava nos livros – Dumbledore tinha esse dom. Mudar o assunto para algo sem sentido e fazer os ouvintes pensarem – Entretanto senhorita Granger, às vezes a sabedoria suprema está dentro de nossos corações.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? – Hermione piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender a que assunto ele se referia.

- Eu sei exatamente o que a senhorita veio fazer aqui, mas creio eu que desistir sem ter certeza é uma atitude um tanto quanto imprudente. – Dumbledore ergueu um dos dedos e o movia lentamente enquanto falava. – Sua fé em Harry Potter não pode cegar a verdade dos fatos. Eu sei o quanto é inteligente, vai saber escutar aquilo que não é agradável de ouvir.

A Grifinória se manteve calada, apenas observando o quadro, algumas palavras faziam sentido, outras nem tanto. Ele estava dizendo que Malfoy tinha razão? Será que Harry estava mentindo? Não poderia ignorar o fato de ter visto os olhos do amigo com um jeito diferente, maligno, preferia não acreditar, mas iria considerar as palavras do ex-diretor. Sorriu sincera para ele e disse um "obrigada", logo após rabiscou um bilhete para a diretora pedindo desculpas por não poder ficar e foi embora.

Não iria procurar Malfoy, tinha muitas coisas para pensar antes de tomar essa atitude, sem contar seu orgulho que jamais a deixaria ir até ele e pedir desculpas, não faria isso, nem em um milhão de anos. Voltou a se encontrar com os amigos e disse que havia mudado de idéia sobre o trabalho, iria fazer sua parte e evitar Malfoy, mas ainda queria os créditos extras. Rony não opinou apesar de sua expressão demonstrar que ele não aprovava aquilo. Gina ficou calada, como se estivesse pensativa. Harry se levantou do banco e saiu andando sem dizer nada, mas Hermione teve certeza de que ele a estava odiando.

Nesse momento tinha coisas mais importantes, seu coração lutava fortemente contra sua cabeça. Em partes não poderia acreditar em Malfoy sem ter uma prova, e por outro lado Harry estava muito estranho. Queria profundamente calar a voz chata em sua cabeça, fechar os olhos e confiar que Harry tinha sido enfeitiçado e conjurara aquela marca negra apenas por esse motivo, mas sempre fora uma pessoa racional, não poderia simplesmente deixar de lado os acontecimentos e acreditar. Não teria paz enquanto não descobrisse a verdade.

Nos dias que se passaram Hermione tomou uma postura mais reservada, falava pouco com os amigos e ficava a maior parte do tempo apenas observando Harry e suas atitudes. Por estar sempre concentrada nos detalhes sobre a atitude do moreno, nem se quer notou que Rony ensaiava uma reaproximação com ela. Não desejava isso, agora sua vida tinha outras prioridades. Acima de tudo sabia que ao partilhar suas duvidas com Rony seria chamada de louca, entre outras coisas.

Já estavam na sexta-feira e a Castanha tinha a ligeira impressão de que sua cabeça explodiria se continuasse a pensar sobre Harry, Voldemort e Draco. Já havia repassado mentalmente todas as informações que tinha sobre a morte do Lord das Trevas e o que tinha acontecido com o pedaço de alma dele que Harry tinha dentro dele mesmo, no dia da vitória o amigo tinha feito questão de contar todos os fatos para ela e Rony, tudo estava explicado e a suspeita de Malfoy se tornava infundada em quanto mais ela pensava.

Quis procurar Dumbledore, mas duvidou muito que ele fosse lhe dar respostas, novamente surgiriam àqueles enigmas. Se havia algo que Hermione detestava era a forma indireta com a qual o ex-diretor falava, sempre deixando pistas no ar. Já era sexta-feira e nada! Tudo que ela tinha era _nada_. Como Harry estava cumprindo sua política de silêncio em relação a ela, resolveu sair para esfriar a cabeça, que teimava em latejar sem parar.

Seus pés, sem que ela notasse, a levaram até a torre mais alta de Hogwarts, a Torre de astronomia, o lugar fatídico onde Dumbledore tinha perdido a vida. Subiu os degraus que a levaram para a parte mais alta da torre e viu uma figura inclinada sob o peitoril da janela, seu corpo era alto e um tanto forte, não reconheceu de imediato, pois a luz de uma grande lua deixava a silhueta - do que ela acreditou ser um rapaz, escurecida. Aproximou-se sem fazer muito barulho, não quis incomodar, quem quer que fosse parecia aproveitar aquele silêncio da mesma forma que ela desejava aproveitar.

Ainda que estivesse mais próxima a figura ainda não tinha sido identificada, Hermione sem querer esbarrou em um vaso que estava encostado próximo a uma parede, seu descuido gerou um alto barulho e quando voltou a olhar para a pessoa tinha uma varinha apontada para seu rosto.

- Quem está ai? – Uma voz inconfundível falou de forma arrastada.

- Sou eu – Hermione saiu da penumbra até estar iluminada pela luz da grande lua, seus olhos encontraram o de Draco e ele pareceu hesitar antes de abaixar a própria varinha e voltar a dar as costas para ela.

- O que você quer Granger? – o Loiro parecia um tanto impaciente com a interrupção, guardou a varinha no bolso da calça com força, como se descontasse a raiva.

- Nada – Ela disse simplesmente, ficando parada no mesmo lugar. Sua voz parecia cansada e pesada.

- Então porque não vai embora? – Draco parecia cada vez mais irritado, o que tinha de tão errado assim para que ele se sentisse tão incomodado com a presença de Hermione?

- Porque você está aqui Malfoy? – Hermione se aproximou, apoiando as mãos no peitoril da grande janela, seus olhos encaravam o perfil do rosto dele, que apenas mantinha o olhar fixo no céu.

- Espera mesmo que eu te responda ou isso foi pergunta retórica? – Apesar de a frase conter palavras que poderiam ser usadas com sarcasmo a voz fria e grossa dele não demonstrou qualquer tipo de deboche.

- Eu pensei, pensei com todas as forças nas suas acusações, fui atrás de explicações em livros, usei todos os recursos que eu dispunha, e não consegui me convencer de que você tem razão sobre o Harry – Hermione dizia as palavras de forma seca e firme, sem desviar o olhar do rosto dele, foi quando um pequeno sorriso contrariado surgiu nos lábios dele.

- Já passou pela sua cabeça que nem todas as respostas sobre a vida estão nas páginas de livros empoeirados? – Draco ainda não a encarava, mas parecia um tanto quanto relaxado – Talvez eu esteja errado, mas no momento acredito que não estou. Se não quiser acreditar em mim, não acredite! Apenas me deixe em paz.

Hermione ficou calada, não tinha resposta para aquilo, nada em sua vida tinha sido decido dessa forma, em coisas que ela acreditava ou não. Seu ceticismo só a permitia acreditar naquilo que fosse provado de antemão. Tudo bem que havia acreditado em Harry sem fazer uma pesquisa, mas em seu intimo tinha certeza de que a teoria de Draco era falsa, só por isso não hesitou. Sem contar que conhecia o amigo há muitos anos e ele não mentiria para ela jamais.

- Hum acho que vou embora – Hermione dera as costas e que Draco soltara um risinho pelo nariz, virando apenas a cabeça para encarar as costas da garota.

- Ora, ora, a Granger sem uma boa resposta. – Finalmente estava lá, o sarcasmo, a maneira debochada de falar, e sem que precisasse se virar ela sabia que o sorriso também estava presente – Talvez deva correr para a biblioteca e ver se consegue uma boa resposta para me dar.

Novamente o silêncio, por mais que ela tentasse, não tinha respostas para dar a ele. Não poderia discutir dessa vez, não tinha argumentos, na opinião dela a teoria de Draco estava errada, tinha livros para provar a qualquer um que quisesse saber, mas dentro dela mesma algo não parecia certo, ela tinha dúvidas, seu íntimo sabia que havia coisas além das páginas dos livros.

- Adeus Malfoy – Nesse momento tudo que ela precisava era _pensar_. Um pensamento a fez rir, lembrou-se de Rony dizendo no quarto ano que um dia seu cérebro explodiria de tanto que ela pensava.

- Já que você é tão sabida, antes de embora me diga o que seus livros falam sobre isso. – Draco não explicou o que _isso_ queria dizer, forçando Hermione lhe encarar. Uma das mangas de sua camisa do uniforme estava erguida, mostrando a pele muito branca de seu braço. Sem entender direito a castanha se aproximou dois passos.

- Ok, eu não sou dermatologista Malfoy – Ao ouvir o nome da profissão Draco fez uma careta de duvida, antes que ele fala-se, ela respondeu: - Esquece é coisa de trouxas. Enfim qual é o problema com seu braço?

- Havia uma marca negra nele. – Ainda sem tirar os olhos do próprio braço ele disse quase em um sussurro de tão baixo. Foi a vez de a castanha fazer uma careta de duvida, o garoto dera um suspiro e tornou a falar com a voz mais elevada – Conseguiu notar que ela sumiu, ou só aos meus olhos que ela é invisível?

- Sua gentileza me deixa admirada Malfoy – Hermione ergueu os olhos para o rosto dele e encostou o quadril no peitoril de pedra, cruzando os braços.

- E me deixa admirado o fato de você ainda esperar gentilezas da minha parte, Granger. – Draco se manteve sério e se aproximou dela para que seu braço não saísse do foco do olhar de Hermione, como se a presença dela fosse fazer a marca reaparecer. – Acontece que semana passada a marca ainda estava aqui, bem mais fraca do que quando Ele era vivo, é obvio, mas ainda aqui. – Ele fez uma pausa onde avaliou as expressões dela, que agora eram de concentração. - Sumiu do nada, um dia acordei e ela tinha desaparecido.

- Isso deve significar que Voldemort nunca mais vai voltar. – Ela concluiu ainda muito séria, seus dedos se ergueram meio hesitantes, evitou olhar para cima e encarar os olhos dele. Não demorou que a ponta de seu indicador toca-se levemente o lugar onde antes existia a Marca de Voldemort.

A pele de Draco era tão fria quanto branca, parecia um cubo de gelo, seu indicador e seu dedo mediano se arrastaram levemente por toda a extensão da antiga marca, fazendo pequenos contornos, onde provavelmente estaria gravada a caveira de boca aberta e língua de cobra. Seus dedos quentes deslizavam suavemente, como se analisasse aquele pedacinho de pele enquanto tocavam sua superfície. Levou um susto quando sentiu a mão fria de Draco envolver seu pulso e parou o movimento dos dedos.

Draco quis puxar o braço para trás quando ao sentir os dedos, quentes e macios, de Hermione tocarem sua pele, um arrepio subiu por sua espinha e de repente todo seu corpo reagiu, como se fosse um bicho faminto diante de sua presa, teve que se conter para não deixar seus instintos agirem naquele momento, ficou parado, sentindo o calor do toque suave que ela possuía, era novamente o gelo e o fogo, os dois se tocando um derretendo o outro, um diminuindo a intensidade do outro. Quando finalmente não agüentou mais a tortura do toque de Hermione ele a segurou pelo pulso, e ai o choque foi maior, sua mão tão gelada como de costume, tocando a pele quente e acolhedora, os dois se encararam por longos segundos.

Nenhum dos dois ousou falar, Draco afrouxou a mão do pulso dela e a mesma recolheu a mão para próximo do corpo, ainda sem dizer nada, ele se afastou e pegou o caminho das escadas que o levavam para fora da torre. Hermione ficou parada no mesmo lugar, sentiu um forte calor lhe tirar o fôlego, era como se a ausência dele causa-se um abafamento, uma estranha sensação de sufocamento e vazio.

Sábado de manhã Hermione estava com os amigos no salão comunal, depois do encontro com Malfoy na torre de astronomia ela estava mais calada que nunca. Harry parecia um pouco mais disposto a conversar com ela e por duas vezes lhe pediu que passa-se algo para ele, mesmo com a mudança de atitude do amigo, ela não conseguia se animar, sua cabeça estava mais confusa do que antes, porque ele teria lhe falado da marca negra? Será que ele esperava que ela desse uma resposta? Parte da mente _sabe-tudo_ de Hermione gritava que aquilo era um sinal de que sua teoria estava certa, Voldemort já era para sempre e Malfoy era louco.

Ainda relutante, com suas teorias explodindo na cabeça, e sensação de abafamento lhe impedindo de raciocinar direito, ela levantou os olhos para o outro lado do salão, procurando o lugar onde Draco sempre ocupava, mas este estava vazio, as pessoas em volta pareciam nem se quer notar a ausência dele, porém para ela aquilo tinha um peso enorme, como se tudo se fecha-se a sua volta o ar sumisse de seus pulmões.

Hermione passou a manha toda buscando os lugares onde Draco costumava freqüentar, mas ele parecia ter sumido como fumaça em uma ventania. Até o campo de quadribol ela vasculhou e nada. Ele não estava em parte alguma, durante o almoço ele também não estava presente. "_Ele não poderia pular duas refeições, estaria com fome, onde é que estará?"_ Finalmente no fim de tarde ela tomou sua decisão, furtivamente foi até o dormitório masculino para dar uma olhada no mapa do maroto, revirou as coisas de Harry procurando o pergaminho, quando finalmente achou disse as palavras certas e a planta do castelo surgiu.

Vasculhou em todos os cantos, e _nada_, Malfoy não estava no castelo, ficando irritada de repente a castanha dobrou o mapa, colocou as coisas do amigo no lugar e tomou a decisão de ir até a diretora. Assim que saiu pelo buraco do retrato Hermione deu de cara com os três amigos, Gina pareceu absurdamente feliz ao ver a amiga, Harry deu um sorriso torto e Rony pareceu aliviado. A Castanha passou por eles, avisando que tinha que encontrar Mcgonagall. Gina lhe puxou antes que ela se afastasse e sussurrou _"Tenho que conversar com você, me procure quando voltar"_ O tom de suplica na voz da ruiva indicava que algo sério estava acontecendo.

Hermione caminhou de forma rápida pelo castelo, passando por todas as passagens secretas e atalhos que conhecia. Ao chegar à porta da diretoria a grande gárgula a encarou e a menina sorriu anunciando que precisava ver a diretora, poucos segundo depois ela saltou para o lado revelando a escada por onde ela subiu até chegar ao gabinete da diretora.

Mcgonagall sempre adorou Hermione, as duas não tinham uma relação muito próxima, porque aparentemente a diretora não gostava de fugir do profissionalismo, adorava os alunos, mas mantinha uma distância saudável nas relações com eles. Sendo uma das poucas exceções à regra, a castanha sempre percebeu um afeto na maneira em que a professora a encarava. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente à dela e as duas se encararam.

- Me desculpe ter ido embora aquele dia, mas tive que ir realmente, a senhora me parecia cansada – Hermione disse meigamente e recebeu um sorriso em resposta, os olhos da castanha espiaram o quadro de Dumbledore que estava pendurado atrás da cadeira da diretora, o ex-diretor apenas sorria calmamente.

- Oh, sim, sim, não tem problema, a verdade é que ser diretora é mais difícil do que eu julguei. – Mcgonagall tinha seu tom sóbrio de se expressar, mas o cansaço era visível em seu rosto marcado por rugas e linhas de expressão. – Em que posso ajudar senhorita Granger?

- Eu estive procurando Draco Malfoy por todo o castelo, para falar sobre nosso trabalho... – Ela fizera uma pausa, analisando a expressão da mulher, por um segundo pensou melhor do que viera fazer ali e como seu motivo era ridículo. Interromper uma pessoa ocupada para perguntar sobre um aluno, se por acaso recebe-se como resposta um "Tenha santa paciência, eu tenho cara de GPS menina?" da professora seria aceitável, como o estrago já estava feito, ela prosseguiu – Então, eu não o encontrei, a senhora sabe me dizer onde ele está?

- Não ia encontrar mesmo, – Mcgonagall não parecia irritada, estava até parecendo contente com a pergunta – o Senhor Malfoy saiu esse fim de semana, foi visitar a mãe no St. Mungus, depois de tantos acontecimentos ela acabou meio adoentada, está em tratamento, mas fico contente de que esteja se preocupando com sua tarefa até mesmo se entendendo com seu parceiro.

Hermione sentiu vergonha ao ouvir as palavras da professora. Não estava atrás de Draco por conta do trabalho, na verdade não fazia a menor idéia do motivo pelo qual procurava por ele. Nesse momento ponderou o que iria dizer a ele caso o encontrasse, olhou para a diretora e deu um sorriso. Será que falaria "Hei Malfoy, só preciso que fique perto de mim porque estou me sentindo claustrofóbica, e você faz isso passar"? Quis rir da própria desgraça, mas apenas trocou mais algumas palavras com a diretora e se retirou, voltando ao salão comunal com a sensação de abafamento e desconforto ainda pesando. Foi ai que se lembrou que tinha prometido uma conversa com Gina, quem sabe ouvir os problemas dos outros não a fizesse esquecer os próprios.

Quando entrou novamente no salão comunal grifinório, Hermione logo localizou a amiga, sorriu para ela e se aproximou. Como sempre Gina estava cercada por Rony e Harry. Sem querer chamar muita atenção ela disse para a amiga que precisava conversar com ela, a ruiva pareceu aliviada ao ser chamada e as duas subiram para o dormitório feminino. Hermione teve a precaução de lançar o feitiço _Abaffiato_ em volta das duas, assim ficariam protegidas das fofoqueiras.

- Então, o que aconteceu? Você parece desesperada – Hermione comentou, se ajeitando melhor na cama.

- Olhe eu estou guardado isso faz dias eu não pretendia contar, mas simplesmente não dá mais. Pode me chamar de louca se quiser, pode até me denunciar pro Harry, só que eu preciso te dizer – Gina estava de uma maneira que Hermione não conhecia, ela, que normalmente era alegre e espevitada, estava séria, tensa, preocupada. – Acho que o Malfoy está certo. Harry tem andado estranho demais depois daquele acidente no quadribol, ele não sorri mais, está sempre irritado, descontrolado...

- Espera um segundo Gina. – Hermione estava aturdida com o que tinha ouvido, seu cérebro processava a informação de uma maneira torta, as palavras da amiga entravam em seu sistema nervoso de forma destorcida e desconexa. – Está me dizendo que acha que Voldemort está vivo dentro do Harry?

- Não sei. – Gina respondeu baixinho depois de alguns momentos de silêncio. – Só sei que ele não é mais o mesmo, que tem algo de errado com ele e não é nenhuma _maldição Imperius_. Hermione, nós temos que fazer alguma coisa.

- Se acalma Ginny, isso deve ser um estresse, ele pode ter ficado com algum trauma depois dessa guerra e agora está estranho, mas isso passa. – A castanha segurou a mão da amiga enquanto tentava acalmá-la. Suas palavras soando muito vazias, ela pode perceber que Gina também pensava isso. – Eu li em todos os livros sobre isso e não tem chance de ser um pedaço de Voldemort...

- Porque será que eu vim falar com você? – Gina tinha se alterado, largou a mão de Hermione e se levantou da cama, ficando em pé de frente para a amiga. – Você sempre acha que tudo sobre a vida está nos livros. Tem coisas Hermione, que não se pode ler, tem coisas que é necessário sentir. Se eu estou te dizendo que meu _namorado_ o homem que eu _amo_ está diferente, é porque ele está diferente, e não é um trauma pós-guerra, é algo muito sério. Queria eu que você achasse a explicação disso em uma porcaria de livro, seria mais fácil, porém a vida já mostrou para nós que _nada_ é fácil.

- O que espera que eu faça então? Eu pesquisei em todos os lugares e nada foi encontrado. – As palavras de Gina tinham doído, tinham o mesmo sentido que as palavras de Draco, e por um momento ela se sentiu insensível, o tipo de pessoa que não crê, que não tem fé.

- Sinceramente? Nada. – A ruiva tinha uma expressão de mágoa no rosto. – Você não entendeu nada do que eu te disse, mas te digo uma coisa Hermione, a vida tem mistérios que você nunca vai descobrir enquanto negar seus sentimentos para acreditar nos seus livros. – Dando as costas para a castanha, Gina se afastou alguns passos antes de ter o braço agarrado e ser obrigada a se virar.

- Você tem razão, - a voz dela saiu engasgada graças às lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pelo seu rosto – me desculpe, eu sei que às vezes parece que eu não me importo, mas eu me importo muito. Isso está difícil de aceitar, eu tenho medo do que possa descobrir se decidir acreditar no Malfoy.

- Isso pode salvar o Harry e a nós todos Hermione, por favor, eu preciso que me ajude. – Gina usou os dedos para secar as lágrimas da amiga, ela tinha vontade de chorar, mas não o faria, ela não era o tipo de garota que chorava na frente dos outros, nem mesmo escondida, ela agüentava até o final, firme e forte.

- Vou ajudar, prometo que vou fazer o que puder para que fique tudo bem outra vez. – As duas se abraçaram fortemente, para depois voltarem até o salão comunal, onde ficaram conversando com Harry e Rony sobre bobagens.

**-xXx-**

Desde criança Hermione aprendeu _odiar_ domingos, era cultura popular, todo mundo dizia que domingos eram dias perdidos, onde tudo que fazíamos não servia para nada, ou sempre era aquele dia onde não se tinha coisa alguma para fazer. Depois que entrou em Hogwarts essa crença sobre domingos havia mudado, porque para ela, todos os dias que passava ao lado dos amigos eram dias felizes e bons, porém depois de quase oito anos, Hermione teve novamente aquela sensação de dia inútil.

Acompanhada de Gina, Rony e Harry a castanha ficou sentada nos jardins de Hogwarts quase a manhã toda, eles não tinham nada para fazer, apenas ficaram conversando, os dois meninos jogando xadrez de bruxo, Gina e ela conversando sobre baboseiras como cabelos entre outras coisas. Quando perceberam já estava na hora do almoço, de má vontade a castanha engoliu sua comida, os planos dos três eram: voltar ao jardim e por lá ficar o resto do dia, apavorada só de pensar nisso Hermione deu uma desculpa, dizendo que tinha coisas a fazer na biblioteca e se livrou dos amigos.

Correu o mais depressa que pode até o terceiro andar, vasculhou alguns corredores até encontrar a estátua da bruxa-com-um-olho-só. Girou o olho de pedra e uma passagem se abriu, revelando um túnel estreito e empoeirado. Ascendeu a ponta da varinha e começou a caminhar pelo lugar, depois de alguns minutos, pode ver uma pequena escada, galgou os degraus devagar para não fazer barulho, e empurrou devagar o alçapão de madeira. Espiou pela fresta e viu que não havia ninguém ali. Tomando todo cuidado para não acabar sendo apanhada ela deixou o buraco e entrou no porão das Dedosdemel. Subiu até a parte de trás da loja que tinha algumas pessoas, passou sem ser percebida, até a saída.

Não sabia o que procurava em Hogsmead, a verdade é que ela não sabia muito bem os motivos pelo qual fazia as coisas ultimamente, estava impulsiva, meio descontrolada, porém no seu interior o nome _Draco Malfoy_ piscava como um alarme, dizendo à Hermione que ele era o motivo desse descontrole, e quanto antes o encontrasse, mais rápido se livraria desse maldito abafamento. Ah como queria respirar normalmente.

Caminhou pelas ruas, evitando chamar atenção, suas vestes de trouxa não eram um bom disfarce, denunciavam que ela era aluna de Hogwarts, e por ser a única não deveria estar em Hogsmead hoje. Observou as vitrines e pensou em entrar e comprar algumas coisas, depois de alguns vidros para poção, penas, frascos de tinta e uma coleira nova para Bichento, Hermione decidiu que era hora de ir embora, já estava quase escurecendo e não queria arrumar problemas na escola.

Assim que saiu da última loja que visitou, ela levou um susto ao ouvir um barulho, em sua frente apareceu uma figura alta, de cabelos platinados e uma expressão intrigante no rosto. Hermione ergueu os olhos para ver melhor o rosto do rapaz já tendo a certeza de que era Malfoy. Os dois se encararam por um segundo até que ele disse.

- Anda me perseguindo Granger? – Sua voz era seca e fria, livre de todo o sarcasmo que lhe era habitual. Por alguma razão que ela não soube explicar seu abafamento não desapareceu, pelo contrário ao ouvir as palavras dele naquele tom de voz sentiu o mundo se fechar mais em volta dela.

- Estou fazendo compras Malfoy, é claro que não estou te perseguindo. – Hermione balançou as sacolas que tinha nas mãos para comprovar o que dizia, ele não mudou de expressão. – Onde estava? – ela disse simplesmente.

- Granger, você sempre me surpreende com essas perguntas, me diga, se sabe que eu não vou responder por que perde tempo perguntando? – Draco ainda mantinha o tom frio e sério, deixando Hermione completamente agoniada.

Ela ficou sem palavras, não sabia o que dizer, não fazia a menor idéia do que responder, a verdade é que se tivesse pensando antes de perguntar não teria perguntado. Por dois motivos, primeiro: Ela sabia exatamente onde ele estava, não precisava perguntar. Segundo: Ela não se atreveria a demonstrar interesse por qualquer coisa relacionada a ele, seria passar atestado de preocupação, e ter um Draco Malfoy convencido por perto era difícil demais.

- Adeus Malfoy. – Ela bufou de maneira irritada, dando as costas para ele, e caminhando até a casa dos gritos. Dessa forma sairia debaixo do salgueiro lutador, e não em um dos corredores de Hogwarts, não queria ser apanhada.

- Hei Granger, - Draco a chamou a voz um pouco engasgada, como se fosse muito difícil chamá-la assim. – Sua teoria estava errada, fui ver meus pais hoje e eles ainda têm a marca negra no braço, fraca como estava a minha, mas ainda está lá. – Hermione tinha parado de andar assim que ouviu seu sobrenome, voltou a ficar de frente para ele e parecia intrigada com a informação.

- Talvez ela esteja sumindo aos poucos e daqui a um tempo a deles desapareça também. – Ela deu de ombros, como se aquela informação fosse obvia o suficiente para ele saber também.

- Não, a marca nunca tinha se alterado, estava exatamente igual desde o dia que Potter matou Voldemort. Da primeira vez que ele sumiu, há 17 anos atrás, eu sabia que ela não tinha se alterado muito, ficou mais fraca, mas ainda era muito visível. – Draco fizera uma pausa, analisando as expressões dela, provavelmente esperando uma explicação para isso também, como ela se manteve calada ele prosseguiu. – Quando minha tia morreu ainda tinha a marca no braço, mesmo sem vida. Granger, não aconteceu com mais ninguém, só comigo. Todos ainda têm a marca, menos eu.

- O que acha que pode ser? – Hermione não acreditou muito nas próprias palavras, olhou para ele e percebeu a expressão de espanto em seu rosto, e ele sorriu, da forma sarcástica e irônica, aquele sorriso que só ele poderia dar e finalmente a maldita sensação de calor abafado tinha ido embora, ela queria fechar os olhos e aproveitar a sensação de brisa fresca se apossar de seu corpo, mas se conteve, ficando o mais séria possível diante o sorriso dele.

- Granger sem teorias e respostas previamente formuladas? Acho que você deveria correr até a biblioteca e começar a ler todos os livros que achar pela frente, está perdendo a prática. – Ele dera uma gargalhada alta e se virou indo embora. – Adeus Granger.

- Malfoy. – Ela chamara quando ele já estava um pouco afastado, notou que ele hesitou antes de se virar para encará-la. – Precisamos nos encontrar para terminar esse trabalho. – percebeu ele fazer uma careta de desgosto, e ela sorriu, um sorriso pequeno, mas muito sincero.

- Daqui a meia hora, em frente à biblioteca, antes do jantar. – Draco voltou a dar as costas e pegou o caminho que dava até os portões de Hogwarts. Hermione pegou o caminho oposto, se embrenhando até a casa dos gritos para voltar à escola.

A meia-hora que tinham para fazer suas coisas passou de forma lenta, Draco teve tempo de tomar um banho, trocar as vestes por uma roupa mais casual, arrumar seu material para o dia letivo de amanha e ainda ficar observando o local onde antes havia sua marca negra. Lembrou-se do toque quente e aconchegante de Hermione naquele local e seu peito bateu forte. Do outro lado do castelo, Hermione cumpria quase o mesmo ritual, teve o cuidado de diminuir o tamanho das sacolas e esconder o seu conteúdo em um baú. Sabia que Gina a mataria se descobrisse que não tinha sido convidada para a tarde de compras. Ajeitou os cabelos com um feitiço, deixando os com cachos grandes e perfeitos e trocou de roupa, olhou no relógio e viu que estava na hora de encontrar com Draco.

Os dois chegarem quase ao mesmo tempo na porta da biblioteca, ela carregando o material do trabalho e ele com as mãos no bolso da calça, seu jeito elegante e despojado ao mesmo tempo, era incrivelmente atraente. Encararam-se por um segundo, os dois analisando a pessoa à frente, notando as roupas, o cabelo. Hermione preferiu começar a falar antes que ficasse constrangida com o olhar que seu _pequeno_ decote recebia dos olhos dele.

- Vou lançar um feitiço que vai espalhar os cartazes pelo castelo. Enquanto isso, você pode pensar em alguma forma para abordarmos as pessoas da lista. – Hermione tirou a varinha do cós de sua calça jeans e com um aceno da varinha e um feitiço as folhas começaram a voar de seus braços, indo em todas as direções, até que não sobrou nenhuma.

- Ok, então é isso, até outro dia Granger. – Draco dera as costas e conseguiu dar dois passos quando ouviu um guincho alto de Hermione.

- Quê? Como assim "então é isso"? – O loiro, se viu forçado a encará-la, fez uma careta de desgosto e enterrou as mãos no bolso

- É isso Granger, eu estou cansado, fazemos o resto amanha ou outro dia. – Cada palavra que ele dizia era como se fosse um tiro, Hermione tremeu levemente e apertou o olhar para ele.

- E porque diabos você me chamou aqui? Eu poderia ter executado esse feitiço de qualquer lugar do castelo, eu tomei banho, troquei de roupa, me arrumei pra _isso_? – Era visível o estado de irritação da menina, ele dera uma risadinha baixa.

- Sinto muito Granger, achou que iríamos nos aventurar pelo castelo em busca de fracassados ridículos? – Sem agüentar ele dera uma risada alta fazendo a castanha cerrar os punhos.

- Sente muito? Se eu pudesse _matar_ você eu mataria. – Com os dentes e os punhos cerrados, ela se aproximou meio passo. – Você não vale nem o que come. Ah como eu ODEIO você. – Draco se divertia com a irritação da menina, ela ficava extremamente linda daquela forma, ela provavelmente nem se quer percebia que ficava na ponta dos pés, em uma tentativa tola de ficar mais alta.

- Ei relaxa, tanto ódio no seu coração pode te fazer mal. – ele dera outra daquelas risadinhas inoportunas e irritantes, mas ao mesmo tempo gostosas de se ouvir, Hermione congelou, tentando manter a calma, já sem conseguir muita coisa, deu as costas e foi embora.

- Você me paga Malfoy. – Ela disse quando já estava quase fora de vista dele. Rosnou alto ao ouvir outra risada, dessa vez mais alta e mais longa.

Passou-se um dia, Hermione não quis nem olhar para Draco, evitou que seus olhares se cruzassem por toda a segunda-feira, porém na terça de manha algo aconteceu. Enquanto todos faziam sua refeição matinal o correio coruja chegou, trazendo presentes para uns, cartas para outros e como de costume o Profeta diário para Hermione e para mais muitos alunos. A castanha pegou seu exemplar e quase engasgou a ler a manchete. Uma grande foto de Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy estava estampada na primeira página, os dois sorriam e acenavam para as câmeras. Sob a foto estava o titulo "A re-ascensão dos Malfoy", ainda intrigada ela começou a ler.

_**A re-ascensão dos Malfoy.**_

"_Nessa segunda-feira dia 28 de Setembro, foi finalizado o julgamento de Lucius Malfoy, o bruxo estava sendo julgado por fazer parte do grupo de comensais da morte que apoiavam aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear, depois de passar quase um ano detido em Azkaban, Lucius agora pode retomar sua vida normal. O julgamento levou cerca de dois meses e provas foram reunidas. Sua casa que estava confiscada por ser apontada como Quartel General do Lord das trevas, foi liberada para que os Malfoy possam voltar a ocupá-la. Lucius Malfoy tinha fama de ser um bruxo muito habilidoso, sendo representante de uma das últimas famílias de sangue-puro da Inglaterra ele sempre demonstrou orgulho de ser assim. Ainda que nenhuma atitude "anti-trouxa" tenha sido comprovada, várias pessoas afirmam que ele e sua família, não gostam de nascidos trouxas. Em rápidas palavras ele afirma que _"Eu não fui influenciado pela Maldição Imperius, tudo que fiz foi de forma consciente, o Lord das Trevas era uma pessoa ardilosa e convincente, implantou uma idéia errada na cabeça de muitos que viam nele a esperança de deixar a clandestinidade"_ Quando perguntamos sobre o que faria de sua vida daqui para frente, ele respondeu que _"Quero voltar a viver normalmente, voltar ao meu emprego e voltar a ser respeitado como bruxo que sou"_ quanto ao seu filho Lucius espera que _"Faça escolhas melhores que as minhas e que tenha um bom futuro"_. De agora em diante, com sua fortuna em mãos novamente, ao lado de sua mulher e filho Lucius Malfoy tem a chance de recomeçar do zero."_

_**Por Patrícia Mcnell. **_

Ao terminar de ler o artigo Hermione ficou boquiaberta, não espera mesmo que Lucius Malfoy fosse absolvido, por outro lado sabia que no fundo não eram pessoas ruins, apenas com valores tortos e costumes errôneos. Passou o jornal para Harry e o amigo começou a ler em silêncio, Gina que estava ao lado dele espiando a foto e as palavras em destaque. A castanha procurou Draco com os olhos pela primeira vez depois da palhaçada de domingo. Ele que estava sempre sozinho durante as refeições dessa vez estava acompanhado.

Vários sonserinos saudavam o "amigo", apertavam-lhe a mão e sorriam como se toda aquela hipocrisia não existisse. Hermione sustentou o olhar para ele, mas não foi retribuída, o garoto por outro lado parecia muito contente por ter pessoas a sua volta, era como um renascimento social, ele tinha passado quase um mês sendo excluído e esquecido pelos antigos companheiros, mas agora com a noticia da inocência de seu pai e a volta de sua mansão e fortuna, Draco era novamente um "cara legal" alguém que merecia respeito.

Enquanto observava a cena Hermione sentiu o estômago revirar, um gosto amargo lhe subiu até a boca e seu coração bateu em um descompasso estonteante. Pansy Parkinson se juntou ao grupo que agora paparicava Draco, a menina empurrou um dos batedores do time da Sonserina para fora do banco, podendo assim sentar-se ao lado do Loiro. Suas mãos ágeis, o abraçaram, trazendo o rosto dele para perto de sua boca, os lábios dela pressionaram a bochecha do garoto demoradamente, e a cada segundo que aquele beijo durava o coração de Hermione se apertava no peito, causando uma sensação horrível de borboletas assassinas no estômago. Mesmo que em seu rosto a expressão fosse de espanto e até repulsa, Draco não afastou Pansy, que agora falava algo baixo em seu ouvido.

Hermione já não agüentando mais essa cena horrível, levantou-se, deixando um copo de suco de abobora cair sobre a mesa, juntou sua mochila e saiu apressada do salão principal, seu coração pulsando fortemente em seu peito e um nó largo e apertado se formou em sua garganta. Andou para o lugar mais longe que pôde a raiva tão grande que ela nem se quer notou que sua angustia era _ciúmes_.

_Continua... _

**N.A: Acho que não tenho muitos comentários sobre esse capitulo, finalmente a Hermione está notando que tem sentimentos pelo Draco. Sempre penso que os dois fazem parte de mim, tenho meu lado Hermione e tenho meu lado Malfoy, depende do meu humor consigo escrever mais o lado dele ou mais o lado dela, sim isso é complexo e até parece loucura, mas é assim que é UHSAUHAS. Fico contente com as reviews que recebo, mas vou fazer um papel que não gosto muito, só posto o próximo capitulo se receber mais reviews, as pessoas estão lendo e não estão comentando. Vocês são meu termômetro, se não me falarem o que está bom ou ruim não vou saber se estou acertando. Então é isso se eu não receber reviews eu não vou postar u.u E tenho dito. HUSAUHS'**

**Agradecimentos as reviews de:** _Sra. Evans, Cyelly, Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy, Nayla Mony, Perola Negra, Angel Tonks, geb101, - Cricket, Carool, May, aline, Claudia Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Kawany Weasley. _

**Naty amo muito você. **

**Beijos, Bri. **


	7. Capitulo VII Who we are

Capitulo VII – Who we are Part I

_**And we break and we burn**__**  
(**__E nós quebramos e queimamos__**)  
**__**And we turn it inside out  
**__**(**__E nós viramos no avesso__**)  
**__**To take it back to the start**__**  
(**__Para fazer isso voltar ao começo__**)  
**__**And through the rise and falling apart**__**  
(**__E através dos altos e baixos__**)  
**__**We discover who we are**__**  
(**__Nós descobrimos quem somos__**)**_

Hermione estava totalmente fora de controle, não sabia por que se sentia tão mau ao ver Draco e Pansy juntos, já tinha presenciado essa cena inúmeras vezes durante sua vida escolar, os dois sempre foram "namorados" ou pelo menos ela estava sempre correndo atrás dele. A verdade é que ela queria uma atitude da parte de Draco, afinal Parkinson nunca esteve o apoiando quando foi mais necessário, ele tinha ficado sozinho todo esse tempo e de repente quando uma noticia sai no jornal, à fortuna volta para sua família, a sujeitinha começa a se insinuar novamente. O maior problema nisso não era _ela_, era _ele_... Poxa era quase inacreditável que ele aceitasse a bajulação desses falsos, não era possível que não soubesse que aqueles "amigos" eram interesseiros.

Enquanto sua cabeça trabalhava em mil maneiras de apagar Draco Malfoy de dentro dela, Hermione foi surpreendida por Rony, o garoto tinha se aproximado e ela nem notara, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto ele sentou-se no peitoril da janela e a fitou de forma curiosa, sorrir de volta foi inevitável para ela.

- Você está bem? – Ele disse baixo, Hermione respondeu apenas com um aceno de cabeça. – Está assim por causa do Malfoy? – A pergunta fez as borboletas no estomago de Hermione, começarem a bater as asas em todas as direções, ela era péssima mentirosa, mas principalmente não _queria_ mentir para Rony.

- Mais ou menos, - Ela disse de forma sincera, percebeu o olhar triste de Rony e se apressou em continuar. – não é nada disso que sua cabeça ciumenta está pensando Ronald. Essa historia do pai dele ser absolvido, sei lá, me deu a impressão de que todos os comensais vão ter acesso livre às ruas. Não quero outra revolução, minha vida não suporta mais essas coisas.

- Eu também pensei isso, mas Hermione nós vimos o desespero dos Malfoy durante a guerra, até na casa deles nós estivemos, você sabe que eles não apoiavam mais Voldemort. – Rony tentou ser coerente, e ouvir palavras assim vindas dele era surpreendente, tão surpreendente que Hermione não pode evitar uma cara de espanto. – Ei, não faz essa cara, é verdade não é? – Rony parecia envergonhado e Hermione riu-se

- Sim você tem razão, mas não é só isso que me incomoda... – Ela iria começar a falar sobre Harry, mas sabia o quanto esse assunto poderia arruinar a, já frágil, relação que tinha com Rony, se segurou e desviou o olhar do dele.

- É o Harry não é? – Rony disse sem olhar para ela, apenas fitando a paisagem através da janela. O silêncio que recebeu em resposta o fez prosseguir. – Eu detesto ter que falar isso, mas ele está estranho demais Hermione, você que passa menos tempo com ele do que eu e Gina pode não ter presenciado, mas ele tem agido muito mau, está sempre bravo, irritado, estúpido com a minha irmã, esses dias quase dei um soco na cara dele por conta disso.

- O que você acha que é? Voldemort? – Hermione se virou para Rony, ela estava aflita, se Rony tinha percebido algo de diferente em Harry ela não poderia mais se negar a acreditar que realmente havia algo de estranho acontecendo.

- Não sei... Às vezes penso que sim, outras penso que não, sinceramente não sei. – Rony viu o rosto de Hermione ficar mais triste e uma lágrima correr pelo rosto dela, usou um dos dedos para enxugar a lágrima e a puxou para um abraço, foi retribuído e a garota afundou o rosto entre seu ombro e pescoço.

- Eu não quero mais Rony, estou cansada dessas coisas acontecendo, eu só queria ter um ano de paz – Enquanto falava ela tinha os cabelos acarinhados pelo "amigo", seus soluços de choro sendo abafados pelo corpo dele, onde ela se segurava com força, como se fosse cair se acaso solta-se. – Esse ano deveria ser perfeito, eu já me meti em problemas, terminei com meu namorado, e agora Voldemort está de volta na pele do meu melhor amigo, não agüento mais Rony, eu não agüento.

- Calma Mione, nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, sempre resolvemos todos os problemas, tenho certeza de que com esse não vai ser diferente, vai dar tudo certo – O ruivo apertava Hermione contra seu corpo, fazendo ela se acalmar, logo os soluços foram diminuindo até que ela apenas respirava pesadamente contra a clavícula dele.

Draco estava se sentindo sujo, enojado, enjoado. Na primeira oportunidade que teve se livrou dos pseudo-amigos e foi atrás de Hermione, não sabia o por que faria isso, mas a visão da castanha lhe parecia reconfortante, diria qualquer coisa a ela, algo que a fizesse ficar irritada, ver o jeito como ele ficava já o faria sentir melhor, porque acima de tudo as emoções que ela transmitia eram sempre verdadeiras. Procurou a em todos os lugares e se lembrou que ela sempre ia parar nos jardins quando estava triste, talvez desse sorte e a encontraria lá, foi andando até lá o mais rápido que pode sem correr. Quando finalmente chegou ao corredor que dava acesso aos jardins viu uma cena que fez seu estomago revirar e sua sensação de enjôo piorou.

Rony e Hermione estavam abraçados, os dois ali, naquele momento intimo e bonito, o ruivo a segurava pelas costas com uma das mãos e a outra usava para amaciar os cabelos castanhos dela. A vontade que teve era de amputar as duas mãos do garoto para que ele nunca mais pudesse usá-las para tocar em Hermione, a garota por outro lado parecia frágil e sensível, como estava no dia em que a fez dormir em seu colo. Esse Weasley filho de uma puta, esse lugar pertencia a mim, deveria ser ele a abraçá-la naquele momento, era uma função que ele poderia exercer sem muito esforço.

Já sem agüentar mais foi embora, ou acabaria fazendo algo de que provavelmente iria se arrepender depois, seus passos até a aula de poções foram os mais longos e demorados de sua vida, sua cabeça não parava de pensar em quanto queria matar Ronald Weasley e mataria Granger também, por ser tão burra e deixar que um idiota como aquele chegasse perto dela. Sua fúria não passou despercebida, os sonserinos que agora se arrebanhavam em volta de Draco, sofreram muito com a ira do garoto no decorrer do dia.

Estando de volta ao poder ele pôde fazer tudo aquilo que sentia falta, de dar ordens até falar coisas engraçadas para que todos dessem risadas. Por várias vezes disse coisas sem sentido e sem graça e mesmo assim recebeu as mesmas gargalhadas em resposta. Cada segundo que passava ele notava o quão falsos eram seus _amigos_. Sentiu nojo daquelas pessoas. Provavelmente estavam puxando saco do garoto apenas porque seus pais eram subordinados de Lucius Malfoy no Ministério da Magia. Chegou a sentir inveja de Hermione e seus amigos, afinal eles poderiam não ser ricos e perfeitos, mas sabia que um nunca abandonaria o outro, mesmo nas horas mais difíceis eles sempre estavam juntos.

Durante o almoço Draco cruzou com Hermione em um corredor, ela o encarou com um desprezo, olhar que ele não recebia dela há muito tempo. Seu corpo todo gelou de repente e seu coração bateu descompassado. Teve vontade de perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo com ela, mas logo Ronald Weasley emparelhou com ela no corredor e os dois seguiram o caminho oposto ao de Draco, que teve que se segurar para não estuporar o ruivo pelas costas.

Hermione estava odiosa aquele dia, não entendia como Rony ainda conseguia ficar perto dela. Tudo que ela fazia era com raiva, usou tanta força para escrever que sua pena rasgou seu pergaminho por diversas vezes. Xingou três alunos do segundo ano durante um intervalo de aula porque eles não estava usando gravatas. E seu humor piorou consideravelmente quando passou por Draco e seus amigos durante a hora do almoço, todos eles riam animadamente e Pansy estava quase sentada no colo do loiro.

Depois de ter cruzado com o sonserino no corredor, a castanha piorou ainda mais, agora atirando seus livros na parede, para extravasar toda aquela fúria contida, ela pretendia gritar, mas só o estrondo dos livros já havia chamando muita atenção, pegou seu material e continuou a andar, pisando no chão com força.

- Cuidado, não vai querer abrir um buraco no chão de Hogwarts – Rony dera uma gargalhada, ao notar que não havia sido acompanhado por Hermione ele se calou. – O que você tem afinal Hermione? Porque está tão brava assim?

- TPM, TPM, SABE O QUE É T.P.M? – Ela gritava e ele a olhou assustado, encolhendo um pouco os ombros.

- Ok, me desculpa, vou te deixar sozinha então, até mais tarde – O ruivo aproveitou a deixa de estar ao lado de uma das passagens secretas que aprendeu no mapa dos marotos se despediu da amiga. Ainda pôde ouvir um "VAI TARDE JÁ" que Hermione gritou e apenas riu sozinho.

Ela continuou seu caminho pelo corredor até chegar à biblioteca, estava tão tenta que seus ombros estavam pesados. Iria sentar-se e relaxar um pouco, afinal a biblioteca era ainda um dos únicos lugares onde ela poderia encontrar paz. Caminhou devagar até seu canto escondido, quase ninguém iria até lá, mas não sabiam o que perdiam, havia duas poltronas verde-musgo, seu tecido era puído, mas mesmo assim seu estofamento era confortável, entre as duas poltrona tinha uma mesa de centro, sua madeira escura e levemente arranhada era perfeita para deixar os livros, ou para usar de apoio quando se sentava sob o tapete de um branco um pouco encardido. Ai perto uma janela de vitrais deixava a luz do sol penetrar durante quase todo o ano. Era seu recanto, o lugar mais perfeito, e o melhor era _quase_ exclusivo.

Hermione deixou sua mochila sobre a mesinha, sentou-se de lado como gostava de fazer, deixando as pernas penduradas sob o braço da poltrona, apoiou a cabeça no encosto macio da cadeira e fechou os olhos, ficou mais de meia hora ali, não estava dormindo, sua cabeça estava cheia demais para que ela se sentisse relaxada o suficiente para isso, mas pode aproveitar o silêncio e a tranqüilidade daqueles momentos.

A castanha escutou alguns passos, mas ignorou, sabia que quase ninguém entrava tão fundo na biblioteca e provavelmente não a incomodariam, aproveitou para se ajeitar melhor na poltrona quando ouviu uma voz arrastada e um pouco alta demais que explodiu em seus ouvidos, ela apressou em abrir os olhos já tendo a certeza de que era Draco Malfoy

- Dormindo aqui outra vez? – Ele dissera se sentando na poltrona a frente dela.

- O que você quer ein? Porque veio me perturbar? – Hermione sentou de forma correta na cadeira podendo encarar o loiro, sua vontade de matá-lo crescendo a cada segundo mais.

- Porque está agindo assim Granger? Qual é o seu problema? – O loiro a encarou de forma séria e seu olhar foi sustentado por ela.

- Não é da sua conta as minhas atitudes, e meu único problema no momento é você.

- Agora que voltou com seu namoradinho vai ficar me tratando assim? Está recebendo ordens dele Granger? Eu não sabia que você era dessas. – Draco cuspia as palavras, Hermione fez uma careta de dúvida e ódio ao ouvir as empáfias que ele dizia.

- Que namoradinho? Está bêbado Malfoy? E as coisas que você não sabe sobre mim dariam para escrever um dicionário. – Hermione se levantou, agarrando sua mochila e dando o primeiro passo para sumir da frente dele, porém o loiro foi mais rápido e a agarrou pelo braço a forçando a ficar de frente com ele

- Eu vi você o Weasley, Granger, não seja mentirosa, estavam se abraçando. – Usando as duas mãos ele a prendia pelos braços, evitando apertar com muita força, apenas o suficiente para que ela não pudesse escapar.

- Sim, ele é meu AMIGO. – Hermione se debateu um pouco tentando se soltar das mãos dele, mas foi inútil uma vez que ele era mais alto e mais forte. – Sinto que você só saiba o que é conviver com pessoas falsas, e ainda mais fique feliz com isso, eu vi você com a Parkinson, estão relembrando os velhos tempos?

- Ciúmes Granger? – Draco dera uma risadinha e involuntariamente a trouxe para mais perto, seus rostos tão próximos que ele podia sentir o hálito dela.

- Eu? – Ela dera uma gargalhada – É você quem está me segurando porque me viu abraçando o Rony. – Como se tivesse levado um balde de água fria Draco a soltou, Hermione se afastou meio passo e os dois ficaram se encarando.

- Não seja convencida Granger, eu jamais teria ciúmes do Weasley.

- Ah não? De quem teria ciúmes então? Talvez Harry Potter? Ou que garoto mais não pode se aproximar de mim? – Draco sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, sua frase tinha saído com outro sentido, não sabia o que dizer, não poderia mostrar desespero, mas ficar calado era confirmar o que ela estava dizendo.

- Por favor, Granger pare de sonhar, e principalmente pare de distorcer minhas palavras. – Ele dera uma gargalhada um tanto forçada e ela não pareceu muito convencida.

- O que você quer aqui afinal? – Hermione, o encarou novamente, ainda estressada. Continuaram parados, apenas se olhando.

- Não preciso te dar explicações, a biblioteca é livre, todos podem usar sabia?

- Porque você não se mata Malfoy? – Hermione arrumou a mochila nas costas e cruzou os braços.

- Porque VOCÊ não se mata Granger, afinal que diferença você faz no mundo?

- Ok, eu tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer, se você me dá licença. – Ela deu as costas conseguiu se afastar alguns passos, mas antes que pudesse sumir da visão dele, foi interrompida.

- Temos um trabalho Granger. – Draco falou alto, mas sabia que não precisava dizer mais nada pra que ela parasse de andar e voltasse a olhá-lo.

- Você sempre com essa "Temos um trabalho, Granger" - Hermione fez uma imitação caricata da voz dele e o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você acha que eu sou o que? Seu capacho? – Em resposta Draco dera um sorriso. – Ah você acha! Pois eu tenho novidades, eu não estou afim de fazer essa porcaria de trabalho agora, então vamos fazer quando eu estiver afim de fazer. – A cada palavra ela se aproximava meio passo, quando terminou de falar já estava a trinta centímetros de distancia dele.

- Você fala demais, e isso me irrita. – Draco disse em uma voz baixa e um pouco rouca, ela se assustou e ele a pegou pelo braço a trazendo mais perto. – Eu não queria fazer isso, mas você me obriga garota. – Hermione ia abrir a boca para perguntar o que ele ia fazer, mas não teve tempo, sua nuca fora agarrada pela mão fria e um pouco áspera. Sua boca se chocou de forma tensa com os lábios finos e acolhedores dele. Todo seu corpo pareceu esquentar de repente, e sua respiração ficou descompassada.

A principio, o beijo não se aprofundou, Draco apenas apertava os lábios de forma precisa, sugando a parte inferior da boca dela com vontade. Viu por entre as pálpebras ela franzir o cenho enquanto ele sugava sua boca. Sem resistir mais a tentação do hálito doce que ela tinha, ele a beijou mais profundamente. Sua língua deslizou devagar de encontro a dela, sentiu o corpo da menina tremer de leve com o contato e a puxou para mais perto de si. Podendo assim sentir o calor que ela emanava, e o perfume de morango que vinha de toda parte. As mãos frias do garoto seguraram a cintura fina por cima da camisa do uniforme, mas mesmo assim, elas sentiam a pele levemente morena dela queimando.

Draco se surpreendeu quando a mão delicada e macia o tocou no rosto, seus instintos gritaram de repente e ele pressionou mais o corpo dos dois, fazendo o contato entre o quente e o frio aumentar, tudo ali se misturava, as línguas dançavam uma contra a outra e sentir o gosto da boca dela era perfeito demais, tão perfeito que chegava a doer. Era estonteante, precisava respirar, mas não se importava, puxava o ar pelas narinas de forma tensa e o cheiro da pele dela que vinha junto com o ar era desesperador, ele queria mais. Muito mais.

Hermione sentia o corpo arder, sabia que a essa distancia ele poderia sentir, provavelmente qualquer pessoa a cinco metros dela também sentiria. O cheiro de perfume refrescante e ao mesmo tempo um pouco forte a faziam perder o controle. Cada movimento que a mão dele fazia em sua cintura, deixa os sentidos da menina descontrolados, queria sair correndo daquele beijo e ao mesmo tempo queria abraçá-lo mais forte, trazê-lo mais perto e se deixar levar pela língua que agora dominava a sua, em uma dança quase sem fim, sua mão foi se apoiar na face do garoto, seus dedos sentiram a barba nascendo perto da mandíbula.

Suas unhas contornaram a curva do pescoço que imediatamente se enrijeceu. Sentiu a cintura ser totalmente envolvida pelos braços dele, agora só podia tocar o chão com as pontas dos pés. E aquele beijo parecia não ter mais fim, a cada segundo que passava os dois se prendiam mais um no outro. Sem ter mais noção Hermione repuxava de leve os cabelos lisos e macios dele. As línguas se mexiam uma contra a outra em um leve desespero. Já sem fôlego ele foi obrigado a terminar o beijo com uma mordida demorada no lábio inferior de Hermione que soltou uma exclamação baixa com o ato.

Ainda sem se atreverem a abrir os olhos, Draco desceu de forma lenta Hermione até o chão. As bocas ainda muito próximas, as respirações tensas e ofegantes, os dois ficaram abraçados, evitando se mexer demais. Estavam constrangidos, não tinham nada pra dizer um ao outro, não tinham explicações, nem xingamentos, não havia palavras no mundo que pudessem ser ditas sem estragar esse momento. Então ele se afastou e ela também. O castanho encarou o cinza. Os dois consentiram em ir embora em silêncio. Hermione agarrou a mochila e saiu apressada. Draco ficou parado, sentindo o corpo se arrepiar só de lembrar, do que tinha acontecido.

Hermione sentia o rosto afogueado enquanto corria pelo castelo, como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse percorrendo seu corpo, ainda sem ter recuperado a respiração ela chegou em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda. Parou por um instante, puxando todo o ar que podia na tentativa de se acalmar. O quadro a encarava de forma estranha.

- Tudo bem senhorita Granger? – A Mulher de formas roliças e sorriso meio forçado a perguntou com uma voz horrivelmente aguda que feriram os ouvidos de Hermione.

- Sim, eu só corri... Corri demais. – Hermione tentou retomar a postura, sua respiração um pouco mais normal. – _Pena de Fênix_. – Disse a senha e a passagem para o salão comunal se abriu, assim que entrou foi avistada por Gina e Rony que sorriram abertamente à ela. Os dois fizeram sinal para que ela se aproximasse, a castanha hesitou, na verdade queria ficar sozinha e tentar entender o mais recente acontecimento.

- Nossa! Você está bem Hermione? – Gina perguntou, com um sorrisinho perigoso dançando nos lábios.

- E-eu... Eu estou ótima, porque pergunta Gina? – Fingindo muito mal uma tranqüilidade ela sentou-se no braço da poltrona ao lado de Rony.

- Hum podemos conversar a sós? – A ruiva não esperou uma resposta, passou pela amiga e a puxou pelo braço, deixando Harry, que também estava lá, e Ron curiosos, as duas subiram apressadas para o quarto. – Tudo bem, quem você estava beijando? – Ao ouvir a pergunta a castanha arregalou os olhos e sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha.

- Você está louca Ginevra? – Hermione disse um tanto alto, sua voz escandalizada. – Como assim quem eu estava beijando?

- Qual é Hermione eu conheço os sintomas. – Gina dera uma risadinha abafada. Percebeu que a amiga iria perguntar o que seriam esses sintomas e resolveu responder antes. – Boca vermelha e um pouco inchada, camisa amarrotada, cabelos meio despenteados, hum, deixe me ver o que mais. – a ruiva pareceu meditar um momento e observou Hermione. – Ah claro, essa respiração, esse brilho no olhar. Admita Granger, você estava dando uns amassos por ai.

A Castanha não sabia o que responder, não sabia se poderia contar a verdade para Gina, mas sabia que tentar negar era inútil, porém dizer que era Draco Malfoy o garoto com quem ela estava se "amassando" poderia causar um mal estar entre as duas. Não gostava de mentiras, mas dizer a verdade era complicado. Estava perdida e sem saída. Hermione respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Ok Gina, mas não me mate, muito menos conte ao seu irmão. Ou conte à qualquer pessoa. Lembra que eu te disse que o Malfoy tinha me beijado um dia quando eu briguei com Ron? – A ruiva a encarou com outro sorrisinho perigoso – Ok, se acalme, já aconteceram outros beijos e eu não sei qual é a dele. – Hermione começou a andar em círculos pelo dormitório enquanto falava. – Sinceramente eu nem sei qual é a minha, do nada esses beijos acontecem e eu não sei o que dizer, não sei o que fazer, não sei como encará-lo depois disso...

Enquanto ouvia o relato da amiga, Gina caiu na gargalhada, a ruiva ria tão alto que nem quando levou um tapa de Hermione conseguiu parar. Depois de alguns minutos de gargalhada sem fim, a menina finalmente parou e respondeu à amiga.

- Vamos lá, não posso dizer que você esteja apaixonada, – Hermione fez uma careta ao ouvir a palavra "apaixonada". – mas eu sei que pelo menos atração física existe entre vocês dois. Então amiga, o que vai fazer? Pegar o Malfoy só de vez em quando ou descobrir o porquê dessa atração?

- Nenhum dos dois, esses beijos não podem mais se repetir. Eu não gosto do Malfoy e ele não gosta de mim, deve ser uma doença mental repentina. Isso vai passar. – Hermione sentou na própria cama e fez um bico emburrado.

- Você tem que parar de viver mentindo pra você mesma, que saco Hermione. Isso não é viver, vai à luta descobrir o que ele sente, descobrir o que VOCÊ sente. – Gina sentou-se ao lado da amiga e as duas ficaram se encarando. – Eu sei que está confusa, não estou dizendo para fazer isso agora, mas eu espero que você faça.

- Tudo bem obrigada, mas não conte a ninguém, por favor. – Hermione encostou à cabeça no ombro de Gina que a abraçou, as duas ficaram ali mais um tempo até que a ruiva começou a fazer um interrogatório sobre o beijo de Draco e a Castanha voltou a ficar vermelha se recusando a falar sobre o assunto.

A essa altura o mês de setembro já havia ido embora, estavam quase na metade de outubro e quanto mais o tempo passava mais frio ficava, já era de se prever um inverno muito rigoroso afinal ainda era outono e a temperatura não conseguia passar dos 10º durante o dia. Hermione e Draco haviam se distanciado bastante depois do beijo caloroso na biblioteca, quando se encontravam para fazer o trabalho, que por sinal ainda não havia começado efetivamente, mau se encaravam ou conversavam, e os boatos diziam que o Loiro estaria novamente namorando Pansy Parkinson, os dois eram sempre vistos juntos. Isso irritava Hermione que evitava se encontrar com os dois.

Dentro de alguns dias seria _halloween_ e a diretora havia anunciado um evento surpresa, Hermione agradeceu mentalmente, pois com a cabeça ocupada a diretora não iria lembrar-se de seu projeto que ainda permanecia um projeto. A verdade é que os alunos que poderiam participar não haviam se inscrito, ou por serem tímidos demais ou por não acreditarem na capacidade de Draco e Hermione ensinarem algo a eles. A última opção era bem mais provável, já que por vezes ela ouvira comentários sobre os cartazes que estavam espalhados pelo castelo.

Quarta-feira era o dia mais chato da semana, portanto o dia mais demorado de todos a passar. Logo após o almoço os alunos buscavam os corredores dos andares inferiores do castelo, pois esses eram mais quentes e confortáveis. Como haviam demorado a sair do salão principal Hermione e seus amigos foram obrigados a ficar nos jardins, tinham as próximas aulas nas masmorras e subir não compensava. Enquanto os quatro amigos se espremiam em um frio banco de pedra para tentar afastar o frio puderam ver Draco e seus amigos, eles sentaram em um banco próximo, e Hermione sentiu nojo ao ver Pansy sentar-se no colo de Draco, que não pareceu gostar muito da atitude, mas, no entanto não a afastou.

Harry mirava os sonserinos com ódio e Hermione que vinha sempre o observando não pôde deixar de notar. Uma tensão parecia ter sido criada entre Sonserinos e Grifinórios e possivelmente logo surgiria uma briga se não tivessem sido interrompidos por um barulho muito alto de objetos se chocando. Todos se viraram em busca da origem do som, tanto os alunos que estavam no jardim, quanto aqueles que ocupavam o corredor. Logo pode se avistar uma comitiva de pessoas que caminhavam pelos jardins em direção ao castelo.

Mulheres com roupas muito coloridas usavam as varinhas para empurrar magicamente grandes araras de roupas, todas caminhavam impecavelmente, desfilando sobre seus sapatos de salto alto e suas saias justas e um tanto compridas. Todos os alunos olhavam a comitiva, admirados, cochichando sobre o que estava acontecendo. Quando a diretora surgiu na porta do salão principal, sendo acompanhada de alguns professores. No final da comitiva, um pequeno cocho de carruagem que aparentemente só cabia uma pessoa trazia um homenzinho, de não mais que um metro e meio de altura, suas vestes em um roxo berinjela berrante e cintilante. Em sua cabeça uma cartola no mesmo tom de suas roupas, porém cravejadas de grandes pedras que refletiam a fraca luz do sol cegando muitos.

Mcgonagall se aproximou da carruagem, que era arrastada por um cavalo absurdamente grande e negro, estendeu a mão ao pequeno homem e o ajudou a descer da carruagem. Com um grande sorriso no rosto que parecia ser feito de porcelana ele abraçou a diretora, o topo de sua cabeça quase nos cotovelos da mulher, que meio sem graça retribuiu o abraço.

- Oh Minerva quanto tempo não te vejo, você está ótima como sempre. – A voz do homem era um tanto afeminada, e sua forma de falar demonstrava uma grande admiração pela diretora.

- Obrigada Ned, você também, sempre elegante, não? – A diretora deu um sorriso e enlaçou o braço do homem, que a seguiu para dentro do castelo, os dois batendo um papo animado e a essa altura todos os alunos olhavam muito curiosos o que estava acontecendo. Um homem vestido de preto se encolheu para entrar na pequena carruagem e a levou embora. Uma mulher meio despenteada veio correndo logo após, atropelou os alunos que estavam em seu caminho e se precipitou até chegar ao pequeno homem que a olhou com desgosto.

Logo o sinal havia tocado e os alunos tinham que se dirigir para a próxima aula, todos foram com má vontade, queriam saber do que se tratava aquelas roupas e aquele homem, que para Hermione era um total desconhecido.

- Quem era aquele? – A castanha perguntou a Gina e juntou suas coisas para ir embora.

- Não conhece? Não acredito. – Gina dera uma risada um tanto alto. – Alguém que Hermione Granger não conhece, que milagre.

- Sinal de que ele não é alguém importante, porque se fosse eu saberia. – A castanha dera um sorrisinho vitorioso e a amiga fechou a cara.

- Acho que você tem passado tempo demais perto da boca do Malfoy, está começando a falar igualzinho a ele. – Hermione arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o que Gina tinha dito, e ruiva dera outra gargalhada. – Cuidado seus olhos vão cair Hermione, relaxa ninguém escutou. Voltando, aquele é Ned Flanders, ele é um estilista bruxo muito famoso. As roupas dele são as mais caras que eu já ouvi falar. O que ele faz aqui eu já não sei.

- Pra você qualquer trapo velho é caro, Weasley pobretona. – A voz esganiçada e irritante de Pansy Parkinson estralou nos ouvidos de Gina e Hermione, que se viraram para encará-la, pouco atrás estava Draco, que mantinha o olhar fixo na castanha.

- Olha a Parkinson parou de latir e aprendeu a falar, que bonitinho, quer um biscoito? – Gina respondeu batendo palmas, como se chamasse mesmo um cão. Hermione caíra na gargalhada ao lado da ruiva e pode jurar que viu Draco dar um pequeno sorriso.

- Você não tem medo de morrer sua traidora do sangue? Para mim você é pior do que essa sangue-ruim nojenta do seu lado. Como pode se misturar com gente desse nível? – Pansy cuspia as palavras, sua voz falhando ao subir de tom.

- Sério, você poderia trocar o disco, esse blá-blá-blá sobre sangue já era garota, ninguém mais pensa nisso. – Gina jogara os cabelos para trás e deu as costas para Pansy que sacou a varinha para enfeitiçá-la, Hermione foi mais rápida e a desarmou.

- Que feio Parkinson, atacando as pessoas pelas costas. – Hermione a encarava firmemente enquanto ainda empunhava a varinha.

- Sua sangue-ruim nojenta. – Pansy avançou sobre a castanha, as mãos cerradas em punho, sem ter muito tempo para reagir Hermione ficou parada esperando o ataque que não aconteceu. Draco havia puxado a morena pela camisa do uniforme para trás.

- Cala a boca Parkinson e some da minha frente agora. – Draco largou a menina que quase caiu no chão, Pansy encarou o loiro que sustentou o olhar furioso. Todos pareciam muito surpresos com a atitude, mas o menino abriu espaço entre a multidão e tomou seu caminho para a próxima aula.

Durante o resto do dia só se ouvia dois assuntos no castelo, a chegada do estilista e Draco Malfoy impedindo Pansy de bater em Hermione. Harry e Ron interrogavam a amiga na tentativa de descobrir o motivo da defesa de Malfoy, porém a castanha sabia menos que eles, pois também não havia entendido a atitude dele.

Com tanta agitação a quarta-feira passou mais rápido do que normalmente, logo estava na hora do jantar e todos os alunos se reuniram no salão principal. Na mesa dos professores estava sentado o pequeno homem, ele parecia contentíssimo em estar naquela posição, enquanto comia observava o salão apinhado de alunos e era observado de volta. Todos curiosos para saber o motivo da presença do estilista.

Depois algum tempo que a sobremesa fora servida a diretora se levantou acompanhada do amigo e chamou a atenção de todos.

- Tenho a certeza de que todos estão muito curiosos sobre a presença de um dos meus alunos mais brilhantes e queridos, Ned Flanders, aqui hoje. – Todos os alunos deixaram seus pudins de chocolate e ouviam atentamente as palavras da diretora. – Bom creio eu que todos sabem qual a profissão do nosso convidado, para os desinformados ele é um grande estilista de roupas bruxas. Ned fora aluno de Hogwarts anos atrás e desde aquela época sempre inventava moda com os uniformes. – a diretora fez uma careta de desgosto, mas o homem dera uma risadinha e ela prosseguiu. – Como eu já havia dito esse ano o baile de Halloween será diferente, antes do baile propriamente dito, teremos um desfile com as novas roupas de Ned. O mais importante é que os alunos e alunas serão os modelos.

Assim que a diretora terminou de falar o salão explodiu em cochichos, todos os alunos falando e comentando ao mesmo tempo, Hermione achou aquilo tudo muito impróprio, afinal Hogwarts era uma escola não um picadeiro de circo. Depois disso, ela havia parado de prestar atenção, voltando a comer seu pudim e ignorando os gritinhos das amigas grifinórias. Pode reparar que Harry, Gina e Rony também desistiram do discurso que agora era feito pelo tal Flanders.

- Não vai querer participar Gina? – Hermione perguntou se divertindo da cara da amiga.

- Não! Eu já namoro Harry Potter, sou mais famosa do que gostaria. – Gina dera uma gargalhada, e fora acompanhada pelo irmão e a amiga, porém Harry fechou a cara.

- Está incomodada Gina? – Harry falou um tanto sombrio. – Se estiver pode arrumar outro que não te traga problemas de celebridade.

- É Harry, talvez eu arrume outro. Alguém que saiba falar direito comigo por exemplo. – Gina encarava o namorado, que deu um sorrisinho sarcástico que não lhe era característico.

- Vá em frente, todos nós sabemos que arrumar outro nunca foi problema para você, do jeito que é rápida terá um novo brinquedinho em cinco minutos. – Harry cerrou os dentes e Hermione pode ver lágrimas brotando dos olhos de Gina que não soube o que responder.

- Cala a boca Potter, - Hermione ouviu um barulho de copo se quebrando e logo após a voz alta de Rony ao seu lado. Virou-se para encarar o ruivo e viu suas orelhas muito vermelhas, o garoto se levantou e apontou o dedo para Harry – se falar da minha irmã outra vez eu...

- Você o que? Vai me bater Weasley? – Harry havia se levantado também, os dois amigos se encarando, separados apenas pela mesa de madeira. – Queria ver você tentando, seu covarde, nunca teria chegado a lugar nenhum se não fosse por mim. Eu fiz sua fama Rony, você sabe disso.

- Pois enfie sua fama no rabo Potter, se abrir a boca para falar com a minha irmã desse jeito outra vez, vou fazer você engolir meu punho. Estou pouco me importando com a sua fama e seu poder "Oh grande Harry Potter". Pois eu sei da historia que ninguém conta. – Rony não se intimidou, seu dedo continuou erguido em direção do rosto de Harry. – Se eu ver você por perto da Gina outra vez, vai apanhar tanto que só vão se lembrar dessa sua carinha bonita por fotos.

- Estou tremendo de medo de você Rony, o grande bobalhão, não se meta no meu namoro, só porque você não sabe segurar uma garota não ache que eu sou igual. Hermione foi esperta em se livrar de um peso morto como você. – Harry dera uma gargalhada cortante, mas sua raiva era visível, a essa altura todos os alunos desistiram do discurso e olhavam a briga entre os amigos.

- Chega vocês dois. – Hermione se levantou e puxou Rony pelo braço, afastando o contato visual entre os dois garotos. – Tenho certeza de que vai se arrepender de ter dito essas coisas Harry, vá pensar no que fez e pare com isso.

- Estou farto de você também Hermione, sempre mandando nas pessoas, dizendo o que elas devem ou não fazer, sabe você não é minha mãe. – Harry olhava a castanha com certo desprezo e a menina negou com a cabeça, com um olhar triste.

- Tem razão Harry, eu não sou sua mãe, mas eu sei que ela estaria muito triste se te ouvisse dizendo essas coisas para as pessoas que foram e são capazes de tudo por você. Do mesmo jeito que ela foi capaz de morrer para te salvar.

Harry arregalou os olhos quando ouviu as palavras de Hermione, seu coração falhou duas batidas e ele sentiu um nó crescer na garganta. Sem dizer mais nada o moreno se retirou do salão principal, seus passos sendo acompanhado pelos olhares de todos os alunos. Hermione voltou a se sentar e Ned Flanders ainda abismado retomou seu discurso sem toda a empolgação do começo. Gina abafou o choro em silêncio e Rony respirava ruidosamente ao lado da castanha, que se manteve calada e pensativa.

No outro dia Harry não foi visto pelos amigos durante o café da manha e Gina havia passado a noite em claro, Hermione sabia por que também não tinha conseguido dormir direito aquela noite. Enquanto ela e a amiga caminhavam pelo castelo em direção as aulas poderiam ver cartazes, laranja berrante, espalhados pelos corredores. Quando pararam para olhar, viram que se tratava da inscrição para modelos, as duas nem se incomodaram em olhar duas vezes e seguiram seus caminhos.

Hermione caminhava sozinha até sua aula de runas antigas, quando foi surpreendida por Draco Malfoy, o Loiro se aproximou e a chamou para uma sala vazia, a castanha hesitou, mas acabou indo com ele.

- O que quer Malfoy? – Hermione caminhava pela sala, os móveis empoeirados e sujos, evitou olhar para o sonserino que estava encostado na porta apenas observando.

- O Potter, nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa, Voldemort pode estar dominando a cabeça dele já. – Draco cruzou os braços e continuou a acompanhar com o olhar os passos da menina.

- O que quer que eu faça? Já disse que mesmo que eu acredite em você a única forma de se livrar de uma Horcruxe é destruindo o corpo onde ela está, de forma que não possa ser reconstituída. – Hermione parou de caminhar e voltou seu olhar para Draco.

- Ótimo, esquartejamos o Potter e pronto. – O menino dera uma gargalhada alta e Hermione apenas o encarou sem mostrar qualquer bom humor. – O que? A idéia é até boa. Deve haver outra maneira, se o pedaço de alma "entrou" no Potter, deve ter um modo de tirá-la, não concorda?

- Isso é magia poderosa e perigosa, eu não mexeria com isso, podemos acabar matando Harry no processo.

- Não estaríamos perdendo grande coisa, mas pense por outro lado, se acaso a Horcruxe se apossar do Potter teremos grandes problemas, e você sabe disso.

- Preciso falar com alguém responsável, não posso fazer isso sozinha! – Hermione parou na frente de Draco e o encarou. – Eu tenho que ir, não se preocupe vou tentar resolver isso, pode me dar licença?

- Granger, nós temos um trabalho. – Draco continuou parado na porta, impedindo que ela saísse.

- Eu sei Malfoy, eu sei. Agora pode sair da minha frente? Vou resolver tudo isso, não me enche ok? – A garota o puxou pelo braço o obrigando a sair da frente da porta e a abriu. Quando fora puxada ainda de costas, sentiu sua barriga ser abraçada pelo braço de Draco e a respiração dele próxima ao seu ouvido.

- Não seja tão grosseira Granger, afinal eu salvei você do ataque da Parkinson. – Draco sussurrava no ouvido da menina que fechou os olhos quase que involuntariamente.

- Porque você fez isso afinal? – Hermione reuniu todas suas forças para que sua voz não saísse tremida. Sentir a respiração de Draco em seu pescoço era de enlouquecer. – Quer me soltar?

- Não sei, e não quero soltar. – Draco levou a boca até o pescoço de Hermione, que suspirou alto ao ter a pele beijada, seu coração batia rápido e ela sabia que os lábios dele sentiam isso ao deslizar sobre a veia saltada em seu pescoço.

O garoto não entendia esses ataques repentinos, estava a mais de quinze dias sem qualquer contato físico com ela e, ele tinha certeza de que já havia superado essas crises, mas era inevitável não se aproximar quando Hermione ficava "agressiva", ela se tornava irresistível, queria dominá-la e fazer como que se calasse ao seu mais simples toque. Tudo isso não era normal, não era _racional_. Nessas horas ele tinha quase certeza de que seu corpo era possuído por algo, pois suas mãos seus lábios criavam vida própria.

Sua mão _possuída_ acariciou de leve a barriga de Hermione, que tremeu ao sentir os dedos gelados contornando seu umbigo, ainda por cima da roupa, para logo depois fazer leves movimentos para cima e para baixo, fazendo sua camisa do uniforme subir deixando sua pele nua ao toque dele. Sentiu os joelhos falharem quando a mão gelada finalmente encostou-se a sua pele que agora ardia como brasa. Segurou uma exclamação quando os lábios dele escorregaram até sua orelha prendendo seu lóbulo e sugando levemente. Ondas de choque se espalhavam pelo corpo da menina que nesse momento já havia esquecido até mesmo o próprio nome.

A boca de Draco escorregou de forma lenta e torturante pelo pescoço da menina, até a base, onde ele deu uma pequena sugada, sua mão livre, puxou de leve a camisa de Hermione, deixando o ombro da menina descoberto, ele sorriu com a boca ainda encostada na pele dela ao ver a alça do sutiã, seus lábios deslizaram mais até poder beijar levemente o ombro da menina, que permanecia em êxtase com os toques do loiro. Draco dera uma mordida no ombro de Hermione e congelou quando ela soltou uma exclamação, um ruído com o fundo da garganta. Ele ficou parado, seus instintos masculinos entrando parafuso, ele precisava sair de perto dela ou acabaria fazendo uma besteira.

- Granger, vai embora. – Draco disse dentro da orelha dela, sua voz estalando como um trovão para a menina que recobrou imediatamente a razão. Sentiu vergonha, mas não teve tempo para pensar em mais nada, se livrou do abraço dele e saiu em disparada para fora da sala. O garoto ficou parado ali, lembrando do som que ela havia feito e o quanto sentia desejo por ela, percebeu nesse momento o quanto poderia ser perigoso tê-la por perto.

Já estavam na sexta-feira quando uma grande confusão se formou no salão principal, filas e mais filas de meninas de várias idades se formavam. Todas querendo ser a mais nova modelo da linha de roupas de _"Magic"_. Hermione evitou ficar muito perto do local e assim que terminou seu almoço, procurou Gina e Rony de quem ela havia se perdido no meio da confusão. Encontrou apenas o amigo.

- Viu a Gina? – Rony perguntou preocupado. – Harry estava atrás dela, quero que ele fique longe da minha irmã.

- Não vi. Estou procurando-a também, talvez ela tenha ido fazer os testes para modelo. – Hermione tentou acalmar o amigo, que olhava em volta toda hora em busca da irmã. – Ron sinceramente, eu acho que nos afastarmos do Harry não seja uma boa idéia ele precisa de nós, sabemos que não foi ele falando aquele dia.

- Não me importa Hermione, quero esse idiota longe da minha irmã – Rony deu as costas para a castanha e saiu das portas do salão procurando Gina.

Hermione sabia que cedo ou tarde a amiga iria aparecer, então ficou encostada ali quando Draco e sua _gangue_ passaram. Os dois se encararam e ela desviou o olhar, sentindo seu rosto queimar de vergonha. Odiava demonstrar fraquezas, mas dessa vez tinha sido impossível evitar. O restante das aulas aquele dia foram cancelados por causa da seleção de modelos, a castanha ficou muito irritada e quando finalmente encontrou Gina ela estava acompanhada de Harry. O moreno encarou Hermione que não sustentou muito o olhar.

- Me desculpa? Eu sei que isso é tão pouco em frente a tudo que falei para você, mas não sei o que anda acontecendo comigo, é como se fosse um ódio reprimido, sinto vontade de... Não sei! Me perdoa Hermione? Você é quase uma mãe pra mim, uma irmã mais velha de quem eu gosto tanto e de quem eu preciso também. – Harry se aproximou e segurou as mãos de Hermione com carinho, os belos olhos verdes pedindo, quase suplicando perdão.

- Tudo bem Harry, essas coisas acontecem, não tem problema, só não quero que você trate mal a Gina, ela te ama e você sabe disso. – Hermione não teve duvidas ao aceitar as desculpas de Harry, afinal afastá-lo agora não seria racional, quanto mais próximo estivesse dele mais fácil seria uma intervenção. Puxou o amigo para um abraço fraternal que foi interrompido por um grito de Ronald.

- Agora estão se unindo contra mim? O que faz aqui Hermione? – O ruivo falava alto, chamando atenção de muitos outros alunos em volta.

- Sai dessa Ronald, para de dar show aqui. – Gina se posicionou em frente ao irmão e os dois se encararam.

- Gina, esse cara te ofendeu, te tratou mal e você ainda está com ele?

- Todo mundo erra Rony, infelizmente não somos perfeitos como você, portanto eu decidi que vou dar outra chance ao cara que eu amo que no caso é seu melhor amigo. – a ruiva era decidida com as palavras, ficando nas pontas dos pés para falar com o irmão.

- Amigo? Vou ouviu as coisas que ele disse sobre mim? – Rony olhou feio para Harry que fez uma expressão triste no rosto.

- Você sabe que eu não quis dizer nada daquilo. Me desculpa cara, estou estressado ultimamente. – O moreno puxou Gina delicadamente pelo braço e tomou o lugar onde ela estava. Aos poucos as expressões de Rony iam se amenizando. – Foi mau, de verdade.

- Só espero que não se repita, ou vou ser obrigado a quebrar sua cara. – Rony dera um sorriso torto e logo os quatro já estavam rindo e falando bobagens.

- Então meninas porque não vão ao desfile? – Harry perguntou depois de dar um beijo estalado na bochecha de Gina.

- Por favor, Harry. Acha que eu iria me prestar a isso? Jamais, eu já acho um absurdo essa idéia de desfile. Porque sinceramente isso aqui é um colégio, não faz sentido esse evento, isso não acrescenta nada aos alunos. – Hermione discursava enquanto andava em frente ao banco onde os outros estavam. – Imagina aquelas idiotas que nem sabem desfilar pagando mico para que todos vejam. Jamais, jamais.

- ENCONTREI! – uma voz aguda e afeminada surgiu no jardim, era Ned Flanders, sendo seguido de perto de sua assistente com aparência bagunçada. O homenzinho de cabelos intensamente negros se aproximou dos quatro amigos, que pareciam assustados. – Eu precisava de mais duas garotas, acabei de encontrá-la, Lisa, anote o nome dessas duas belíssimas grifinórias.

- Me desculpe, mas não vamos participar. - Gina respondeu ao homem que sorriu exageradamente.

- Oh tesouro, dois talentos como os de vocês não podem ser desperdiçados, claro que vão participar, é o sonho de todas as garotas do planeta.

- Não é bem o nosso... Perdão, mas não estamos interessadas. – Hermione usou seu tom educado ao responder e novamente Flanders dera uma gargalhada.

- Vocês são lindas, especialmente a ruiva, ruivas naturais são bem raras, quero que participem. – As meninas estavam prontas para recusar outra vez o pedido, quando a diretora apareceu, todos voltaram suas atenções para ela. – Que bom que chegou Minerva, essas duas lindinhas estão se recusando a participar do desfile, mas se elas não quiserem, eu não faço mais nada, sem as duas não tem mais festa.

- Senhorita Granger, senhorita Weasley, fariam essa gentileza em nome da Grifinória, que é a casa das pessoas com boa vontade? – A diretora tentou ser sutil, mas todos em volta que já a conheciam puderam notar que era mais uma ordem do que um pedido. Sem querer contrariar a diretora as duas resolveram aceitar o convite. O homenzinho deu pequenos pulos de alegria e anunciou que faltava apenas um garoto e seu grupo estaria completo.

Durante o resto do dia Harry e Rony se encarregaram de perturbar Gina e Hermione, que se mantinham muito mal humoradas. Durante o jantar foi anunciado que elas teriam que participar de ensaios pelo menos duas vezes por semana até o Halloween, enquanto as amigas se mostraram desanimadas, as outras garotas da Grifinória que não haviam passado no teste olhavam as duas com ódio e rancor.

- Ótimo, era tudo que eu queria, um bando de idiotas armando contra a minha vida. – Gina sussurrou para Hermione que não resistiu e caiu na gargalhada, atraindo mais olhares raivosos, dessa vez das mesas vizinhas. – Cala a boca Hermione, ou vão passar da "armação" para a "ação".

- Até agora estou tentando entender o motivo pelo qual ele escolheu nós duas. Ele tinha todas as garotas de Hogwarts à sua inteira disposição e foi atrás justo daquelas que não queriam nada disso. – Hermione falava de forma séria enquanto remexia seu bolo de carne.

- Vai ver é por isso, ele nos achou naturais. Enquanto todas as outras forçaram para ficar bonitas, nós apenas ficamos lá, sentadas e desinteressadas. – Gina disse de forma displicente. – Acho que vou fraturar o pé, quem sabe assim eles me liberam.

- Não ouse me largar nessa sozinha Ginevra Molly Weasley! – Hermione encarou a amiga, que deu mais uma gargalhada, e assim foi o resto do jantar, as duas procurando desculpas para não fazerem parte do desfile.

Aquela noite Hermione não conseguiu pegar no sono, estava se sentindo muito estranha depois dos últimos acontecimentos, e por mais que tentasse achar um lado bom naquela bagunça, seu cérebro (naturalmente pessimista) sempre apontava para o lado ruim. No meio da noite a garota finalmente conseguiu pensar em algo produtivo. Chegou à conclusão de que seu projeto com Draco não daria certo porque nenhum dos dois era visto com bons olhos diante ao colégio. Ele era filho de um comensal, até pouco tempo o "excluído da Sonserina" nos últimos dias tinha recobrado um pouco de sua popularidade, mas não o bastante para ter _credibilidade_. Já ela era vista por todos como a "sabe-tudo" sempre tinha um resposta na ponta da língua para quase todos os assuntos, e detestava essas convenções sociais, não era vaidosa e nem a preferida entre os garotos.

Talvez esse desfile aumentasse um pouco seu nível de popularidade, se todos a vissem desfilando em uma passarela, com boas roupas e maquiagem, a enxergariam como uma garota que ela era, uma garota que sabia que era bonita, apenas ainda não havia desabrochado. Um pouco mais animada ela finalmente pegou no sono, tendo em mente o ensaio que teria amanhã.

**NA: Bom, capitulo demorado e encalhado nos meus arquivos, vou postá-lo (apesar de ainda não estar satisfeita com o número de reviews que recebi) para que não se perca de vez o interesse em **_**Changin Side**_**. Talvez essa história de "desfile de modas" desagrade algumas pessoas, mas eu tive a idéia e ela se encaixou no meu enredo futuro. Espero que gostem da continuação e espero ter um bom número de comentário dessa vez, ou novamente irei demorar a postar. É isso, mandem suas opiniões boas ou ruins, sempre serão bem vindas. Obrigada todos que comentaram, vocês são fofas demais, leio todas que recebo, podem ter certeza. **

**Naty eu ainda amo você kkkkk'**

**Beijos, Bri**


	8. Capitulo VIII Never Damage

Capitulo VIII – Never Damage

_**I see though your clothes**_

_**(**Eu vejo através das suas roupas**)**_

_**Your never damage show**_

_**(**Sua pose de inatingível**)**_

_**Trying not to feel, anything that's real**_

_**(**Tentando não sentir como se fosse real**) **_

_**You're losing control**_

_**(**Você está perdendo o controle**)**_

A descoberta de que teria que fazer parte de um desfile de modas diante de toda Hogwarts sem contar com os visitantes de fora que também seriam convidados, tornou o início de semana de Hermione um inferno. A garota não conseguia se concentrar nas aulas e por duas vezes deixou a professora Mcgonagall falando sozinha, ao meio-dia já sentia que seriam dias difíceis. Encontrou com Ned Flanders em um corredor enquanto se encaminhava ao salão principal para almoçar. Sem qualquer motivo aparente o homenzinho havia se afeiçoado a Hermione, a ponto de obrigá-la a interromper sua caminhada para conversar com ele.

- Senhorita, como vai? – A voz um tanto afeminada de Ned fez a castanha ter vontade de rir, mas ela se segurou.

- Olá, eu vou bem e o senhor? – Hermione se esforçou para parecer animada, mas como era uma péssima atriz tudo que conseguiu foi um sorriso meio torto.

- Estou ótimo, empolgadíssimo com nosso ensaio mais tarde, não se atrase querida – O homem já voltara a caminhar no sentindo oposto ao dela quando a castanha o chamou

- Perdão senhor Flanders, mas eu achei que os ensaios eram as terças e quintas. Hoje ainda é segunda. – Já sentindo o estomago revirar de ansiedade pela resposta do estilista e rezando para que ele tivesse se enganado sobre as datas, Hermione mordeu a parte interna de sua bochecha.

- Oh, não foi avisada querida? – Ele dera uma risadinha. – Teremos ensaios todos os dias até o Hallowen.

- _Quê?_ – Hermione perguntou com a voz esganiçada, que fez o rosto de Ned se contorcer em uma careta de desgosto. – Quer dizer, eu não fui avisada senhor... Bom até mais tarde então. – A castanha se apressou em sair correndo pelo corredor, precisava contar as novidades a Gina.

Assim que encontrou a ruiva, nos jardins e lhe contou a _maravilhosa_ novidade, a menina começou a xingar toda a árvore genealógica do estilista. Tentando não chamar atenção de mais pessoas Hermione lançou sobre elas o feitiço _Abaffiato_.

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas não podemos fazer nada, teremos que fazer parte disso. – Hermione ponderou, mas em seu rosto uma expressão de desgosto era visível.

- Ainda acho que podemos fingir que quebramos as pernas, ai não vai ter como eles nos obrigarem a isso, Mione eu não estou afim de pagar esse mico! – Gina choramingava ainda irritada.

- Se quebrarmos as pernas a Madame Pomfrey irá nos dar uma boa dose de esquelese, pergunte ao Harry o quão gostoso é aquilo. – Hermione apontou para o amigo que nem ousou abrir a boca. Rony fingia muito mau que não queria rir o que deixava as duas meninas ainda mais irritadas.

- Não quero saber, vou dar um jeito de me livrar. Ensaios todos os dias é muita coisa. – Gina se levantou e caminhou em passos decididos, os três amigos a seguiram de perto enquanto ela adentrava o saguão e ia até a mesa onde os professores faziam as refeições no salão principal.

A diretora pareceu surpresa com a interrupção, mas ouviu atentamente as palavras de Gina. Os três outros preferiram não se aproximar demais para não acabarem encrencados, viram a ruiva gesticular e apontar Hermione com o polegar. O olhar severo da diretora pousou pela garota que encolheu levemente os ombros. A mulher disse alguma coisa para Gina que apenas concordou com a cabeça e voltou em direção a eles com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

- Me livrei. - Ela sussurrou e agarrou o braço de Harry, Hermione e Ron se apressaram para seguir o casal de volta aos jardins, onde se sentaram para saber o que tinha acontecido. – Eu disse a ela que não queria participar que o Hallowen era uma época triste para minha família. – Os amigos ainda sem entender não falaram nada. – Não foi muito legal o que eu fiz, mas foi necessário, eu sei que foi. Eu disse a ela que era a festa preferida dos gêmeos e que por isso nós guardávamos luto pelo Fred. – Os olhares escandalizados dos três encararam a ruiva, Hermione ia começar a falar, mas Gina foi mais rápida. – É eu disse que não foi bonito, mas foi a única coisa que me veio a cabeça. Ela disse que você não está liberada Mione.

- Ótimo Ginevra, MARAVILHOSO. – Hermione bradou e começou a se afastar. – Obrigada por ser uma excelente amiga! – Pode ouvir Gina dizer mais algumas coisas, mas não deu atenção ao conteúdo das palavras, saiu irritada pelos corredores até a biblioteca, procurou seu refugio, porém ele já estava ocupado.

- Granger, que grande desprazer te encontrar aqui. – Malfoy estava sentando em uma das poltronas segurando um grosso livro com as mãos, ele nem se quer levantou a cabeça para olhá-la, mas sabia que era ela.

- Se o dia continuar como está, até meia noite eu terei perdido um braço ou uma perna. – Hermione se virou para ir embora quando a gargalhada do loiro a interrompeu.

- Se isso realmente acontecer me avise, seria muito legal ver você desmembrada por ai. – Ainda dando risada ele a encarou e ela parecia muito irritada.

- Ou talvez eu comece a desmembrar pessoas, tome cuidado enquanto dorme Malfoy – A castanha se apoiou em uma das prateleiras e o ficou observando.

- Vai me fazer uma visitinha noturna, Granger? – Ela corou furiosamente ao ouvir o tom malicioso da voz dele.

- Nem nos seus sonhos Malfoy. – Ela deu a volta na poltrona dele e sentou-se na _sua_.

- Seriam pesadelos, acredite. – Ele dera outra risada, dessa vez um pouco rouca e a encarou meio curioso. – Você vai ficar ai sentada, batendo papo comigo?

- Não, estou esperando você ir embora, esse lugar é meu. – Hermione cruzou as pernas e ajeitou melhor a saia, pode ver os olhos dele passando por suas pernas e sentiu o rosto esquentar outra vez, mas não disse nada.

- Seu? _Seu_! E quanto foi que pagou por ele Granger? Porque até onde eu sei a biblioteca é patrimônio de todos os alunos. Veja só eu também sou um aluno. – Draco voltou a dar atenção ao livro. – Pode ir embora se quiser, eu estou confortável aqui.

- Porque não arranja um lugar para você Malfoy? Porque tem que vir justo aqui? – Hermione se levantou de repente, aproximou-se dele e puxou o livro que ele tinha nas mãos para si. O loiro fez uma expressão de fúria, mas não se mexeu.

- Você está louca Granger? Devolva o livro. – Sua voz tinha um tom de raiva reprimida. Ele a encarava olhando para cima, ela dera uma risadinha irônica.

- Você quer? Então vá buscar – Hermione arremessou o livro para longe com força, que bateu com um baque surdo em uma prateleira afastada.

Ela não teve tempo de reagir, Draco agarrou os dois joelhos de Hermione com as mãos, obrigando-os a se dobrarem, imediatamente a menina perdeu o equilibrio e caiu sobre ele, sentada. Suas mãos se apoiando nos ombros do rapaz. Iria reclamar, mas não teve tempo. Sua boca fora tomada pela dele em um beijo. Dessa vez mais desesperado e mais agressivo que os outros, Draco a beijava como se sua vida dependesse disso, sua língua envolvia a dela de forma possessiva e ela não tinha forças para resistir. Seu corpo queimava de dentro pra fora e sua respiração estava tão descontrolada que ela sentia que poderia desmaiar a qualquer segundo. A situação não melhorou quando sentiu uma das mãos dele subir de seus joelhos até sua coxa direita, um forte arrepio percorreu seu corpo e ela tremeu de leve.

Não sabia como, porque, nem quando, mas nesse momento tudo que importava era beijá-la e fazia isso com tanto ardor que teve a impressão de que se parasse morreria. A pele dela era tão quente e cada milímetro a mais que sua mão subia pela coxa da menina era uma sensação de prazer inexplicável que tomava conta de seu corpo. Assustou-se quando uma das mãos de Hermione adentrou sua camisa pela gola e as unhas compridas da menina lhe arranharam as costas. Cada vez que a mão dele pressionava a coxa ela apertava mais as unhas as arrastando com força nas costas dele, o que provavelmente deixaria marcas vermelhas na pele tão alva do garoto.

Com um movimento rápido ele sentou-se mais na ponta da cadeira trazendo Hermione para junto de seu corpo, o beijo terminou e eles se encararam, as unhas dela ainda pressionando levemente sua pele, inexplicavelmente ele não queria soltá-la, queria ficar assim abraçado com ela para sempre, sentindo aquele perfume e o calor que emanava do corpo dela como uma fogueira acessa. O silencio aos poucos se tornou constrangedor e o momento onde teriam que se afastar não iria demorar. Foi ai que o mais inesperado aconteceu. Hermione aproximou mais os rostos, fazendo com que os narizes se encostassem e aos poucos seus lábios tocaram os dele, em um selinho demorado que aos poucos se transformaria em um beijo mais profundo, se barulhos de passos cada vez mais alto não despertasse os dois do momento que viviam.

Quando o som ficou alto demais para ser ignorado Hermione saltou do colo de Draco com um impulso e ficou em pé, três segundos depois a cara de urubu de Madame Pince apontou entre as prateleiras de livros. A expressão da mulher fez a castanha desejar estar em outro lugar. Não tinham sido flagrados por um milagre.

- Que bagunça é essa na minha biblioteca senhorita Granger? – A mulher aproximou-se, os saltos batendo no chão a cada passo. – Eu ouvi um barulho de livro sendo arremessado no ar, a senhorita pode me explicar?

- Foi o Malfoy. – Hermione disse depressa, sua voz falhando ao falar, ela se apressou para sair do alcance de Madame Pince e Malfoy.

Novamente ela estava correndo pelos corredores, quando finalmente parou de correr sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir e seu coração batia tão forte que ela teve que sentar-se no chão para recuperar um pouco do fôlego e da calma. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Porque beija-lo daquele jeito? Porque diabos ela sentia-se assim quando ele se aproximava? Isso era tão errado, tão _proibido_, que nada no mundo a faria achar uma razão que justificasse beijar Draco Malfoy e pior ainda, _gostar_ de beijar.

O resto do dia foi tão perturbador como o principio. Hermione se atrapalhou nas aulas de poções e herbologia e acabou com dois dedos machucado por uma planta carnívora e uma mancha azulada na bochecha porque deixou respingar um pouco de poção do sono durante o preparo. Durante o jantar ela teve seu único momento em paz, até que quando ela quase terminara de comer, Gina chegou com Harry.

- Mione, ainda está brava? – A ruiva sentou-se a frente da amiga e a encarou esperançosa.

- O que acha? Olha bem pra mim Gina, eu estou toda arrebentada, manchada e ainda terei que enfrentar um bando de garotas que me odeiam e que estão torcendo para que eu caia de boca no chão... SOZINHA. Porque a minha "suposta" melhor amiga me deixou na mão. Sim Gina EU ESTOU BRAVA. – Dizendo isso a castanha se levantou, não dando tempo para a resposta de Gina.

Saiu pelo saguão de entrada e se encaminhou para o terceiro andar onde seriam realizadas as aulas para o desfile. Andava tão devagar pelos corredores que levou mais de dez minutos para alcançar o segundo piso e quando se encaminhava para a próxima escada encontrou Draco Malfoy parado no primeiro degrau. O coração da menina reboou no peito e ela teve vontade de sumir. Tentou inutilmente ignorá-lo e ir em frente, mas ele começou a falar.

- Detenção Granger! Sabia que a Madame Pince pode dar detenções? – A voz do garoto tinha um tom de irritação e terminava rouca quando ele falava daquela maneira. – Agora vou ter que guardar os livros que são deixados nas mesas pelos alunos durante duas semanas. TODOS OS DIAS. Isso inclui sábados e domingos.

- Hum, que pena. – Hermione disse sem emoção e teve tempo de subir mais um degrau antes que ele voltasse a falar.

- O que eu deveria fazer é obrigar você a cumprir essa tarefa no meu lugar, afinal você que atirou aquela porcaria de livro na parede. Nada mais justo, não acha? – Draco subira três degraus e agora estava mais alto do que normalmente diante dela, a menina ergueu os olhos para olhá-lo e sentiu o rosto esquentar ao reparar que ele ficava muito bonito quando estava irritado, seu maxilar cerrado e os braços cruzados sobre o peito, com aquela expressão de que pode matar alguém a qualquer segundo.

- A vida não é justa, se fosse você não existira na minha. – Hermione tentou ser o menos expressiva possível e passou por ele conseguindo ultrapassa-lo em um degrau, quando sentiu o braço ser puxado por ele. Imediatamente o encarou, sua expressão séria, já antevendo o que ele poderia fazer. Não iria cair nos braços de Draco Malfoy outra vez. – Não ouse Malfoy. – As palavras foram o suficiente para que ele a solta-se. Houve um momento de silencio até que ela voltou a subir as escadas em direção à sala de ensaios.

Quando finalmente chegou, percebeu que era a única que faltava. Todas as outras garotas já estavam acomodadas em cadeiras, formavam uma espécie de platéia e Ned Flanders caminhava de um lado a outro do semi-circulo. Nas ultimas cadeiras estavam sentados quatro meninos, dois sonserinos, um lufa-lufa e um grifinório que Hermione só conhecia de vista. Evitando fazer muito barulho a menina sentou-se uma fileira na frente dos garotos e sorriu para o estilista que retribuiu o sorriso. Quando o horário da aula finalmente chegou a porta se abriu e por ela entrou Draco. O menino se desculpou pela demora e sentou-se ao lado dos garotos. Hermione achou que o coração iria parar.

Além de ter que participar desse desfile sozinha e ter que agüentar os olhares e cochichos das outras meninas ela teria que agüentar Draco Malfoy, ouvia a risadinha do loiro a suas costas e por mais que tentasse ignorar sentia-se cada segundo mais estressada. Quando o estilista começou a falar tentou se manter concentrada.

- Boa noite a todos, vamos começar pelo básico. Acho que nenhuma de vocês é modelo então tentaremos ensinar tudo que precisam saber para... É não passarem vergonha. – Ele dera uma risadinha afetada e Pansy Parkinson riu também, não conseguindo fingir que era espontâneo. Antes que o homem prosseguisse a porta tornou a se abrir. – Oh Senhorita, achei que não viria. Bom, seja bem-vinda, sente-se que já vamos começar.

Hermione nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás e ver de quem se tratava, mas foi surpreendia quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado, quando viu que era Gina, fez uma cara de espanto e a garota sorriu timidamente em resposta. O professor continuou a falar dando início à aula. As garotas viam modelos profissionais andando de um lado para o outro, fazendo caras e bocas, poses e sorrindo falsamente. A castanha se perguntava, porque usar alunas que nunca estiveram em uma passarela ao invés de usar modelos profissionais. Perdida em pensamentos a menina nem se quer reparou que aula havia terminado. Saiu da sala acompanhada de Gina e as duas finalmente se falaram.

- Eu achei que você tinha sido liberada das aulas, porque voltou? O Fred pode ficar sentido caso você não guarde luto no hallowen. – Hermione falou de forma grosseira e a ruiva a encarou de cara fechada.

- Vim por sua causa, minha cabeça estava pesando de remorso. Você é uma péssima amiga Hermione, não deveria usar essa chantagem emocional para conseguir as coisas. – Gina dera uma risadinha e a castanha não pode evitar sorrir também.

- Já que temos que fazer isso, vamos fazer isso juntas não é? – Agora as duas subiam as escadas para a torre da Grifinória.

- EU não tinha que fazer nada, mas você... – As duas continuaram as risadas até encontrarem com Harry e Rony, os garotos as encheram de perguntas sobre a aula depois do interrogatório foram dormir.

Nos três dias que se seguiram os ensaios foram monótonos e chatos, tanto que Hermione cogitava a idéia de levar um livro com ela essa noite. Por ser nascida trouxa, a menina estava familiarizada com desfiles de moda, apesar de nunca ter gostado, sua mãe adorava esse tipo de evento e ela já fora em alguns durante sua vida. Tinha certeza de que não teria tantos problemas em desfilar, seu maior medo era fazer isso em público e contando com o fato de que todas as outras garotas odiavam sua presença fazia com que ela ficasse mais nervosa.

Durante o almoço daquele dia recebeu uma coruja com um bilhete informando que o ensaio seria realizado no salão principal e que hoje as meninas praticariam andar de salto alto. A castanha encarou Gina que estava sentada no lado oposto da mesa e viu na careta da amiga que ela não queria nem um pouco fazer parte disso. O resto do dia correu normalmente, conseguindo se esforçar mais um pouco Hermione conseguiu alguns pontos para a Grifinória.

Quando a noite caiu as duas amigas saíram do salão comunal e caminharam até o ensaio. As duas foram o caminho todo reclamando de como seria chato ter que desfilar na presença de Pansy Parkinson e Draco Malfoy, começaram a formular piadinhas caso algum deles escorregasse e caísse. Ao chegarem, puderam notar que todas as meninas pareciam anormalmente nervosas, e sem entender muito bem os motivos disso, as duas amigas sentaram-se quando o professor começou a falar.

- Senhorita Granger, quer começar? – O homenzinho se aproximou e sorriu para Hermione, que imediatamente sentiu o rosto esquentar, já que todos a encaravam. Ouviu risadinha de Pansy e Emilia Bustrode.

- Hum, tudo bem senhor. – Hermione sentou-se próxima a Gina e calçou uma sandália preta com amarras que vinham até o inicio de sua canela.

- Ei relaxa, você só precisa se concentrar um pouco. – Gina sussurrou para amiga e lhe deu uma palmadinha no ombro. Hermione sorriu em resposta e se levantou.

Andou devagar até a escada que lhe permitia caminhar sobre a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, que nesse momento estava vazia e parecia mais comprida do quando estava cheia de pratos e comida. Respirou fundo e ouviu uma música agitada começar a tocar de fundo. Tentando não pensar em nada embaraçoso ela começou a caminhar, seus movimentos leves e sutis, um pé na frente do outro e a garota já estava quase no centro da mesa. Não havia tropeçado nem pisado torto. O domínio dos saltos tinha sido essencial para que ela não fizesse feio. Quando já havia passado do meio da mesa, seu pé tocou em algo escorregadio e ela se desequilibrou, quase caindo se não fosse um feitiço de levitação a impedir de bater com as costas na quina da mesa.

No primeiro momento Hermione não reconheceu quem havia feito o feitiço, o estilista e Gina vieram correndo em suas direção enquanto ela ainda flutuava no ar, quando finalmente sentiu os pés firmes no chão de pedra, arrumou melhor a postura e olhou em volta em busca de uma varinha que indicasse o seu "salvador". Não encontrou ninguém.

- Senhorita, tem que tomar mais cuidado poderia ter se machucado feio. – Hermione abaixou os olhos para encarar o homenzinho que falava em um tom de voz muito preocupado.

- Não foi culpa minha, tinha alguma coisa na passarela. – A castanha se aproximou da grande mesa e com os dedos sentiu uma coisa gosmenta e transparente. De imediato ela reconheceu, era baba de losna. Seus olhos esquadrinharam Pansy Parkinson, que mal conseguia disfarçar a cara de culpa.

- Eu vou expulsar o responsável por isso. IMEDIATAMENTE. – Ned Flanders dera um gritinho histérico e sua assistente com aparência descuidada se apressou em ficar ao lado do "mestre".

- Se o senhor não se importa eu posso ir agora? – Hermione falou baixo, tentando evitar chamar mais atenção, já que agora todos a encaravam com pena.

- Oh! Tudo bem, pode ir, mas não desista de desfilar, eu preciso de você. – Ned Flanders segurou as duas mãos da castanha entre as próprias e a encarou com uma expressão de desespero nos olhos.

- Eu vou praticar sozinha, prometo estar aqui no dia do desfile. – Soltando-se do estilista Hermione caminhou até suas coisas e o ensaio continuou enquanto ela recolhia seus pertences e saia do salão principal

- Você não sabe andar Granger? Poderia ter partido a coluna naquela queda. Seja mais competente uma vez na vida. – A voz de Draco fez Hermione dar um salto logo após fechar a porta a suas costas. Já ficando mais irritada ela começou a caminhar.

- Foi você que me salvou? Ou foi você que me sabotou? – Hermione o encarou por um momento e se surpreendeu quando percebeu que ele parecia preocupado, colocou a mochila nas costas enquanto Draco a seguia pelos corredores de pedra.

- Eu te salvei né? Afinal alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa. Sua amiga iria ficar te olhando ficar paraplégica sem fazer nada. Sorte sua que tenho bons reflexos. – Draco puxou Hermione pelo braço e a obrigou a encará-lo – Você está... É, bem?

- Deve ter aprendido seus bons reflexos quando treinava para ser um comensal da morte não é? – Hermione livrou o braço da mão dele e o encarou com raiva. – Estou ótima, não se preocupe comigo Malfoy. Adeus!

Dizendo isso ela se afastou, o loiro ficou parado vendo ela ir embora, queria dar um soco, mas dessa vez era nele mesmo. Primeiro por ter salvo a vida dela, segundo por ter demonstrado preocupação por ela. Porque tudo tinha terminar _nela_? Porque não poderia se libertar dessa sensação que tomava o corpo dele, todas as vezes que Hermione se aproximava? Odiava com todas as forças Hermione Granger e odiava ainda mais não acreditar mais nisso como antes.

No dia seguinte, Hermione teve uma conversa com Gina. Ela explicou a amiga que não queria voltar aos ensaios, mas tinha prometido a Ned participar do desfile em si. As duas então combinaram que iriam praticar sozinhas todas as noites até o Hallowen. Harry e Rony não gostaram muito da notícia, pois tinham sido convidados (ou intimados) a assistirem as duas e ajudarem dando opiniões. Depois de alguns gritos de Hermione os garotos resolveram se "voluntariar" e os quatro combinaram de usar a sala precisa para isso.

Como combinado os quatro foram para a sala precisa no mesmo horário que o ensaio oficial ocorria no salão principal. Antes de entrarem na sala as meninas imaginaram uma grande passarela e muitos pares de sapatos de saltos. Depois de passar em frente a tapeçaria retratando a insensata idéia, de Barnabás, o Amalucado de ensinar balé aos trasgos. Uma grande porta se abriu e elas entraram em um grande salão, muito bem iluminado, no centro uma grande passarela e ao redor muitas estantes forradas de sapatos de todas as alturas, cores e formatos. Empolgada as duas calçaram os sapatos que mais gostaram e foram praticar.

Repetiram esse ritual todos os dias daquela semana. No sábado notaram que os pés tinham bolhas causadas pelos sapatos, nem sempre confortáveis, então resolveram dar um folga durante o fim de semana. Rony e Harry pareceram muito animados com a novidade, pois não agüentavam mais passar as noites vendo as duas desfilarem incessantemente na passarela. O fim de semana não foi grande coisa, Hermione preparou um emplasto de ervas para ajudar com as bolhas nos pés, ela e Gina usaram o tempo que tinham para por em dia os deveres, já que não tinham muito tempo durante a semana.

Faltavam agora seis dias para o desfile e a ansiedade de Hermione só aumentava, a garota não conseguia mais se concentrar nas aulas e durante as noites tinha pesadelos onde caia no meio da passarela e Malfoy ria de sua cara. Para piorar, ela tinha a impressão de que os dias estavam passando muito depressa e quando se deu conta já era sábado. O grande dia havia chegado e ela não se sentia nem um pouco preparada para o que viria. Sabia que não era boa em trabalhar sob pressão, mas não iria se permitir fazer feio naquela passarela.

A menina passou o dia todo muito nervosa, não conseguiu comer, pois seu estomago estava revirado e ela sentia náuseas só de imaginar que dentro de algumas horas estaria desfilando em frente a todos. Teria que se encontrar com Ned Flanders para que ele lhe explicasse os detalhes finais do desfile. Ao meio-dia se dirigiu a uma torre na ala sul onde o estilista estava acomodado. Ao entrar na pequena saleta viu araras cheias de roupas de todas as cores, a maioria vestidos. Sorriu nervosa para o homenzinho que começou a falar sem parar lhe explicando a ordem de entrada e dizendo que ela iria se sair bem.

Quando voltou ao salão principal a maioria das pessoas já haviam terminado suas refeições e ela se apressou para comer antes que a comida sumisse. Sentou-se ao lado de Gina e enquanto comia explicava a ela tudo que Ned havia lhe dito. O resto do dia passou mais rápido do que Hermione esperava, logo depois do almoço as portas do grande salão foram fechadas para que fosse montada a decoração do desfile. As duas amigas ficaram juntas tentando se concentrar para que nada saísse errado. O evento começaria as 20h, mas as modelos teriam que começar a preparação as 18h. Gina e Hermione chegaram meia hora antes.

Foram abordadas por mulheres com penteados esquisitos e maquiagem marcantes. Ficaram imaginando se iriam se parecer com elas na hora do desfile. Durante mais de uma hora todas as meninas foram arrumadas. Cabelo e maquiagem, até que o estilista fosse escolher as roupas que cada uma iria usar. Usando uma lista de nomes ele chamou menina por menina até ele. Analiso-as e designou para elas três modelos de roupas que usariam no desfile. Hermione ao ser chamada sentiu uma bola se formar na garganta, todos a olharam como se ela fosse um extraterrestre, mas Ned parecia encantado com a menina, sorrindo abertamente para ela. Escolheu para Hermione três roupas, dois vestidos e um sobre-tudo vermelho sangue que a garota adorou.

Gina foi esperta e não descuidou das roupas e sapatos que ela e Hermione usariam nem ao menos um segundo, pois já havia notado olhares furtivos de Pansy Parkinson para os itens. O desfile começaria em 10 minutos e Hermione foi se vestir, colocando o sobre tudo vermelho e uma bota de couro de dragão. Não achou que ela roupa fazia muito o estilo das bruxas, mas se sentiu bonita. O sobre tudo não era muito comprido, sendo que terminava um palmo acima do joelho de Hermione, uma tira negra feita do mesmo tecido lhe delineava a cintura. Olhou-se no espelho e ajeitou a gola e manga da roupa, sorriu quando percebeu que estava _bonita._

Quatro garotas entrariam antes que ela e Gina a seguiria, depois de passar pela passarela teria apenas uns minutos para colocar a segunda roupa, sentia as mãos tremerem e suarem, fechou os olhos e tentou respirar fundo várias vezes na tentativa de ficar mais calma. Entrou na fila de modelos e pode ver através de um espelho Draco Malfoy, o garoto estava de costas para ela e sem camisa, grandes marcas de unhas eram visíveis em suas costas muito brancas, a castanha sentiu o estomago revirar e o rosto esquentar de vergonha, mas não teve muito mais tempo de pensar, um par de mãos a empurrou em direção a passarela.

Muitos daqueles rostos eram conhecidos, dando uma olhada geral a menina pode reconhecer muita gente, mas não teve tempo de olhar muito, pois tinha que começar a caminhar. Tentando se lembrar do que tinha praticado com Gina ela iniciou seu desfile pela passarela, evitando olhar para um rosto ela se focou em um ponto mais distante e caminhou suavemente, mas ao mesmo tempo de forma decidida dando passos marcantes, quando chegou ao fim da grande passarela apoiou uma das mãos na cintura e sorriu levemente, e deu uma volta completa, fazendo o caminho de volta para os bastidores, muitas pessoas aplaudiram e ela teve certeza de que Harry e Rony eram responsáveis por isso. Enquanto caminhava passou por Gina que estava maravilhosa usando um vestido azul claro que combinava com sua pele e seu cabelo.

Quando entrou pelas cortinas novamente a menina sentiu o coração bater mais aliviado, tinha conseguido, havia desfilado muitíssimo bem, não havia tropeçado ou caído, nem mesmo se desequilibrado. Ficou parada sorrindo como uma boba quando duas mulheres começaram a gritar loucamente que ela tinha que se trocar. Hermione correu para pegar seu vestido que dessa vez era de um roxo berrante, achou a cor de péssimo gosto, mas não teve muito mais tempo para pensar e começou a se trocar. Estava quase pronta, se não fosse pelo zíper em suas costas, o qual ela não alcançava, andou com o vestido solto procurando alguém disponível para fazer aquilo, mas se sentiu invisível, ninguém a escutou. Quer dizer quase ninguém.

- Precisa de ajuda Granger? Como sempre você precisa de ajuda. – Draco Malfoy dera uma risadinha e se aproximou da menina que rolou os olhos.

- Fecha esse zíper e fica quieto Malfoy – Vendo que não teria outra opção ela se aproximou dele e virou de costas, com uma das mãos segurou o cabelo e outra usou para ajeitar o vestido no corpo.

- Você viu o que fez com as minhas costas Granger? – Com um puxão Draco fechou o vestido e aproveitou a proximidade com a menina para sussurrar essas palavras em seu ouvido, por um momento Hermione não disse nada, estava estagnada com a ousadia dele em ainda comentar algo sobre esse assunto, ainda mais em público.

- Leve isso como um castigo, por essa sua mania ridícula de me beijar quando acha conveniente, aliás Malfoy eu queria mesmo dar uma palavrinha com você sobre esse assunto. – Obviamente ele não esperava isso como resposta, ele nem se quer esperava uma resposta, ouvir isso era aterrorizante, o loiro ficou mudo, a encarou como se as palavras delas fossem as maiores ofensas que ele já ouvira na vida, deu as costas sem responder e entrou na fila com os outros garotos, logo seria a vês dele desfilar.

Hermione ficou parada observando ele entrar na passarela e ir desfilar, ouviu muitos gritinhos femininos enquanto ele andava e aquilo a incomodou muito, ele era bonito, isso era inegável, ele tinha charme, era sedutor e antes de abrir a boca era encantador. Porém nada disso mudava o fato de que ele era um idiota, um sonserino irritante, um menino mimado e mal educado. Que ela tinha que odiar, ela tinha que manter longe dela e acima de tudo ela não podia _querer_. Enquanto viajava em seus pensamentos sentiu outras mãos a empurrando, teria que entrar na passarela de novo. Respirou fundo e olhou Gina atrás de si. Usando um vestido rosado muito bonito, a amiga sorriu meio nervosa e as duas entraram na passarela.

Draco espiava por detrás das cortinas Hermione caminhar pela passarela, decidida, firme, como se fizesse isso todos os dias de sua vida. Muitos garotos a olhavam agora, olhavam com desejo, como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne e eles lobos famintos, prontos para atacar. A única vontade do menino era entrar lá e puxá-la pelo braço, para que parasse de ser tão exibida, para que não fosse tão bonita, para que o balanço de seus quadris não fosse tão atraente. Deus, como odiava a si mesmo por reparar nesses detalhes, porque sempre ouvira de seu pai que a beleza estava nos detalhes e em Hermione todos os detalhes eram bonitos, talvez se a olhassem como um todo não fosse possível encontrar uma grande beleza. Ela era uma garota comum, com atitudes comuns, porém aqueles que parassem para dar uma segunda olhada poderiam ver os detalhes. O sorriso que ela escondia atrás da sua seriedade. Os olhos castanhos que brilhavam de formas diferentes dependendo de seu humor. As unhas que ninguém pode jamais ter notado, mas eram muito bem cuidadas, compridas e sempre cobertas por esmalte, mesmo que as vezes transparente. A mania de morder o canto da boca quando estava pensativa, ou como colocava a franja atrás da orelha quando estava irritada. O jeitinho delicado e irritado, sua mania de sempre saber de tudo sobre qualquer assunto. Ela era perfeita nos detalhes. E isso fazia dele a pessoa mais digna de ódio do planeta. Porque ele deu uma segunda olhada em Hermione e agora todos os detalhes da menina não poderiam ser ignorados cada vez que olhava para ela, cada vez que conversavam, cada vez que se _beijavam_.

Enquanto ele ainda estava preso em seus devaneios a garota entrou de volta aos bastidores, ela e Gina comemorando o fato de terem ido bem, Draco quis sorrir, ela estava orgulhosa do próprio trabalho, imaginou o quanto ela havia se empenhado em ser perfeita hoje. Quantas horas ela passou praticando, afinal ela não estava presente nas aulas. Logo o estilista se aproximou da menina e com o olhar procurou o sonserino, chamando Draco com um aceno, foram em direção a um lugar mais quieto do camarim.

- Vocês foram perfeitos, simplesmente perfeitos hoje. – Ned parecia extasiado, e sorria tão abertamente que dava impressão de que sua boca iria se rasgar. – Não irão desfilar a terceira roupa, eu quero que se aprontem com algo especial, fiquem aqui enquanto eu trago o grande final do meu desfile. – O homenzinho se desvencilhou do casal e foi em direção a uma arara afastada. Os dois adolescentes se encararam.

Não demorou muito para que Flanders voltasse com um vestido e um terno. Entregou o vestido a Hermione e o terno a Malfoy, os dois olharam para as roupas, um pouco intrigados e voltaram a encarar o estilista.

- Essas peças são minhas obras primas, e quero que os melhores modelos de hoje as usem. Entrem juntos na passarela andem até o final, fiquem de lado e comecem a bater palmas, eu entrarei com os demais modelos e então teremos nosso final perfeito. Alguma dúvida? – O homem ia prosseguir quando os dois não responderam sua pergunta, mas foi interrompido por Pansy Parkinson que parecia irritada.

- Eu não vou usar isso. NÃO VOU USAR ISSO NUNCA. – A garota gritava com a assistente de Ned que não parecia saber muito o que fazer. – Ache outra roupa para mim agora sua inútil.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Era a segunda vez que Hermione via Ned Flanders irritado, e isso era de alguma forma engraçado, segurou o riso o máximo que pode. – A senhorita, não gostou da roupa que EU fiz? Algum problema? Acha o meu trabalho ruim?

- N-não senhor. Eu só, só. – Pansy parecia ter uma bola de golfe na garganta, pois não achava palavras para responder. Ficando muito vermelha ela deu as costas e saiu correndo para a fila de modelos que iriam desfilar.

Ned voltou sua atenção para os dois que ainda seguravam as roupas e pediu para que se apressassem em trocar de roupa, não tinham muito tempo. Assim sendo os dois se separam e foram colocar as vestes. Hermione ajustou o vestido e procurou um espelho para que pudesse se olhar.

Por um instante ela não se reconheceu, nunca estivera tão bonita como naquele momento. O vestido era azul índigo, longo e frente única. Seu decote em "v" não era muito profundo, mas realçava o colo de Hermione, era bem justo até a cintura e depois sua saia se abria ficando solta em suas pernas. No centro do decote um broche de brilhantes dava o toque final. Ela sorriu e só agora pode notar sua maquiagem, um delineador preto marcava o contorno de seus olhos, destacando como nunca o castanho de suas íris. Na boca um leve rosado como nas maças do rosto. O cabelo estava muito bonito. Os grandes cachos levemente dourados caiam em suas costas e ombros. Uma franja lisa emoldurava sua face dando um toque angelical.

Ficou se olhando no espelho por mais alguns minutos quando Draco Malfoy apareceu atrás de si no reflexo. Ele estava incrível. Sua camisa era negra como o terno. Aliás o que poderia ser visto na roupa dele era negro, tudo contrastando fortemente com a pele muito branca dele. A única coisa de outra cor era a gravata. Azul como o vestido, ela era o toque final da roupa, e combinava perfeitamente com os olhos dele, deixando-os em destaque do resto do rosto do menino. Seus cabelos estavam como sempre, se equilibrando na fina linha entre o arrumado e o bagunçado. Alguns fios platinados lhe caiam sobre os olhos o deixando com uma aparência sexy e sedutora.

Os dois se olharam pelo espelho e ficaram assim por longos minutos, sustentando o olhar, como se fossem perder se desviassem. Poderiam ter ficado daquele jeito por muito tempo se não fossem interrompidos pela assistente de Ned, que os avisou que teriam que entrar na passarela naquele momento. Os dois se direcionaram até a escada, lado a lado, mas sem ousarem se tocar. Quando faltavam apenas alguns passos para entrarem Ned Flanders sussurrou "_Entrem de braços enlaçados, ou mão dadas_". Os dois voltaram a se encarar, ficaram parados por um instante até que Draco ofereceu o braço para que ela segurasse. Hermione se apoiou no braço dele e os dois entraram na passarela.

O primeiro passo foi difícil, assim que surgiram na luz que iluminava a passarela todos os olhares foram direcionados para eles. O salão que estava apinhado de pessoas parecia nem se quer respirar. Afinal os dois juntos era uma coisa rara de se ver. Uma sangue-ruim e um sangue-puro, andando juntos, de braços enlaçados. Hermione sentiu que não iria conseguir, mas foi puxada levemente por ele e voltou a caminhar. Os passos pareciam ecoar dentro da cabeça de ambos. Parecia que caminhavam em direção a eternidade, pois o fim da passarela demorava a chegar, sem ter muita consciência ela apertou de leve o braço dele, e ele a puxou suavemente para mais perto, até que chegaram ao fim da passarela, se separaram, sem perder o contato visual um segundo se quer, e começaram a aplaudir o estilista que entrava acompanhado de todos os outros alunos que desfilaram aquela noite.

O salão todo explodiu em aplausos e assobios animados, todos celebrando o momento, mas para Draco e Hermione nada daquilo estava acontecendo, os dois permaneciam presos um no outro, ligados pelos olhares que trocavam e pela intensidade de tudo que já tinham divido um com outro. Tanto os momentos de briga, de ódio, onde juraram nunca perdoar a existência do outro. Como também os momentos de carinho inesperado, os beijos que eram tão intensos, os momentos que eles queriam ignorar, mas que não podiam evitar que se repetissem. Porque era impossível que não se atraíssem e ao mesmo tempo, impossível que não se odiassem. Porque não eram feitos um para o outro, ele não seria o cara bonzinho e ela não poderia deixar de ser uma sangue-ruim. Entretanto naquele momento isso não tinha importância.

_Continua..._

**N.A: Ok, podem mandar os xingamentos e as ofensas. "Poxa Brianna você leva quase dois meses para atualizar e o capitulo é desse tamanho? Vai se f..." É eu sei, e talvez eu mereça isso. Sinceramente eu odeio esse capitulo, ter que lê-lo me deixa cansada, irritada. Porque ele foi escrito durante dias difíceis, dias que eu quero esquecer, então devem estar se perguntando por que o estou postando se não gosto dele. Porque eu odeio domingos, mas não posso pular direto para segunda, ou seja, eu não posso viver em um mundo feito apenas de coisas que eu gosto. Eu sei que esse capitulo está bem escrito, e que nesse quesito ele não deixa a desejar, talvez esteja curto, eu tinha planejado escrever o baile também, mas eu só queria terminar logo com isso e começar algo novo e que me faça bem. Obrigada todos que estão lendo, gostando e acompanhando. Obrigada à paciência que estão tendo comigo e minhas crises. Obrigada o carinho, pois é por vocês que eu não desisto de escrever. Espero que gostem, comentem please. Beijos. Bri.**


	9. Capitulo IX You and me

Capitulo IX – You and me

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
**_**(**_Porque somos eu e você e todas as pessoas_**)  
**_**With nothing to do nothing to lose**_**  
(**_Sem nada a fazer, sem nada a perder_**)  
**_**And it's you and me and all of the people**_**  
(**_Porque somos eu e você e todas as pessoas_**)  
**_**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes of you**_**  
(**_E eu não sei por que eu não posso tirar os olhos de você_**)**

Dizem que uma pessoa normal não seria capaz de suportar um silêncio absoluto, que chegaria a enlouquecer caso nenhum som pudesse ser ouvido, que ela começaria a ouvir as batidas do próprio coração, os movimentos de seu intestino, os choques entre os neurônios, e que provavelmente terminaria se matando, porque o silêncio é insuportável. Draco e Hermione estavam mergulhados em algo parecido, se não fossem os ruídos que os cercavam e as mãos que os puxavam eles estariam enlouquecendo com o silêncio absoluto que os olhares que trocavam lhes proporcionavam. Ela foi despertada por um forte abraço, de quem ela reconheceu ser Gina, pois nenhuma pessoa naquele camarim a abraçaria se não fosse a amiga. Draco ficou mergulhado em sua letargia por mais um tempo até que Ned Flanders pediu _silêncio_.

- Eu não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto estou satisfeito com o que vi hoje, o quanto vocês me fazem sentir uma pessoa realizada. – O estilista parecia realmente maravilhado, seus olhos brilhavam de forma intensa e novamente Hermione quis rir. – Eu estive pensando em maneiras de agradecer a vocês por me proporcionarem esse dia. Resolvi então que vão poder usar as roupas com as quais desfilaram, no baile de Hallowen. Então queridos vão lá foram, dancem, cantem, se divirtam.

Muitas pessoas ficaram encantadas com as palavras de Ned, e pela primeira vez em semanas Hermione tomou consciência de que teria um baile após o desfile, baile do qual ela faria parte e para qual ela não tinha se preparado. Se o estilista não oferecesse as roupas ela não teria nenhum vestido para usar, e agora outra realidade batia em sua cabeça como uma bola de boliche, ela não tinha um par. Não tinha sido convidada por nenhum garoto; provavelmente por eles acharem que ela era comprometida com Rony, também não havia se lembrado de convidar ninguém. Sentindo náuseas ela olhou diretamente para Gina e iria começar a falar, mas Pansy Parkinson estava chorando absurdamente alto ao lado de Draco Malfoy.

- Cala a boca garota. – O loiro tentava se desvencilhar das mãos de Pansy, que os seguravam como força enquanto ela chorava desesperada. – Eu não vou ao baile com você, eu te disse isso a uma semana atrás, não tem nada a ver com a sua roupa. – Finalmente Draco se afastou dela e desamassou a roupa, Gina começou a rir e Hermione tentou ao máximo se controlar, mas não conseguiu, quando percebeu todos os outros estavam rindo.

- Eu não vou usar isso, não vou usar isso mesmo! Eu vou agora colocar meu vestido e ai poderemos ir juntos Draco. – Pansy falou com sua voz esganiçada e finalmente Hermione pode prestar atenção na roupa que ela usava, estranhou não ter notado antes, pois se tratava de um conjunto de blaiser e saia, em um tom de amarelo ovo vibrante, em seus pés um sapato de bico quadrado em um preto muito reluzente. Aquela era provavelmente a roupa mais ridícula que Hermione já vira, tentando não rir muito alto ela disfarçou olhando para o lado, mas ao virar o rosto encontrou Draco Malfoy rindo e não pode evitar achar aquilo lindo, era uma risada gostosa, sincera e deixava seu rosto tão bonito, ela ficou perdida por alguns momentos quando Ned Flanders falou alto.

- Me desculpe Senhorita Parkinson, mas eu tenho que dizer que todos os modelos devem usar a roupa que estão para ir ao baile, claro que a senhorita não tem nada contra isso não é mesmo? – Era a terceira vez que Hermione vira Flanders irritado, e sim isso estava cada vez mais engraçado, mas ele se concentrou ao máximo para evitar continuar rindo.

- Sim eu tenho, não vou usar essa roupa ridícula, vou me trocar e se quer me tirar da sua "equipe" vá em frente, estou de saco cheio dessa porcaria. – Pansy entrou em uma das cabines furiosa e saiu de lá minutos depois com um vestido preto e decotado, muito bonito por sinal, ajeitou os cabelos e foi em direção a saída do camarim.

- Bom, tem mais alguém aqui presente que acha minhas roupas uma _porcaria_? Se tiver se retire agora e tenha a certeza de que você nunca será bem vindo em qualquer ala da sociedade. – O estilista olhou para todos os presentes e ninguém pareceu querer abrir a boca para protestar. – Ok queridos, estão todos dispensados, menos a senhorita Granger e o Senhor Malfoy.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos tendo a mesma reação, se olharam por breves momentos e depois voltaram a observar o camarim se esvaziando à medida que as pessoas saiam. Quando restavam apenas o pessoal da equipe, Ned se aproximou dos adolescentes e sorriu, de forma muito alegre e empolgada. Hermione se assustou, mas sorriu também, parecendo alegre.

- Eu quero pedir algo a vocês dois. – Ele dera uma risadinha quase histérica e Hermione pediu aos céus que não permitissem que ela caísse na gargalhada. – Tem a dança de abertura do baile e eu ia ser o _homem_ mais feliz do mundo se vocês dois dançassem juntos. O que acham?

Hermione encarou Draco, e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha como se a decisão fosse só dela, a castanha voltou a encarar o estilista e ele parecia muito contente com a expectativa de que os dois fizessem isso. Se odiando por ser incapaz de dizer "não" ela balançou a cabeça e disse que por ela tudo bem. Não tinha par mesmo, pelo menos assim as pessoas não achariam que ela era uma perdedora. Draco a encarou e balançou os ombros como se não se importasse com aquilo. Os dois saíram em direção ao grande salão, lado a lado sem ficarem muitos próximos um do outro.

O salão estava incrivelmente decorado, grandes cortinas em um tom levemente dourado cobriam as janelas, o teto encantado cintilava de estrelas, centenas de pequenas mesas circundavam uma pista de dança bem ao centro do salão. Os professores ocupavam sua mesa habitual que estava decorada com grandes tecidos brancos e dourados. Draco e Hermione olhavam tudo ao seu redor, maravilhados, nunca viram o salão tão bonito, nem mesmo no baile de inverno do quarto ano. Os dois caminharam timidamente e quanto mais, adentravam o salão mais pessoas, notavam suas presenças e cochichavam sobre o casal. A castanha se sentia incomodada com tantos olhares, uns felizes outros com inveja, a maioria comentando o fato de que ela era uma sangue-ruim muito bonita.

Quando os dois estavam próximos à pista de dança, uma voz magicamente ampliada começou a falar. O salão todo se calou e olhou em direção a mesa dos professores onde Ned Flanders falava.

- Boa noite senhoras e senhores. – O homenzinho parecia muito animado, mas controlava a maneira de falar para não parecer ridículo. – Quero agradecer muito a presença de todos aqui essa noite. Espero que minha coleção tenha agradado. – Ned sorria feliz e todos pareciam muito atentos as suas palavras. – Para dar oficialmente início ao baile quero convidar o senhor Malfoy e a senhorita Granger, vão dançar essa primeira dança.

Quando o homem terminou de falar a menina ficou parada, um holofote a iluminou e Draco a puxou pelo braço e ela foi quase arrastada até o centro da pista. Os dois ficaram parados um de frente ao outro quando uma música lenta começou a tocar. Draco a enlaçou pela cintura deixando os dois muito próximos, ainda sem tomar consciência do que estava acontecendo ela sentiu o corpo começar a ser puxado e empurrado de um lado para outro na tentativa de Draco conduzir a dança.

- Granger o que diabos você está fazendo? – Ele sussurrou irritado, mas com um sorriso disfarçando sua irritação. – Pare de se fazer de idiota e comece a dançar.

Imediatamente ela acordou de seu devaneio e começou a dançar, sua mão direita segurou a dele e a outra foi se apoiar sobre o ombro do garoto, então finalmente começaram a dançar, embalados pelo ritmo da música os dois se olhavam fixamente. Ele era lindo, definitivamente lindo, o garoto mais bonito que ela já tinha visto em sua vida toda, teve vontade de sorrir, mas temeu que isso fosse estragar o momento. A intensidade do olhar que ele lhe lançava fazia seu corpo se arrepiar involuntariamente, nunca tinha reparado nele tempo o suficiente para notar os pequenos detalhes de seu rosto, ou o fato do contorno de sua íris ser de um cinza mais escuro do que o restante, como sua boca era bonita e rosada, sua pele sem qualquer marca parecia ser feita de papel por ser tão branca. Teve vontade de rir ao notar que suas sobrancelhas eram tão loiras que mal podiam ser vistas, entretanto o movimento que elas possuíam quando ele se irritava era sedutor. Tudo nele era diferente, talvez procurasse sua vida toda e jamais encontrasse alguém com uma beleza tão singular como a dele.

Quanto mais dançavam mais Draco desejava que esse momento jamais tivesse um fim. Ela parecia uma boneca em seus braços, poder tocá-la em frente a tantas pessoas era algo que fazia seus sentidos se aguçarem, o perfume que vinha da pele de Hermione era hipnotizante, tanto que tudo que ele queria era poder afundar seu rosto no pescoço dela para ter mais desse cheiro que o seduzia. Sua mão segurava a dela com firmeza, conduzindo-a de um lado a outro, lhe soltou a cintura e a fez rodopiar uma vez. Como se tudo estivesse acontecendo em câmera lenta ele observou os cabelos cacheados dela ao vento e suas costas nuas do vestido fazerem uma leve curva enquanto seu olhar desceu até seu quadril bem desenhado, em uma fração de segundo ela estava novamente presa em seus braços, dessa vez a trouxe mais perto e pode quase tocar a ponta de seu nariz com o seu, ela usava sapatos de salto, por isso estava mais alta do que normalmente, quando ele percebeu estavam cercados de outros casais que dançavam outra música. Aquela primeira já havia terminado.

Quando a segunda música terminou os dois se separaram, ficaram se olhando por mais um tempo até que ela deu as costas e foi em direção às mesas onde se sentou com Rony Weasley, Draco de longe viu a cara de reprovação do ruivo, e teve vontade de bater no mesmo, como tinha todas as vezes que o encontrava.

Hermione sentia o coração bater descompassado quando sentou-se na mesa com Rony, Neville, Lilá Brown e Padma Patil. Todos olhavam muito curiosos, todos menos Ron que parecia muito irritado com o fato de que ela tinha dançado com Draco Malfoy, ela ignorou, ficou calada olhando para o nada por mais de meia-hora até que Gina voltou com Harry da pista de dança, os dois nem pareciam notar que mais pessoas estavam sentadas em volta daquela mesa. Pois estavam ocupados demais se beijando e trocando carinhos. Hermione olhou para o relógio no pulso de Rony e conferiu se havia se passado uma hora, assim que esse tempo passasse, ela iria embora, não estava em clima de bailes, o rosto e o olhar de penetrante do loiro não saiam de sua cabeça. Tudo que ela queria era dormir e pensar nos seus sentimentos.

Não teve tempo de sair da mesa, pois Draco Malfoy havia se aproximado. Todos os Grifinórios olharam para o loiro como se fossem enfeitiçado caso ele se aproximasse mais um pouco, ou fizesse um movimento brusco. O menino ficou calado até que Hermione o olhou. Os dois se encararam por um breve momento até que ele fez um sinal com a cabeça, para que ela fosse com ele. A castanha levantou e deu um passo para ir com Draco quando Harry se levantou de seu lugar, a varinha em punho, apontando diretamente para o garoto.

- Vai a algum lugar com ele Hermione? – A voz do moreno tinha um tom sombrio, Gina se levantou também e ficou ao lado do namorado, com um olhar apreensivo. Draco apenas virou o rosto para encara Harry, Hermione o imitou.

- Ela vai comigo tirar fotos para os jornalistas, tem problemas com isso Potter? – Draco não tinha o tom debochado de sempre, pelo contrário ele parecia muito tenso, como se Harry fosse realmente perigoso. Todos na mesa observavam a cena calados.

- Você sabia disso Hermione? – Harry abaixou a varinha e olhou diretamente para a amiga, que se assustou com a pergunta. A verdade é que não sabia das fotos, não sabia nem se haveriam fotos realmente ou se seriam apenas um desculpa para que ela e Draco ficassem _sozinhos_.

- Claro, eu estava aqui esperando por isso. – Era mentira e ela odiava mentir, mas o olhar do grifinório era ameaçador, sorriu forçadamente para todos e empurrou Draco para que ele começasse a andar. – Boa noite pessoal, a gente se fala amanhã. – Hermione dera um passo para alcançar Draco que já estava quase sumindo na multidão quando a voz de Harry o chamou.

- Amanhã? Como assim amanhã? Vai passar a noite toda tirando fotos? – O menino se aproximou e a segurou pelo braço com força, a menina fez uma careta de dor e ele já a puxava de volta para a mesa quando Draco o empurrou com força obrigando-o a soltar Hermione. Harry cambaleou, mas não caiu avançando de volta para Draco, se preparando para dar um soco no loiro quando Rony e Neville o seguraram pelos braços e impedindo que ele avançasse sobre o sonserino.

Hermione via nos olhos de Harry que ele não iria parar com aquilo, muitas pessoas já começavam a olhar o acontecido e para evitar um tumulto maior, ela puxou o loiro pelas vestes para fora da confusão, os dois caminharam para fora do salão enquanto a menina ainda andava a frente dele. Quando estavam em um corredor próximo ao salão, ela parou de andar. Os dois ficaram se olhando por alguns instantes até que ele começou a falar.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui? Temos que tirar fotos Granger, você está vendo algum fotógrafo aqui? – O loiro continuou olhando para ela de forma intensa e a castanha rolou os olhos encostou-se na parede do corredor e cruzou os braços, ela parecia irritada. – Granger? O que você está fazendo?

- Nada Malfoy, será que você pode calar a boca por um segundo? – Ela parecia muito irritada e ao mesmo tempo cansada, o loiro se calou e ficou observando a maneira que ela respirava e apertava as unhas na própria palma das mãos. Não pode evitar sorrir ao reparar que ela mordia levemente a parte interna das bochechas quando ficava apreensiva.

- Vamos agora, ou teremos problemas, você vai ter tempo depois de lamentar a infelicidade da sua vida. – Draco começou a andar, mas notou que a castanha não o seguia, respirou fundo e foi até ela, a segurou pelo braço e começou a arrastar de volta para o salão, no meio do caminho ela se soltou e seguiu o loiro até o canto do salão onde os fotógrafos já estavam esperando por eles.

Ned Flanders comandou a "sessão de fotos" e Hermione nunca se sentiu tão desconfortável como naquele momento, tudo que ela queria era ir embora desse baile e poder pensar e organizar a bagunça que eram seus pensamentos naquele momento. Infelizmente ela não conseguiu escapar, teve que fazer parte da tal sessão de fotos, o fotógrafo pedia poses para ela e Draco. O loiro parecia mais natural em meio aquilo tudo do que ela. Na primeira pose eles tiveram que ficar lado a lado, e a mão dele foi se apoiar na cintura dela, a pedido do estilista. Muitas outras fotos vieram, os dois pareciam bonecos que se moldavam as vontades de Ned e sua equipe. Já estavam naquela rotina a mais de meia hora até que Hermione se irritou.

- Acho que já terminamos não é? Isso é um baile, eu deveria estar dançando e não tirando fotos. – A castanha saiu do mini-cenário que a produção havia montado e passou por Flanders que estranhou a reação da menina.

- Algo de errado senhorita Granger? – O homenzinho a seguiu e forçou um sorriso imediatamente, ele continuou a olhando de forma curiosa até que ela respondeu.

- A verdade é que eu não sou modelo, eu sou uma garota comum que adora livros e estudos, eu não nasci para essas coisas de fotos, danças e desfiles. – Hermione suspirou fundo e olhou desanimada para o estilista que sorriu de lado.

- É por isso que eu gosto de você menina, sua naturalidade, sua espontaneidade, o seu sorriso. Eu entendo que não queira mais fazer isso, vá e aproveite seu baile, eu agradeço muito tudo que já fez por mim essa noite. – Mesmo se ela quisesse muito não poderia ter evitado sorrir com as palavras de Flanders, ela quase nunca era elogiada e ele era alguém importante afinal, as pessoas se importavam com a opinião dele. Antes de ir embora o homenzinho se curvou e beijou as costas da mão de Hermione, e com um breve sorriso ele voltou aos fotógrafos.

Estava livre, mas agora a perspectiva de ter que ficar sozinha e ter que encarar seus próprios pensamentos parecia nauseante demais. Não voltaria à mesa com seus amigos, não tinha paciência de ver Rony e Lilá Brown juntos, nem ter que ver a cara de raiva de Harry. Muito menos fingir simpatia por Neville e Parvati, não que achasse os dois pessoas ruins, só não queria ter de ser simpática agora e também não achava motivos para ser grosseira com os dois. Achou que se talvez dançasse um pouco seus ânimos melhorassem, mas se lembrou que não tinha parceiro e fazer a Lovegood e dançar sozinha não era definitivamente uma opção. Já estava desistindo quando Draco parou defronte a ela.

- Quer dançar Granger? – A voz dele estava em um tom divertido e ele sorria meio de lado.

- Está bêbado ou isso é uma piada? – Hermione deu as costas e foi em direção a saída do salão principal, quando seu braço foi puxado pelo loiro. Era a terceira vez que alguém a puxava pelo braço essa noite e ela já começava a sua lista mental de feitiços para usar no próximo que tivesse a infelicidade de puxá-la pela quarta vez.

- Eu chamo isso de caridade. – Draco a enlaçou pela cintura e foram para a pista de dança que ainda estava apinhada de alunos, dessa vez a música era agitada e os adolescentes se moviam em um ritmo quase que frenético, porém os dois ainda não dançavam, apenas ficaram ali meio abraçados, se encarando.

- Não é assim que se dança essa música, não deveria estar me segurando, não deveria nem estar encostando em mim. – Hermione se soltou das mãos dele e começou a dançar enquanto olhava para ele, que apertou o olhar para ele em um instante antes de começar a dançar no mesmo ritmo.

- Eu gosto de _encostar_ em você Granger. – Ele disse alto o bastante para que ela pudesse escutar e sorriu de lado, daquele jeito sonserino e perigoso. Hermione ignorou e continuou a dançar.

Dançaram mais duas músicas agitadas até que uma lenta começou a tocar. A menina se recusou a dançar com ele e abandonou a pista de dança, já tinha passado tempo demais com Draco Malfoy, dançar outra música lenta perto dele, sentindo o perfume dele e o toque de suas mãos em sua cintura era tortura demais até para ela. Decidida a ir dormir ela foi até o camarim trocar de roupa, vestiu sua calça jeans, sua blusa de alças e sua jaqueta logo após retirar o vestido, olhou novamente no espelho e prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, deixando sua aparência mais casual. Trocou o salto alto por seus tênis e saiu do vestiário improvisado.

A sua primeira reação ao ver Draco Malfoy sem camisa foi abrir a boca, depois os olhos, depois fechos os dois rapidamente como se fosse ficar cega e muda se continuasse a olhar por muito tempo. Claro que isso não passou despercebido pelo loiro de soltou uma gargalhada alta, e se aproximou, ficando a centímetros de distancia dela.

Hermione não pôde continuar de olhos fechados, para não deixar claro para ele que o fato dele estar sem camisa tinha efeito sobre ela. Não que ele precisasse de alguma confirmação, o loiro se aproximou rapidamente dela e a levou de volta ao vestiário improvisado, fechando a cortina atrás de si. Ela sentiu as mãos dele a envolverem pela cintura e meio segundo depois estava sendo beijada. Não havia resistência, seu corpo pedia aquele beijo e ela o correspondeu no mesmo instante que foi beijada. Tudo aquilo era mais do que ela podia suportar, o perfume que ele exalava a deixava tonta, não havia espaço nem mesmo para respirar, o beijo era preciso, intenso e as mãos em suas cintura a pressionavam de forma tensa. Suas mãos deslizaram suavemente pelas costas dele, mas suas unhas não o arranhavam, apenas pressionavam cada pedaço de pele que alcançavam.

Draco não poderia soltá-la nesse momento, o gosto da boca dela era delicioso enquanto se beijavam. Sentiu as mãos quentes e macias de Hermione apertarem suas costas e isso o fez desejá-la mais. Sem saber direito para onde ia Draco andou para frente obrigando a castanha a caminhar também, só pararam quando o quadril dela esbarrou em uma mesa, ainda sem desistir de beijá-la na boca ele pressionou seu corpo no dela, sabia que a essa altura era perigoso tanta proximidade, mas tudo que conseguia pensar era em tê-la nos braços.

Estava completamente sem ar, suas pernas começavam a bambear quando o corpo dele a pressionou contra a mesa, nesse momento já estava completamente perdida. Não poderia mais ficar resistindo, suas unhas fizeram o caminho dos músculos das costas do rapaz, que mordia sua boca em resposta a isso, o beijo terminou finalmente. Ele separou sua boca da dela, ainda respirando ofegante ele não se distanciou ou permitiu que ela o afastasse. Sua boca correu diretamente para o pescoço de Hermione, onde beijou com tanta vontade e avidez que teve certeza de que ela ficaria marcada, seu nariz respirou profundamente o perfume que vinha diretamente dali e suas mãos levantaram a blusa que ela usava, podendo assim acariciar sua cintura com as mãos. Percebeu ela tremer levemente com o toque e a apertou para que ela ficasse relaxada.

Não era possível medir o nível de excitação que ele sentia naquele momento e ela provavelmente já tinha sentindo isso devido à proximidade entre seus quadris, ele não se importava, pois nesse momento tinha algo mais importante para se preocupar, sua boca descia cada vez mais pelo pescoço de Hermione até que ele estava beijando o limite do decote. Suas mãos subiram até o decote da blusa e se engancharam no tecido se preparando para puxá-lo para baixo, quando ele pode ouvir uma exclamação de susto. Tinha ido longe de mais, suas mãos se afastaram imediatamente e sentiu ela fazer o mesmo, Draco manteve a cabeça abaixada o cabelo escondendo seu rosto. Suas mãos se apoiaram na mesa, deixando Hermione entre seus braços, mas mesmo assim sem tocá-la mais. Sua respiração era tensa e profunda e era a única coisa que quebrava o silêncio entre os dois.

Tudo que ela queria era voltar a correr pelo castelo como fazia todas as vezes que eles se beijavam, mas dessa vez era diferente, ela havia correspondido, havia permitido que ele avançasse mais. Não impediu porque compartilhava aquele desejo, em algum lugar de sua mente ela sabia que tinha algo nele que ela não poderia resistir. Ao mesmo tempo em que considerou sua próxima atitude uma loucura ela não pode evitar. Voltou a se aproximar dele, suas mãos se apoiaram no peitoral do garoto e ela pode sentir o coração dele pulsando forte no peito. No mesmo instante Draco ergueu o rosto e a encarou surpreso, como se aquilo fosse uma alucinação. Docemente Hermione encostou sua boca a dele, dando um beijo suave e acolhedor que não demorou muito tempo.

As mãos perdidas do loiro se apoiaram suavemente na cintura dela enquanto ainda se beijavam, até que ela se afastou terminando o momento. Olhou diretamente para os olhos dele antes de dar as costas e sair entre a cortina, dessa vez sem correr, sem desesperos ou nervosismo. Draco ficou ali parado, sem entender o que ela quis dizer com aquele beijo, mas sentindo o estômago revirado de ansiedade e emoção.

Hermione subiu em passos lentos até a torre da Grifinória, a cena do último beijo dos dois se repetindo com um filme em sua cabeça pelo caminho todo. A mulher gorda parecia irritada quando abriu a passagem para o salão comunal, mas ela não se importou ou perguntou seus motivos. Como ela imaginava não havia ninguém na sala comunal ou no dormitório das meninas. Provavelmente todos ainda estariam no baile, dançando com seus pares, dando risada e se divertindo. Tudo aquilo pareceu tão distante para ela naquele momento, como se ela não pertencesse a essa realidade de bailes e alegrias.

Não que ela tivesse uma vida muito difícil, mas ela tinha tendência a escolher o mais complicado. Começou quando descobriu que era uma bruxa ainda aos 9 anos de idade e resolveu que faria de tudo para ser a melhor, estudou todos os livros de bruxaria que possuíam alguma relevância e nunca lhe pareceu o bastante. Quando chegou a Hogwarts sua escolha para melhor amigo foi Harry Potter. O _Indesejável número 1_. Com tantas pessoas que ela poderia ter se aproximado ela havia escolhido Harry e Rony e consequentemente passou com eles os maiores perigos de sua vida. Porque ela tinha uma tendência a ficar próxima a tudo que era perigoso, tudo que era proibido, tudo que fosse _diferente_. Talvez por esses e outros motivos que ela se sentia diferente das outras garotas, que nunca se adaptava a roupas bonitas, caras bonitos e uma vida normal. Ela procurava emoção, mesmo que essa emoção fosse se envolver com Draco Malfoy, garoto que ela odiava até outro dia.

Quando finalmente Hermione conseguiu pegar no sono aquela noite tinha chegado à conclusão de que era viciada em adrenalina e que precisava realmente de tratamento. Dormiu tão profundamente que não chegou a escutar suas companheiras de quarto chegando da festa.

Como já tinha imaginado ninguém do quinto ano para cima havia acordado cedo aquele domingo, ninguém exceto ela. Tomou seu banho, pois não tinha feito isso ontem e lavou os cabelos, demorou mais do que normalmente para se vestir e colocou roupas quentes pois lá fora já haviam sinais de uma nevasca se aproximando. Quando foi tomar café da manhã encontrou o salão quase vazio, as mesas das casas já estavam em seus lugares e a comida já tinha sido servida. Os poucos alunos que estavam por lá a cumprimentaram com sorrisos e acenos. Ela não entendeu muito bem o motivo daquilo e sentou para tomar seu café da manhã sozinha.

Já tinha terminado quando os alunos começaram a chegar. Provavelmente os diretores das casas não tinham permitido que todos ficassem nas camas até meio-dia e logo viu as caras de sono de Gina, Harry e Rony. Os dois garotos nem se quer olharam para Hermione, mas Gina pareceu se animar quando encontrou com a amiga. Contou resumidamente tudo que ela havia perdido noite passada enquanto tirava fotos e foi obrigada a detalhar para muitas outras meninas como era dançar com Draco Malfoy. Não que ela entendesse o motivo dessas perguntas, mas respondeu normalmente dizendo que ele era irritante e que pisou nos seus pés várias vezes. Gina se divertiu muito com o relato de Hermione todas as garotas estavam rindo com elas. Quando seu olhar posou sobre a mesa da Sonserina sentiu o estomago revirar ao ver o loiro sentado cercado de muitos alunos, alguns nem eram sonserinos, mas todos pareciam conversar animadamente com Draco, que respondia no mesmo entusiasmo.

Não sabia o que aquilo significava e tinha medo de descobrir, mas quando olhou a sua própria volta, também haviam muitas pessoas, algumas delas nunca tinham falado com Hermione antes. Talvez fosse o efeito do desfile. Popularidade instantânea e ela torceu para que fosse momentânea também. Logo o correio coruja chegou e como de costume Hermione recebeu seu Profeta Diário. Seu estômago deu outra volta quando ela deu uma olhada no final da primeira página, uma grande foto sua e de Draco estava abaixo da manchete.

**A redenção dos Malfoy**

"_**Ontem, dia 30 de outubro foi realizado, no castelo de Hogwarts uma grande festa para comemoração do Hallowen, a festa mais esperada do ano no mundo bruxo. Os convidados foram recebidos no grande salão do colégio, que estava magnanimamente decorado. A grande atração da festa não ficou por conta da decoração, ou da comida, mas sim de um desfile da nova coleção de roupas da grife "**_**Magic" **_**que é assinada pelo estilista Ned Flanders, porém algo além das belas roupas chamou a atenção de todos durante o desfile. O jovem Draco Malfoy que atacou de modelo durante o evento, acabou por desfilar junto com Hermione Granger, outra aluna da escola. O que isso tem demais? Simples! O fato de que a Senhorita Granger é uma nascida trouxa e como todos devem estar cientes os Malfoy sempre foram contra a mistura de sangues, mas parece que isso está prestes a mudar. Além de desfilarem juntos, o casal também dançou a noite toda e não se desgrudaram um segundo se quer. Posaram para fotos e pareciam muito íntimos na troca de olhares e toques. Seria essa a definitiva prova de que os Malfoy mudaram verdadeiramente? Seria essa a razão pela qual devemos dar uma segunda chance a todas as pessoas? Seria esse o inicio de uma linda história de amor? Só o tempo irá responder"**_

_**Por Patrícia McNell**_

Hermione sentia que iria desmaiar, que todo o sangue que mantinha seu corpo vivo tinha se evaporado de repente. Seu coração batia tão rápido e seus sentidos pareciam entrar em choque. Tudo que ela queria era morrer de uma vez. Que seu coração parasse de bater e ela pudesse ficar livre de toda aquela pressão que o ar em sua volta fazia em sua cabeça. Se ter muita noção de como conseguiu fazer isso, Hermione esquadrinhou Draco com os olhos. O loiro tinha no rosto a mesma expressão que ela, os dois se encararam por longos segundos e aparentemente todo o castelo observava o conflito de olhares. Ela não poderia desviar, seria perder, mas não suportava mais olhar para aquele rosto e não ir até lá dar um belo tapa na cara dele, porque isso só poderia ser um complô, só poderia ter sido um pedido dele, uma armação muito bem bolada para que o nome dele fosse exaltado com ajuda de seu próprio nome.

- Está explicado porque você foi com ele ontem. Seu novo namorado rico Hermione? Por isso terminou com o Rony ele não tinha recursos populares e fama o suficiente não é? - O contato visual, o silêncio e a dignidade de Hermione foram quebrados por Harry Potter, que fez isso usando poucas palavras em um tom agressivo e doloroso para ela.

- Sim! E sinceramente estou considerando deixar de andar com você, afinal Harry Potter já nem é tão famoso assim, as pessoas te conhecem, mas não te idolatram tanto como faziam antes. Agora você está mais parecendo um pirado, e isso faz mal ara minha imagem diante as pessoas. – Hermione se levantou de seu lugar e começou a falar com tanto sarcasmo e tanta repulsa que até quem não sabia o significado de sarcasmo entendeu a mensagem.

- Nada vindo de você me surpreende mais Granger. – Harry deu as costas e foi em direção a saída do salão, quando muitas pessoas começaram a vaiar o garoto. Muitos gritaram "VAI SE TRATAR POTTER" e por um instante Hermione se sentiu aliviada.

O resto do dia foi uma grande confusão para Draco e Hermione, pessoas que eles nunca imaginaram ter qualquer contato se aproximaram para conversar. Os dois eram o assunto mais comentado na escola, finalmente chegaram a conclusão de que eram populares. O sonserino sentia-se bem com esse status, afinal sempre fora popular entre os alunos, mas já Hermione não estava nada confortável com a situação, afinal sempre fora conhecida como "amiga de Harry Potter" "aquela CDF, sabe-tudo" ou o seu preferido "o momento de insanidade de Vitor Krum". A castanha tentou ser o mais simpática possível com os colegas, mas Gina havia notado o desconforto da amiga quando inventou uma crise e a tirou da roda de meninas que lhe importunavam com perguntas sobre Draco.

- Não agüento mais Gina, isso é loucura. – Hermione encostou-se em uma parede de algum corredor vazio do quinto andar.

- Cara isso é um saco, mas uma hora vai passar, use sua popularidade para algo de útil. – A ruiva encostou-se ao lado da amiga, e sua expressão era de desanimo e preguiça.

- Sim, vou aproveitar e embalar meu projeto com o Malfoy. – A castanha olhou para a amiga e pode notar que ela não estava bem – O que está acontecendo Ginevra? É o Harry não é?

- É GINA! E sim, se trata do Harry. A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa, ele está cada vez mais estranho. Se antes, depois dos ataques ele voltava ao normal, agora ele não volta, está daquele jeito desde ontem a noite e nada o acalma. – Pelo tom de voz, Hermione teve certeza de que essa situação estava em um estado crítico.

- Vou conversar com a diretora e ver o que posso fazer, não vamos deixar isso piorar ok? – As duas se abraçaram carinhosamente até que um som alto de passos encheu o corredor. Olhando para ver de que se tratava Hermione se surpreendeu ao ver que era um aluno do primeiro ano.

- Senhorita Granger, o Sr. Malfoy me pediu para avisar que ele precisa encontrá-la agora na torre de astronomia, ele disse para você não se demorar. – O Garotinho tinha os olhos muito negros e a pele muito branca, além de ser pequeno era muito magro e respirava ofegante, pelo visto havia corrido pelo castelo todo em busca de Hermione.

- Ah... Ok eu vou até ele. Obrigada. – Hermione sorriu meio sem graça e olhou para Gina por um instante, até seu olhar voltar para o menino que continuava parado a olhando como se esperasse uma gorjeta ou algo do tipo. – É... Tem mais alguma coisa a dizer?

- O Malfoy me disse que você poderia me dar um beijo se eu viesse te trazer o recado. – O garotinho corou violentamente ao dizer as palavras e sua face ficou toda rosada. A castanha não tinha resposta para aquilo e fez uma careta de dúvida até que o menino continuou a falar - Ele me disse que a senhorita ficaria tão feliz em ser chamada por ele que provavelmente me daria um beijo.

- Ele disse é? – Gina começava a rir ao lado de Hermione que a encarou com um olhar de censura. – Bom, eu acerto minhas contas com aquele retardado depois, mas tudo bem eu te dou um beijo. – A garota se aproximou do garotinho e lhe beijou a face devagar. O menino pareceu ficar mais vermelho ainda e saiu correndo assim que ela se afastou. Gina teve um ataque de risos e a Castanha se despediu indo ao encontro de Draco.

O caminho até a torre de astronomia era longo, mas Hermione usou todos os atalhos que o mapa do maroto havia lhe ensinado e chegou lá na metade do tempo, seus sapatos faziam eco a cada passo que ela dava. Quando chegou ao topo da escada teve que puxar o ar com força para que voltasse a sua respiração normal. Aproximou-se da figura que estava parada em uma grande janela e parou ao seu lado.

- Beijos Malfoy? Você disse aquele garotinho que eu o beijaria quando soubesse que você estava me chamando? – Hermione cruzou os braços e encostou-se na janela, ficando de costas para o pôr-do-sol que pintava o céu de laranja e vermelho.

- Não vai me dizer que estuporou o garoto? – Ele dera uma gargalhada divertida e a olhou por alguns instantes ante de voltar sua atenção ao sol.

- Deveria, só não fiz porque ele não tinha culpa de ter sido enganado por um ridículo como você! – Ele dera outra gargalhada e ela apertou os braços contra o próprio corpo. – O que você quer afinal?

- Duas coisas. Primeira: Te lembrar que temos um trabalho. – Ao terminar a frase ele teve que rir novamente, pois Hermione fizera uma expressão de ódio que aos olhos dele era muito divertida. – Segunda: Quero saber o que achou daquela reportagem.

- Duas coisas. Primeira: Vai se ferrar. Segunda: Achei um monte de baboseira e sinceramente não duvido nada que não tenha sido você quem pagou para ela escrever aquilo. Na tentativa insana de limpar o nome da sua família as minhas custas. – Hermione virou o corpo ficando de frente para ele. Draco a imitou e os dois se encararam de forma tensa.

- Está bêbada Granger? Porque eu faria isso? Associar meu nome ao seu nome? – Ele parecia ter se irritado com a acusação e o sorriso não estava mais estampado em seu rosto. – Quando eu acho que você atingiu o limite máximo de idiotice você se supera.

- E porque não? Afinal isso prova que vocês mudaram, que aceitam mistura de sangue, que estão todos regenerados. E sinceramente nós sabemos que as coisas não são assim. – Ela dera uma risada de deboche novamente cruzou os braços.

- Ah claro! Eu também contratei Ned Flanders para fazer esse desfile, e paguei para ele te escolher como modelo e te por como minha parceira nessa porcaria toda. Se liga Granger, para alguém tão inteligente você é tão burra. – Ele dera um passo a frente se aproximando dela, que manteve-se parada.

- Não duvido, vindo de você nada é baixo o suficiente que você não possa fazer. – Hermione o encarou, seu semblante bem sério, o Loiro respirou fundo, ele tinha vontade de bater em Hermione até que ela mudasse essa maldita expressão de superioridade.

- Você é uma anta garota, uma anta retardada. – Draco tirou algo do bolso e entregou a Hermione, era um pedaço de pergaminho. No primeiro momento ela hesitou em pegar, mas ele insistiu e ela abriu para ler o conteúdo.

"_Querido Draco,_

_Nós adoramos as manchetes de hoje. No primeiro momento seu pai ficou bem irritado por ver você ao lado da amiga do Potter, mas depois de ler a matéria ele se tranqüilizou. Ele tem certeza de que você armou essa situação para que nossa imagem fique um pouco melhor, mesmo eu sabendo que isso não foi planejado eu peço que confirme essa versão caso ele te pergunte, ele está vivendo em um momento tão delicado e precisa saber que você ajudá-lo. Só quero avisar que talvez seja melhor se afastar dessa menina, porque mesmo que ela seja muito bonita ainda é o que é. Seu pai não agüentaria mais essa bomba. Se cuide e se caso precisar de qualquer coisa me avise. Sinto sua falta. _

_Narcisa Black Malfoy."_

Ao terminar a leitura Hermione ficou calada, aquilo era uma espécie de prova de que nada havia sido planejado, sua duvidas se transformaram em outras ainda mais complicadas. Se ele não tinha intenção de se promover usando-a. Porque tinha se aproximado? Os beijos, as danças, os momentos que tinham de trégua eram sinceros? Dentro dela algo gritava que sim, ele era humano, com defeitos e falhas, mas ele não era tão mau e nem tanto a estava fazendo de idiota. Queria ter algo a dizer, mas não encontrava palavras. O silêncio se prolongou até que ele falou.

- Não tenho nada a esconder Granger, eu não armei aquela situação e nenhuma outra. Certas coisas só acontecem sem que tenhamos planejado. Isso se chama "acaso" – Ele voltou a atenção para a paisagem, mas o sol já havia se escondido quase que por completo e a luminosidade ia se tornando uma penumbra.

- Eu sei como se chama, mas não podemos nos levar pelos momentos. Não é assim que as coisas são, isso não está certo. – Ela sabia o que queria dizer com "Isso", mas não poderia dizer de forma direta "Draco a gente não pode ficar se beijando a torto e a direito, temos que falar sobre isso" não parecia lá uma boa idéia.

- Porque não? Para de querer esquematizar, para de querer controlar, a minha vida toda foi planejada para o momento em que eu seria o maioral, que eu teria o respeito de um bando de psicopatas loucos. Ninguém nunca me perguntou se era isso que eu queria, e se perguntassem talvez minha resposta fosse sim. O que importa é que eu falhei, não tive coragem de matar Dumbledore e por isso todos fizeram de mim uma grande piada. – Draco respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Planejar é uma merda, porque nada sai como esperamos, a vida não pode ser planejada. Então por favor, cala essa boca Granger.

- Não sou assim Malfoy, você está falando de me deixar levar por momentos, mas esses momentos duram mais do que o tempo em que você me beija. Isso implica em todos os meus amigos, em todas as coisas que eu acredito, na pessoa que eu sou e em tudo aquilo que eu espero da minha vida. – Hermione continuou a encarar o perfil de Draco, que não se moveu um milímetro se quer, então ela continuou. – Olha, a vida é muito mais do que só momentos, você precisa de um objetivo, eu tenho meus objetivos e é por eles que eu faço tudo que faço. Não sou uma pessoa de momentos.

- Não posso te dar mais do que momentos Granger, não sei se quero te dar mais do que apenas momentos. – Hermione levou um susto quando ouviu a voz dele, era grave e séria, ela nunca havia falado com ele dessa maneira, os dois não brigavam, mas debatiam opiniões. – E ao mesmo tempo eu sei que você poderia ser a pessoa que vai arrumar minha vida, você é o tipo de garota que nenhum homem resiste. Você tem esse jeito delicado, meio desprotegido, mas quando chegamos perto você se revela forte, decidida, preocupada, sensual.

- Entretanto eu sou uma sangue-ruim não é mesmo? Draco Malfoy jamais iria se misturar com uma sangue-ruim. – Ela dera uma risada sarcástica e o encarou.

- E você iria se misturar com um comensal da morte? Não venha me falar de preconceitos, você me julga tanto quanto eu te julgo.

- Estamos na mesma situação é claro. Eu escolhi nascer em uma família de trouxas e desenvolver aptidão para magia, foi bem assim que eu quis. Já você coitadinho não teve escolha, tinha que se tornar um comensal por falta de opção.

- Você não sabe nada sobre a minha vida, você não tem idéia das coisas que eu vivi naquela casa, então não venha me dar lição de moral por eu ter feito as escolhas erradas, porque eu já me perdoei por tudo que fiz, e isso me basta, não preciso que você me aceite, que goste de mim, muito menos que sinta pena. – Draco se afastou da janela e deu as costas para Hermione, que ficou apreensiva, talvez não soubesse mesmo muitas coisas sobre ele, mas não sabia até onde seria bom descobrir.

- Então já que não precisa de mim, o que eu estou fazendo aqui? – Ela se aproximou dele, e ao perceber a aproximação ele se virou para encará-la novamente.

- Não sei, mas adoraria que você fosse embora. – Ele disse de forma seca, sem responder ela deu as costas e foi em direção a escada. – Amanhã, nós temos que terminar aquela porcaria de trabalho.

- As quatro, na biblioteca. – E dizendo isso ela pegou o caminho de volta a torre da grifinória, seu coração apertado de uma forma que ela não entendia. Estava divida entre acreditar nas palavras dele ou seguir com sua convicção de que ele não iria mudar nunca, que era apenas um garoto mimado que não deveria ser levado a sério. E cada segundo que passava ela abandonada sua certeza e as dúvidas em sua cabeça pareciam pesar como pedras.

**N.A: Ok, podem me bater eu sei que mereço, que tipo de autora deixa as pessoas esperando tanto tempo por um capitulo? Ainda mais quando ela está de férias e tem tempo livre de sobra para escrever. Só que é ai que meus problemas começam, porque quando não tenho nada para fazer minha criatividade vai a zero. E minha vontade de escrever também. Ontem eu finalmente senti a inspiração que precisava e terminei. Agora to começando o 10 e logo-logo eu posto, ou espero. Será menor que esse, pois to achando os capítulos longos demais. Espero que gostem e não esqueçam das reviews, sem elas nada de capitulo. **

**Umas pessoas me pediram umas dicas de fics que eu gosto. Bom o básico para quem gosta de Dramione é Apaixonada pela serpente da , I, II e III a fic teria uma quarta parte, mas até agora nada :/ mesmo assim vale a pena a autora é a Angy e nessa comunidade tem o link das três elas são hospedadas do FeB então precisa ter cadastro lá para ler **www*.orkut*.c*om.*br/*Main#Community?cmm=1315*0986**. Outra muito boa é Hallelujah é da Vick Weasley e também está em hiatus, mas eu ainda tenho esperanças de que ela termine, essa fic está aqui no FF **www*.fanfiction*.ne*t/*s/*3539272/*1/**.** **e uma que eu estou lendo ultimamente que não é bem Dramione é um pouco Rosa e Scorpius, mas a fic é bem legal e eu adoro o jeito que a Mimis Marques escreve **www*.fanfiction*.net*/s*/5365392*/*1/**. **.**Essas são minhas indicações, espero que gostem e se divirtam como eu. (tirem os * porque sabem que o FF não deixa a gente postar links)  
**

**Beijos. **


	10. Capitulo X Undone

Capitulo X – Undone

_**You know I can't be like everybody**_**  
(**_Você sabe que eu não posso ser como todos_**)**  
'_**Cause I can't tell you what you wanna hear**_**  
(**_Porque eu não posso dizer o que você quer escutar_**)**_**  
I don't know if I can make it better**_**  
(**_Eu não sei se posso melhorar_**)**_**  
All I know is I will be around**_**  
(**_Tudo que sei é que estarei por perto_**)**

Não que ela precisasse de uma razão nessa situação, mas Hermione gostava de razões. Quando ela tinha uma razão, uma certeza, tudo parecia se resolver mais facilmente. Era por isso que ela adorava livros, porque eles diziam os fatos, e eram de certa forma uma prova de que aquelas histórias realmente aconteceram, ou que aquela fórmula realmente dava certo. Tudo em sua vida era planejado, mesmo com sua tendência em preferir o perigo ela tinha capacidade de fazer planos até naquelas situações mais complicadas. Esse era o problema com _ele_, pois tudo que tinha Draco Malfoy envolvido não a permitia fazer planos. Era uma espécie de bloqueio, porque, por mais que ela quisesse entendê-lo, não conseguia. Porque no fundo ela sabia que ele tinha razão em não querer se envolver diretamente com ela, e ao mesmo tempo ela temia isso com a mesma intensidade que desejava.

Foram duas semanas complicadas e corridas para Draco e Hermione. Isso de uma certa forma foi bom para os dois, que com o tempo se sentiam mais a vontade na presença um do outro. Não trocavam palavras sobre o que existia entre eles - se é que existia alguma coisa, evitavam brigar, e, por conseqüência, não chegaram a ter um contato físico mais próximo. Só as vezes que as mãos acidentalmente se tocavam quando um iria mostrar um pedaço de pergaminho ao outro. Nesse instante ocorria a troca penetrante de olhares e logo após agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Colocaram o projeto em prática, se aproveitando da popularidade que ainda possuíam por causa do desfile, e agora tinham mais coisas e pessoas para organizar.

O comportamento de Harry havia piorado substancialmente e Hermione se viu obrigada a ir conversar com a diretora Minerva, que aparentemente relutou em acreditar na menina até que o retrato de Dumbledore confirmou que a castanha dizia a verdade. Então a diretora disse que iria pesquisar a melhor forma de ajudar Harry sem que ele fosse morto e cortado em pedacinhos. Ainda sem uma solução definitiva, Hermione continuou seus afazeres e evitou entrar novamente em conflito com o amigo. Não que essa tenha sido uma tarefa fácil, porque a cada dia que passava ele ficava mais agressivo e obscuro. A castanha já previa o momento em que ele finalmente se transformaria em Voldemort e como isso seria desastroso.

Era um domingo à tarde quando Hermione fora interceptada pelo senhor Filch em um dos corredores. Ela teria que ir se encontrar com Malfoy para acertarem detalhes do trabalho, mas o zelador lhe informou que a diretora requisitava sua presença em sua sala. No começo ela sentiu-se contrariada em ter que deixar Draco esperando, mas sua duvida logo se dissolveu quando Filch avisou que era um assunto urgente. A grifinória seguiu ao lado do zelador até a sala da diretoria, onde ele murmurou uma senha para que gárgula de pedra permitisse a passagem dos dois. A sala realmente não havia mudado em nada desde os tempos de Dumbledore, e isso era de certa forma reconfortante.

- Obrigada sr. Filch, já pode se retirar. – A diretora lançou seu olhar severo ao homem que foi embora fazendo uma reverencia forçada. – Que bom que veio senhorita Granger, o que eu tenho para te dizer não vai consumir muito do seu tempo. – Minerva indicou a cadeira em frente a sua mesa para que Hermione sentasse e ela aceitou o convite. Sentiu o coração bater acelerado na expectativa de ser algo sobre Harry. Respirando fundo encarou a mulher. – O assunto é o senhor Potter, nós conseguimos um feitiço capaz de destruir o fragmento de alma que resta nele, mas para isso é necessário que a Horcrux esteja no controle do corpo no momento em que agimos.

- Ok. – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu responder naquele momento e seu coração parecia que ia sair para fora do peito de tão forte que batia. Não sabia como poderia ser bom ter Voldemort de volta, mesmo que fosse por poucos momentos. – Quais os riscos? O que pode acontecer caso o feitiço não dê certo? Quem me garante que irá mesmo dar certo? Ele pode morrer no processo? Como vamos fazer a Horcrux possuí-lo?

- O feitiço não é completamente seguro, mas nós estamos estudando maneiras de torná-lo mais eficiente. – A diretora sentiu a tensão na forma como Hermione fazia as perguntas e tentou fazer suas palavras soarem seguras. – Eu tenho observado o Potter de perto e no estado que ele está logo-logo poderá ser possuído, a partir daí não teremos muito tempo para agir, mas não podemos segui-lo para todos os lugares. Essa é a parte que falta no plano.

- Hum, talvez eu possa ajudar com isso. – Hermione se levantou da cadeira e tirou dois galeões de ouro de dentro do bolso da calça jeans. Espantada a mulher achou aquilo estranho. – São falsos, e encantados. Quando eu aperto a moeda com força a sua moeda esquenta e envia a mensagem que eu quiser, usando o pensamento. - A diretora pegou uma das moedas de ouro e analisou por alguns segundos antes de voltar a olhar Hermione, que parecia muito satisfeita com sua própria descoberta.

- Interessante. Posso arrumar uma maneira de transporte rápida para qualquer lugar do castelo. Assim que o aviso chegar entraremos em ação. – Minerva rodou a moeda entre os dedos ainda analisando sua confecção.

- Vou avisar a Gina e Rony, ele sempre está acompanhado de um de nós três e quando acontecer... – Hermione parou no meio da frase e balançou a cabeça sentindo-se intrigada. – Me desculpe a pergunta, mas não podemos provocá-lo até que a Horcrux o domine ao invés de ter que esperar que isso aconteça naturalmente?

- Eu já estava me sentindo muito decepcionado. Realmente achei que a senhorita não iria reparar nesse pequenino, mas importantíssimo detalhe. – A voz de Dumbledore ecoou no escritório e Hermione virou o rosto para encarar o quadro onde o que mais chamava atenção eram os olhos azuis do ex-diretor. – Sabe senhorita Granger, o pedaço de alma que se encontra dentro de Harry é um pedaço de Voldemort e mesmo que não possua consciência ou capacidade de planejar é algo que sente e, principalmente, _pressente_. Assim sendo, se incitássemos a raiva do Sr. Potter com a intenção de que a Horcrux o possua ela não ira seguir esse comando, é seu instinto de defesa.

- Então temos que esperar? – ela perguntou sentindo um pouco de alivio ao saber que o ex-diretor estava ciente de tudo e que provavelmente havia partido dele a solução para o problema. Viu o retrato esboçar um pequeno sorriso. – Ele pode morrer? – Hermione sentia-se boba ao perguntar, mas não poderia evitar, essa era a parte que mais lhe importava.

- Nós corremos mais riscos do que ele. – Dumbledore a encarou por cima dos óculos de meia-lua e pareceu muito sério. Antes que Hermione pudesse falar qualquer coisa ele ergueu seu dedo indicador e sorriu. – O amor salvou Harry uma vez, e talvez o amor possa salvá-lo novamente.

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? - Hermione encarou a diretora, na esperança de que ela soubesse o que ele queria dizer, mas a mulher parecia tão surpresa quanto ela. – Alguém vai ter que morrer por ele? Como a Sra. Potter?

- Não se apresse, tudo ao seu tempo, tudo ao seu tempo. – O Ex-diretor dera outro sorriso e se levantou de sua confortável cadeira de tinta, fazendo uma pequena reverencia para as duas. – Está na hora do chá, até mais Srta. Granger.

Quando finalmente chegou à biblioteca, ela sentia-se mais perdida do que aliviada. Confiava em Dumbledore, mas sua mente pessimista não conseguia idealizar maneiras dessa história ter um final feliz. Nem mesmo a diretora pareceu entender as palavras do ex-diretor, e isso era mais uma preocupação. Draco estava terrivelmente insuportável aquele dia e Hermione tentou ao máximo não dar atenção as provocações dele, mas no final da tarde já havia perdido sua paciência.

- Você é burra Granger? Colocar o Ernesto McMillan no mesmo grupo do Longbottom? – Draco havia a chamado de burra ao menos umas 5 vezes naquele dia e ela tinha ignorado todas, na esperança de que ele desistisse de brigar com ela.

- Malfoy, eu vou embora. – Hermione juntou suas coisas e levantou-se, quando o loiro ficou em pé a sua frente, impedindo sua passagem. – O que foi agora?

- Muito legal, chega atrasada e ainda quer ir embora mais cedo? De jeito nenhum Granger, vai ficar aqui até terminarmos esses esquemas. – Ele a encarou intensamente e percebeu que ela já estava a ponto de explodir quando os olhos castanhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Pela última vez, eu não quis te deixar esperando. A diretora queria me ver, e eu fui, ela tinha que me contar o plano que vai ajudar o Harry. Será que você pode deixar de ser tão insuportável e irritante pelo menos por hoje? Eu estou te pedindo muito? – Ao terminar de falar as lágrimas corriam livremente pelo seu rosto, manchando sua pele e morrendo em sua mandíbula.

- Tudo bem, eu vou ficar na minha. Mas vai ter que me ajudar... Eu não vou fazer tudo isso sozinho. – Draco a observou por uns instantes e seu coração se apertou ao notar que o choro não havia cessado, que ela ainda chorava e agora mais compulsivamente a ponto de sua respiração ficar alterada. – Vá embora Granger, ou vai acabar manchando os pergaminhos com essas lágrimas.

A castanha usou as costas das mãos para secar precariamente as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair, juntou suas coisas e tomou o caminho entre as prateleiras. Quando já estava quase de volta ao centro da biblioteca sentiu o braço ser puxado, não com força, mas com uma delicadeza que ela desconhecia. Se não tivesse sentido o perfume de Draco, não iria acreditar que era ele. Seu corpo fora virado em direção ao dele e sentiu-se abraçada com firmeza pelos braços do sonserino. No começo ela não sabia como se comportar, mas logo se sentiu protegida e envolvida, e voltou a chorar, dessa vez com todo o desespero que possuía.

Draco a apertou com mais força ao ter o abraço correspondido. Suas mãos acariciaram os cabelos de Hermione com leveza e sua boca tocou a testa dela em uma espécie de beijo carinhoso. Ficaram mais de vinte minutos assim, apenas abraçados, até que ela finalmente se acalmou e aos poucos se soltou do abraço dele. Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos e ele colocou a franja dela atrás da orelha, aproveitando o movimento para acariciar o rosto da menina que fechou os olhos ao sentir os dedos frios do rapaz tocarem sua pele. Ele se aproximou e selou os lábios dela com os dele, antes de envolvê-la pela cintura e começar a caminhar.

Não estava acreditando que Draco Malfoy estava andando abraçado com ela pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Provavelmente ele o fazia porque não havia mais ninguém por lá a essa hora, mas o fato de estarem lado a lado, correndo o "risco" de serem vistos a qualquer momento por qualquer um, era algo que fazia a cabeça de Hermione rodar. Tudo que ele havia dito aquele outro dia perdera o sentido, porque nesse momento ele estava "assumindo" o fato de se importar com ela, a ponto de levá-la de volta ao salão comunal da Grifinória, andando lado a lado, usando seu braço para prendê-la junto a si, como se assim ela fosse impedida de cair ou de se machucar.

Quando chegaram ao corredor que dava acesso ao salão comunal dos grifinórios, Draco soltou Hermione do abraço e se afastou meio passo, mantendo seus olhos presos aos dela. Notou que ela não parecia saber direito o que fazer e sorriu meio de lado, como costumava fazer quando estava sendo irônico. Mas dessa vez não era ironia, era um sorriso sincero, e ela pareceu notar a diferença, pois um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios rosados dela em resposta. Ela acenou brevemente com a cabeça e deu as costas, tomando o caminho que a levava de volta aos grifinórios e tudo aquilo que ela amava, as pessoas que poderiam ficar com ela, as pessoas a quem ela pertencia.

O clima entre eles ficou muito mais leve depois daquela noite, uma quase amizade começava a surgir e ao que parecia Draco estava tentando ser mais paciente e menos irritante em relação a ela. Tanto que as brigas que tinham eram porque discordavam sobre o trabalho, não porque ele havia criticado o cabelo ou qualquer outra coisa sobre ela. Já estavam quase terminando os esquemas e o tempo que ficavam na biblioteca era maior do que o tempo que Hermione dedicava aos amigos grifinórios.

- Olha só quem apareceu, a Hermione. Vocês se lembram dela? – Harry disse em voz alta ao notar que a castanha atravessava o buraco do retrato que dava acesso ao salão comunal. Todos pareciam prender a respiração ao notar que a menina não havia gostado tanto assim da brincadeira.

- Eu ando ocupada Harry, mas não quer dizer que esqueci dos meus amigos. Aliás, eu jamais posso esquecer das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. – Ela tentou parecer o mais serena possível nas palavras, mas o amigo não pareceu convencido.

- Tem certeza que não entrou no salão comunal errado, então? Porque aqui não tem nenhum sonserino. – O moreno se levantou de sua poltrona e usou um tom de debochado de voz. Todos prestavam atenção nos dois, pois sentiam que a tensão crescia entre eles a cada segundo.

- E você? Tem certeza de que está no corpo que deveria estar? – Hermione sussurrou e viu os olhos do amigo adquirirem um brilho estranho. Ele se calou, como se a constatação de que ela sabia que tinha algo errado com ele fosse uma ameaça.

Hermione não agüentou ficar ali por muito mais tempo e logo tomou o caminho do dormitório. Não demorou muito tempo para que Gina aparecesse no cômodo com uma expressão um tanto desesperada.

- Está maluca Hermione? Não deveria falar assim, quer que Voldemort tome conta do corpo dele ali, no meio do salão comunal? – A ruiva parecia muito nervosa, e não parava de andar de um lado para o outro.

- Pelo menos assim nós íamos terminar logo essa história. Não agüento mais essa situação Gina, eu quero meu amigo de volta, você viu o jeito que ele falou comigo? Nem o Draco fala mais assim. – Hermione tirou os sapatos e deitou-se em sua cama, fechando os olhos quando sua cabeça encontrou o travesseiro.

- Harry fica assim porque sabe que você está com ele, você sabe que ele odeia o Malfoy. Se você fizesse o favor de ficar longe dele talvez o Harry não vivesse assim tão irritado. – A ruiva tinha aumentado o tom de voz e Hermione ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos para encarar a amiga.

- Está dizendo que a culpa é MINHA? – agora ela gritara, com todo o estresse das últimas semanas se acumulando tanto que ela não pode mais segurar. – Ele tem um pedaço de VOLDEMORT dentro dele, e a culpa é minha? Eu não posso mais fazer o que tenho que fazer porque o Harry acha ruim? Eu quero que ele se dane Gina! Eu tenho sido babá dele e do seu irmão desde o primeiro ano, e quando eu finalmente acho algo para fazer só por mim, eu não posso porque o Santo Potter não quer?

- Você está falando exatamente como o Malfoy. Talvez nós tenhamos mais de um grifinório possuído por um sonserino. Quem é você e o que fez com a Hermione? – Gina parecia desapontada, e saiu do quarto assim que terminou a pergunta. A castanha caiu no choro, sentindo-se desesperada e vazia. Em algum lugar ela sabia que tinha razão por ter se afastado dos garotos, mas não era isso que ela costumava fazer quando alguém precisava, ainda mais se esse alguém eram Harry e Rony.

Na noite seguinte seria realizada a primeira reunião do grupo de apoio que ela e Draco haviam criado. Hermione sentia-se tão nervosa que não tinha conseguido engolir o jantar e foi correndo para a sala que a diretora havia cedido a eles para que realizassem os encontros. Ninguém estava lá além de Draco e ela ficou mais nervosa ao perceber que ele estava nervoso também.

- Nervoso Malfoy? – Hermione caminhou na direção dele e sentou-se sobre a mesa de madeira, deixando as pernas balançarem para frente e para trás.

- Não Granger, e você? – Ele era geralmente um excelente mentiroso, mas dessa vez não havia obtido sucesso na sua tentativa de esconder seu nervosismo. Hermione soltara uma risada e ele a encarou de forma curiosa. – Está rindo do que, sua irritante?

- Da sua mentira deslavada. Está tão nervoso quanto eu Draco. – Ela se levantara da mesa e ficara de costas dele, voltando a rir um pouco mais alto dessa vez.

- Draco? Agora eu sou Draco? – Ele se aproximara sem que ela percebesse e envolvera a cintura dela forçando o corpo dela tocar no dele. Hermione sentia o peitoral dele pressionar suas costas e a mão dele deslizava vagarosamente pela sua cintura, causando pequenos arrepios a cada toque. - Agora só falta me chamar de "meu amor" – Ele tocou sua boca na orelha dela e sussurrou fazendo o corpo dela todo estremecer.

Hermione parecia em choque, pois não conseguia falar ou se mover. Era como se ele a tivesse dominado. Logo as mãos de Draco a soltaram e ela pode respirar normalmente, ficando de costas para ele, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Então a porta se abriu e muitos alunos começaram a entrar. Os dois começaram a falar. A castanha sentindo-se muito nervosa e enjoada, mas agüentou firme e sorriu da maneira mais natural que conseguia.

- Boa noite. Primeiro eu quero dizer que vocês são as pessoas mais inteligentes desse castelo, porque só quem é muito burro acha que não precisa de ajuda. – Todos deram risada e Draco parecia muito mais a vontade para continuar a falar.

Hermione teve um pouco de dificuldade no começo, mas aos poucos foi se soltando e em quase meia hora ela e Draco haviam explicado para todos os alunos o programa do qual iriam participar. Após ouvirem algumas sugestões dos próprios alunos os dois ficaram sozinhos na sala, enquanto terminavam de organizar suas coisas.

- Acho que nós nos saímos bem, não acha? – Hermione perguntou enquanto anotava as sugestões em um pergaminho qualquer, Draco a olhou de soslaio e deu uma risada baixa.

- Fomos ótimos. Ou pelo menos eu fui ótimo. Aliás, eu sempre sou ótimo não é Granger? – Draco fez os cartazes se amontoarem fazendo um breve movimento com sua varinha

- Precisou repetir três vezes a palavra "ótimo" para se auto-afirmar ou porque não sabe assimilar outros adjetivos a você? – Hermione ergueu o rosto para encará-lo e seus olhares se encontraram por alguns minutos. Ela não pode evitar sorrir e ele fez uma careta.

- Sorte sua Granger que nós temos um trabalho a fazer. – Ela soltou uma espécie de rugido e voltou suas atenções para seu pergaminho enquanto ele ia em direção a porta. – Sorte sua que eu gosto de beijar você quando não tenho nada melhor pra fazer. Não se esqueça, na biblioteca amanhã na hora do almoço. – Antes que Hermione pudesse responder ele já havia saído.

As aulas da manhã foram mais tranqüilas para Hermione, pois a garota já havia aliviado muito da tensão de ter que confrontar "seus alunos" pela primeira vez. Ela ainda estava insegura em relação ao que falar quando estivesse tentando ensinar algo para as garotas, e por vários momentos ela se perguntou o que poderia passar a elas, já que não tinha tanta experiência assim com garotos. Talvez ela procurasse algo em um livro mais tarde.

Assim que chegou a hora do almoço a castanha se apressou para terminar logo sua refeição, afinal ainda tinha uma reunião com Draco. Ao chegar à mesa da Grifinória encontrou-se com Rony, Gina e Harry. O casal fingiu que não a conhecia. Não estranhou a atitude de nenhum dos dois e agradeceu por Rony ter puxado assunto com ela.

- Porque está comendo tão rápido Hermione? Está com tanta fome assim? – Rony dera risada e foi acompanhado pela amiga que tomou um gole de suco de abóbora antes de responder.

- Ainda tenho umas coisas do trabalho para resolver na biblioteca. Mais tarde eu preciso te contar como foi a reunião do clube ontem, acho que todos ficaram bem satisfeitos. – A castanha conversava animadamente com o ruivo que sorria em resposta.

- Vai se encontrar com o Malfoy, não é? – A voz de Harry tinha novamente aquele tom sombrio e ele encarou Hermione de forma penetrante. A garota engoliu seco antes de responder.

- Infelizmente Harry, é uma pena que você e o resto do pessoal não tenham aderido ao projeto. Seria muito mais divertido com vocês lá. – Hermione voltou sua atenção ao prato assim que terminou de falar e levou mais uma garfada até a boca.

- Quem você quer enganar Hermione? Todo mundo aqui sabe o quanto você está adorando ficar _intima _do Malfoy. – Harry derrubou seu garfo sobre o prato, fazendo um barulho que chamou a atenção de muitos. A castanha respirou fundo e se levantou.

- Quando você estiver mais calmo, me procure, ai a gente conversa Potter. Até lá eu agradeceria se não falasse mais comigo. – Em passos rápidos ela saiu do salão principal e muitos a seguiram com o olhar. Draco Malfoy foi um desses.

Não demorou muito tempo para que ele aparecesse no local de sempre. Hermione andava de um lado a outro no pequeno ambiente e parecia muito tensa e preocupada. O loiro tomou seu lugar em uma das poltronas esverdeadas e esperou que ela se acalmasse para que pudessem começar a trabalhar. Quase vinte minutos depois ela se dirigiu a uma mesa próxima e ele levantou-se e foi ajudá-la.

Ficaram preparando esquemas por mais de meia-hora. Ela fazia e ele mudava basicamente tudo, mudando as pessoas de lugar, dando sugestões opostas as dela, até que ela se irritou.

- Sério Malfoy, você viu o que aconteceu no almoço, tem certeza que vai ficar me irritando de propósito? – Hermione o encarou de forma séria e ele deu risada. Rolando os olhos ela voltou sua atenção para a mesa onde os esquemas estavam espalhados tentando achar algum sentindo para aquilo.

- Preciso confessar que adoro te irritar de propósito, é quase um hobby. – Draco se aproximou ficando atrás dela. Suas mãos se apoiaram na mesa e a castanha ficou presa entre seus braços. Ele suspirou quando ela apoiou as costas em seu peitoral, em seguida beijou a têmpora de Hermione, fazendo-a fechar os olhos por um instante.

- Será que vamos conseguir organizar isso? Essas pessoas têm tantas coisas em comum e ao mesmo tempo são tão diferentes. Acho que precisamos de mais tempo antes da próxima reunião. – Hermione respirou fundo ao terminar de falar e cruzou os braços, ainda deixando suas costas se apoiarem contra o peitoral de Draco, que vez ou outra passava a ponta de seu nariz pelos cabelos dela, para poder sentir o perfume de morangos que vinha das mexas castanhas.

- Talvez a melhor coisa seja não dividi-los, trabalhar com todos juntos, deixar que eles se ajudem também, troquem experiências, e tentem se resolver. – Draco manteve os olhos presos nos pergaminhos espalhados pela mesa enquanto falava. – Sem contar que será menos trabalho para nós dois.

- Hum, quem sabe seja uma boa idéia, eu ando tão cansada que estou fazendo qualquer coisa para ter menos trabalho e mais tempo livre. – Hermione ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes apenas aproveitando a sensação de estar perto de Draco sem qualquer briga. Ali, apoiada contra o corpo dele, podendo sentir as batidas de seu coração contra suas costas. Era um momento tão raro que ela tinha medo de dizer qualquer coisa que o estragasse, afinal não era sempre que o loiro era carinhoso com ela, a ponto de quase abraçá-la como fazia naquela hora.

Os dois continuaram em silêncio e o único movimento que faziam vinha de suas respirações. Os olhos continuaram grudados nos pergaminhos sobre a mesa, mas nenhum dos dois pensava nos esquemas. Suas mentes vagavam por outros dias, em outras épocas, por lembranças e esperanças. Mas o silêncio foi quebrado por um baque surdo em algum lugar perto dali.

Quando os olhos de ambos pousaram sobre a figura de Harry foi medo que sentiram. Hermione levou a mão diretamente ao bolso esquerdo de sua capa e, entre as coisas que ali se encontravam, havia sua varinha e o galeão falso, usado para comunicação. Ela apertou a moeda e sacou a varinha.

Draco manteve sua posição atrás de Hermione tempo o suficiente para alcançar sua varinha. Logo após ficou ao lado da garota e não pode desgrudar os olhos de Harry, que naquele momento já não era mais o grifinório.

- Ora só o que encontramos aqui: o casal mais bonito e imundo de Hogwarts. – A voz do moreno estava dois tons mais fina e soava fria e cortante, quase exatamente como era a voz de Voldemort. – Não tem vergonha Hermione? Se juntar ao maior inimigo de seu melhor amigo? É isso que os sangues-ruins fazem, não é? Traição!

- Harry, eu sei que não é você falando, por favor... – As palavras saíram embargadas pelo choro de Hermione, que deu um passo a frente. Ela sentiu a mão de Draco impedi-la de se aproximar mais.

- E quanto a você Malfoy? Seu pai sabe que você anda se escondendo por ai com uma garotinha de sangue sujo? Ainda mais sendo quem é? – Harry voltou seu olhar transformado para Draco que pode ver claramente as íris do garoto abertas como fendas, e sua pele em um tom azulado estranho.

- Eu não sirvo mais a você Voldemort, eu não devo nada a você. Sinceramente, acho que você passou do prazo de validade. Está na hora de dizer adeus, não acha? – Draco soltou o braço de Hermione, que se manteve ao seu lado. Ele não precisou olhá-la para saber que ela estava chorando em silêncio.

- Você acha que eu sou Voldemort? Não, eu não sou. Infelizmente o que sobrou da alma dele em mim é muito pouco para que ele tome conta do meu corpo. Eu sou apenas a raiva dele, o ódio, o ressentimento, a vontade de vingança. Eu sou bem pior do que o Voldemort, acredite, Malfoy. – Harry dera uma risada alta e sacou sua varinha, rodando entre os nós de seus dedos. Hermione tremeu em seu lugar e deu um passo para trás ao olhar novamente para o amigo.

- Harry... Por favor, você pode vencer isso, por favor. – Novamente sua voz a entregou e ela tremia com mais força.

- Ora Granger, sejamos sensatos. Você não é santa, nunca foi. Sai por ai dando ordens e dizendo a todos o que é certo e errado, mas e você? Acha certo ficar se esfregando com o Malfoy pelos cantos desse castelo, enquanto seus amigos de verdade odeiam esse cara?

- Cale a boca Potter, ou eu vou ser obrigado a acabar com a sua raça. – Draco entre cortou a fala de Harry que deu uma gargalhada alta.

- Nossa, estamos nesse nível então? Já está defendendo sua namoradinha de sangue imundo? – Harry deu um passo à frente e Draco e Hermione deram um passo atrás. – Vai acabar comigo? Como? Do mesmo jeito que acabou com Dumbledore? Oh, espere, você não teve coragem não é mesmo? Porque você é um covarde Malfoy, uma cobrinha asquerosa e nojenta que não serve para nada. Talvez vocês dois se mereçam afinal. Um covarde e uma sangue-ruim.

- CHEGA! – Hermione dera um grito, sua respiração estava descompassada. Harry a olhou com fúria e ela se manteve firme enquanto olhava para ele. – Eu não tenho medo de você, seja lá o que você for. Eu não tenho medo porque eu já vi você perder antes, porque meu amigo Harry Potter derrotou você, e antes dele Lílian Potter derrotou você! Sim, uma sangue-ruim destruiu o grande e patético Lorde das Trevas.

Tudo que aconteceu a seguir fora tão rápido que ela não teve tempo de processar. Num ímpeto de fúria, dominado pelo ódio que uma vez residira no coração de Voldemort, Harry levantara sua varinha. Um lampejo verde saíra dessa mesma varinha em direção a Hermione. Um grito, muitas luzes, e um silêncio. Foram as últimas coisas que ela pode registrar.

Continua...

**N.A: Final do capitulo com suspense, ADORO! Ok, não me matem porque além de eu demorar para atualizar eu termino com uma cena dessas, mas faz parte do meu show, para manter meus amados leitores interessados em CS, mas para não acabar sendo atentada por nenhum de vocês, eu só postei porque já tenho pelo menos metade do capitulo 11 pronto, assim não levo mais tanto tempo para postar. Vou parar de prometer ser mais constante, porque NÃO CONSIGO, mas vou fazer meu melhor. A vida está meio corrida e agora são tipo 2 da manhã de um domingo, eu deveria estar dormindo, mas inspiração é assim, acontece nas horas mais impróprias. Espero que tenham gostado e o que acontece a seguir vão ter que esperar para ver, além do que... Encher minha caixa de entrada de "reviews alerts". BTW, vou recomendar uma fic, que eu espero que não seja interrompida. Meu amigo Doug começou a escrever por influencia minha, é meio Dramione, meio pós epílogo... ****Eu amei. **The dark Soul, fanfiction by Doug-sin http*:/www*.fanfiction*.net*/s*/6236223*/1 (tirem os *). **Até mais galera, fico por aqui. Beijos e obrigada a todas as reviews, vocês me motivam. 3**

**PS: Correções foram feitas pelo Doug, então meu MUITO obrigada por isso; PS 2: Naty eu amo muito você 3**


	11. Capitulo XI Broken

Capitulo XI – Broken

'**Cause I'm falling apart I'm barely breathing**

**(**_Porque eu estou despedaçando, mal posso respirar_**)**

**With a broken heart. That's still beating**

**(**_Com um coração partido, que ainda bate__**)**_

**In the pain, there is healing**

**(**Na dor, está a cura**)**

**In your name I found meaning**

**(**_No seu nome eu encontrei sentido_**)**

**So I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on**

**(**_Eu estou me segurando, me segurando, me segurando__**)**_

"_Eu nunca fui do tipo de pessoa que tem fé, me ensinaram desde cedo que a única pessoa em quem eu deveria confiar era em mim mesmo. Desde então tudo na minha vida se baseou nisso, em mim. Egoísmo é algo ruim, mas tem seu lado bom. Quando você não se importa com as pessoas, não há dor em perdê-las. Eu nunca fui exatamente feliz, mas isso também não fazia diferença, a felicidade nunca me fez falta, porque não se pode sentir falta daquilo que nunca se teve." _

Hermione sentia uma brisa gelada percorrer seus braços, mas não era frio que ela sentia, na verdade ela basicamente não sentia nada, além de uma dor imensa no peito. Como se lhe tivessem feito um buraco no lugar onde supostamente deveria bater seu coração, mas ela também não sentia suas batidas. Muito menos tinha força de mover os braços e constatar que não havia buraco algum em seu peito. Talvez ela tivesse morta e não soubesse, talvez Voldemort tivesse a matado enquanto possuía Harry, mas ela não conseguiu manter o foco dos pensamentos por muito tempo, tinha muito _sono_, voltou a dormir.

Quando finalmente o sono passou, Hermione voltou a sentir aos poucos a sensibilidade de seus membros. Já sendo capaz de mover os braços ela foi conferir se seu coração continuava no lugar e sim, lá estava ele, bombeando sangue por todo seu corpo dolorido e cansado, mas a dor não passava. Ainda sentia essa enorme sensação de vazio que vinha de dentro pra fora a cada vez que respirava.

Abrir os olhos foi uma experiência estranha, a luz do sol feria suas pupilas que exigiam continuar cobertas pelas pálpebras de Hermione e foi então que ela notou que sentia dores até nas pálpebras. Após vencer a batalha contra seus olhos ela pode finalmente reconhecer o local onde estivera nas _ultimas horas_. Porque sim, ela acreditava que havia se passando algumas horas desde que Harry atacou.

O lugar parecia muito silencioso e a castanha vasculhou em volta a procura de alguma coisa para chamar a atenção de Madame Pomfrey. Um sino dourado estava colocado sobre a sua mesa de cabeceira e fazendo um esforço descomunal ela conseguiu derrubá-lo no chão, provocando um barulho alto demais no ambiente muito quieto. Não levou mais do que 30 segundos para que a enfermeira aparecesse, com uma expressão de alívio e preocupação misturadas.

- Senhorita Granger, como se sente? – Ela se aproximou e as costas de suas mãos tocaram a testa da menina, que fez uma careta ao sentir os dedos frios da mulher.

- Dolorida. – A menina murmurou e fechou os olhos mais uma vez, como se isso a fizesse descansar mais um pouco.

- O importante é que você finalmente despertou, quer alguma coisa? Deve estar morrendo de sede. – A mulher parecia diferente do que Hermione se recordava, ela geralmente não era de muitas atenções, tratava os pacientes com classe, mas não era do tipo bondosa, ou carinhosa. Aquela atitude fez a castanha abrir os olhos novamente.

- Sim, obrigada, mas deixe eu te perguntar, quanto tempo estou deitada aqui? O que aconteceu comigo? – Hermione reuniu todas suas forças para conseguir falar. Observou a mulher acenar com a cabeça duas vezes e achou que talvez tivesse sofrido um trauma cerebral, pois aquele sinal não fazia o menor sentido para ela.

- Vou avisar a diretora que você acordou, tenho certeza de que ela pode te explicar melhor o que aconteceu, mas por hora continue em sua cama e descanse o quanto puder. – Sem esperar uma resposta, Madame Pomfrey foi para fora do cortinado onde estava Hermione e a castanha não relutou, apenas fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir. Realmente ela sentia-se cansada.

"_Egoísmo. Segundo o dicionário é alguém que defende apenas os próprios interesses, comodismo, altruísmo, abnegação. Tenho praticado o egoísmo a tanto tempo que já é algo natural, automático, corriqueiro. Ao contrário do que pensam muitos, o egoísmo não é de todo ruim, na verdade ele pode ser bem útil quando bem utilizado. Eu por exemplo, usava o egoísmo como desculpa para minha solidão, dizer a todos que eu não gostava de companhia fazia parecer menos infeliz a realidade de não ter alguém para me acompanhar. Ser egoísta me ensinou a ser forte."_

Hermione fora acordada por uma voz feminina, que não continha traços de doçura, mas sim uma rigidez e aspereza que ela sabia que pertenciam a Diretora. A castanha abriu os olhos lentamente e aos poucos eles foram capazes de focalizar a bruxa, que respirou aliviada ao notar que a menina tinha acordado. As duas permaneceram em silêncio até que McGonagall falou.

- Como se sente senhorita Granger? – Sua voz parecia um tanto embargada e ela tinha um olhar triste, parecia penalizada pela situação de Hermione.

- Dolorida, mas bem... – Hermione engoliu seco, sentindo a boca rachar de tão seca. Uma dor aguda em sua cabeça a fez querer fechar novamente os olhos, mas resistiu, piscando algumas vezes para focar a diretora.

- Que bom, isso é realmente tranqüilizante. – A bruxa não sabia muito bem o que dizer, as palavras pareciam sumir de sua boca e Hermione a encarou um tanto curiosa.

- O que aconteceu? – Era tudo que ela precisava saber agora, e ao fazer a pergunta, suas dúvidas sobre como estavam Draco e Harry bateram como um balaço em sua cabeça e o buraco em seu peito pareceu se arrombar. – Draco e Harry... Eles... O que aconteceu?

- Fique calma Hermione, eles estão _bem_. – A diretora era realmente uma péssima atriz, pois não foi capaz de convencer a castanha. Que forçou o corpo a se levantar, mas uma dor lasciva em suas costas a fez voltar à posição anterior, uma careta transpassando as expressões de seu rosto. – Eles estão vivos, ainda desacordados, mas bem.

- Por quê? O que aconteceu? – Hermione ainda sentia o incomodo nas costas, gemeu baixinho e tentou achar uma posição mais confortável, mas sem sucesso.

- Acho que ainda precisa se recuperar antes de saber o que aconteceu, por hora fique quieta e não se preocupe, Potter e Malfoy estão sendo muito bem cuidados, e provavelmente vão ficar bem logo. – A Diretora voltou a sua postura rígida e entrelaçou os dedos mantendo os braços estendidos em frente ao corpo enquanto olhava para Hermione. – Seus amigos devem aparecer mais tarde.

Agora além da dor pelo corpo, a castanha ainda tinha que aturar seu próprio mau-humor. A conversa com a diretora tinha feito tudo parecer bem pior, queria saber o que tinha acontecido, não saber era bem pior do que a verdade. Nada poderia ser pior do que essa ansiedade que ela sentia agora.

Lá pelas 4 da tarde Rony e Gina chegaram para uma visita, e Hermione sentiu que finalmente poderia saber o que tinha acontecido, os ruivos pareciam muito aliviados ao verem a amiga acordada, e ela deixou de lado a rabugice e foi capaz de dar um leve sorriso ao ser abraçada pelos dois.

- Como está se sentindo? A gente ficou preocupado, você não acordava nunca, só resmungava coisas sem sentido as vezes. – Rony puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da cama, olhando diretamente para o rosto da ex-namorada.

- Estou dolorida, até minhas dores tem dores. – Hermione suspirou desanimada e viu Gina um pouco receosa em falar alguma coisa, lembrou-se então da briga que tivera com a ruiva, semanas atrás e sorriu para ela de forma convidativa. – O que eu perdi?

- Os jogos de quadribol foram suspensos, já que Harry e Draco são os apanhadores e capitães dos times. Estamos fazendo mais deveres do que podemos dar conta e todo mundo só sabe falar sobre o que aconteceu na biblioteca, que por sinal estava destruída quando entramos escondidos para olhar. – Gina começou a narrativa meio tímida, mas aos poucos já estava espevitada como sempre.

- O que aconteceu na biblioteca? – Hermione olhou de Gina para Rony e os dois pareceram bastante surpresos, ficaram um momento em silêncio antes do ruivo tomar a palavra.

- Ninguém sabe, estávamos esperando que você pudesse nos dizer. Tudo que sabemos é que Harry foi dominado por Você-sabe-quem e que atacou você e o Malfoy – ele fez uma pausa e Hermione fez uma cara de "essa parte eu já sabia". Rony ficou sem graça e continuou – Depois chegaram os professores e o resto ninguém ficou sabendo.

- Onde estão eles? Estão vivos? A diretora não quis me contar nada também. – Hermione bufou mal-humorada, afinal de contas os amigos eram inúteis, sabia menos coisas que ela.

- Estão aqui, desacordados como você estava. – Gina apontou para onde deveriam estar às camas de Harry e Draco, mas Hermione não podia ver nada com esse cortinado fechado.

Os três continuaram a conversa sobre coisas que andavam acontecendo na escola, até que madame Pomfrey entrou no cortinado e começou a administrar poções para Hermione. Todas tinham um gosto horrível.

- Madame Pomfrey, será que posso dar uma espiada nos meninos? Quero ver como estão. – Hermione sorriu delicadamente e olhou para a mulher que fechou a expressão ao ouvir a pergunta.

- Perdeu o juízo senhorita Granger? – A voz da mulher saiu dois tons mais baixos, como se Hermione tivesse perguntado se poderia tirar a roupa e dançar conga dentro da enfermaria. – Agora não pode nem sonhar em levantar dessa cama, tem que se recuperar e ficar perambulando por ai não vai ajudar nisso. Seus amigos estão _bem_. Quando melhorar poderá visitá-los.

Infelizmente, mesmo que ela já se sentisse muito melhor isso não era suficiente para Madame Pomfrey. Todos os dias Hermione, perguntava se poderia visitar os amigos, e todos os dias a resposta era a mesma "_Não, a senhorita está muito fraca ainda_". O humor da castanha estava consideravelmente pior esses dias. Isso acabou afastando as duas únicas pessoas que tinham permissão de ir visitá-la. Gina e Rony vinham cada vez menos e passavam cada vez menos tempo na Ala hospitalar. Sempre dizendo que precisavam terminar as lições e estudar para os N.I.E.M'S.

Já estava trancada naquele cortinado fazia duas semanas, três se contasse a semana que ficou desacordada. Não tinha idéia do que havia acontecido com ela, Harry e Malfoy, e isso era realmente muito pior do que qualquer dor que pudesse sentir. Sem conseguir achar uma maneira de escapar dos olhos de gavião de Madame Pomfrey, Hermione estava quase conformada com o fato de não poder ir dar uma espiada e ver os outros dois.

Naquela noite teve um sonho, o mesmo que ela tinha quase todas as noites. Não era capaz de identificar o que aquilo queria dizer, eram apenas luzes difusas e brilhantes, que faziam sua cabeça doer quando ela acordava, vez ou outra ela poderia ouvir alguns gritos ao fundo, mas nada que tivesse um significado concreto. Ao acordar a castanha buscou o copo de água que ficava em seu criado-mudo. Bebeu um gole e observou que tudo estava muito escuro e silencioso.

- Madame Pomfrey? – A castanha chamou bem baixinho, não baixo o suficiente para não ser ouvida pela enfermeira, mas não alto o suficiente para acordá-la caso ela estivesse realmente dormindo. Como não ouviu qualquer resposta imaginou que a "barra estava limpa".

Levantar foi algo realmente estranho e complicado, estava há tanto tempo deitada naquela cama que suas pernas pareciam não querer responder. Poderia sentir a dor em cada músculo de seu corpo e o frio que fazia não ajudava em nada com isso. Tocou os pés não chão extremamente gelado e fez um careta, considerando desistir. Porém a vontade de ver os amigos era muito maior. Respirou fundo e finalmente ficou em pé, dando os primeiros passos. Tomou todo o cuidado para não fazer ruídos ao abrir o cortinado que a cercava.

Quando estava livre de sua prisão de panos ela pode observar a ala hospitalar, as luzes do luar entravam por suas grandes janelas, formando aberturas prateadas de luz. Ainda sendo cuidadosa com o som dos próprios passo e imaginando se não acabaria esbarrando em um feitiço _miadura_ ela seguiu até o cortinado que ficava a esquerda do seu. Tomando cuidado para abrir o cortinado ela sentiu o estomago despencar e dar uma volta com a imagem que se deparou.

Harry estava deitado, a cabeça caída debilmente para um lado. Um cano fino entrava em sua boca, e um líquido prateado corria para dentro do corpo do moreno. Naquele momento e apenas com aquela luz para poder analisar Hermione não poderia deixar de pensar que era sangue de unicórnio. Seus olhos começaram a arder com as lágrimas que já não demorariam a cair. Aproximou-se e tocou a testa de Harry, que parecia fria demais para uma pessoa saudável, sua pele parecia muito pálida e seus lábios arroxeados. Buscou a mão do amigo, apertando entre as dela numa tentativa inútil de transmitir calor ao corpo tão morbidamente gelado dele.

As lágrimas não demoraram a correr livremente por seu rosto, deixando um rastro gelado e salgado por onde escorriam. Aproximou-se novamente do amigo e beijou-lhe a testa com carinho, se demorando mais do que o necessário, apenas para que talvez ele notasse que não estava sozinho, que ela estava ali por ele. Deu as costas, com uma promessa silenciosa de que voltaria logo.

Saiu do cortinado do grifinório e seu coração começou a disparar. Cada passo que dava em direção a Draco ela sentia como se o peito fosse explodir, engoliu seco e respirou fundo, entrando por uma abertura nas cortinas que cercavam o loiro nesse momento. Suspirou aliviada ao notar que ele parecia estar muito melhor que Harry, sua pele já habitualmente pálida não parecia ter sofrido grandes alterações, e ele respirava em um ritmo tranqüilo, como se estivesse apenas dormindo. Hermione engoliu seco outra vez e se aproximou.

Suas mãos foram diretamente segurar as deles e elas estavam frias, como deveriam estar, porque Draco era naturalmente frio, subiu seu olhar até os lábios dele, que estavam entreabertos e rosados, em um impulso que ela não soube controlar, ou decifrar, inclinou-se e selou seus lábios nos dele. Permitiu-se beijar a boca do loiro por alguns longos segundos antes de se afastar e voltar a observá-lo de cima. A luz da lua que entrava pela janela deixava os fios platinados do cabelo de Draco mais bonitos do que normalmente.

Hermione ficou observando o loiro por horas, e a luz da lua já nem mais era capaz de entrar pela janela quando ela resolveu deitar-se ao lado dele. Seu corpo dolorido demais para que ela continuasse em pé, e seu coração apertado demais para que ela voltasse para sua cama fria e solitária. Ficou abraçada ao corpo adormecido do sonserino, sua cabeça repousando sobre o ombro dele. Adormeceu assim que cerrou os olhos, o cansaço e a paz daquele momento dominando seu corpo.

Despertou na manhã seguinte com uma avalanche de gritos, que a fizeram quase pular da cama de Draco, ainda sonolenta ela quase caiu ao pisar no chão, abriu o cortinado onde estava o loiro e imediatamente chamou a atenção de Madame Pomfrey, que mais parecia um javali com raiva. A castanha encolheu os ombros e observou a mulher bufando.

- ONDE ESTAVA SENHORITA GRANGER? – A mulher tentou evitar gritar, mas era quase impossível devido a seu estado.

- Eu fui ver os meninos, eu precisava ver os meninos. – Timidamente ela falou, esperando acalmar a mulher com seu tom de voz.

- Foi ver os meninos? Eu te disse para não fazer isso, eu te disse infinitas vezes para NÃO FAZER ISSO! – A mulher abriu o cortinado de Hermione com uma força desnecessária, que fez as cortinas rangerem e balançarem com violência. – Vá se deitar Granger, antes que eu perca minha paciência.

Com vontade responder grosseiramente, Hermione apenas se resignou a voltar a sua cama e ficar calada. Não queria provocar ainda mais a enfermeira, que parecia já muito irritada, se acomodou-se, sentindo falta do ombro de Draco para se apoiar e relembrando o estado de Harry. Queria conversar com alguém e passou o resto do dia desejando que Gina e Rony viessem para uma visita.

Porém a visita não aconteceu, os dois não apareceram nos três dias seguintes e Hermione não achou oportunidades para ir visitar os rapazes outra vez. Por isso ficou sozinha e entediada a maior parte do tempo até que a diretora finalmente apareceu. A expressão da mulher já demonstrava uma leve irritação e Hermione sabia que acabaria se descontrolando caso fosse provocada, respirou fundo e se mexeu na cama quando a diretora sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado.

- Acho que já adiei demais essa conversa. Vou te contar tudo que aconteceu. – Minerva pigarreou antes de continuar e observou a expressão de Hermione se tornar angustiada. – Como já é do seu conhecimento, Potter possuía um pequeno fragmento da alma de Voldemort dentro de seu corpo. Pedaço esse que remanesceu da luta que os dois travaram aqui mesmo nesse castelo.

"Entretanto, esse fragmento que até então não parecia ser grande coisa foi se alimentando de diversas situações que instigaram a raiva de Harry e, ficou bem claro para todos nós que o Sr. Potter tem o péssimo hábito de reprimir seus sentimentos. O que apenas contribuiu para o fortalecimento da horcruxe. Aparentemente sua relação com o Sr. Malfoy muito incomodava a ele, e suas constantes atitudes defensivas em relação à Draco fizeram esse ódio aumentar cada vez mais, dando força para o fragmento da alma conseguir possuir o corpo de Potter. Quando você o provocou aquela noite senhorita Granger, Voldemort chegou a voltar por alguns instantes, fazendo com que Harry lançasse contra você a maldição da morte. Porém, como Dumbledore havia dito que aconteceria, o amor salvou Harry mais uma vez, o salvou quando o Sr. Malfoy entro na frente da maldição e recebeu-a em seu lugar." – A diretora interrompeu a narrativa ao notar que Hermione chorava compulsivamente, soluçando baixinho enquanto abraçava os próprios joelhos. "Ao ter a mesma atitude que Lílian Potter teve, Draco foi capaz de salvar a sua vida, a vida de Harry e a dele mesmo, que jamais tivera uma atitude altruísta em sua vida antes."

- Como eles sobreviveram? – Hermione engoliu seco e tentou falar normalmente, mas sua voz saiu embargada e muito tremida.

- Porque uma maldição da morte, quando lançada por um bruxo deve ter além de magia, uma vontade impetuosa de matar, e eu sinceramente, não acredito que Harry tenha tido em qualquer momento de sua vida, a intenção de matar a senhorita. – McGonagall falou bondosamente, mas a castanha pareceu muito confusa.

- Mas a senhora disse que ele estava sendo controlado por Voldemort, como isso é possível?

- Me espanta muito a senhorita me perguntar isso... Quantas vezes Harry fora possuído por Voldemort? Sim o bruxo estava influenciando as atitudes do menino, mas a consciência de Harry não se apagou, creio eu que em algum lugar lá dentro ele estava lutando contra todo esse ódio, para não permitir que a senhorita se machucasse.

- E porque eles não acordam? Porque havia sangue de unicórnio entrando pela boca de Harry? – E ao dizer isso a menina sentiu um arrepio ruim percorrer seu corpo. – Sangue de unicórnio amaldiçoa a vida de quem o bebe.

- Somente quando tomado à força, e quando há o sacrifício dessa criatura, mas quando doado de boa vontade a barreira que protege os unicórnios se parte e o sangue pode devolver a vida a quem o bebe. – A diretora explicou sabiamente. – Deixe-me terminar a história.

"Quando a maldição atingiu Draco a sua atitude altruísta formou uma barreira que ajudou a impedir que o feitiço fosse fatal. Harry fora o mais afetado, pois teve que ser imobilizado por nós professores, enquanto fazíamos a extração do pedaço da horcruxe de seu corpo. Entenda que isso foi extremamente doloroso e difícil, e que por isso fora necessário usar o sangue de unicórnio, mas o Potter foi muito forte, outra pessoa talvez não sobrevivesse."

- Eles vão ficar bem? – Hermione respirou fundo, ainda sentindo o coração bater acelerado, mas um pouco mais aliviada por saber de tudo que acontecera.

- Tudo indica que sim, o Sr. Malfoy deve acordar nos próximos dias e talvez Harry demore um pouco mais, porém ele deverá se recuperar em breve. – A mulher se levantou da cadeira que ocupava e abriu o cortinado em volta de Hermione com um aceno de varinha. – E a senhorita está liberada, já pode voltar para seu dormitório na torre da Grifinória e para suas aulas.

Hermione abrira um sorriso ao ouvir a noticia, o rosto ainda molhado pelas lágrimas, mas um alivio tomando conta de seu corpo, já não agüentava mais ficar presa naquela cama, queria voltar o quanto antes a sua vida normal. Queria principalmente que os garotos ficassem bem logo.

Algumas horas depois que fora liberada Hermione já estava de volta à ala hospitalar, com suas vestes da escola e alguns livros na mochila. Madame Pomfrey parecia muito infeliz com seu retorno e depois de alguns minutos de discussão ela concordou em deixar a menina visitar os dois rapazes.

Primeiro a Castanha fora visitar Harry, que estava aparentemente melhor, sua pele estava um pouco mais corada e a quantidade de sangue prateado que entrava pelo tubo parecia ser muito menor. A visão de uma melhora do amigo fez Hermione sentir-se um pouco melhor, deu um beijo na testa do moreno e ficou ali parada e segurando sua mão até que Gina e Rony se juntaram a ela. Pode ouvir a curandeira bradar "_Três visitas ao mesmo tempo? Assim esse garoto nunca ficará bem, ele precisa de repouso, essas crianças teimosas_". Os dois ruivos observaram um pouco assustados o estado de Harry, mas depois de alguns minutos pareciam mais a vontade.

Dando uma escapada enquanto Gina e Rony falavam sobre o Quadribol com Harry, Hermione foi até o cortinado ao lado. Viu que Draco ainda parecia estar adormecido, sorriu brevemente e se aproximou. Tinha coisas a dizer, coisas que talvez fossem mais fáceis de serem ditas se ele estivesse desacordado, mas naquele momento ela não achou as palavras certas, apenas ficou em silêncio, sua mão segurou a dele por alguns instantes. Até que o cortinado se abriu e a visão de quem acabara de entrar fez seu coração falhar duas batidas.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – A voz de Lucius Malfoy era fria e áspera, ao contrário da de Draco, que sempre tinha aquela maciez e malicia. Hermione focalizou os olhos do bruxo, eram exatamente os mesmo de Draco, mas não brilhavam como os dele, pareciam vazios e tristes de uma certa forma. – Eu perguntei o que está fazendo aqui, sua...

- Sua o que? Sangue-ruim? – Hermione desafiou, soltando a mão do sonserino e apertando os olhos para Lucius e, Narcisa que parecia muito surpresa com a resposta da menina. – Vim visitá-lo, afinal o seu filho salvou minha vida.

- Terei que arrumar uma forma de castigá-lo por isso. – Lucius sorriu em deboche e se aproximou da cama, ficando ao lado oposto de Hermione, a castanha acompanhou os passos dele sem deixar de encarar seu rosto. – Agora pode ir embora sujeitinha, não quero ver você perto do meu filho.

- Não se preocupe Sr. Malfoy, eu já estou de saída. E quanto a castigar seu filho, não acho que exista pior castigo do que ser filho de pessoas como vocês dois. – Ela imitou o sorriso desdenhoso de Lucius e saiu do cortinado, indo direção à saída com pressa, seu coração batendo apressado e suas bochechas queimando de raiva.

Aquele dia letivo fora completamente inútil, uma vez que Hermione não conseguiu se concentrar nas aulas e todos os tempos livres que teve, ficou explicando, aos curiosos o que tinha acontecido, e a medida que o dia passava sua história já havia sido transformada em pelos menos outras 10, uma mais improvável e absurda que a outra. Sem paciência para agüentar mais conversa a castanha resolveu voltar a Ala hospitalar para rever os garotos, ao invés de jantar com os amigos.

Como ela já esperava, Madame Pomfrey não ficou feliz ao vê-la, mas não se mostrou resistente a deixar Hermione visitar Harry, que estava exatamente como mais cedo, não tão ruim, mas ainda longe de estar bem. Ficou conversando com o amigo, em um monólogo sobre suas aulas e seu dia cansativo, até chegou a comentar o episódio com os Malfoy, antes de dar um beijo de despedida e ir em direção ao cortinado ao lado para visitar Draco, quando Madame Pomfrey apareceu a sua frente.

- Desculpe senhorita Granger, mas não pode entrar ai. – A mulher disse de forma firme e Hermione apenas a encarou com uma expressão confusa.

- Não posso? Porque não?

- O Sr. Malfoy proibiu as visitas da senhorita, infelizmente não posso permitir que entre. – Hermione teve quase certeza de que a enfermeira estava se divertindo muito em proibi-la de entrar naquele cortinado.

- Como assim? Eu tenho direito de visitá-lo aquele idiota não pode me proibir disso, ele não tem esse direito. – A castanha bufava de ódio com a proibição, ela deu um passo em direção a Draco, mas foi impedida por uma espécie de barreira mágica, que a fez regredir quase um metro para trás.

- Me esqueci de dizer, ele colocou uma barreira para o caso da senhorita não obedecer à restrição e tentar entrar. – Ao ver o sorriso nascer nos lábios da mulher, Hermione apenas se resignou a ir embora, antes que acabasse sendo proibida de visitar Harry também.

As duas semanas que se seguiram foram um completo inferno para a garota, que tinha muita matéria acumulada, e os NIEM's pareciam estar cada vez mais perto e por conseqüência Hermione teve que diminuir o tempo que passava com Harry na ala hospitalar. Procurando sempre espiar Draco, mas era em vão, as cortinas pareciam com grandes muralhas que a impediam de ter qualquer contato com o loiro lá dentro. Harry acordou em uma terça-feira e trouxe um raio de esperança para Hermione, que imaginou que Draco também estaria acordado a essa hora.

Ficou surpresa ao ver a cama do loiro vazia quando chegou para visitar Harry, que a essa altura, estava quase totalmente recuperado. Apesar da empolgação de ver seu melhor amigo recuperado e com a sanidade mental restaurada, Hermione não pôde disfarçar sua preocupação. Antes de deixar a ala hospitalar, a castanha se dirigiu até Madame Pomfrey.

- O que aconteceu com Draco? – Ela usou o seu tom mais educado e gentil, tentando não parecer desesperada, mas Hermione já tinha a confirmação de que a enfermeira não gostava dela só de olhar sua expressão antes de responder.

- Ele foi liberado hoje mais cedo, já estava acordado quase três dias, então ele já voltou ao seu dormitório e deve retomar as aulas ainda essa semana. – A bruxa encarou Hermione, como se ela tivesse feito algo de muito errado e voltou a prestar atenção nos vidros de poções que aparentemente estava organizando.

- Ah sim, obrigada. – A grifinória deu as costas, sua cabeça latejando e uma vontade extrema de cometer um assassinato. Draco estivera acordado mais de três dias e ela não ficou sabendo, tudo que pensava naquele momento era o quanto odiava Madame Pomfrey e o quanto odiava Lucius Malfoy.

Na manhã seguinte, descer para o café da manhã fora uma experiência aterrorizante, já que cada passo que Hermione dava em direção ao grande salão, fazia seu estomago girar e a ansiedade de encontrar com Draco deixá-la tonta. Quando estava às portas do grande Salão, Granger sentiu seu coração reboar dentro do peito e teve que respirar fundo ao menos duas vezes antes de finalmente entrar no salão, seus olhos correram diretamente até a mesa da sonserina, mas nem um sinal de Draco, o loiro não estava presente, e o lugar que ele costumava ocupar estava vazio. Sentindo um desanimo imenso, Hermione passou o resto do dia desatenta e irritada.

Como em uma espécie de _Déjà_ _Vu_ as duas manhãs que se seguiram foram idênticas, a castanha criava uma grande expectativa sobre encontrar Draco e ele não estava lá, mas para seu alivio isso mudou na manhã de sábado. Ela já estava convencida de que Draco havia retornado à sua casa e que não iria continuar em Hogwarts, por tanto se concentrou em dar as boas vindas à Harry, que havia deixado a Ala hospitalar na tarde anterior, e já se sentia disposto para tomar café da manhã com os colegas. Os olhares da menina nem se querer se direcionaram até a mesa do outro lado do salão, já com a intenção de evitar uma decepção.

Sentou-se entre Neville e Rony, que parecia muito empolgado com o retorno do amigo, aliás, toda Hogwarts parecia feliz, tanto que a castanha teve dificuldade de lidar com os talheres, uma vez que estavam todos expremidos para ficarem mais perto de Harry. Entre um assunto e outro, Hermione ergueu os olhos para a mesa da sonserina, como se sentisse que alguém a observava de lá. E para sua surpresa, um par de olhos cinzas e intensos a estava encarando. A garota sentiu seu coração falhar duas batidas e seu garfo escorregar entre seus dedos.

A expressão de Draco não era de alegria, ou de emoção. Ele parecia bem irritado e seu olhar fuzilava Hermione que sentiu até um arrepio ruim ao ser encarada daquela forma. Uniu as sobrancelhas em uma expressão de dúvida e viu o Loiro se levantar da mesa em um movimento brusco, para logo depois sair do salão apressado. Hermione não se agüentou e teve que ir atrás dele, tomou a mesma direção e logo se encontraram, uma vez que Draco parecia estar esperando por ela, escorado em uma parede.

- O que você quer Granger? – A voz dele soou exatamente como a de seu pai e a garota teve que engolir seco antes de responder.

- Saber como você está. – Ela hesitou em se aproximar muito, já que ele mantinha essa expressão de irritação no rosto.

- Como se você se importasse. – Draco dera uma risada seca e irônica, antes de continuar. – Eu ouvia sua voz todos os dias quando você visitava o Potter. E nenhuma dessas vezes você foi me ver, agora vem atrás de mim dizendo que se importa?

- Cala a boca Malfoy, você nem sabe o que está falando. – Hermione sentia a revolta subindo por seu corpo, ele era tão grosseiro e idiota que ela não conseguia lembrar os motivos pelos quais ainda se importava com ele.

- Eu me atirei da frente de um _Avada kedrava_ por sua causa, e você nem se prestou a ir me visitar. Além de sangue-ruim você é ingrata também, mas o que eu poderia esperar de uma pessoa suja como você? Eu deveria ter deixado o Potter te matar. – Ele falou tudo com muita velocidade, como se ele não fosse capaz de controla. Seu corpo se projetou para frente e ele se aproximou de Hermione, que sentia as lágrimas pesarem em seus olhos e como reação deu um tapa com força no rosto dele antes de se afastar correndo.

Draco ficou parado, sentindo a face arder por conta do tapa, e o coração batendo muito rápido. Ele tinha apenas uma certeza, odiava Hermione Granger, com todas as forças. Primeiro por ela ser tão arrogante e egoísta. Segundo por despertar nele sentimentos que ele não sabia ser capaz de sentir. Nesse momento ele sentia falta de quem era antes, porque agora... Agora ele se importava.

_Continua..._

**N.A: Ok, minhas desculpas já estão ficando velhas não é mesmo? Primeiro em minha defesa, eu terminei o capitulo anterior com o suspense só porque o Doug me falou que assim as pessoas ficariam mais interessadas. (maldade culpar o amigo né? :x) A verdade é que o final do semestre chegou, junto com minhas provas finais. Ou seja, estudar, estudar, estudar. Além do TCC que eu tive que fazer em 1 mês, já que me minha querida orientadora não sabe o que quer dizer a palavra "Orientar". Resumindo não deu tempo. Ai quando eu terminei todas minhas obrigações com a faculdade, tive problemas com meu ombro... Forcei tanto o coitado nas últimas semanas, que o nervo deslocado que eu tenho ficou inflamado. Resultado? Nada de digitar por alguns dias, mas eu sou teimosa e digito da mesma forma. Tanto que esse capítulo deveria demorar mais 2 semanas, mas eu resolvi terminá-lo agora! Viu, titia Bri sabe ser legal :D **

**Agora vamos aos acontecidos. Bom, é isso... Draco é uma anta, eu tive que terminar esse capitulo assim, para ter outra vez o gostinho de "quero-mais" em vocês :D viu, titia Brianna sabe ser do mau D:**

**Mas o que realmente importa é que ninguém morreu... Na verdade o Harry iria morrer, mas achei que seria drama demais, e como essa fic está quase terminando, eu preferi deixar ele vivo... Vou me esforçar ao máximo e postar o capitulo 12 dias antes do natal, como presente para todos que acompanham. Já que em Janeiro provavelmente não haverá nenhuma atualização (a menos que eu escreva um mega capitulo de 25 página e divida para postar em janeiro) porque eu estarei viajando o mês inteiro. Então é isso. Espero que tenham gostado, que mandem reviews e etc. **

**PS. Vick Weasley terminou ****Hallelujah****, e ficou fantástico, passem por lá e confiram. O link está nas minhas fics favoritas. **

**PS2. Esse capitulo não foi corrigido, uma vez que o Doug está trabalhando demais e eu não quis importuná-lo com isso. **

**PS3. Naty, é eu te amo. **


	12. Capitulo XII Simon

Capitulo XII – Simon

**Refuse to feel anything at all  
(**_Recuse-se a sentir qualquer coisa__**)**_**  
Refuse to slip, refuse to fall  
(**_Recuse-se a escorregar, recuse-se a cair_**)  
You can't be weak, you can't stand still  
(**_Você não pode ser fraco, você não pode ficar parado_**)  
Watch your back, 'cause no one will  
(**_Tome conta de você, porque ninguém irá_**)**

Cansaço! Era essa a sensação, porque outra palavra não se encaixava tão bem _nisso_. Talvez esgotamento, invalidez temporária, fadiga mental, talvez até mesmo _loucura. _Cansaço era melhor, não era muito definitivo, não era muito expansivo, era apenas um estado físico ou mental, ia ficar com o cansaço mesmo. Draco Malfoy era isso, uma atividade diária cansativa demais para que Hermione suportasse, ele a cansava. Tirava toda sua energia e trazia como resultado um grande **nada**.

Já tivera que ouvir muitos desaforos _dele_ durante esses quase oito anos que se conheciam, mas esse último fora mais do que ela pudera agüentar. Dizer que ela era ingrata, que era melhor tê-la deixado morrer, era demais. Até mesmo para Draco Malfoy, muita crueldade. Até entendia que ele não sabia o que realmente tinha acontecido, mas não era essa a maneira de descobrir, se ele tivesse ao menos perguntado a ela o que tinha acontecido. _Se ele tivesse perguntando, ele não seria Draco Malfoy. _

Gina não parou de importuná-la com perguntas, então Hermione decidiu contar à ruiva, o que tinha acontecido. Gina era uma boa amiga às vezes, mas geralmente conseguia ser irritante ao extremo, já que começou a rir quando a castanha terminou o relato do que tinha acontecido.

- Qual é a sua Gina? O que te faz rir toda vez que eu conto algo sobre o Malfoy? – Hermione fechou a cara e se encolheu na cama, enquanto Gina terminava seu ataque de risos.

- Por favor, Mione, você deu um tapa na cara dele, isso é MUITO engraçado. – Ainda demorou-se mais um pouco rindo antes de continuar a falar. – Conta pra ele o que aconteceu, ele vai ficar sem palavras e você vai ter vencido essa. Se der sorte ele ainda te pede desculpas.

- Claro... Então vamos dar as mãos e passear pelo castelo, antes de anunciar para todos que vamos nos casar quando terminar o ano escolar. – Hermione dera seu sorriso irônico e atirou uma almofada na amiga quando ela sussurrou "_Eu não duvido que isso possa acontecer_" – Não vou lá conversar com ele, pelo simples fato de que ele não escuta, ele é um cavalo que sai dando coices. Se eu for, vou bater nele outra vez.

- Escreva uma carta. – Gina sentou-se na cama e começou a brincar com o cabelo, a expressão de serenidade e diversão misturadas no rosto.

- Carta? Gostei da idéia. – Hermione sorriu e foi correspondida. – Quando foi que você ficou tão perspicaz?

- Não foi convivendo com o Rony, pode ter certeza – As duas caíram na gargalhada e Hermione começou a pensar no que escreveria na carta para Draco.

Mais tarde aquela noite, a Castanha aproveitou o silêncio do salão comunal para escrever a carta. Molhou a pena com tinta e a apoiou no pergaminho.

"**Caro, Draco Idiota Malfoy**

**Primeiro eu gostaria de dizer o quanto você é ridículo, retardado, inútil, egoísta, ignorante e prepotente, mas acho que você já sabe disso tudo, não?" **

Hermione correu os olhos pela frase, rasgou essa parte do pergaminho e começou novamente.

"**Draco Malfoy. **

**Primeiro, essa carta é um relato breve e verdadeiro sobre os motivos que me impediram de te visitar na ala hospitalar. Espero que os considere antes de falar comigo outra vez." **

Novamente Hermione rasgou o pedaço de pergaminho e começou outra vez.

"**Malfoy. **

**Em primeiro lugar: você não passa de um idiota, mas já sabe disso. **

**Segundo lugar: Eu odeio você com todas as minhas forças**

**Terceiro lugar: Eu odeio você (só para reforçar)**

**Não sei direito por onde começo, afinal minha raiva é tão grande que tenho vontade de não te dizer coisa alguma. Você nem merece a verdade, mas vou dizer, apenas para que saiba que você está errado e eu certa. **

**Quando você estava desacordado, eu fui te visitar. Ao menos três vezes (depois que Madame Pomfrey me permitiu) e na última vez que tive oportunidade de fazê-lo eu tive o imenso azar de encontrar com seu pai e sua mãe. Pode imaginar como fora agradável nossa conversa? Sim, e terminou que ele me proibiu de entrar naquele maldito cortinado que te cercava. Ele usou um FEITIÇO para me impedir. E com a Pomfrey de guarda, eu não pude fazer nada além de aceitar isso. **

**Agora se você ainda tem problemas com a minha gratidão, eu vou deixar claro que agradeço você ter salvado minha vida, mas isso agora não faz mais diferença, já que você não se importaria em me ver morta. Passar bem.**

**Hermione Jane Granger."**

Revisando as palavras rapidamente, Hermione enrolou o pergaminho e o guardou na mochila. Amanhã de manhã iria até o corujal e enviaria a carta. Infelizmente ao contrário do que imaginou, ela não se sentiu melhor ao ter escrito aquelas palavras. Foi deitar-se, mas não conseguiu dormir bem. Ficou acordada a maior parte da noite, com pensamentos demais na cabeça.

Na manhã seguinte ela acordou mais cedo que todo mundo para ter tempo de enviar a carta, depois de tê-la enviado voltou para o grande salão onde começou a tomar seu café. Não demorou muito para que os amigos se juntassem a ela, ainda teve tempo de ver Draco chegar acompanhado de Pansy e outros amigos. Teve vontade de azará-lo ao notar que ele ignorou a mesa da grifinória e não a olhou um segundo se quer.

Quando o café já estava quase terminando e as bandejas de comida estavam praticamente vazias o correio-coruja chegou, e a Castanha não pôde evitar sorrir ao ver a coruja de igreja - na qual tinha pendurado sua carta, voar em direção a Draco. Que pareceu um tanto surpreso quando abriu a carta, ele dera uma bolacha a coruja que saiu voando pelas grandes janelas que circundavam o salão.

Hermione observou enquanto ele lia cada linha da sua carta, e as expressões no rosto dele a encheram de satisfação, desviou o olhar assim que ele terminou de ler, para que ele não percebesse que ela o estava observando. Fingiu que estava prestando na conversa de Gina e Parvati, até que se assustou quando ouviu seu nome sendo falado pela voz dele.

- Granger? – Draco se manteve parado ao lado da mesa da grifinória, muitas pessoas prestavam atenção na cena, Hermione apenas o encarou e esperou que ele continuasse. – É, eu preciso falar sobre o trabalho, pode ser?

- Hum, não. – Consultando o relógio ela se levantou e pegou a mochila. – O sinal vai tocar e eu tenho aula de runas antigas agora, podemos falar mais tarde. – Sem esperar resposta ela deu as costas e caminhou em direção a saída, pedindo mentalmente que ele não a seguisse ou estaria com problemas.

O resto do dia, Draco não a importunou. O que ela achou estranho, pois esperava encontrá-lo na porta da sala de aula, mas isso não aconteceu. Depois do almoço quando finalmente terminou sua última aula do dia, Hermione foi até a biblioteca procurar um livro para fazer uma pesquisa. Madame Pince não parecia muito contente em vê-la, provavelmente culpando-a pelo desastre que havia acontecido na biblioteca, quando se afastou pode ouvir a mulher dizer "_Aqueles livros jamais serão recuperados, como tem coragem de aparecer aqui?_". Dando risada, Hermione foi até a sessão de transfiguração procurar o livro e teve um susto ao ver que o Sonserino estava encostado na primeira prateleira que falava sobre o assunto.

- Que susto Malfoy, você não te mais nada pra fazer? – A castanha andou mais duas prateleiras para frente, sabendo que ele a seguia.

- O que meu pai te disse? – A voz dele parecia séria, de uma forma que ela só havia escutado algumas vezes. Quando ele parecia com problemas. Parou de andar e se virou para ele. Notou que ele a encarava de forma preocupada.

- Ele disse que não queria uma sangue-ruim perto do filho dele, e que iria te punir por ter salvado minha vida. – Hermione começou a falar e não deixou de notar que ele cerrou os punhos quando ela terminou de falar. – Então eu disse que não existia castigo maior do que ser filho dos dois e sai. Quando eu voltei no outro dia, Madame Pomfrey não me deixou entrar. Foi isso.

Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto ela o encarava. Demorou-se até abrir a boca para falar, a Castanha apenas ficou parada esperando que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Enquanto Draco parecia fazer um enorme esforço para dizer algo, respirou fundo antes de começar, mantendo os olhos nela.

- Granger, eu... Bom você sabe. – Ele começou totalmente sem jeito. Sua voz variando nos tons e sua expressão um tanto contrariada.

- Eu sei? – Hermione teve vontade de rir, mas se segurou, era engraçado demais vê-lo tentar se desculpar.

- Sim você sabe. Você é uma sabe-tudo! Então quer dizer que você sabe. – Draco assumiu uma postura irônica e deu um de seus sorrisos que a deixavam bambeando entre o ódio e a vontade de agarrá-lo. Ela apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça. – Não força Granger, eu não vou me desculpar com você. Se quiser te compro um presente.

- Eu sei que não posso exigir muito de você. Afinal ainda não está bem treinado em convenções sociais, não é mesmo? – Foi a vez dela sorrir, mas não era com ironia, era um sorriso sincero, de quem se divertia com o jeito dele.

- Esquece o presente, eu não vou gastar meu dinheiro com você. – Draco se aproximou e com um movimento rápido a puxou pela cintura, imediatamente Hermione sentiu o corpo esquentar, provavelmente tinha ficado vermelha – Não mereço um beijo de agradecimento? – Ele disse sedutor, se aproximando devagar.

- Não, você merece outro tapa na cara. Por ser atrevido, mal educado e grosseiro. Agora se puder me soltar eu seria grata por isso. – Hermione disse rápido demais, tentando se livrar dos braços dele, que a prendiam junto a ele.

- Desde quando eu peço permissão? – Ele disse mais para ele mesmo do que para ela.

Finalmente acabou a distância entre os lábios, se beijaram de forma tensa, como se tivessem esquecido de como fazê-lo depois de tanto tempo. Hermione tentou resistir, mas era impossível com a língua dele passeando livremente pela sua boca, os braços a prendendo contra o corpo tão _frio_ dele. Seu coração batendo violentamente no peito, toda sua força de vontade em não corresponder foi embora quando Draco lhe mordeu o lábio inferior e respirou fundo contra sua boca.

Imediatamente ela envolveu suas mãos no pescoço do loiro e o puxou para mais perto, iniciando um beijo cheio de saudades, mágoas, medos e incertezas, mas mesmo assim um beijo tão intenso quanto poderia ser. Mal percebeu quando o Loiro a pressionou contra a prateleira, as mãos atrevidas ensaiando descer pelo seu quadril, as línguas dançando sua coreografia sincronizada. O corpo dele reagindo a cada contato com o calor do corpo dela, os pulmões gritando por ar, mas era impossível parar agora, sentia que o perdia a cada movimento que o corpo dele imprimia contra o dela. Era um desespero contido e sufocante, mas extremamente prazeroso e viciante.

Hermione cravou suas unhas nas omoplatas dele, e ele correspondeu apertando sua cintura com as duas mãos, o beijo foi terminando gradativamente, mas as bocas não se separaram nem os corpos que se mantinham colados. Eles não abriram os olhos, apenas respiravam o ar que soltavam, um arrepio intenso percorrendo os corpos. O ar em volta parecendo pesado demais, Draco dera pequenos selinhos na boca dela, antes de se afastar, suas mãos ainda a segurando pela cintura.

Os dois se encararam, Hermione engoliu seco e suas mãos deslizaram pelos ombros dele devagar, até irem se apoiar no peitoral, percebeu ele respirar fundo ao seu toque, não sabiam exatamente o que dizer. Talvez nenhuma palavra do dicionário fosse capaz de ser dita sem estragar o momento. Ficaram em silêncio apenas se olhando, até que ele se afastou lentamente e desviou o olhar. Hermione aproveitou pra arrumar a camisa do uniforme, o momento constrangedor se prolongou por mais alguns minutos até que ela deu as costas, pegou um livro na prateleira e se dirigiu até a saída. Enquanto registrava o livro com Madame Pince, que parecia odiar ter que dar um livro para ela, viu o Loiro sair da biblioteca sem olhar para ela.

A castanha voltou para o salão comunal, sua cabeça girando e as borboletas em seu estômago voando em todas as direções, fazendo a sensação de enjôo aumentar. Encontrou Rony, Gina e Harry sentados perto da lareira, tentou passar direto e ir para o quarto, mas a ruiva a chamou, hesitando um segundo ela se resignou a juntar-se aos amigos. Harry a encarava de forma ansiosa e ela reparou que os irmãos não falavam. Sentindo-se perdida ela olhou para os três, que desviaram os olharem.

- O que foi? – Hermione perguntou olhando pra Gina, que apenas balançou a cabeça, Harry ainda parecia nervoso e Rony tinha aquela careta de desaprovação que a Castanha tanto conhecia e detestava. – Alguém? Oi?

- Harry precisa te falar uma coisa... – Gina começou baixinho e empurrou Harry com o ombro, o moreno coçou a cicatriz que tinha na testa e engoliu seco, voltando seu olhar para a amiga.

- É, eu não sei muito bem por onde eu devo começar, já que tanta coisa aconteceu nos últimos tempos. Eu queria de alguma forma pedir desculpas pelas minhas atitudes e pelos resultados dessas atitudes. Você poderia ter morrido Hermione e eu jamais me perdoaria se algo mais grave tivesse acontecido com você. – Harry parecia desconfortável em ter que falar essas coisas na frente de Rony e Gina e, por vezes lançara olhares significativos para os dois, que não pareciam entender o sinal.

- Ah Harry, não se preocupe, foi a Horcrux que causou todas essas coisas. Não tem por que se desculpar. – Hermione sorriu docemente, mas sentiu-se vazia ao terminar de falar. Como se fosse à voz de outra pessoa que saia de sua boca.

- Isso não justifica nada, a Horcrux só amplificou um sentimento que já existia em mim, ela não me fez odiar o Malfoy nem criou todas aquelas frases ofensivas contra você. – Harry assumiu uma postura mais séria e a menina também, os dois se olhavam de forma penetrante.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Que quis dizer tudo aquilo que disse? Que se não tivesse sobre o efeito da Horcrux apenas não teria dito, mas teria pensado? – Ela ficou mais agressiva, mesmo que não intencionalmente.

- Sim. – O moreno disse com simplicidade a encarando ainda, a menina apertou o olhar, sentindo uma raiva descomunal crescendo dentro do peito. – Como eu disse, nada justifica o que eu falei, ou fiz, mas naquele momento tudo que eu sentia era que estava perdendo você. E isso era, e ainda é insuportável.

Ele terminou de falar e ela ficou em silêncio, Gina e Rony pareciam surpresos com a frase, o clima foi ficando mais tenso a cada minuto que o silêncio se prolongava entre eles.

- Desde o primeiro ano, desde a primeira vez que eu me meti em problemas aqui nessa escola, foi você quem me salvou. Você sempre esteve aqui por mim, da primeira até a última batalha, você me ajudou mesmo que de forma indireta. – A tensão entre os quarto ainda estava visível, mas isso não desanimou Harry que continuou a falar. – E quando terminou com Rony e se aproximou do Malfoy, eu senti que estava te perdendo. Você é boa demais Hermione, boa demais para nós, e somos todos egoístas por prender você aqui. Nós te limitamos e não te deixamos ser tudo que você pode ser. Eu sei que o Malfoy não vale nada, mas ele mostraria a grandeza que te pertence, porque ele quer ser grande.

- Harry, isso não faz o menor sentido, eu não tenho nada com ele... – Uma risada debochada do moreno interrompeu Hermione que o encarou.

- Se não tem, deveria ter. Talvez ele seja a pessoa certa pra você, ele não te prenderia a ele e não faria você ser menos do que pode ser, apenas por egoísmo. A verdade é que nós temos medo de perder você, de você ver que pode ter muito mais e não voltar mais para nós.

- Isso é bobagem, vocês três sãos as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, eu faria qualquer coisa por vocês e não seria feliz se não fosse nossa amizade. Quando eu precisei vocês sempre estiveram lá por mim. Harry eu não sei onde quer chegar com isso.

- Quero chegar no ponto de dizer que você nos carrega nas costas, e nós acabamos acostumados a sermos carregados. Isso tudo é fácil e cômodo, porque você facilita tudo para nós. – O moreno dera uma risada baixa ao ver as caras de espanto de Rony e Gina, que pareciam ofendidos com as constatações dele. – E vocês sabem que isso é verdade, não ajam como se isso fosse algum absurdo. Já você Hermione, em algum lugar ai dentro você sente esse peso e quer se libertar, só quero que saiba que eu te apoio em qualquer decisão que tome, eu irei sacrificar o que for por você, da mesma maneira que você sacrificou por mim.

Terminando de falar, Harry se levantou e caminhou até o dormitório masculino, Hermione ficou sentada no mesmo lugar, olhando o lugar vazio onde antes estava o amigo, ouvido as respirações ruidosas de Rony e Gina que não falaram nada antes de ir embora, cinco minutos depois.

Hermione teve pesadelos durante aquela noite, onde carregava toneladas de livros nas costas e o peso era tão insuportável que seus joelhos cediam, além de muitas vozes exigindo que ela continuasse a subir por uma escada que parecia interminável. Acordou assustada. Seu coração batendo acelerado e gotas de suor brotando em sua testa, olhou em volta e o dormitório estava muito quieto e o sol lá fora dava os primeiros sinais de que iria aparecer.

Levantou-se, ainda sentindo-se angustiada, olhou para os terrenos da escola onde o outono quase se transformava em inverno e o pálido céu parecia pintado com aquarela. Descansou a cabeça no espaldar da janela e respirou fundo, tentando focar-se em pensamentos bons e foi assim que notou que não havia coisas boas em que pensar, sua vida estava uma bagunça, até seus amigos que eram seu porto seguro não lhe pareciam seguros o suficiente para que o resto das coisas ruins, fossem embora.

Tomou um banho antes que as outras garotas acordassem e foi para o salão principal. Os alunos do primeiro ano enchiam os corredores, Hermione sentiu-se estranhamente alta entre eles e por um momento lembrou como era tem apenas 11 anos e estar curiosa sobre a escola, lembrou também como fora seu primeiro ano, as confusões que se meteu com Harry e Rony, o cão de três cabeças, as armadilhas até a pedra filosofal e como tudo isso parecia ter sido vivido em outra vida, uma vida distante que de tinha um gosto amargo às vezes.

Abrir caminho entre os alunos era fácil, quando eles viam seu distintivo de monitora eles logo davam passagem para ela. Alguns alunos mais velhos já estavam tomando seus cafés, a Castanha tomou seu lugar de costume na mesa da Grifinória e aos poucos observou o grande salão ser preenchido com os alunos, a grande maioria com cara de sono e as roupas amassadas.

Draco Malfoy entrou acompanhado de Pansy e outros garotos sonserinos, seu olhar foi direto para Hermione, que apenas sustentou a olhada tempo o suficiente para ele entender que ela não queria aproximação. Sem ter muitas opções ele apenas sentou-se à sua mesa e começou sua refeição. Quando Harry, Gina e Rony chegaram, foram acompanhados pelas corujas que traziam as correspondências. Como de costume Hermione recebeu o profeta diário e por ser sábado também recebeu seu volume do "_Semanário das Bruxas_", mas seu estomago deu uma volta completa ao ler seu nome em letras douradas no canto da página.

"_**Hermione Granger, uma destruidora de corações." **_

Seus olhos correram depressa pelo salão e suas suspeitas estavam corretas, aquilo não era imaginação dela, todos que receberam a revista viraram seu rosto para ela imediatamente, e começaram a folhear as páginas em busca da matéria. Ainda hesitando a garota abriu a revista até a página 27, onde uma foto dela ao lado de Victor Krum no baile de inverno tomava conta de quase uma página inteira.

Lembrou-se por um momento o quanto o baile havia sido divertido e por mais que Victor Krum fosse uma ótima companhia, Hermione desejava estar com Rony aquele dia. Respirou fundo e encarou o ruivo que como de costume estava sentado à sua frente, devorando de forma quase animal seu café da manhã. Então se lembrou o que havia afastado os dois, por mais que gostasse de Rony, eles tinham maneiras de pensar muito diferentes, e a convivência era quase impossível.

Voltou sua atenção para a revista, respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de começar a ler do que se tratava. Aparentemente era uma entrevista com Victor Krum, as primeiras perguntas eram sobre quadribol então Hermione decidiu virar a página, onde as perguntas mais pessoais começaram.

"_**Sr. Krum, todos sabemos que se envolveu com Hermione Granger, de Hogwarts, durante sua estadia no colégio para participar do torneio tribuxo. O que tem a dizer sobre ela?**_

_**-**__ Hermione era uma menina encantadora, acho que me apaixonei por ela na primeira vez que a vi. Seu jeito doce me conquistou de cara, mas acredito ter sido enganado pelo seu jeito de menina. _

_**Enganado? O que aconteceu?**_

_- Bom depois que nós nos aproximamos, eu notei seu temperamento explosivo e também seu jeito mandão de ser, mas eu gostava muito dela e não me apeguei muito nesses detalhes. _

_**Como ela era como namorada? Vocês se davam bem?**_

_- Não chegamos a namorar, porque fiquei pouco tempo em Hogwarts, mas o tempo que passamos juntos eu pude notar que ela é um garota muito quente e até _selvagem.._."_

Hermione interrompeu a leitura ao ler a palavra _selvagem_. Seus dedos pressionando com tanta força a revista, que as folhas chegaram a rasgar. Olhou em volta e percebeu que várias pessoas faziam comentários sobre a matéria, seu ódio aumentou quando viu que Malfoy segurava um exemplar da revista nas mãos.

Em um impulso, levantou-se e puxou a varinha que estava guardada em suas vestes, apontou para a revista que o loiro segurava e ordenou em voz alta e clara _Incendio_. A revista começou a queimar do centro para as bordas e imediatamente Malfoy se viu obrigado a soltá-la em cima da mesa. Todos olharam assustados para a garota que saiu apressada do salão, sem querer saber o resto da matéria.

Hermione retomou seu velho hábito de correr pelos corredores do castelo, dessa vez rezando para Malfoy não ser aquele que a ia fazer parar. O lugar que ela imaginou estar vazio era a torre de astronomia, ninguém iria até lá em um dia de sábado. Seus pés subiram as escadas tão depressa que ela não entendeu como não acabou tropeçando e caindo. Chegou ao alto da torre, seu pulmão gritando por ar e seu coração batendo tão rápido que estava preste a explodir. Aproximou-se da grande janela que havia na sala circular e puxou todo o ar que pôde. Suas vias respiratórias arderam, pois ali o ar era extremamente gelado.

Um arrepio estranho percorreu seu corpo e ela teve vontade de chorar por alguns segundos, mas a sensação de rejeição quanto ao pranto falou mais alto. Hermione levou as mãos até a cabeça, enquanto se encolheu, terminando sentada sobre o chão gelado de pedra, respirando de forma pesada. Talvez chorar fosse ajudar, mas não se permitiria derramar lágrimas por isso. Estava exausta de ter que superar coisas assim, estava cansada de ter que se levantar e encarar o mundo. De ser julgada como isso ou aquilo, cansada dos rótulos e imposições.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali sentada, mas o frio já havia penetrado sua roupa e seus músculos da perna e costas começavam a doer. Queria levantar, mas não sabia o que fazer depois disso, não sabia se teria coragem de enfrentar a escola inteira, os olhares, os comentários. Era forte, isso ela sabia, mas até mesmo sua força tinha um limite, uma hora em que ela não agüentaria mais e desistiria. Sempre temeu o momento em que chegaria ao ponto de desistir, porque sempre imaginou quem a ajudaria, e nessa hora ela sempre se imaginou sozinha. Exatamente como estava agora. _Sozinha_.

Estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos, que não ouviu os passos apressados que se aproximaram dela. Quando finalmente percebeu que tinha companhia, Draco já estava abaixado em sua frente, encarando a, com raiva e curiosidade ao mesmo tempo. Hermione sentiu as lágrimas crescendo sem seus olhos e a vontade de chorar era forte demais, mas ela resistiu, não choraria na frente dele, não agora.

- Granger, eu te procurei em todos os lugares, você poderia ter ido parar no inferno e eu te encontraria mais facilmente. – Ela continuou em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Draco a sacudiu levemente e ela abriu a boca para responder.

- Harry tem o Mapa do Maroto, se ele quisesse ter me encontrado ele saberia como, sinceramente eu não vejo porque a sua preocupação.

- Não vê porque da minha preocupação? Quem disse que eu estou preocupado? E fato que o Potter e os retardados não iriam te procurar, duvido que eles tenham notado a sua ausência. – Draco se levantou, puxando Hermione pelos braços ao fazer isso, a menina tentou resistir, mas ele era mais forte e ela acabou ficando em pé de frente pra ele. – Está uns dez graus negativos aqui, vamos pra outro lugar.

- Não vou pra lugar nenhum Malfoy, eu quero ficar sozinha. – Hermione soltou-se e deu as costas para ele, as lágrimas insistindo em aumentar de quantidade em seus olhos, agora já eram visíveis e provavelmente ela não agüentaria por muito mais tempo antes de chorar.

Foi quando sentiu o corpo ser puxado para trás, suas costas bateram de encontro ao peitoral dele. Os braços a prendendo pela cintura, para que ela não escapasse, e sua cabeça amparada no espaço do pescoço dele. Ele não disse nada, apenas a apertou de leve enquanto ela ainda assimilava o abraço. Sentiu o rosto dele se aproximar do dela, e suas bochechas se encostaram de leve. Hermione engoliu seco, não suportando mais o peso das lágrimas e finalmente se permitindo chorar.

Draco ao perceber que a menina chorava, evitou mover-se, apenas deixando que ela chorasse o que precisava chorar. Mesmo que em silêncio as lágrimas corriam por seu rosto, livremente, morrendo em seu queixo ou nos cantos dos lábios, agora inchados. Ficaram abraçados até que ela finalmente estava mais calma, o silêncio dele fazia tão bem, era o lugar onde ela poderia finalmente achar paz.

Sentiu o abraço se afrouxar aos poucos e se virou pra ele, ainda com os braços dele envoltos em sua cintura, não teve muita coragem de encarar o rapaz, que apenas a acolheu em seus braços mais uma vez. Hermione escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, respirando o perfume que vinha dali, percebeu o corpo ser afastado por ele, e o encarou, um pouco confusa.

- Você precisa parar com isso Granger, - A voz de Draco era firme e um tanto fria. – eu não tenho vocação de sair correndo atrás de você toda vez que tem um problema. E sinceramente, da próxima vez que atear fogo em mim, eu terei que te matar.

- Eu não pedi para vir atrás de mim Malfoy, aliás, eu nunca te pedi nada. – Hermione imaginou que sua voz sairia embargada pelo choro, mas talvez sua irritação tivesse apagado os traços de tristeza de sua voz.

- Ainda por cima é mau agradecida. Sua ingratidão quase supera essa sua pose de sabe-tudo. – Draco se afastou mais, deixando quase um metro de distância entre os dois.

- O que você veio fazer aqui afinal? Jogar na minha cara que eu sai correndo por causa da matéria com o Krum? Me dizer que eu tenho que enfrentar tudo isso, e que uma hora as pessoas vão acabar esquecendo e que vai ficar tudo bem, porque afinal esse é meu último ano em Hogwarts? Se foi pra isso, pode ir embora Malfoy, eu já sei de tudo isso. – Hermione deu as costas para ele novamente, mas dessa vez concentrou-se em olhar para o céu lá fora, que exibia um azul aguado e meio sonso, o Sol brilhava tão longe que seu calor era ínfimo.

- Não Granger, eu não vim te dizer nada disso. Deve estar me confundindo com dos seus amigos retardados. Eu te diria para ir atrás do Krum e obrigá-lo a se retratar pelas coisas que disse, caso elas realmente sejam mentiras. – Hermione o olhou com traços de ódio no olhar, ele apenas sorriu de lado antes de continua a falar. – O quê? Eu tenho marcas nas costas que provam que você é mesmo meio selvagem.

- Nem se eu fosse _selvagem_, Victor nunca saberia disso, nunca aconteceu nada entre nós além de um beijo inocente. Eu tinha apenas quatorze anos Malfoy. – Hermione respirou cansada e se apoiou no peitoril da janela, olhando atentamente o céu lá fora.

- Com quatorze anos eu... Enfim. – Draco se aproximou e encostou-se ao lado dela, deixando os braços se tocarem levemente, o contato fez Hermione virar o rosto em direção ao dele. – O que importa é que você não deve abaixar a cabeça Granger, Krum é um idiota, se fez o que fez, é porque já não faz mais tanto sucesso no quadribol, deve estar querendo aparecer e te usou para isso, já que falaram mais sobre você do que sobre ele nos últimos anos.

- Com quatorze anos você o quê? – Hermione empurrou o braço dele levemente e continuou o observando.

- Eu te digo um milhão de coisas importantes e você se apega apenas no que eu fazia com quatorze anos? – Draco ficou em pé, e a puxou pelo braço, obrigando-a andar junto com ele para longe da janela, terminou encostando Hermione na parede, e deixando seu corpo prendê-la enquanto ainda a encarava. – Com quatorze anos, Pansy Parkinson se mostrou disposta a muita coisa para me convencer a ir ao baile com ela.

- Achei que você foi porque gostava dela. – Hermione o interrompeu e começou a falar, para manter o loiro distraído, enquanto tentava uma maneira de se afastar dele. As mãos de Draco seguraram em sua cintura e ele sorriu de lado ao notar a estratégia dela.

- Gostar? Da Parkinson? Por favor Granger, pare de me provar que sua inteligência é puramente limitada. Ninguém com um pouco de juízo gostaria de uma garota como a Parkinson. – Enquanto falava, Draco usou deslizou as mãos para cima, quase tocando os seios de Hermione, que se encolheu ao sentir o toque.

- E porque não? Ela é bonita afinal. – Imediatamente a castanha segurou as mãos de Draco e puxou-as para longe de seu corpo, mas ao fazê-lo acabou sendo surpreendida e puxada para mais perto, os rostos agora eram separados por milímetros e ela podia sentir o hálito mentolado dele enquanto ele respirava.

- Granger, eu vou te beijar, e vou fazer até mais que isso. Não reclame, não saia correndo depois e não fique me olhando com aquela cara de tonta quando eu acabar, apenas me puxe para perto e me faça repetir o que vou fazer agora. – A voz dele saiu como um silvo de uma cobra, baixo, calculado e um pouco frio, mas foi o bastante para fazer Hermione se arrepiar por inteira.

Antes que pudesse formular uma resposta, sua boca foi beijada de forma tensa, os lábios se encaixaram imediatamente, não teve capacidade de resistir, pois logo depois dos lábios sentiu a língua procurando a sua. Draco soltou as mãos de Hermione e imediatamente a agarrou pela cintura, pressionando os corpos enquanto a beijava com desejo e vontade. Surpreendeu-se quando as mãos de Hermione subiram por suas costas e terminaram em sua nuca, as unhas um pouco afiadas arranhando sua pele e causando arrepios em sua espinha.

Draco se assustou quando sentiu Hermione morde-lhe o lábio inferior, logo antes de puxá-lo com um pouco de força, o loiro resmungou e revidou a mordida assim que possível, suas mãos se tornaram mais ousadas, causando arrepios por onde tocava. Procurou abrir os botões do casaco que a menina usava, mas encontrou a resistência da blusa de gola alta antes de chegar onde queria. Desistindo momentaneamente sua mão desceu pela barriga de Hermione entrando em sua blusa e tocando sua pele diretamente, notou o quanto ela era quente e o contraste com sua mão gelada foi motivo de fazer ela estremecer durante o beijo.

Os dois separam as bocas quase que imediatamente, Hermione o encarou, tentando achar algo pra dizer, mas foi calada por outro beijo, mas dessa vez em seu pescoço, a boca do loiro deslizou pela sua pele, causando mais ondas intermináveis de arrepios, e foi repousar perto de sua orelha, onde ele beijou algumas vezes de forma mais calma. Ainda podia sentir a mão dele espalmada contra sua barriga, movendo-se quase que imperceptivelmente, mas ainda assim causando um frio em seu estomago cada vez que o fazia.

Draco mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha de forma carinhosa antes de se afastar e a encarar novamente. Sua mão livre tocou a face de Hermione, permitindo um carinho leve no rosto meio afogueado. A castanha pôde jurar que ele sorriu ao tocar sua bochecha, mas não teve certeza, pois seus olhos estavam presos aos dele.

- Odeio o quanto você me atrai, odeio seu cheiro que não sai do meu nariz, odeio essa vontade incontrolável de te beijar toda vez que te vejo, odeio estar te dizendo tudo isso. – Apesar de olhar para ela, Hermione teve a impressão de que ele não estava dizendo aquilo para que ela soubesse, mas sim como um desabafo para ele mesmo. Ficou apenas em silêncio esperando que ele falasse mais alguma coisa.

O silêncio se prolongou, enquanto a mão de Draco deslizou da barriga para a curva acentuada da cintura de Hermione, dando leves apertos na pele dela e causando mais arrepios que só ela notou. Percebeu que ele esperava alguma atitude dela, mas não tinha muita certeza sobre o que fazer. Aproximou seu rosto ao dele, e tocou a ponta de seu nariz com a dele, percebeu a mão que ainda estava em sua bochecha se afastar para seus cabelos. Sorriu quase que involuntariamente e o beijou, não da forma tensa como sempre faziam, mas de um jeito simples e carinhoso.

Foi correspondida da mesma forma, e deixou o beijo se prolongar o máximo que conseguiu, terminando apenas quando as línguas cansaram das carícias e o beijo se transformou em selinhos demorados. Afastou-se dele e interrompeu o contato da mão dele com sua cintura. O encarou ainda de perto antes de sair, ainda em silêncio, mas sabendo que aquele beijo havia dito tudo que ela não sabia como dizer com palavras. Quando já estava no segundo degrau da escada, ouviu a voz dele, um pouco rouca.

- Amanhã quero que vá comigo em um lugar, me encontre às 8h no salão principal, não se atrase. – Draco a encarou e Hermione apenas confirmou o encontro com um aceno de cabeça, antes de voltar a descer as escadas e desaparecer entre os degraus.

_Continua..._

**Nota da Autora: Oi? Tem alguém ai ainda? Espero que sim! Tudo bem eu sumi, mais de um mês essa vez. Vamos às ****desculpas esfarrapadas**** razões pelas quais eu demorei. Primeiro: Eu estou no último semestre da minha faculdade, que quer dizer mais trabalho e menos tempo. Segundo: Algo que eu já citei aqui, mas vou reforçar, meu TCC (Trabalho de Conclusão de Curso) que está me dando mais dor de cabeça do que eu imaginei. Minha Dead Line é em Maio/Junho e eu estou longe da metade do caminho. Sim, desespero está me consumindo aos poucos, principalmente porque minha orientadora não se orienta (Já disse isso no capitulo passado, right?) Quarto: Eu ando totalmente sem inspiração, sinceramente achei esse capitulo bem pobrezinho e só estou postando porque ter um capitulo para terminar me tira o sono... Vou assumir aqui que eu sou uma procrastinadora, mas sem inspiração não rola escrever. Pelo menos é essa a minha limitação. Tipo agora é sábado de carnaval e eu fugi de todo mundo para poder escrever e finalmente terminar esse capitulo 12, que de todos foi o que eu menos gostei, tá superando o 10 ein :/ **

**Por último quero agradecer o carinho e a paciência comigo, espero que gostem e quero ver essas reviews chegando em 100 antes do capitulo 13. Outro agradecimento especial vai para Nine Silva que me perturba no orkut me pedindo para postar logo, você é uma linda e esse capitulo saiu mais por sua causa do que por qualquer outro motivo. Eu demoro te responder lá, mas não esqueço viu? xD **

**PS. Eu tive uma idéia para outra fanfic, que tem base em Changing Side, pretendo postar assim que essa acabar, para os fã eu prometo outra história! **

**Até a próxima. **

**Bri. **,ermione escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, respirando o perfume que vinha dalez. em sua cintura, nar. cabou ficando


	13. Capitulo XIII Learn you inside out

Capitulo XIII – Learn you inside out

**In the silence you stare the at world  
(**_Em silêncio você encara o mundo_**)  
Your eyes are screaming to be heard  
(**_Seus olhos gritando para serem escutados_**)  
I wanna learn you inside out  
(**_Eu quero te aprender, de dentro pra fora_**)  
**

O dia nem havia amanhecido e Draco já estava se preparando para o encontro com Hermione, esperava sinceramente que a castanha não o decepcionasse, porque ele tinha perdido tempo demais planejando esse dia, para ela simplesmente faltar. Teve preocupação na hora de escolher a roupa, não foi nada formal, pegou as vestes trouxas que usava para sair com seu pai quando tinha que freqüentar ambientes não-mágicos. Andar por ai com vestes bruxas era muito chamativo. E para Draco, a elegância estava em ser discreto.

Ficou surpreso em saber que os jeans escuros ainda lhe serviam, colocou uma camisa de manga comprida por cima da camiseta branca, o preto da camisa contrastando com a o branco da camiseta. Para finalizar, vestiu uma jaqueta cinza chumbo, que lhe caia bem e dava um ar despojado à roupa. Saiu das masmorras e consultou o relógio, faltavam 10 minutos para às 8h, dirigiu-se até a porta do salão principal, onde iria encontrar Hermione.

Como ele previa, ela ainda não estava lá quando o relógio marcou 8 horas. Esperou mais um pouco, olhando quase que ansiosamente para a escada de mármore de onde ela provavelmente viria. Mais 15 minutos e nada. Hermione já estava atrasada e se ele tivesse que consultar o relógio mais uma vez, iria embora. Afinal, quem ela pensava que era? Deixando o esperar tanto tempo. Olhou uma última vez para a escada e não havia sinal dela, ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Estava decidido a ir embora quando viu a garota surgir pelo corredor oposto. Um pouco ofegante e corada.

Sua roupa não era muito diferente da dele. Ela usava uma calça justa e uma bota com salto não muito alto, que a deixava pouco mais alta do que o habitual, mas mesmo assim o topo de sua cabeça, não ultrapassava a linha do nariz de Draco. Uma blusa de frio que não permitia ver o que ela usava por baixo e uma bolsa de ombro, preta e de couro. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam soltos em longos cachos, que refletiam um brilho dourado sob a fraca luz do sol daquela manhã de domingo. Ela diminuiu o ritmo quando avistou o rapaz e caminhou até ele, ainda recuperando o fôlego.

- Desculpe a demora, encontrei o Pirraça no caminho mais curto e tive que dar a volta, ele estava atirando balões de água e farinha para todos os lados. Fantasma idiota. – Ela disse tão rápido e parecendo tão irritada que Draco não pode evitar dar risada, o que não fez ela desmanchar a cara de emburrada. – Não estou vendo a graça.

- Isso é porque você tem péssimo senso de humor. – Draco a encarou e passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, que agora eram bagunçados pelo vento. – Estamos atrasados Granger, isso é culpa sua. Se estiver com fome, vai ter que esperar. Agora vamos?

- Vamos... Mas primeiro eu quero saber para onde, como e quando voltaremos. Afinal hoje é domingo, minha ausência não passará despercebida por muito tempo. Eu nem avisei para os garotos, ou Gina. – Hermione se aproximou mais um passo e finalmente percebeu como ele estava bonito assim, vestido com roupas de trouxas.

- Deixe um bilhete então, não sei que hora vamos voltar, mas provavelmente ficaremos fora o dia todo. Onde vamos não é problema seu e não me faça sentir arrependimento de ter te convidado. – Draco a pegou pelo braço e a puxou para o caminho das masmorras.

Assim que avistaram uma porta de madeira trabalhada, Draco a soltou e Hermione continuou com sua cara de emburrada. Draco usou a varinha para abrir a porta e foi então que a castanha percebeu que era a sala do professor Slughorn. Hesitou entrar no lugar, mas não teve outra opção quando seu braço fora agarrado novamente pelo loiro.

- Granger, eu não vou ficar te puxando o dia todo! – Draco iluminou a sala um tanto escura e procurou um pouco de pó de flu em um pote ao lado de uma grande lareira de mármore branco. – Precisamos fazer isso juntos, para irmos parar no mesmo lugar.

- Por acaso temos autorização para sair do castelo? Está ficando louco? Eu não serei expulsa do colégio no meu último ano! – Hermione bradou e se afastou em direção à porta, que Draco fechou com um aceno de varinha.

- Granger, eu disse para não me fazer sentir arrependimento! Temos autorização, falei com a McGonagall e ela permitiu que passássemos o domingo em Londres, eu disse que estamos indo fazer uma pesquisa sobre comportamento adolescente. Enfim, o Slughorn me emprestou a lareira e me deu a senha para abrir a porta. – Ele tentou explicar com calma e Hermione pareceu mais convencida quando ele terminou de falar. – Agora entre nessa droga de lareira antes que eu seja obrigado a te colocar à força!

- Algo me diz que eu serei a ÚNICA a sentir arrependimento por aqui. – Ela disse mais para si, do que para ele. Que apenas revirou os olhos com o comentário.

Quando os dois estavam devidamente espremidos dentro da lareira, Draco jogou o pó de flu por cima deles e disse claramente "_Caldeirão furado_". Hermione começou a rodopiar junto com Draco, passando velozmente por milhares de lareiras e tendo apenas pequenos vislumbres das salas de estar. Quando finalmente sentiu os pés baterem no chão, já estava em Londres, mais precisamente no bar do Caldeirão Furado. Que estava muito vazio para um dia de domingo, foi quando se lembrou que ainda não eram nem 9 horas da manhã.

Draco saiu da lareira primeiro e sacudiu as vestes, tirando as fuligens da viagem, Hermione saiu em seguida e fez o mesmo. Se preocupando mais com os cabelos do que com as roupas. Seguiu o loiro que pareceu apressado em sair do bar, surpreendeu-se ao notar que não tinham ido em direção ao Beco Diagonal, mas sim à rua estreita que dava acesso à Londres.

- Malfoy, tem como me explicar o que estamos fazendo em Londres? – Hermione se apressou para acompanhar o passo dele. Continuou esperando uma resposta que não veio, uma vez que ele não parou de andar até que haviam se afasto ao menos uma quadra do Caldeirão Furado, sempre em direção ao centro da cidade.

- Eu te trouxe para um lugar onde ninguém nos conhece. Aqui somos apenas mais duas pessoas... Eu queria saber como seria. – Draco parou de andar e encarou Hermione, que parecia confusa com sua resposta.

- Queria saber como seria o quê?

- Se ainda não entendeu, te darei até o final do dia para descobrir sozinha. Se por acaso você não descobrir, vou começar a sentir o tal do arrependimento. Sem falar que vou ter a prova definitiva de que sua inteligência é uma farsa.

- A única farsa aqui é esse seu cabelo loiro. – Hermione apertou o olhar pra ele e começou a andar pelas ruas de Londres. – Já que estamos em Londres, vamos tomar um café da manhã caprichado. Eu conheço um lugar.

Londres para Hermione era como o quintal de sua casa, estivera nesse lugar tantas vezes durante sua vida, que poderia andar pela cidade de olhos fechados e ainda assim acharia seu lugar de destino. Draco, no entanto parecia meio ressabiado ao andar pela cidade, e foi de forma contrariada que ele entrou no metrô. Algumas estações depois e Hermione o carregou de volta à superfície.

O lugar que ela escolheu para tomarem café, era uma padaria muito charmosa, em Islington, escolheram uma mesa no canto do salão e foram atendidos por uma moça, tinha os cabelos negros como os de Pansy Parkinson e pareceu estar muito interessada em Draco, se inclinando para ele enquanto dava indicações do que comer. As atitudes da garçonete começaram a irritar Hermione, que pediu dois chocolates quentes e bolos confeitados de diversos sabores.

- Garota atrevida. – Ela resmungou quando a moça se afastou, Draco começou a rir, se divertindo com a expressão de Hermione.

- Está com ciúmes Granger? - Ele continuou gargalhando e ela o empurrou com o pé por debaixo da mesa. – Ela não tem nada que me interessa não se preocupe.

A castanha não respondeu, apenas ajeitou os cabelos quando viu a garçonete voltar com o café da manhã dos dois. Ela se deliciou com os bolinhos e o Loiro apenas a observou enquanto ela comia e sorria de forma sincera. Após pagarem a conta eles voltaram a caminhar pelas ruas de Londres, sentindo o vento gelado cortando seus rostos. Hermione achou melhor usarem um taxi para chegarem mais rápido até onde queria. Draco se sentia completamente perdido naquela cidade. Apesar de já ter freqüentado Londres por inúmeras vezes, era difícil se adaptar aos hábitos dos trouxas.

Depois de quase meia hora o taxista parou em uma praça, que dava de frente ao Big Ben, o loiro teve vontade de dar risada. Hermione estava levando-o para um passeio de turistas. Ela teve que puxá-lo pela mão, para que pudessem olhar a torre do relógio mais de perto.

- Sabia que o Big Ben não é o nome do relógio, ou da torre? Mas sim do sino que pesa mais de 13 toneladas. – A castanha sorriu enquanto observava a torre com um ar de alegria.

- Você leu isso em "Londres, uma história"? – Draco caçoou enquanto metia as mãos no bolso para protegê-las do frio. Hermione o empurrou com o ombro, enquanto se virava para olhar a grande roda do milênio que ficava na margem oposta do rio.

- Nós poderíamos ir até lá, o que acha? – A menina o encarou enquanto tirava os cabelos do rosto. Que agora estavam bagunçados por causa do vento.

- Claro que sim, depois vamos ao aquário também, e quem sabe não damos uma volta no Parlamento antes de visitar os soldados da rainha. Talvez a gente possa ir até o palácio real. – Draco soltara um riso pelo nariz e se aproximou dela.

- Qual é Malfoy, porque me trouxe aqui? O que quer fazer o dia todo? Ficar sentado em uma praça esperando dar a hora de ir embora? Faz anos que não venho a Londres e eu adoraria rever todos esses lugares. Se não quiser, o caldeirão furado fica naquela direção. – E apontou para o sul, antes de dar as costas para ele e começar a andar em direção à roda gigante.

- Tudo bem Granger, nós vamos ter seu dia de trouxas, vamos visitar todos esses lugares chatos, tudo para você viver seu sonho de criança. – Ele apressou o passo e a abraçou pela cintura, enquanto andavam pela ponte para chegar ao outro lado. – Entretanto eu espero ser recompensado por isso, eventualmente.

Novamente a menina preferiu não responder, os dois passaram o dia todo, indo de um ponto turístico a outro de Londres, quando Draco finalmente se rendeu aos encantos da cidade, os dois começaram a se divertir, almoçaram em um restaurante que ele escolheu e depois de muito insistir a garota conseguiu convencê-lo a comprarem roupas. O dia passou excepcionalmente rápido, o que não ocorria em Hogwarts, onde os dias pareciam durar uma eternidade.

Logo após saírem da terceira loja, onde Hermione convenceu Draco a comprar uma camisa, os dois se encaminharam até uma praça, onde sentaram para descansar.

- Então, o que achou do dia até agora? – Draco chamou atenção de um vendedor de pretzels, voltou com dois, e esperou a resposta.

- Muito mais divertido do que eu imaginei que seria. Quem diria que você poderia ser uma companhia agradável? – Hermione sorriu antes de morder seu pretzel de canela.

- Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo sobre você. – Ele soltou uma risada alta quando ela o encarou séria. – Tudo bem eu me diverti também... O que vamos fazer agora? – Ele se concentrou em comer e esperou que ela terminasse de engolir para responder.

- Acho que já visitamos todos os pontos turísticos de Londres, e já são quase sete da noite... Talvez seja melhor voltar. – Hermione terminou o pretzel e lambeu os dedos, sendo observada por Draco.

- Tudo bem, mas antes eu queria saber, se você entendeu o que eu quis dizer mais cedo. – Draco tentou ser o mais direto possível, embora sua voz denunciasse que ele estava ansioso pela resposta.

- Acho que sim, você queria saber como seria estar em um lugar onde quem somos não importa, onde os preconceitos e diferenças entre nós não fazem diferença, queria saber como seria ser apenas Draco e Hermione. – Ela respondeu com simplicidade, mantendo fixo o olhar no dele. Percebeu um pequeno sorriso se formar nos lábios de Draco e esperou que ele falasse algo.

- Então acho que minha teoria sobre sua inteligência não foi comprovada ainda, - ele dera uma risadinha sarcástica e ela fez um bico – ainda! Você tem razão, eu queria mesmo saber qual seria a sensação de estar em um lugar neutro, um lugar onde nosso passado não tivesse importância. Fiquei satisfeito com o resultado.

- Mas isso tudo acaba quando voltarmos para Hogwarts, lá nós ainda seremos pessoas incompatíveis, ainda teremos que nos odiar, não podemos fugir para sempre. – Hermione concluiu, com um nó na garganta.

- É, acho que estamos condenados a aceitar o que a sociedade impõe. – Draco abaixou a cabeça levemente e seus cabelos caíram sobre seu rosto. - Ou poderíamos tentar algo diferente, não podemos mudar o mundo, mas podemos mudar nós mesmos.

- Você está disposto a mudar, Malfoy? – Hermione o encarou com firmeza, e enquanto ele não respondia, a tensão entre os olhares era muito grande.

- Então você quer saber, se eu mudaria por você! – Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar, apesar de não ter perguntado isso, no fundo ela gostaria de saber, se ele mudaria por ela, para ela. – Mudar é sempre bom.

Após a resposta inconclusiva e enigmática, um silêncio se instalou entre os dois, enquanto imaginavam como seria a vida se resolvessem mesmo mudar as atitudes, se resolvessem enfrentar o mundo. Minutos depois, Draco quebrou o silêncio.

- Hum, acho que deveríamos ir, a rede de flu de Hogwarts fecha as oito, não podemos perder a hora. – Draco se levantou e foi imitado pela garota, que juntou as sacolas de roupas e os dois se apressaram a procurar um taxi.

- Fechas às oitos? Você poderia ter me dito isso, o Caldeirão Furado fica longe daqui, e a essa hora não tem _Noitebus_ ainda. – A castanha olhou para todos os lados, procurando um taxi, mas aparentemente não havia nenhum disponível.

- Eu não sabia que já era tão tarde, nós poderíamos aparatar até lá. – Draco a puxou pelo braço a fazendo parar de olhar para todos os lados de forma desesperada. – Relaxa Granger.

- Aparatar? E se alguém vir?

- Granger, vamos. – Sem esperar que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, Draco a arrastou para um beco, onde não havia ninguém e a iluminação era bem precária, os dois se espremeram no canto mais escuro e esperaram que não passasse ninguém pela entrada no beco, ela segurou com firmeza no braço dele, e aparataram.

Chegaram ao caldeirão furado, que estava apinhado de bruxos e bruxas, os dois se separaram, para que não fossem vistos juntos. Muitos cumprimentaram Hermione, que sorriu sem graça em resposta. Ela havia se esquecido que muitos a conheciam, devido sua luta ao lado de Harry durante a guerra. Viu Draco andando pelo lado oposto do bar, em direção a lareira que ficava no fundo da estalagem.

Os dois se espremeram na lareira outra vez antes do loiro jogar o pó mágico sobre suas cabeças, então foram sugados de volta, girando freneticamente entre todas as lareiras e tendo apenas pequenos vislumbres das salas de estar por onde passavam. Hermione sentiu-se anormalmente enjoada quando seus pés bateram no chão, talvez aquele pretzel tenha sido uma péssima ideia. Draco saiu da lareira primeiro, sacudindo as vestes para se livrar da fuligem.

- Vai ficar ai dentro Granger? – Ele a chamou quando reparou que a castanha ainda estava em pé dentro da lareira.

- Fiquei enjoada de repente. – Fazendo algum esforço, Hermione saiu da lareira e limpou as vestes, encarou Draco, que parecia observá-la de forma curiosa. – O quê?

- Enjoada? Espero que não esteja esperando um Weasley Junior, outro daqueles ruivos seria insuportável demais, ainda mais tendo o seu sangue junto. – O loiro percebeu que tinha se dado mal assim que terminou de falar, pode notar que a garota tremia levemente de raiva e que provavelmente os dois iriam discutir. – Granger, eu não quis dizer... Foi só... É...

- O quê? Você não quis dizer que não consegue imaginar nada pior do que ser humano que seja meio Weasley, meio sangue-ruim? Isso deve ser a visão do anti-Cristo para você, certo? – Enquanto falava, Hermione se aproximou da saída da sala, sentia tanta raiva que poderia matá-lo com o olhar, apoiou a mão na fechadura da porta, mas antes de abrir virou-se para ele e completou: - Sabe a pior parte? Eu achei mesmo que todo aquele papo de "Eu quero saber como é" era verdade, eu realmente achei que você tinha algo de aproveitável dentro de você. Acho que no fim das contas você tem razão Malfoy, minha inteligência é mesmo muito falsa e limitada, tanto que você foi capaz de me fazer comprar essa história de "mudanças".

- Granger, você precisa levar tudo sempre tão à sério? Qual é? Eu não sou perfeito, acostume-se com isso! – Draco se aproximou, e ela fez menção de abrir a porta, ele parou quase cinco passos de distancia dela e apenas a encarou.

- Você não precisa ser perfeito, só precisa ter um caráter, isso você não tem! Isso o dinheiro do seu papai, e seu sangue tão puro, não podem te comprar ou te dar de presente como um dom. Fique longe de mim Malfoy, ao que compete à mim nós dois não temos mais nada em comum! – Ele abriu a boca e ela não conteve o impulso de gritar – SE VOCÊ FALAR QUE NÓS TEMOS UM TRABALHO, EU JURO QUE VOU PARAR EM AZKABAN POR ASSASSINATO!

Draco pareceu intimidado demais para responder, e observou enquanto ela saía da sala, mas antes batendo a porta com força. Ficou ali parado por 20 segundos antes de ir atrás dela, que provavelmente estava correndo ou andando muito rápido, pois não estava mais no corredor quando ele saiu. Apressou-se, sentindo o vento gelado que entrava pelas janelas, cortar seu rosto e fazer sua pele, muito alva, queimar.

Só conseguiu alcançá-la quando já estavam próximos ao salão principal, que pelo barulho, ainda estava cheio, era impressionante como o frio era capaz de criar aglomerações. Draco odiava multidões, talvez por isso detestava os invernos rigorosos que passou na escola.

Puxou Hermione pelo braço, e depois de alguma relutância, conseguiu arrastá-la até uma sala vazia em um corredor paralelo ao grande salão. A castanha fez questão de manter a expressão de raiva no rosto, os braços cruzados sob os seios e o pé batendo de forma insistente no chão de pedra. Ela era a caricatura perfeita de uma criança birrenta, e ao olhá-la Draco teve vontade de rir, mas se controlou ou sua situação acabaria bem pior.

- Primeiro, você tem que parar de gritar comigo, falar o que tem vontade e dar as costas, não me dando o direito de me defender. – Draco começou a falar de forma firme, mas foi interrompido por ela.

- Se defender? Como? O que você fez não tem defesa! – Hermione olhou diretamente para ele, sua expressão de raiva se atenuando.

- SEGUNDO! Você tem que parar de me interromper – Ela novamente abriu a boca, mas a expressão nos olhos dele a fizeram se calar. – Terceiro, eu queria saber quem foi que fez de você a senhora do universo, porque sinceramente eu não consigo imaginar uma situação onde você ache que está errada, e outra pessoa esteja certa. – Draco respirou fundo e se aproximou dela. – Eu sou o que eu sou Granger, eu tenho esses preconceitos embutidos em mim, eu não falei aquilo pensando em te ofender, simplesmente saiu!

- Simplesmente saiu? Você é a pessoa mais preconceituosa e egoísta que eu conheço, você não pode se justificar com um "simplesmente saiu", essas coisas não simplesmente saem! – Ela não se afastou perante a aproximação dele.

- Então pra você o problema é eu ter dito? Porque eu posso aprender a me controlar e não falar mais coisas como essas, mas isso não muda o fato de que eu terei pensando em todas elas. O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente? Ou nesse caso o que os ouvido não ouvem! – Draco sentiu que havia ganhado a batalha quando Hermione passou a mão pelo cabelo, ela sempre fazia isso quando estava sem algo bom o bastante para responder. – Acho que está na hora de sermos realistas por aqui, eu sou uma desgraça de ser humano, Granger. Você pode se acostumar com isso e talvez me fazer perceber que eu posso melhorar, ou eu vou mesmo em frente com esse lance de te deixar em paz.

- Você não é uma desgraça de ser humano, só tem conceitos tortos e errados. – Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos novamente, dessa vez se demorando até soltá-los e deixar que caíssem sobre seus ombros e rosto. – Eu acho que exagerei, mas você consegue notar o quanto isso é difícil?

- Difícil? Desde quando você é otimista assim? Isso é praticamente impossível! – Draco dera uma risada, baixa e seca, que ela sabia que não demonstrava alegria ou ironia, apenas uma risada para disfarçar toda a frustração que sentia por tudo aquilo. – Eu sou um ex-comensal da morte, correndo atrás da melhor amiga do cara que eu odiei por mais de oito anos, eu devo estar perdendo a noção da realidade.

- E quanto à mim? A garota que se deixa levar pelo cara que representa todas as coisas pelas quais ela luta contra! Onde está à sanidade Malfoy? Acho que a esquecemos em algum lugar. – Hermione olhava para o chão enquanto falava, então só pode perceber o quanto ele estava perto quando levantou a cabeça, mas ai já era tarde demais, ele já estava com a mão em sua cintura e a boca tão próxima à sua que ela poderia respirar seu hálito.

- Acho que esquecemos em algum lugar por aqui... – As palavras saíram em forma de sussurros e foram morrendo até que ele finalmente a beijou, com a vontade e o desespero de sempre.

Suas mãos desenharam o contorno do quadril dela, indo até a parte anterior das coxas, fazendo uma alavanca, que a puxou para cima, obrigando-a flexionar os joelhos e sentar-se na mesa mais próxima, onde ele a deixou. O beijo não foi interrompido, - apesar de a castanha ter se assustado quando foi levantada – Draco se encaixou no espaço entre as pernas dela, suas mãos abriram a jaqueta que ela usava, revelando uma blusa de alças largas, com um decote quadrado.

Hermione tentou de forma inútil afastá-lo, mas força que usou não fora suficiente. Suas mãos automaticamente agarraram o tecido da blusa de frio que ele usava e isso apenas deu permissão para que ele se aproximasse ainda mais. O beijo era intenso e quente, nunca haviam se beijado com tanta avidez e ela temia a forma como aquilo iria terminar.

Draco usou sua mão, muito fria, para adentrar a camiseta de Hermione e tocá-la na cintura, imediatamente sentiu ela se contorcer e sua mão arder em contato com a pele muito quente que ela possuía. Os dois trocavam mordidas nos lábios, como uma forma de decidir quem mandava naquele beijo, mas no fim Hermione perdia, ele a dominava, com sua respiração, com o gosto de sua boca, com a maneira que a apertava na cintura.

Sentiu o quanto estava dominada quando Draco abandonou sua boca e procurou beijar seu pescoço, finalmente pode respirar o ar gelado que estava em volta e notar que a mão que antes estava em sua cintura, agora deslizava em sua barriga, subindo em direção aos seus seios, de forma lenta, mas mesmo assim perceptível. Teve um clarão de lucidez, e um impulso de afastar o rapaz de seu corpo, mas perdeu qualquer linha de raciocínio quando ele lhe mordeu a ponta da orelha. Hermione não pode conter um sussurro que mais pareceu um gemido, nessa hora ela sabia que havia perdido todas as chances de se livrar dele.

Draco sentiu uma vontade quase que incontrolável de rasgar as roupas dela no momento em que ouviu o gemido baixo que ela havia deixado escapar. Teve que respirar fundo contra a pele do pescoço dela, para se conter e não acabar assustando a. Suas mãos subiram a blusa que ela usava, deixando a região do abdômen dela totalmente exposto, percebeu que ela ofegava de forma meio tensa, então a encarou, deixando os rostos muito próximos.

- Eu devo parar agora? – Ele tentou ser gentil, mas tudo que conseguiu foi demonstrar o desejo que sentia em sua voz rouca e falsamente contida. Hermione ofegou novamente, ficando dividida entre mandá-lo continuar e mandá-lo parar de uma vez.

Em um movimento rápido que ele nem percebeu, Hermione levou sua mão esquerda até a face do loiro, que sorriu levemente ao toque, com tranqüilidade ela desenhou o contorno do queixo e da mandíbula dele, evitando encará-lo nos olhos. Quando sua mão finalmente parou de se mover ela disse bem baixo, como se alguém pudesse ouvir se acaso falasse mais alto.

- Acho que você tem pressa, tudo ao seu tempo. – Terminando de falar, aproximou seu rosto ao dele, e iniciou um beijo lento e carinhoso, como havia feito outra vez, ele retribuiu respeitando o ritmo que ela impunha. Até que ela o empurrou e ficou em pé, arrumando a blusa que ele havia levantado. – Vou embora, amanhã tenho algo importante à fazer!

- O quê? – Draco perguntou antes de deixar ela se afastar até a porta. Hermione apenas sorriu, e continuou seu caminho para fora da sala. Ele pensou em segui-la, mas desistiu, sabendo que ela voltaria, cedo ou tarde.

Logo depois de se despedir de Draco, Hermione não se dirigiu ao salão comunal, mas sim ao corujal, onde escreveu uma carta em um pedaço de pergaminho. Conjurou um envelope e desenhou com a ponta da varinha, um símbolo de "urgência", prendeu a carta em uma coruja marrom e deixou que ela voasse.

Na manhã seguinte a primeira coisa que Draco fez quando chegou ao salão principal, foi procurar Hermione, mas ela não estava lá. Também não a viu durantes as próximas três aulas e, sua preocupação já começava a corroê-lo por dentro, ela jamais faltaria tantas aulas a menos que algo muito importante estivesse acontecendo.

Já Hermione, acordou mais do que normalmente, para evitar encontrar seus amigos, que pelo visto ainda estavam furiosos por sua ausência não justificada durante todo o domingo. Tomou café, sozinha, tendo que ir até a cozinha para conseguir alguns pães, um pedaço de bolo e um pouco de suco de abóbora. Dirigiu-se até a passagem secreta da bruxa-de-um-olho-só, mas foi então que se lembrou que a Dedos de Mel não estaria aberta tão cedo, preferiu ir até o salgueiro lutador, pelo menos a Casa dos Gritos não levantaria suspeitas.

Hogsmead ainda estava vazia, seus passos ecoavam pelas ruas de pedra, e ela começou a sentir frio dentro das vestes da escola. Caminhou até o único lugar que estaria sempre aberto, não importando a hora. Quando chegou ao Cabeça de Javali, a pessoa que ela precisava encontrar, já a esperava e pela expressão em seu rosto, esperava à contragosto. Hermione tirou o capuz e se dirigiu até o barman, que a censurou com o olhar.

- Bom dia Ab, duas cervejas amanteigadas, por favor. – A garota ignorou os comentários baixos que ele fez, dizendo que Rita Skeeter não era uma pessoa confiável e pegou as duas cervejas, indo em direção à mulher.

- Está um tanto atrasada Senhorita Granger, e ainda por cima marcou comigo nesse lugar horrível. Diga depressa o que quer, quanto antes eu sair daqui, melhor. – Rita usou sua voz melodiosa e irritante, mas falou tão baixo que a menina precisou aproximar sua cabeça a dela, para que pudesse entender.

- Não gosta daqui porque escreveu milhões de mentiras e baboseiras naquele seu livro sobre Dumbledore. Agora tem medo do que o Ab pode fazer com você não é mesmo? – Hermione falou bem alto, para que o Barman pudesse escutar, e Rita parecia congelada, esperando ser atingida diretamente na cabeça por um feitiço, o que _infelizmente_ não aconteceu.

- Diga Granger, diga logo o que quer. – Rita se apressou em falar e evitou a todo custo olhar para trás e encarar o irmão mais novo de Dumbledore.

- Você deve ter visto na semana passada uma reportagem sobre Victor Krum que saiu no "Semanário das Bruxas" foi escrito por Patrícia Mcnel... – Hermione foi interrompida pela risada escandalosa da mulher, que ao mesmo tempo em que era divertida, era debochada. A castanha pigarreou alto, e bateu com o punho na mesa, fazendo a mulher se calar imediatamente e fazer uma expressão de intensa repulsa. – Como **eu** ia dizendo, essa reportagem parecia ter sido escrita por você, de tantas mentiras que continha, mas eu acredito, que dessa vez não tenha sido apenas culpa da jornalista, acredito que o entrevistado tenha contribuído bastante para o resultado final.

- Patrícia é uma amadora, leva em consideração tudo que o leitor fala, ela ainda tem muito o que aprender, eu teria feito uma matéria muito mais interessante, afinal aquele Krum não passa de um retardado, as palavras dele, mesmo que ela tenha alterado o vocabulário, não escondem a estupidez daquele garoto. – Rita falava tão rápido que Hermione se esforçou para acompanhá-la no raciocínio, os grandes dentes brancos e aparentemente afiados da jornalista ficaram à mostra entre os lábios pintados de vermelho.

- Ótimo, agora é a minha vez de contar a verdade sobre essa história, eu não vou deixar que ele fale de mim por ai, como se eu fosse uma vadia, e não me defender. – Hermione encarou Rita, que agora tinha no rosto uma expressão de dúvida. – Você vai escrever a minha versão dos fatos, mas eu preciso que escreva, ao menos uma vez, a verdade.

- O que te faz pensar que eu perderia meu tempo com uma menininha boba como você? – A loira usou seu tom mais severo e falou pausadamente, para deixar bem clara sua ideia.

- O que me faz pensar? Eu não penso Skeeter, eu tenho a certeza de que você irá escrever esse artigo, porque além de ser uma boa matéria, eu ainda me lembro do seu pequeno e voador, segredinho. – A grifinória imitou a jornalista, que pareceu recuar ao termino da frase. – Nada de pena de repetição, nada de truques com minhas palavras, nada de mentiras.

- Isso não irá chamar a atenção de ninguém Granger, se quer ser ouvida, precisa aprender a usar os artifícios do jornalismo, eu posso ajudar, mas você terá que me deixar trabalhar. – Rita parecia ter se rendido à garota, afinal ela não tinha mesmo muita escolha.

- Tudo bem, mas antes de publicar a matéria eu quero estar ciente de cada palavra que você usou, me mande uma cópia até quinta-feira. – As duas se encararam e a jornalista concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Vamos começar temos muito a fazer.

Hermione só conseguiu se livrar de Rita Skeeter quase na hora do almoço, já que a mulher falava tanto e fazia tantas perguntas que deixaram a garota até meio tonta. Quando finalmente voltou à Hogwarts, evitou as estufas, onde Harry e Ron estavam tendo aula substituta de Herbologia, há essa hora a fúria deles estaria incontrolável. Entretanto não teve a mesma sorte com Draco, pois ao virar o corredor do primeiro andar e ir em direção ao salão principal para o almoço, encontrou o Loiro, com aquela expressão de ódio contido.

- Onde. Você. Estava? – Ele disse quase sem abrir a boca, parecendo tão nervoso que poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

- Por favor, Malfoy eu não te devo satisfações. – Ela passou por ele, e pode notar que ele chegava à tremer de tanta raiva. Sabia que não iria se livrar dele assim tão fácil e nem se surpreendeu quando ele a puxou pelo braço com força. Foi quase arrastada até uma das passagens secretas que davam para o primeiro andar e esperou que ele começasse com seus discursos, mas isso não aconteceu, ele apenas ficou em silêncio, encarando-a na penumbra.

O silêncio se prolongou por quase um minuto, que para Hermione mais parecia uma hora, até que ele se aproximou, envolveu-a pela cintura e a beijou com delicadeza jamais vista por ela antes. A castanha nem sabia como retribuir aquele beijo de tão gentil e calmo que era, mas aproveitou o carinho dos lábios dele nos seus até que ele a soltou e voltou a encará-la.

- Não faça isso novamente, eu odeio sentir preocupação. – Draco usou um tom de voz contido, que ainda demonstrava traços de raiva.

- Eu tinha algo importante a resolver, logo você saberá o que é. – Hermione não quis se desculpar, seu orgulho não permitiria, apesar de ter sido essa a vontade que teve.

- Então me avise caso isso aconteça de novo, eu odeio sentir preocupação. – Repetindo o que havia dito, Draco a puxou pela cintura novamente e beijou-lhe o canto da boca, ainda estranhando tanto carinho, Hermione o abraçou pelo pescoço e retribuiu o beijo dando um selinho demorado nele.

- Estou com fome Malfoy, podemos ir almoçar? – Quebrando totalmente o clima, Hermione falou baixo, e logo ele havia deixado de segurá-la pela cintura, apenas suas testas permaneceram unidas enquanto ele pensava em algo pra dizer.

- Vai Granger, antes que eu me arrependa de não ter gritado com você. – Dizendo isso ela sorriu e se afastou, saindo por detrás da cortina que escondia a passagem secreta e indo em direção ao salão, olhou para trás para ver se ele vinha em seu encalço, mas ele permaneceu encostado contra a parede, apenas observando enquanto ela caminhava para longe.

_Continua... _

**N.A: Devem ter o quê, uns três meses que eu não atualizo? Sim, acho que é mais ou menos esse o tempo que eu parei de viver e comecei a me dedicar a coisas que são consideradas obrigações. Entretanto eu acho que tenho uma obrigação com minhas leitoras e leitores também, mas obrigação não de tempo, mas de qualidade. Qualidade essa que eu venho deixando à desejar nos últimos capítulos, porque a pressa de terminar tem sido maior que a inspiração de escrever. Acho que não cabe mais minhas desculpas, porque elas ainda continuam as mesmas... Faculdade, TCC, Provas finais, trabalho, falta de tempo. Isso são minhas desculpas para não ter terminado logo o capitulo, mas isso não me desculpa por ele não estar do jeito que deveria estar. **BOM.** Sim, porque eu acho que estou deixando à desejar no quesito qualidade da escrita, espero sinceramente que isso melhore com o passar do tempo e minha adaptação à rotina nova da minha Vida. Morro de saudades de escrever, de ler os comentários lindos que recebo e de viver um pouco essa história. Acho que todos devemos agradecer à **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow p. 2 **que me fez vir até aqui terminar logo esse capitulo. Aliás eu chorei o filme todo, sai do cinema desidratada. HAHAHA. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e o capitulo que vem é um desfecho, as coisas vão mudar radicalmente e ai se inicia a reta final da história. Obrigada pela paciência e compreensão. Mandem REVIEWS! **

**Beijos, Bri. **


	14. Capitulo XIV Make me Over

Capitulo XIV – Make me over

**Wrap my arms, around your name  
(**_Envolvo meus braços no seu nome_**)  
Feel your breath, against my pain  
(**_sinto sua respiração, contra minha dor_**)  
As I breath out the past is gone  
(**_Eu respire fundo e o passado se foi_**)**

Hermione estava tentando reconquistar a confiança dos amigos e evitou ao máximo encontrar-se com Draco aquela semana, mesmo que o garoto insistisse em puxá-la para um canto escuro todas as vezes que tinha oportunidade. Mesmo que ela soubesse que o que eles tinham não era de fato um namoro, era isso que parecia, cada vez mais, cada vez que se encontravam. Entretanto ela sabia que isso não era algo que poderia ser real, ela não podia alimentar esperança nesse sentido, até porque as conseqüências seriam desastrosas.

Os dias daquela semana passaram tão lentamente que Hermione começou a amaldiçoar Einstein e sua maldita teoria da relatividade. O tempo era mesmo relativo, mas ela só se importava com quinta-feira, e depois se importaria com sábado. Ninguém sabia da entrevista que ela havia dado à Rita Skeeter, somente a professora Minerva, que tinha autorizado sua saída naquela segunda-feira de manhã. Ainda era quarta-feira quando durante o almoço um anuncio pegou todos de surpresa.

Todos pararam suas refeições para escutar a diretora que estava em pé, encarando a todos e esperando que os cochichos cessassem para que ela finalmente pudesse começar a falar.

- Boa tarde, como todos sabem, Hogwarts foi palco para a batalha final da última guerra bruxa que aconteceu, e como todos sabem, muitos perderam a vida naquele dia fatídico. – Hermione observou a expressão de dor nos rostos de Gina e Ron que haviam perdido um irmão naquele dia. – As pessoas que morreram em nome de um mundo melhor para vocês, e para todos nós, não serão esquecidas, e por esse motivo, vamos prestar uma homenagem, singela, mas verdadeira.

Mesmo antes de a diretora terminar o anuncio muitos alunos começaram novamente com os cochichos que se espalharam, formando um grande burburinho. Hermione observou a diretora encrespar os lábios e pigarrear alto, fazendo o salão se calar novamente.

- Como eu dizia, a homenagem pode ser feita por cada um de vocês, quem tiver algo a dizer, ou a mostrar, será bem-vindo. E os alunos que mais se dedicaram à reconstrução de Hogwarts também serão homenageados. Agora voltem ao seu almoço, à festa só ocorrerá dentro de duas semanas, dois dias antes do Natal.

Agora ela tinha mais uma data com a qual se preocupar. Pelas suas contas o dia da tal homenagem cairia em outra quinta-feira, talvez fosse um sinal, e de repente Hermione passou a detestar todas as quintas-feiras. Sua ansiedade só cresceu e naquela tarde ainda teria uma reunião com Malfoy e os outros que participavam de seu trabalho. Já haviam perdido muito tempo com isso e resolveu que hoje colocaria o projeto para andar, uma parte dela queria muito se livrar logo disso para que ela pudesse voltar a se concentrar apenas em seus estudos, que à muito tempo estavam esquecidos por ela.

Hermione encarou as duas aulas seguintes com seriedade, fazendo todas as anotações possíveis, mesmo que o professor Bins já tivesse feito toda a sala adormecer, a menina sabia que as provas de História da Magia não eram fáceis, olhou em volta ao ouvir um aluno da Sonserina roncando. Seus olhos se encontraram com os únicos olhos que ainda estavam abertos na sala. Draco sorriu de forma sarcástica para ela e com vários gestos indicou para ela a saída da sala. Como um convite para que ela saísse com ele. Hermione pareceu ofendida com o convite, apenas deu as costas e voltou a fazer suas anotações.

Alguns minutos depois, sentiu algo a atingir nas costas, olhou em volta e uma pequena bolinha de papel estava no chão, próximo aos seus pés. Abaixou-se e pegou o bilhete, reconheceu imediatamente a letra bonita e fina que ele tinha. Deu risada ao terminar de ler. Pegou sua própria pena e rabiscou um grande "NÃO" por cima do que ele havia escrito. Jogou a bolinha de volta e observou enquanto ele abria o papel e parecia perplexo com a resposta.

Voltando sua atenção para aula, Hermione se surpreendeu quando a voz de Draco ecoou na sala. Alguns alunos acordaram ao ouvi-lo, mas ela ainda não acreditava no que ele estava fazendo. O Professor Bins interrompeu seu discurso entediante e prestou atenção no rapaz, que parecia satisfeito com a atenção que recebia.

- Me desculpe pela interrupção professor, mas acabo de me lembrar que a _Diretora McGonagall_ requisitou minha presença e da Senhorita Granger para uma reunião. – O fantasma ficou parado, como se esperasse uma conclusão do que ele estava falando e Draco continuou. – O senhor se importaria se nós fossemos agora?

- Não, tudo bem. – Bins não disse mais do que isso, atravessou o quadro e voltou um tempo depois, retomando seu discurso interminável. O loiro sorriu satisfeito e se aproximou de Hermione, que parecia não acreditar no que ele tinha acabado de fazer.

- O que te faz pensar que eu vou sair daqui com você? – Ela disse baixo em um quase sussurro. Ele apenas sorriu e respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Dessa vez é sério, eu preciso falar algo com você. – Ele fez sua expressão mais séria e isso foi o suficiente para convencê-la a sair da sala em sua companhia.

Os dois tentaram ser discretos, mas a essa altura muitos alunos estavam acordados e alguns comentavam a atitude estranha de Draco e a expressão de constrangimento de Hermione, que parecia ter sido atingida por um balaço na nuca. Os dois caminharam pelos corredores e em silêncio subiram as escadas até o terceiro andar. Draco se recusou a falar qualquer coisa durante o tempo em que andaram. Finalmente chegaram até a porta da sala de troféus. Ainda muito curiosa a garota observou a sala enquanto ele trancava a porta.

- Então Malfoy, o que tem a me dizer? – Virou-se para ele, mas não teve tempo de perguntar mais nada, tão pouco obteve uma resposta. Sua cintura fora agarrada e fora empurrada para trás, até uma mesa, sentiu o corpo ser pressionado pelo dele antes que fosse beijada.

Os movimentos foram tão rápidos que ela nem soube quando começou a corresponder o beijo, que dessa vez parecia mais intenso do que todos os outros, as mãos dele perderam toda a timidez e pressionavam com vontade as curvas entre seus seios e suas coxas. Tinha certeza que ficaria marcada depois de tanto ser apertada, mas naquele momento isso parecia não ter importância.

Draco mordeu-lhe a boca e voltou sua atenção para o pescoço de Hermione, tomou cuidado para não deixar marcas profundas na pele são frágil e macia que ela tinha, mas a tentação em mordê-la foi mais forte. Seus dentes se arrastaram com um pouco de força bem perto da jugular dela, que há essa hora começou a pulsar com força, ouviu-a resmungar, mas isso apenas aumentou sua vontade de repetir o movimento.

Seus dentes desceram pelo pescoço, adentrando os limites da blusa dela, com uma das mãos ele soltou os três primeiros botões da camisa branca, e sua outra mão subiu pela coxa da menina, apertando a pele quente por onde passava. Hermione tentava de alguma forma reagir, mas o contato da boca dele com sua pele era demais para ela resistir. Deixou-se levar e quando percebeu sua camisa estava quase toda aberta.

Draco apoiou sua mão na barriga dela e a acariciou, causando uma onda de arrepios que ele pode notar, voltou seu rosto para o dela e beijou-lhe novamente a boca, dessa vez se surpreendeu que quem tomara a iniciativa das carícias foi ela, aos poucos soltou os botões da camisa dele, e suas mãos finalmente tocaram o abdômen definido que ela tanto tinha curiosidade de sentir. Suas unhas um tanto compridas arranharam a pele muito alva daquela região, antes de subirem até o ombro dele, com a intenção de se livrar de vez da camisa que ele usava.

Não conseguiu terminar o movimento, pois sentiu o corpo ser levantado, as mãos atrevidas de Draco a segurando em seu quadril, e a fazendo sentar-se na mesa onde estava apoiada, não demorou em sentir o corpo ser novamente empurrado para trás, e quando percebeu, ele estava deitado sob seu corpo, só se deu conta de que haviam ido longe demais, quando ele deixou seu quadril pesar sobre o dela e notou que ele estava totalmente excitado com a situação.

Porém era tarde demais, seu corpo pedia por ele, e cada vez que ele mordia seus lábios e tocava em seu corpo, essa vontade apenas aumentava. Não sabia onde isso iria terminar, mas a realidade só surgiu diante dos seus olhos quando a mão dele deslizou por sua coxa, atingindo os limites de sua calcinha. Ela estremeceu e ele percebeu que talvez tivesse ido longe demais. O beijo parou e eles se encararam, ela muito envergonhada e ele ainda com o desejo nos olhos.

Nem um dos dois falou, ela apenas inclinou o corpo para frente, o obrigando a levantar, Draco se afastou, saindo de cima da mesa, ela deu as costas para ele, abotoando a blusa com pressa e ajeitando a saia que há essa hora estava muito torta. Draco a imitou, fechando a camisa que ela mesma havia aberto e arrumando os cabelos. Aproximou-se dela e como reação a menina se encolheu um pouco.

- Você está bem? – Ele disse baixo, deixando os lábios tocarem de leve o topo da cabeça dela. Ela demorou a responder e ele poderia jurar que era capaz de ouvir o cérebro dela trabalhando em uma resposta.

- Pode parecer bobagem pra você Malfoy, mas eu não sou como as outras garotas, eu não vou me deixar levar por um cara que não tem qualquer tipo de comprometimento comigo. – Hermione disse baixo, se afastou do toque dele, dando a volta na mesa e só assim conseguindo encará-lo.

- Está me pedindo em namoro, Granger? – Ele tentou ser debochado, mas só conseguiu deixá-la irritada.

- Não Malfoy, eu jamais namoraria alguém que não consegue falar sério nem por cinco segundos. Eu estou falando de intimidade, cumplicidade, confiança. Isso não é necessariamente algo que se tem com um namorado. – Ela tentou respirar, mas sentia seu rosto queimar, queria dizer tudo isso há tanto tempo, mas só agora tivera coragem. – Ron era meu namorado e nenhuma dessas coisas estavam presentes.

- Você ainda é uma menina Granger, e sinceramente isso me fascina, mas vou ser sincero, já que você gosta de seriedade. – Ele fez uma pausa para avaliar o quanto ela estaria disposta a aceitar a sinceridade dele. – Você quer isso também, eu pude sentir isso hoje, só falta você entender que eu posso ser esse cara para você.

- Está me pedindo em namoro, Malfoy? – Ela usou o mesmo tom de deboche que ele, mas ao invés de nervoso ele apenas sorriu.

- Bem que você gostaria, mas pra você eu tenho outra coisa planejada. – A resposta poderia ter sido interpretada de várias formas, e é claro que Hermione escolheu a pior delas, com a ciência de que ele só queria se divertir, ela deu as costas e saiu da sala. Batendo a porta à suas costas.

Os preparativos para a tal homenagem, agitaram os humores de toda a escola e Hermione não poderia sentir-se mais desmotivada. Ela evitava Draco de todas as maneiras, mas o loiro estava cada vez mais presente em sua vida. Os dois comandavam reuniões quase diárias com seu grupo e por mais difícil que fosse para ela admitir, ele era bom em comandar, sem ter muita escolha, os dois passavam praticamente todo o tempo livre que tinham, juntos. Isso não fazia nada bem para a saúde mental de Hermione, que ficava cada vez mais desanimada.

Entrementes, a quinta-feira que ela tanto esperou finalmente havia chegado, e uma coruja cinzenta trouxe o pacote que ela tanto esperava, sem deixar que ninguém visse o conteúdo do pacote, Hermione se retirou do salão principal e procurou um canto deserto do castelo para ler a entrevista que havia dado à Rita Skeeter. Teve que admitir que a mulher não era tão ruim assim, pode notar que algumas coisas que ela tinha dito haviam sido distorcidas, mas mesmo assim a essência do que ela queria transmitir tinha sido preservada.

Com o problema da matéria resolvido, Hermione tinha apenas mais duas preocupações: A reação dos alunos quando lessem a entrevista e a festa de homenagem aos mortos na guerra. Estava preocupada principalmente com a perspectiva de ter que participar das homenagens, uma vez que notou os olhares da diretora em sua direção enquanto discursava. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram, era uma terça-feira, logo após o almoço, quando a castanha fora retirada de sua aula de "Aritmância" pelo Sr. Filch que a conduziu até a sala da diretora. A castanha acompanhava o homem, com má vontade e desejo profundamente que o _Poltergaiste_ Pirraça, aparecesse para que ela tivesse uma desculpa e não chegar ao seu destino.

Sortuda como era, nada aconteceu, a castanha fora obrigada a passar pela gárgula de pedra e não se sentiu surpresa ao ver que Draco também estava presente na sala da diretora. O Sonserino a encarou quando a viu, mas logo voltou sua atenção para outro canto da sala. Hermione pediu licença e a diretora lhe indicou uma cadeira ao lado de Malfoy. Sua surpresa maior foi notar que o estilista Ned Flanders também estava presente, o homenzinho não se agüentou e deu gritinhos de alegria ao ver a Castanha que respondeu com um sorriso amarelo toda aquela empolgação.

- Obrigada a todos pela presença, Srta Granger, Sr Malfoy, eu acredito que não seja surpresa para vocês essa convocação, espertos como são, já devem ter se atentado ao fato de que os dois farão parte das homenagem do dia 22. – Todos os presentes na sala prestavam atenção as palavras de Minerva McGonagall. – Enfim, como fizeram um ótimo trabalho até agora, eu venho informar que você além de serem homenageados, farão uma homenagem à escola. De forma simbólica é claro, mas acredito que com um impacto positivo, e é ai que você entra Ned.

Hermione tentava manter o foco no discurso, mas só de se imaginar na frente de toda a sociedade bruxa, ao lado de Draco Malfoy e recebendo uma homenagem por contribuir com a reestruturação da paz em Hogwarts, ela entrou em pânico. Se tivesse que falar ou fazer alguma coisa, iria ser categórica em se negar. Não existia força nesse universo que fosse capaz de obrigá-la a falar em público.

- Quando soube da homenagem, Ned se apressou em me procurar e propor uma forma de demonstrar a união e a harmonia entre vocês dois e o restante do castelo. Com isso, nós decidimos usar uma forma simbólica de que não existem mais preconceitos entre Grifinórios e Sonserinos...

- Posso continuar Minerva? – O homenzinho interrompeu a diretora, que pareceu desgostar bastante da atitude, mas não criou objeções e deixou que ele falasse. – Vocês dois foram de longe os melhores modelos que eu já vesti, então como minha forma de contribuição para essa festa, irei vestir os dois. A Srta Granger de Verde e Prata e o Sr Malfoy de Escarlate e Dourado.

Fez-se um minuto de silêncio onde o casal parecia absorver a informação, Draco se manteve parado, na mesma posição como se esperasse o momento onde o estilista fosse gritar "BAZINGA". Hermione, entretanto, não alimentou a mesma esperança e como se tivesse sido atingida por uma flecha, se levantou, encarando a diretora e o estilista.

- Estão falando sério? Me desculpe diretora, mas não há nada que possa fazer que me convencerá a usar as cores da Sonserina em um evento público. Eu respeito a tentativa de homenagem, mas isso não é possível. – Ela tinha um tom de voz firme, e a professora parecia escandalizada ao ter ouvido aquelas palavras.

- Srta Granger, eu esperava muito mais de você. Não acredito que uma moça tão inteligente e esclarecida como você é, tenha um tipo de preconceito tão infantil, com cores.

- E eu diretora, não acredito que a Sra sendo tão inteligente como é, cogitou a ideia de uma Grifinória ostentar as cores da Sonserina. Me perdoe se pareço ser grosseira, mas eu venho fazendo tudo que a Sra me pediu esse ano, até mesmo desfilar vestidos de gala, mas não chegarei ao ponto de usar as cores da Sonserina, é uma questão de princípio.

- Então isso só deixa claro que a Srta vem me enganando todo esse tempo. – A voz da diretora era ameaçadora, e Hermione começou a se arrepender de ter desafiado a mulher. – Porque até onde eu venho sido informada, os preconceitos e rivalidades entre Sonserinos e Grifinórios vem sido trabalhados para desaparecerem. Agora com sua negativa em usar as cores da outra casa, isso só mostra que os velhos paradigmas continuam vivos dentro da Srta.

- Peço perdão previamente se o que eu irei dizer agora soar desrespeitoso: Não existe tempo, trabalho ou qualquer outra atitude que a Sra, ou qualquer outra pessoa tenha que irá mudar a rivalidade existente entre Grifinórios e Sonserinos. Essa rivalidade é o que mantém o equilíbrio. Posso passar o resto da minha vida convivendo com qualquer Sonserino, mas no final do dia eu ainda serei uma Grifinória, e nós não vestimos verde e prata.

Outro minuto de silêncio se instaurou na sala e foi então que Hermione se lembrou que Draco ainda estava presente, olhou para o loiro que tinha no rosto uma expressão de desgosto sem tamanho, como se acabasse de ver uma dúzia de cabeças de porcos decapitadas.

- Essa é sua palavra final Srta Granger? – A diretora tremia levemente, e Hermione sabia que ela estava furiosa por dentro, mas que não deixaria que ninguém mais percebesse, porque no fim ela não tinha o poder de obrigar os dois a fazer algo que eles não queriam. – O que Sr tem a dizer Malfoy?

Draco parou surpreso ao ser convidado à participar da conversa, olhou para todos os presente e sua expressão de nojo apenas se intensificou. Outro minuto de silêncio até que ele resolveu se levantar e começar a falar.

- Odeio muito ter que dizer isso, mas a Granger tem razão. Não vou usar as cores da casa rival, tem noção do quanto isso iria soar como uma traição? Por mais que a Sra deseja uma convivência pacífica entre as duas casas, a rivalidade e a competição sempre existirá. Não seremos hipócritas, isso aqui não é um conto de fadas.

Hermione sentiu muito ódio do garoto naquele momento, porque ele era capaz de dizer coisas incrivelmente negativas sem nem ao menos variar o tom de voz, o que transparecia muito mais credibilidade do que ela. Que sempre que tinha que enfrentar alguém, tremia, ficava nervosa a acabava se atrapalhando com as palavras. A diretora ainda perplexa sentou-se em sua cadeira. O estilista parecia não acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, suspirou fundo e retomou a palavra.

- Tudo bem, eu mudo a cor dos trajes, você de vermelho e dourado – E apontou para Hermione. – Você de verde a prateado. – Apontou para Draco. – Acho que só fato de os dois estarem lado-a-lado já demonstra que existe união, não vamos forçar a barra, já que eles não querem.

- Forçar a barra? – A diretora repetiu a expressão e se levantou, agora sim, parecendo furiosa. – NADA MUDOU! A DESUNIÃO PERMANECE ENTRE ELES. Você não pode ver? Quando acabarem o projeto cada um voltará ao convívio apenas dos seus companheiros de casa e minha tentativa de estabelecer a paz nesse castelo terá sido apenas uma perca total de tempo. – McGonagall estava realmente furiosa, seus olhos faiscavam de ódio e Hermione não conseguiu achar um bom argumento para convencê-la de que as coisas estavam certas, até porque ela mesma não acreditava que as coisas estavam certas. – Vocês três, podem ir embora.

Com um aceno de varinha a porta se abriu e os três saíram o mais depressa possível, assim que a porta se fechou em suas costas puderam ouvir vozes exaltadas vindo de dentro da sala. O estilista parecia um tanto desconcertado e deu uma risadinha afetada para o casal.

- Vocês poderiam ter apenas concordado, não é mesmo?

- Não, não podíamos. – Draco disse de forma categórica e se afastou, indo em direção às masmorras, Hermione o seguiu, e quando saíram do alcance da visão de Ned, ela o chamou.

- Malfoy! – Ela precisou apertar o passo, pois ele já estava quase na metade do corredor seguinte. Percebeu que o loiro não iria parar e teve que correr para alcançá-lo. – Malfoy, eu estou falando com você.

- O que você quer Granger? – O garoto parecia bem irritado, mas isso não intimidou a garota, que respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

- Acha que estamos encrencados depois do que fizemos hoje?

- Fizemos? FIZEMOS? **Nós** não fizemos nada Granger, você quem fez. Aliás, de longe essa foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu já te vi fazer, e olha que você tem o hábito de fazer coisas bem estúpidas. O que você tem no lugar do cérebro? Merda? – Ele se controlou para não gritar, mas seu tom de voz não podia esconder o quão nervoso ele estava. – Enfrentar a diretora e dizer que não existe força no universo que te faça vestir verde e prata. Sério, garota você foi além das expectativas no quesito: "Eu sou retardada"

Ela não conseguiu ser rápida o bastante para formular uma resposta, ficou parada, boquiaberta, tentando encontrar algo muito bom para falar, mas aparentemente nenhuma das suas idéias seria boa o bastante para superar o que ele havia dito. Com um ar de vitória no rosto ele se afastou, deixando a castanha dividida entre o arrependimento e raiva por ter sido insultada e não ter conseguido responder.

Ela nem se surpreendeu ao notar que o dia já havia amanhecido e ela não havia dormido nem se quer um minuto, sua cabeça trabalhava em milhões de hipóteses para concertar o que tinha feito, e cada uma se tornava pior do que a outra poderia ir até a diretora e pedir desculpas, mas isso seria demonstrar que não acreditava no que tinha dito e apesar de se sentir estúpida em ter dito, ela não voltaria atrás da decisão de não usar as cores da Sonserina em um evento público. Quando ouviu os primeiros sinais de que as colegas estavam acordando, Hermione se apressou em sair do quarto, não queria encontrar Gina ou os garotos. Teve sorte de não encontrar ninguém até chegar ao salão principal, que estava ainda vazio.

Hermione tinha tomado a decisão de se desculpar pela forma grosseira como falou com a diretora e naquela manhã foi até a gárgula de pedra que guardava a porta do gabinete da diretoria, mas a estátua não se moveu ou deu qualquer sinal de que a deixaria passar. Lembrando-se que teria aula de Transfiguração mais tarde, ela voltou ao grande salão para tomar seu café-da-manhã. Seus amigos já estavam presentes e ela não pôde evitar contar a eles o que tinha acontecido na tarde do dia anterior. Não se surpreendeu ao ser apoiada pelos três, e isso serviu para que ela tivesse certeza de que estava errada, Harry, Gina e Rony eram as pessoas mais inconseqüentes que ela conhecia, e saber que eles teriam feito o mesmo era um desespero, não um consolo.

Quando finalmente chegou a aula de Transfiguração, Hermione não conseguiu falar com a diretora, assim que terminou a aula a mulher se apressou em sair da sala e não deu atenção aos chamados da aluna. Sentindo-se cada vez mais desanimada, a castanha foi se arrastando até sua reunião com Malfoy e os outros alunos. Ao chegar na sala notou que todos davam risadas e o clima entre todos parecia ótimo. Quando notaram a presença da castanha todos a cumprimentaram de forma animada, o que a fez sorrir, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

- Uau, quanta animação, eu posso saber o motivo? – Ela perguntou enquanto ignorava a presença de Draco, que parecia fazer o mesmo com ela.

- Claro! Neville e Luna finalmente assumiram o namoro, isso não é ótimo? – Um garotinho do quarto ano disse todo sorridente, e a castanha sorriu mais abertamente ao notar os olhares tímidos entre Neville e Luna.

- Eu não poderia ouvir notícia melhor, fico muito feliz por vocês... – Sentindo sua energia um pouco revigorada Hermione acenou para o casal dando parabéns.

- Sim, o clima de romance está se espalhando por Hogwarts. – A voz de Draco transpassou os ouvidos de Hermione como uma faca gelada e afiada. Sentindo um choque na espinha a garota virou-se para encará-lo. – Já ficou sabendo que seu ex-namorado te substituiu? – A castanha não respondeu, apenas continuou encarando o loiro. – Parece que não... É Granger, ele arrumou uma namorada nova, Alexia Sturger conhece?

Hermione continuou encarando Draco, sem saber o que responder, era a segunda vez em menos de 24h que ele fazia com que ela ficasse sem resposta. Tentou puxar na memória a garota de quem ele estava falando e realmente se lembrava de ter ouvido falar de uma garota do 6º ano, que tinha fama de ser muito inteligente. Algumas pessoas até costumavam chamá-la de Hermione-2. No fundo a notícia de que Rony estava namorando não a incomodava, mas tinha certeza que ninguém acreditaria que na verdade ela havia ficado feliz pelo amigo.

- Sim Malfoy, não fale dos meus amigos como se soubesse mais deles do que eu. – Ela dera um sorriso vitorioso e voltou a conversar com os outros alunos, que tinham milhões de novidades para contar a ela.

Assim que a reunião acabou, os alunos deixaram a sala, Draco e Hermione ficaram sozinhos. Ela se dedicou a terminar de arrumar a sala, enquanto ele ficou apenas observando. Hermione virou-se para ele, mas o garoto não disse nada, apenas ficou em silêncio, o momento se prolongou por tempo demais e a castanha voltou a arrumar os materiais. Quando havia terminado se encaminhou para a saída da sala, mas Draco a impediu batendo a porta com um feitiço.

- O que você quer agora? – Ela estava realmente sem paciência para agüentar as provocações dele, queria correr até o salão da Grifinória e verificar com seus próprios olhos que Rony tinha uma nova namorada.

- Você está com ciúmes do Weasley? – A voz dele era seca, desdenhosa, e no fundo ela sabia que quem sentia ciúmes era ele. Hermione virou-se para ele e respirou profundamente antes de responder.

- E se eu estiver? O que você tem com isso afinal? – Ela aproximou-se meio passo e ele continuou com a expressão dura no rosto, parecia impassível, como se tivesse de se mover e deixar transparecer que isso o incomodava profundamente.

- Se estiver, quer dizer que ainda não esqueceu o pobretão! Eu sinceramente esperava mais de você Granger. Achei mesmo que você tinha visto que merecia mais... Algumas coisas nunca mudam não é mesmo? – Ele finalmente tinha se deixado vencer pelo ciúme, e sua expressão ficou até um pouco maníaca. Como se tivesse perdido o bem mais valioso de sua vida.

- Merecia mais? Esse mais seria você Malfoy? – Ele pareceu assustado, não esperava que ela fosse desafiá-lo daquela maneira. – Você que me trata mal na frente das pessoas, que só sabe se aproximar com segundas intenções. Você que aparentemente me usa como um passatempo! É isso que eu mereço?

- Não se faça de besta Granger, você sabe que as coisas são bem mais complicadas do que isso. E sinceramente não existe a possibilidade de conversar cinco minutos com você e não perder a paciência. Eu nunca conheci alguém tão arrogante e petulante, e que me tire do sério da maneira como você faz.

- Então eu sirvo para o quê, Malfoy? Para você se agarrar comigo quando não tem mais ninguém olhando e depois, quando precisa lidar com a minha personalidade - que é em muitos aspectos parecida com a sua. Você simplesmente cai fora? – Hermione se aproximou, deixando apenas dois passos de distancia entre eles.

- Você realmente me surpreende com sua falta de habilidade para interações sociais, em minha opinião você passou tempo demais com Potter e Weasley, e eles como retardados sociais, não te mostraram que existe muito mais do que só a vontade de fazer. – Ele se aproximou mais, deixando os rostos a poucos centímetros um do outro. - Você realmente acha que nós dois poderíamos viver como um casal normal?

- Eu não estou procurando nada normal Malfoy, eu já desisti de ser normal quando eu tinha cinco anos de idade e fiz todas as janelas da minha casa em pedaços, só porque estava com raiva. – Ele pareceu refletir o que ela tinha acabado de dizer, Hermione suspirou e continuou – Eu só queria saber o que você quer de mim afinal.

- Eu não sei Granger, eu sinceramente não sei. Acredito já ter disso isso pelo menos cinco vezes. – Ele levou a mão até o rosto dela, e tocou sua bochecha, a garota de repente parecia muito magoada e se afastou do toque dele.

- Então quando você descobrir você me procura Malfoy, até lá acho que nossa brincadeira acabou. – Dizendo isso ela saiu da sala, o feitiço que a trancava já havia perdido o efeito e sua vontade de correr novamente era tão forte, que ela quase não conseguiu reprimir.

Os dias passaram incrivelmente rápido desde aquela conversa dos dois. Draco estava respeitando o pedido de Hermione e os dois não falavam somente sobre algo que tivesse relação com o projeto, de resto mal se encontravam e as provocações entre eles haviam desaparecido. Hermione finalmente tinha conseguido falar com a diretora, as duas tiveram uma conversa bem séria e a castanha se desculpou pela forma que falou com a mulher no outro dia.

No fim o pedido de desculpas dela foi aceito pela Professora. E as duas concordaram de que Hermione participaria da homenagem, usando as cores da Grifinória é claro, mas mesmo assim participaria. Sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviada por esse lado, ela conseguiu se concentrar novamente nos estudos e dedicava todo seu tempo livre para estudar cada vez mais, já que a outra opção era ficar com Harry, Gina, Rony e Alexia, a nova namorada do ruivo. Que claramente não suportava a presença de Hermione.

Um dos dias em que passou na biblioteca, a Grifinória recebeu uma visita inesperada, Rony se aproximou timidamente e ela não pôde evitar sorrir ao vê-lo, sozinho. O garoto sentou-se a sua frente e parecia ter algo de importante a dizer.

- Mione, eu queria... Bem, acho que nós precisamos conversar. – No momento em que abriu a boca, suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas e Hermione se forçou ao máximo fingir que não tinha reparado nesse detalhe.

- Hum, então diga Rony, estou te ouvindo. – Ela sorriu de forma tímida e ele retribuiu sorrindo também.

- Acho que desde que comecei a namorar você acabou se afastando de nós, e eu quero que saiba que todos nós sentimos sua falta. – Ele segurou a mão de Hermione que estava sobre a mesa. – Eu imagino que deva ser estranho pra você eu ter outra namorada, e até entendo que você tenha se afastado de nós, mas acho que ninguém pode tomar o lugar que é seu de direito. Você faz parte da nossa turma, e sem você tudo fica diferente.

- Rony, eu realmente me afastei, mas não porque eu esteja chateada com você, longe disso, eu fico feliz que você tenha encontrado alguém que te faça feliz como eu não pude fazer. – Hermione sorriu docemente, da maneira que só conseguia sorrir para Rony e Harry. – Simplesmente sinto que eu não me encaixo mais, vocês estão sempre juntos, fazendo coisas de casais e eu acabo sobrando... Não tenho raiva ou me falta vontade de ficar com vocês, mas eu acho que preciso de um tempo para me acostumar a essa nova realidade.

- Então vai continuar afastada? – Rony parecia derrotado, e ela sorriu novamente.

- Evidentemente não, eu só estou me dedicando a algo que tem muita importância na minha vida: Meus estudos. Mesmo que você não estivesse namorando, eu teria me afastado. A diferença é que agora eu sei que você não está mais segurando vela para o Harry e a Gina. – Ela deu risada e o ruivo a acompanhou.

Os dois passaram horas conversando o que nunca havia ocorrido antes, já que o diálogo entre eles não era algo que fluía muito bem. Depois de quase duas horas de papo, voltaram juntos ao salão comunal da Grifinória, onde Alexia parecia descontente com a demora do namorado. Hermione falou rapidamente com Harry e Gina e foi deitar-se.

Hermione havia se empenhado tanto nos estudos durante os últimos dias que não se deu conta que a festa de Hogwarts seria realizada dentro de apenas um dia. Após uma longa aula de poções, a castanha fora surpreendida por duas assistentes de Ned Flanders, as mulheres elegantemente vestidas queriam que a castanha fizesse a última prova de seu vestido. Somente assim a garota se deu conta de que na próxima noite teria que encarar todas as pessoas importantes do mundo mágico em uma festa, e ainda por cima seria homenageada. Nem queria imaginar o que faria caso fosse obrigada a dizer algo para aquelas pessoas, a verdade é que Hermione não tinha grande habilidade para falar em público, sempre fora um tanto tímida.

Quando finalmente o vestido estava perfeito a garota pôde voltar aos estudos e com o tanto que havia aprendendo nas últimas semanas, provavelmente já saberia mais do que os próprios professores, correu até o Salão Principal para não perder o jantar e quando chegou, o único lugar vago na mesa da Grifinória era ao lado de Rony. Sentou-se com o amigo, mas não foi possível ignorar o olhar de desgosto de Aléxia. A garota olhou de forma tão penetrante para Hermione, que a garota teve de conter o impulso de checar se havia um buraco em sua têmpora.

- Então, como ficou o vestido? – Gina perguntou animada enquanto colocava mais suco de abóbora no copo de Harry.

- Acho que ficou bonito. Você sabe que eu não me ligo muito nesse negócio de moda, mas o Sr Flanders estava dando gritinhos de alegria quando foram terminados os ajustes. – Enquanto conversava com Gina a castanha fez seu prato e começou a comer, pois sabia que em breve toda a comida sumiria e ela teria que ser obrigada a ir até as cozinha, escondida, para pegar algo para comer.

- Já sabe qual vai ser a homenagem? – Harry entrou na conversa e começou a rir da pressa com a qual a amiga comia, sua risada fora acompanhada por Rony que levou uma cotovelada da namorada de forma nada discreta. – Poxa Mione, você parece até o Ron comendo.

- Por favor, Harry! – A castanha tentou parecer irritada, mas começou a rir junto com os amigos e se esforçou muito para ignorar o fato de que Aléxia saiu da mesa enquanto os quatro amigos davam gargalhadas.

Durante uma brincadeira e outra, acabou tendo os cabelos bagunçados por Rony e por coincidência seu olhar cruzou com um par de olhos cinzentos do outro lado do salão. Draco observava a cena com muita atenção e pelo o que conhecia do loiro, muita raiva também. Ele se levantou ao notar o olhar de Hermione e saiu do salão, sem nem se quer olhar para trás.

Sem entender muito bem o motivo, Hermione teve vontade de se levantar e ir atrás de Draco para lhe dar alguma explicação, mas seu impulso fora imediatamente substituído por uma raiva repentina. Pelo fato de que Malfoy sempre se mostrava possessivo em relação a ela, mas nunca tinha oficializado de qualquer forma a relação entre eles. Não sabia desde quando sentia essa necessidade de uma confirmação, mas sabia que não poderia seguir naquela imprecisão.

Na manhã seguinte as aulas tinham sido suspensas para que todos tivessem tempo de se arrumar para a grande festa que seria realizada de noite. O castelo inteiro parecia agitado e ansioso para a comemoração, Hermione não sabia direito o que tinha que fazer, além de colocar o vestido ela não tinha algo especial para preparar. Portanto aproveitou a manhã livre e foi passear em Hogsmead. Gina a acompanhou e durante o passeio as duas colocaram os assuntos em dia.

- Então, o que achou da Alex? – A ruiva tocou no nome da nova cunhada, assim que as duas entraram na loja de materiais escolares.

- Não tive uma oportunidade de conhecê-la, mas Rony me disse que ela é bem legal, inteligente, carinhosa. Acho que ele está em boas mãos. – Hermione concluiu de forma displicente enquanto pegava meia dúzia de rolos de pergaminhos.

- Ele também disse que ela tenta a todo custo ser você? – A castanha conhecia muito bem o "veneno" de Gina e sabia que se desse importância ao que a amiga dizia, acabaria dando espaço para fofocas desnecessárias e maldosas.

- Acho que ela deve ter uma personalidade parecida com a minha, vai ver esse é o tipo de garota que o Rony gosta. Eu sinceramente não vejo problemas nisso. – Hermione juntou a sua cesta de compra mais três frascos de tinta preta e continuou andando pelos corredores a procura de mais materiais.

- Sim, deve ser isso mesmo. – Gina dera uma risadinha irônica e as duas saíram da loja com duas sacolas de materiais escolares. Não que Hermione realmente precisasse daqueles materiais, seu estoque ainda estava cheio, mas para ela sempre era melhor prevenir do que precisar de algo e não ter.

- Vamos até a Gemialidades Weasley agora? – Hermione adorava aquela loja, mesmo que logros não fossem seu passatempo preferido, a alegria das lojas dos gêmeos sempre a fazia se sentir melhor.

- Claro... Ai você me conta como vão as coisas com o Malfoy. – Gina enganchou o braço da amiga e a puxou para dentro da loja dos irmãos. Um garoto pouco mais velho que as duas, estava atrás do balcão e as recebeu com um grande sorriso.

As duas caminharam entre as prateleiras, vendo as novidades para o Natal, mas a ruiva não tinha se esquecido de sua pergunta e não parou de insistir até que ela e Hermione estivessem no três vassouras para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada.

- Tudo bem Gina, eu vou te contar. – Todas as vezes que precisava contar algo íntimo a alguém, Hermione poupava todos os detalhes possíveis. Não gostava de detalhes, contava história como um todo e isso era uma das coisas que mais irritava Gina. A garota adorava detalhes e elas sempre brigavam por isso.

- Então quer dizer que acabou? Ele nunca mais te procurou? – A ruiva deu um grande gole em sua cerveja enquanto aguardava a resposta.

- Nunca mais, isso responde boa parte das minhas perguntas. Ele não queria nada comigo, ainda bem que eu não fiz nenhuma besteira.

- Besteira? Como dormir com ele? – Gina disse isso mais alto do que planejara e algumas pessoas das mesas em volta olharam para as duas, Hermione quis aparatar para a nova Zelândia naquele momento.

- Sim, ou besteira como falar isso em voz alta dentro de um bar! – Hermione falou entre os dentes, olhando a amiga com raiva. Gina deu uma risadinha e pediu desculpas.

As duas saíram do Três vassouras meia-hora mais tarde e voltaram ao castelo pela estrada principal, tomando cuidado para não afundar os pés na neve que já cobria cada pedaço de terra nos campos de Hogwarts. Quando chegaram foram até os dormitórios guardar as coisas que haviam comprado. Ao voltarem até o Salão Comunal, encontraram Harry e Rony, jogando uma partida de Xadrez de Bruxo. As duas ficaram sentadas perto deles observando a partida.

Quando Rony finalmente iria dar o Cheque-mate em Harry, Aléxia apareceu, carregando grandes sacolas de compra, estava acompanhada de uma amiga de sua série. A garota parou abruptamente ao ver Hermione ao lado do namorado. Deixou metade das sacolas caírem no chão fazendo um barulho muito alto. Todos na sala voltaram atenção para ela. Aléxia não se mexeu, continuou observando a cena, até que Hermione se levantou e saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

A verdade é que a castanha já tinha problemas demais para lidar, não queria mesmo suportar o ciúmes da nova namorada de seu ex-namorado. Consultou o relógio e o almoço seria servido em meia-hora, passeou pelos jardins congelados antes de ir comer. Levou um susto ao entrar no salão principal. Tudo estava revidado, fora do lugar. Fez uma refeição rápida em meio a agitação do lugar e quando finalmente achou que estaria livre para ler um livro ou estudar, as assistentes de Flanders a encontraram novamente.

As duas mulheres muito bem vestidas solicitaram que Hermione as acompanhasse até uma sala no segundo andar, onde começariam as preparações para o baile que seria realizado naquela noite. A castanha protestou de início, dizendo que era muito cedo para começar a se arrumar, mas não teve escolha e entrou na sala. Onde mais meia-dúzia de garotas já estavam vestidas com hobbies brancos, algumas fazendo as unhas, outras arrumando os penteados. Imediatamente a castanha se sentiu desconfortável. Ela era qualquer coisa, menos vaidosa. E toda essa preparação era para ela, algo desnecessário.

Sem escolha a castanha se rendeu aos tratamentos de beleza, fez as unhas, arrumou as sobrancelhas, fez uma limpeza de pele, recebeu uma massagem e até mesmo teve meia-hora para uma meditação, onde caiu no sono como uma criança. Quando acordou, tinha que escolher as cores para as unhas. A manicure insistia em vermelho, mas ela preferia que fosse algo transparente. As duas concordaram com um vermelho mais escuro, que não chamaria tanto a atenção, e combinaria com o vestido. Depois das unhas, foi a vez do cabelo. Depois de devidamente hidratado, os cachos castanhos da menina, estava absurdamente sedosos e comportados. Ned Flanders apareceu nessa hora. O homenzinho olhou para Hermione como se ela fosse uma obra de arte.

Ele deu idéias para o penteado, mas somente a última ideia realmente agradou a menina. Seu cabelo fora divido de lado, e puxado para o lado esquerdo em um rabo de cavalo. Os grandes cachos castanhos caíram sobre o ombro esquerdo de Hermione como uma cascata cor de mel. Sua franja mais lisa fora deixada solta e emoldurava seu rosto de forma delicada. Penteado ficou sóbrio e simples, mas muito elegante.

A maquiagem fora o toque final. Seus olhos foram marcados com um delineador preto, máscara para cílios e uma sombra levemente dourada. Em seus lábios um batom cor de boca puxado para o rosado, e um leve brilho molhado. As maças do rosto foram marcadas por um blush também rosado, que deu um aspecto saudável para Hermione.

Quando teve a oportunidade de consultar o relógio, já passava das sete da noite. Assustou-se em imaginar que passara a tarde toda se arrumando e o quanto isso era trabalhoso. Encontrou um espelho e ficou admirando o resultado do trabalho. Nunca tinha se sentido, tão bonita e a verdade é que ela não precisava de muito para isso. Bastava se cuidar um pouco mais e toda aquela beleza apareceria. Ficou imaginando quantos namorados ela poderia ter arrumado se tivesse se preocupado mais com a aparência e deu risada sozinha.

Logo a chamaram para colocar o vestido. Era a última da fila, e teve que aguardar mais de meia-hora até sua vez. Todas as garotas já estavam saindo para o salão quando ela entrou na cabine para colocar o vestido. Somente quando olhou com atenção para o vestido, pôde notar o quanto ele era bonito. Seu modelo era frente única, duas fachas largas de tecido se uniam no pescoço de Hermione, mas entre elas havia um espaço, deixando um decote discreto para os seios. O pano era escarlate, como as cores da Grifinória. Um brilho dourado cintilava por todo o comprimento do vestido. Havia uma fenda, no lado esquerdo do vestido, que subia até metade da coxa de Hermione, quebrando o tom de seriedade do modelo.

Colocou os sapatos forrados com o mesmo tecido do vestido, o salto não era tão alto e a deixava com a postura mais correta, deu uma volta para olhar as costas do vestido. Suas costas estavam nuas até a altura de sua cintura, e pequenos fios dourados caiam do lado que prendia as alças do vestido. Estava pronta, a última parte – e provavelmente a mais difícil também. Era sair para o salão principal e encarar o olhar de todos. Agradeceu a todas pelo excelente trabalho, respirou fundo e saiu pelo corredor, desceu dois lances de escada até chegar ao primeiro andar, encostado no pilar da escada que iria direto ao salão principal, estava Draco.

Hermione sempre achou que ele ficava bonito usando preto, mas mudou de ideia quando o viu vestindo verde a prata. Seu terno era de um verde esmeralda bem intenso, quase negro, ele usava uma gravata prateada sobre uma camisa preta. A combinação era perfeita com a pele muito alva dele. Seus cabelos platinados estavam penteados de forma comportadas, mas os fios estavam soltos sem o gel que ele usava em ocasiões solenes. Uma franja caía sobre seus olhos prateados e ela teve que respirar profundamente enquanto o observava, como se todo o ar tivesse sido sugado de seus pulmões. Ele demorou até notar a presença dela, mas quando o fez, sua expressão fora de quem via um anjo.

Ficaram se encarando, um admirando a beleza do outro, Draco olhava cada centímetro dela, como se procurasse algo de errado, porque era perfeito demais para que ele pudesse acreditar. Talvez um defeito tornasse sua visão em realidade. Ela se aproximou e quando se moveu, parece ter sido o bastante para ele acreditar que ela era de verdade. Hermione planejava passar por ele diretamente, sem parar para uma segunda olhada, mas fora interceptada. Draco a pegou pelo braço, de forma delicada e a obrigou a parar. Os dois se encararam por um longo momento.

- A diretora disse que vamos entrar juntos. Você é meu par. – Ele parecia ter desaprendido a falar, pois sua voz saiu rouca e muito baixa, como se não tivesse falado pelos últimos 300 anos.

- Então acho que não tenho escolha. – Os dois se olharam novamente e ela seguiu seu caminho até o salão, com Draco ao seu lado, os dois em silêncio.

Quando entraram no salão, o lugar já estava apinhado de pessoas. Hermione reconheceu diversas pessoas, boa parte do pessoal que apoiava a Ordem da Fênix. De longe, viu os pais de Draco, cercado de algumas pessoas que tinham sido livradas das acusações de serem partidários de Voldemort. Intimamente a castanha não confiava na inocência de nenhuma dessas pessoas, mas não iria iniciar uma revolução naquela hora, procurou seus amigos, e eles estavam agrupados em três mesas no canto do salão, quis ir até eles, mas a diretora apareceu antes que ela tivesse a oportunidade de se mover.

- Senhorita Granger, está realmente encantadora. – A diretora usava um vestido de festa na cor azul safira, que a deixava elegante e um pouco mais jovem. Era a primeira vez em anos que Hermione via um sorriso sincero marcar as expressões da mulher, provavelmente ela tinha se esquecido como era sorrir.

- Obrigada diretora, eu gostei muito de seu vestido. – Hermione retribuiu o sorriso e olhou de canto para Draco, que tinha no rosto uma expressão que dizia "Lindo vestido, sim" de forma totalmente irônica. Ela quis rir, mas se segurou, voltando a prestar atenção na diretora.

- Obrigada, agora preciso de vocês sentados naquela mesa ao centro, logo começam as homenagens – A mulher indicou uma grande mesa posicionada ao centro do salão, onde alguns outros alunos e professores já estavam sentados.

O casal foi até a mesa e sentaram-se lado a lado, a sua frente o novo ministro da Magia, que era um velho conhecido de Hermione, sorriu ao vê-la. Ao seu lado também estavam os pais de Rony, ocupando um lugar de honra naquela mesa. Todos pareciam pertencer aos seus lugares honrosos, menos Draco, que sentia-se um pouco deslocado em meio a tantas pessoas bondosas, Hermione sentiu isso ao notar que ele não encarava ninguém e muito menos olhava na direção da mesa de seus pais.

- Está tudo bem? – Hermione perguntou em um sussurro antes de começarem as homenagens, ele a olhou de lado e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Você está pronta? – Ele perguntou no mesmo tom que ela, e ela pareceu muito confusa com a pergunta.

- Para o quê? – Ela olhou diretamente para ele, virando um pouco o corpo para enxergá-lo melhor. Draco apenas sorriu e as luzes do salão se apagaram, dando início as homenagens.

Depois de mais de duas horas de homenagens, Hermione queria imitar Dumbledore e pular da torre de astronomia, porque já não agüentava mais ouvir tantas pessoas falarem. Queria fazer sua parte naquilo e ir embora, e seu tédio era acompanhado por Draco, que a tempos não prestava atenção no que era dito, estava se divertindo enfeitiçando azeitonas para batalharem sobre a mesa. Quando os dois foram surpreendidos pela voz da diretora que chamou seus sobrenomes, convidando-os para subir ao palco.

Ainda aturdida pela salva de palmas que recebeu, ela levantou-se e chutou Draco sobre a mesa, para que ele fizesse o mesmo, os dois contornaram a mesa e foram em direção ao palco. Onde receberam medalhas de reconhecimento e ficaram em silêncio enquanto a diretora discursava sobre a importância que tinha o trabalho que os dois fizeram durante aquele início de ano letivo. Exaltou os rápidos avanços e resultados em tão pouco tempo e deixou claro que estava absurdamente orgulhosa dos dois e do trabalho de equipe que realizaram.

Hermione sentia-se totalmente constrangida, já que todo o salão a encarava, algumas pessoas com expressões relutantes, sorrisos forçados e desconforto. Ela imaginava o quanto seria difícil para os conservadores admitirem que uma "sangue-ruim" era boa em algo, e que efetivamente havia contribuído com algo de bom para a escola. Tentando se focar em rostos conhecidos e realmente alegres, Hermione se desconcentrou do discurso da diretora, que já durava mais que cinco minutos.

Finalmente voltou a realidade quando sentiu sua cintura ser envolvida pelo braço de Draco, que a puxou delicadamente para perto, deixando seus corpos unidos lado a lado, olhou imediatamente para ele, com a expressão mais escandalizada que a ocasião permitia, e recebeu um sorriso cínico em resposta, o loiro se aproximou ainda mais, selando os lábios da garota, que permaneceu imóvel, tentando racionalizar o que havia acabado de acontecer.

- O quê...? – Hermione iniciou a frase, mas nesse momento o salão inteiro estava tomado pelo zumbido dos comentários que se iniciaram quando Draco a beijou.

- Você queria que eu te levasse a sério, mais sério que isso eu não consigo. – Malfoy disse em um sussurro e Hermione queria que o chão se abrisse naquele momento e a engolisse. Ele realmente tinha se atrevido a beijá-la em público, na frente de toda a sociedade mágica, e pior, na frente dos pais dele.

- Se isso for um dos seus jogos Malfoy, não vai ficar barato. – Ela forçou um sorriso e aguardou o fim do discurso da diretora para sair do palco acompanhada por ele, que a segurou pela mão com firmeza até fora do salão.

- O que foi agora? – Ele a puxou quando estavam quase nos jardins, a neve e o vento gelado estavam o deixando congelado e imaginou como ela suportava o frio usando somente aquele vestido.

- O que você pretendia com isso Malfoy? Está tentando me humilhar na frente de todas essas pessoas? Qual é o seu problema comigo afinal? – Hermione se controlava para não gritar, mas a verdade que sua vontade berrar com ele, fazê-lo se arrepender de brincar com ela daquela forma.

- Granger, para. Agora. – Draco respirou fundo e segurou os dois braços da garota a trazendo para mais perto. – Eu não estava brincando, não era uma piada. Eu fiz aquilo porque era isso que você queria. Eu assumi nós dois na frente de todos, agora você não tem mais motivos para dizer que eu só quero me divertir com você.

- Isso não é uma piada? – Hermione olhou para ele apreensiva, tentando detectar um traço de risada na expressão dele, o loiro continuou a encarando de forma séria. – Eu vou confiar em você, não faça eu me arrepender por isso.

_Continua... _

**Nota da Autora: Vamos às desculpas? Sinceramente, vou pular essa parte. Eu fui olhar a data da última atualização e bom, tem cinco meses que eu não posto nada por aqui. Eu tinha me comprometido (comigo mesma) a só postar esse capitulo quando o outro estivesse pronto, mas eu acho que mais tempo de espera ia ser maldade da minha parte. É fim de ano, a faculdade acabou, a vida está mais tranqüila. Eu pretendo sim retomar o hábito de escrever sempre, espero que eu não demore tanto a terminar o capitulo e que antes do fim do verão vocês leiam o final dessa história. Obrigada pelo carinho, por não desistir de CS e por não terem mandado cartas bombas até minha casa. Vocês são lindas e lindos, mandem reviews! Beijos. Bri. **


End file.
